Des mots pour des Maux
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: [Fiction se déroulant entre The Last et Naruto Gaiden.] Sakura doit faire face au retour de Sasuke et à la réunification de l'équipe 7. Ce moment, elle en rêve depuis trois ans. Trois ans à y penser, encore et toujours. "Je te reverrai bientôt". Cependant, le regard glacé qu'il lui lance à son arrivée la cloue sur place.
1. Chapter 1

Normalement y'a une vidéo associée que le site me refuse sans vergogne, dooonc si ça vous intéresse : Tapez "Des mots pour des maux Naruto" sur youtube et c'est la première.

* * *

Le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient. Des couples se baladaient tranquillement main dans la main, profitant de cette magnifique journée aux températures chaleureuses. Des sourires éclairaient les visages ternes des passants, des rires résonnaient à travers les rues, provenant sans doute de quelques enfants s'y amusant, et même le chat qui paressait sur son toit semblait le plus heureux du monde de prendre un bon bain de soleil.

Et lui, il en était à son deuxième coup de pied de la journée. Pas qu'il en fut véritablement blessé, quoique, son amour propre en prenait tout de même un sacré coup. Il soupira, et évita soigneusement un troisième, tandis qu'il continuait son chemin, délaissant la vitre de ses onyx noirs, les bras chargés de lourdes caisses empilées les unes sur les autres.

\- Lee-san, on n'irait pas plus vite si on en portait moins… ?

Il était clair que se ruiner le dos pour gagner quelques minutes n'était pas dans ses priorités du moment. L'intéressé le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée ! S'écria l'expert en taijutsu.

Il y eût un léger silence, avant que les billes noires du jeune homme ne s'enflamment.

\- Si on en porte cent chacun, nous aurons fini d'ici une heure !

Sai ne put retenir, pour la première fois de la journée, le soupir qui franchit finalement ses lèvres.

\- Je ne préfère pas.

\- Allons ! La fougue de la jeunesse est de notre côté ! Nous devons en profiter !

Ignorant l'énergumène en pyjama vert – D'où Naruto sortait-il l'idée qu'il devrait se couvrir le nombril, histoire d'avoir l'air plus viril ? – il grimpa mollement les marches une à une, veillant à ne pas faire tomber la vingtaine de cartons qu'il portait. Chose relativement peu aisée, si on prenait en compte la ribambelle de gamins qui ne cessait de leur tourner autour, curieux d'un tel arrivage de fournitures, et désireux de savoir ce que contenait chaque boîte.

Ce à quoi, il ne pouvait répondre. Il se contenta donc de contourner soigneusement les enfants qui l'encerclaient, et trouva refuge dans une salle vide, où se posa un nouveau problème. Comment poser cette pile de cartons peu stable, sans en faire tomber une seule ?

\- Ah !

Sakura choisit ce moment pour venir à son secours, alors qu'un des garnements s'apprêtait à lui donner son quatrième coup de la journée.

\- Makoto-kun ! Arrête de faire ça ! Et sors de cette pièce !

Le marmot tira la langue en une grimace plus que puérile, et se hâta de sortir au pas de course, tandis que la jeune femme débarrassait son coéquipier d'une partie de son fardeau, déposant délicatement les cartons sur le sol. Ce dernier l'imita, et soupira.

\- Il en reste encore ?

\- Oui, je vais –

\- Non ! C'est les dernières !

La Kunoichi tourna la tête vers la porte en se demandant un instant comment le shinobi était parvenu à entrer malgré le nombre exagéré de cartons qu'il portait, et atteignait presque le plafond. Ce n'était juste scientifiquement pas possible de pénétrer dans une salle où l'encadrement de la porte était… Enfin, bref. Mieux valait ne pas savoir. C'est du moins ce que lui fit comprendre l'air las de Sai, lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Merci, Lee, Sai. C'était sympa de venir m'aider aujourd'hui.

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle leur lança fit chavirer le cœur de l'expert en Taijutsu, qui lui offrit en retour un sourire égal au sien, pouce levé en plus. Sai leva un œil critique sur la pile de cartons, à présent maintenue par une seule main, et qui menaçait de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Avant même qu'il n'eût le temps d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, un fracas monstre résonna dans la salle.

\- Sakura !

Sur le pas de la porte, la nouvelle arrivante, essoufflée par une longue course précipitée à travers les rues de Konoha, prit le temps de reprendre une respiration convenable, ses mains soigneusement manucurées appuyées contre ses genoux repliés. Se redressant, elle parcourut la salle du regard. Une multitude de cartons encombrait le sol de la pièce, certains avaient d'ailleurs cédé et déversé leur contenu durant leur chute. En un mot, c'était le bordel.

\- Sakura ?

La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce. Une vaste salle jusqu'à présent vide, où seul un tableau noir ornait le mur du fond. Elle buta dans son avancée contre un carton qu'elle souleva, pour découvrir une immonde coupe au bol cachée dessous. Elle grimaça.

\- Eh, Lee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

\- Je… Je vais… Je vais bien !

\- Ce n'était pas ma question ! Où est Sakura ?

Oubliant immédiatement qu'il venait d'être assommé par il ne savait combien de tonnes, le shinobi se redressa illico, à présent bien réveillé.

\- Sakura-san ! Sakura-san où es-tu ?! Sakura-sa-

Il se figea littéralement en trouvant l'objet de ses recherches, un peu plus loin. Etonnée par le soudain calme du brun, la jeune femme suivit son regard et se figea à son tour. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que…

\- On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?!

Sai et Sakura revinrent à eux à cet instant, écarquillant démesurément les yeux pour l'une, semblant un peu moins impassible pour l'autre. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre davantage, Sai recula, tandis que la main de la jeune femme aux mèches roses s'abattit avec une violence contrôlée sur sa joue. Il sentit pourtant sa chair chauffer méchamment, tandis qu'il y portait sa main. La medic-nin se releva prestement, épousseta ses vêtements et regarda l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Oh non ! Regardez moi tout ce bazar ! Lee ! C'est de ta faute !

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, trop occupé à pleurer sur son sort l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur Sai, ravalant toute dignité, sous les regards interdits des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Sai. Je ne pensais pas que tu… Toi aussi… Mais après ce que j'ai vu… Tu es… C'est indéniable… Mais… Surtout… Mais je ne peux m'avouer vaincu… Mais si tel est le choix de Sakura-san alors… Je…

Sai regarda, hébété, son camarade s'incliner devant lui.

\- Je te confie Sakura, rend la heureuse !

\- Lee ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'étrangla Sakura.

\- Mais c'était ton premier baiser.

\- Ino !

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Lee versa des larmes de crocodile en s'efforçant de rester courageux face à l'adversité, Sai avait juste mal à la joue, et Ino haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé par la situation. Sakura n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Mais elle se ravisa soudainement, se tournant vers son amie, avec une expression étonnée.

\- Ino ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'es venue faire ici ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui.

La télépathe se souvint brutalement de la raison de sa visite, et attrapa vivement son amie d'enfance par les épaules, plantant ses perles azurées dans le regard qui lui faisait face.

\- Il est revenu !

Sakura pencha la tête.

\- Qui ça ?

Et Ino manqua tomber à la renverse. Elle se reprit néanmoins pour répondre à la question, mais n'eût pas le temps d'en dire davantage que son amie s'élançait déjà vers la porte, trébucha sur un carton, et disparut de sa vue.

Elle courrait. D'une façon complètement chaotique pour une kunoichi qui, pressée, aurait simplement pu s'élancer de toit en toit pour éviter la foule qui envahissait l'allée principale du village. Mais sa raison et sa logique l'avaient déserté. Son cœur cognait avec force contre sa poitrine, et seule une idée existait encore dans le brouillard qui avait subitement envahi son cerveau. Il était revenu. Enfin.

Elle peinait à le réaliser, pourtant, c'était vrai. Ino ne lui aurait pas menti, pas sur quelque chose de cette envergure, jamais. Elle n'aurait pas traversé tout le village au pas de course pour lui annoncer pareille nouvelle s'il s'était agi d'un canular. Jamais. Pourtant, elle avait du mal à y croire. Aussi se hâtait-elle dans sa direction. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment où le trouver, elle en avait une vague idée. Ou bien était-ce son instinct qui guidait naturellement ses pas. Sans doute.

Elle ne voyait plus rien. Les échoppes qui ornaient la grande rue, et leurs clients n'existaient plus. Elle fonçait droit devant elle, courant à en perdre haleine, trop heureuse pour réfléchir, trop emportée pour faire attention à la charrette qui arrivait droit sur elle, et qu'elle évita d'un saut agile à la dernière seconde, surprenant son propriétaire et les passants.

Sa tête était à la fois vide et pleine, vide de sens, et pleine de souvenirs. Elle le revoyait le jour de son départ, ce jour unique, qu'elle avait pris soin de chérir, et de garder dans un coin de son être. Comme si ce jour seul, pouvait rattraper tous les autres. Tous ceux dont elle se souviendrait et qu'elle ne pourrait effacer. Mais tout de même. Ce jour-là était spécial. Ce jour-là avait comme un goût de promesse. Ce jour-là avait gonflé son cœur d'une toute petite lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait entretenu malgré elle avec ardeur durant tout ce temps. Trois ans. Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Depuis ce fameux jour. Elle avait patiemment attendu. Passivement attendu. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, en fait. Mais cette fois était différente de toutes les autres. Différente de toutes ces fois où elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'espérer. Cette fois, il y avait un petit quelque chose de plus. De significatif. Un geste, une parole, un regard. Oui, cette fois, il y avait eu un lien, une complicité, une promesse.

Naturellement, ses sens l'avaient mené à la Tour Hokage. C'est sans un regard pour le pauvre Kotetsu qui manqua passer par-dessus la rambarde à son passage éclair, qu'elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle déboula dans le couloir menant au bureau du Rokudaime, sans même un point de côté, et ne stoppa sa course que lorsque deux bras puissants entourèrent son corps svelte, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle cligna des yeux une bonne paire de fois.

\- Réception réussie !

S'écartant du corps contre lequel elle avait été confrontée, elle leva les yeux vers le sourire gêné de Naruto.

\- Idiot ! Râla-t-elle pour la forme.

S'il relâcha son étreinte, il ne la laissa pas complètement pour autant. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'en faisant la remarque, mais passa bien vite outre. Naruto était devenu plus tactile ces dernières années, ça ne la choquait pas plus que ça.

\- Ino m'a prévenue ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, auquel Naruto répondit par un sourire bienveillant.

Il regarda un instant les yeux pétillants de joie de son amie, sans trop savoir par où commencer. Bien entendu, il partageait sa joie. Leur ami était enfin de retour. Et s'il ne parvenait pas encore à le mentionner, il semblait bien que ce retour serait définitif. En outre, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et espéré. Tout ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu. Tout ce pour quoi, il avait été prêt à sacrifier beaucoup, y compris sa propre vie. Oui, enfin, l'un de ses objectifs se réalisait.

\- Il est avec Rokudaime ?!

La voix claironnante de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Euh, ouais, mais-

\- Bah alors pousse toi !

Sans ménagement, Naruto se retrouva sur le côté, et mit quelques secondes à réagir, tandis que Sakura se jetait presque sur la poignée de la porte. Il parvint néanmoins à l'arrêter en l'attrapant par la taille, et la reposa un peu plus loin.

\- Euh, Sakura-chan…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ben… Faut que je te dise un truc avant !

\- Ca peut attendre, pousse toi !

\- Nan, nan c'est vraiment très important, et euh. Si on allait chez Ichiraku ? On serait mieux et…

Et Naruto se mangea le mur. Ou plutôt, le mur se mangea Naruto. Et s'effrita même un peu après coup. Plus personne au village, pas même le mobilier n'ignorait la force herculéenne dont pouvait faire preuve la jeune femme.

\- J'ai dit, ça peut attendre ! Grogna-t-elle, le poing encore levé dans la direction du mur qui avait reçu le Jinchuriki.

D'ailleurs Naruto cru clairement entendre un ricanement peu discret de Kurama. Il remballa sans vergogne l'animal, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sakura se jeter à nouveau sur la porte…

\- Sa –

… Qui s'ouvrit sans même qu'elle n'ait à enclencher la poignée. La jeune femme cligna des yeux à nouveau, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux prunelles sensiblement assorties. Elle mit un certain laps de temps avant de réagir, trop confuse pour ne serait-ce que prononcer un mot. La jeune femme eût la même réaction, mais son expression étonnée se changea rapidement en un chaleureux sourire, et son regard s'adoucit.

\- Ca fait longtemps. Haruno Sakura-san.

La voix posée sortit la medic-nin de sa léthargie, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu es… Ameno-san ?!

L'interrogée pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, souriant davantage, dans une mimique que Naruto aurait volontiers qualifié de mignonne, s'il n'avait pas été étonné de la tournure de l'évènement. Il s'approcha de son amie, pour lui glisser un peu discret « Tu la connais ? » à l'oreille. Sakura grogna devant son impolitesse, et allait l'assommer lorsqu'une silhouette se dressa derrière Ameno.

Sakura suspendit son geste aussitôt. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Même la main que Naruto passait maintenant devant ses yeux, ne put détacher son regard de ce visage auquel elle avait tant rêvé. Une envie brutale de lui sauter au cou s'empara d'elle, mais deux éléments la clouèrent sur place. D'une part, Ameno lui bloquait le passage, mais plus déstabilisant encore, le regard sombre qui s'était posé sur elle la transcendait de part en part. C'était froid, glacé, et aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, brûlant.

L'image du Sasuke qu'elle avait vu trois ans auparavant se superposa à la vision du moment. Et elle sentit que ses jambes avaient un soudain mal à supporter son poids, menaçant de lâcher prise. La main que Naruto posa sur son épaule la ramena lentement à la réalité. Elle tenta de se reprendre et s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Sasuke-kun !

\- Sakura.

« Merde. » Fut la seule pensée qui parvint à traverser l'esprit de la jeune femme. Son sourire se fana presque immédiatement. Ce ton. Elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Elle s'en souvenait. Il était gravé dans sa mémoire, ancré dans sa chair, comme marqué au fer rouge.

Instinctivement, elle recula. Son épaule rencontra le torse de Naruto, qui fronça les sourcils, inquiet du soudain changement d'attitude de sa camarade. Certes, les salutations de Sasuke étaient à revoir, mais là…

Elle réprima un léger tremblement, et s'efforça de contrôler au mieux la vision qui tentait avec force de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre elle de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fit. Elle la revit. Elle la revécu avec autant de réalisme que la première fois. Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur se déchirer, son sang la quitter, et sa conscience faillir.

\- Sakura-san ? Tout va bien ?

La voix inquiète d'Ameno ramena un soupçon de luminosité dans les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Elle releva la tête pour croiser la mine soucieuse de la kunoichi, et esquissa un sourire forcé dont elle avait le secret et dont personne à sa connaissance, Sai et son tact inexistant mis à part, n'avait jusque-là su déceler comme étant totalement faux.

\- Ah, oui ne t'en fais pas. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je –

\- Elle est avec moi.

Sakura frémit de plus belle, reportant son attention sur Sasuke, se tenant encore derrière la brune. A une distance plus qu'intime, que Sasuke n'était pas du genre à tolérer, remarqua Naruto. Ameno pouvait sentir le torse de l'Uchiha frôler son dos, mais, trop focalisée sur la mine trop pâle à son goût de sa comparse, manqua sursauter lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, à la base de son cou.

\- Allons y. Kakashi m'a donné les clés d'un appartement libre.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, entraînant avec lui la jeune femme qui salua respectueusement Naruto et Sakura. Cette dernière attendit de les voir disparaître tous deux au détour du couloir pour s'effondrer de tout son poids dans les bras du blond.

* * *

Une petite review pour dire si ça vous a plu et si vous souhaitez lire la suite. Si oui, pourquoi ? Si non, pourquoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme tous les autres jours.

Ino hésita quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux mots qui devaient ou non franchir ses lèvres. Si elle resta de marbre, intérieurement elle bouillonnait. Son cœur se serra à la vue de son amie, pourtant imperturbable, penchée sur un dossier qu'elle lisait avec attention. Seul le bruit des feuilles de papier que Sakura tournait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, et de la mine de son crayon sur le papier par moment, résonnaient dans le bureau encore encombré par des dizaines de cartons emplis de fournitures.

Elle s'avança vers l'un d'eux, et en sortit une lourde encyclopédie, qu'elle feuilleta avec un léger sourire. Des images ornaient la plupart des pages et les textes qui les légendaient étaient rédigés de façon simple. Celle qu'elle tenait comprenait une cartographie du Pays de l'eau, l'histoire de la nation, et une liste des plantes et animaux qu'on pouvait y rencontrer. Il y avait aussi une bonne part de légendes qui y étaient relatées, de façon tout à fait attrayante.

Elle reconnaissait bien la prévenance de son amie. De chaque village de l'Alliance, elle avait fait venir des ouvrages accessibles aux enfants, afin d'éveiller leur curiosité du monde, un bon stimulus, d'après ses dires.

\- Tu n'as pas encore déballé tout ça. Après le mal que Lee s'est donné pour te les amener. Ajouta la télépathe d'un ton amusé.

Un silence digne d'un des six Pain lui répondit. Elle reposa l'ouvrage dans un des cartons, et s'approcha du bureau, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre, une main sur sa hanche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au juste ?

\- Qui ça ?

Le ton morne avec lequel Sakura lui répondit, l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Elle soupira.

\- Sasuke.

Si Sakura stoppa son geste qui consistait à corriger un symptôme qui n'avait d'après elle, rien à faire dans la description de l'anamnèse qu'elle était en train de parcourir, elle ne laissa cependant aucune émotion transparaître lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son amie.

\- Hum ?

\- Ne me dis pas « Hum. » On croirait entendre Shikamaru quand on lui parle d'activité physique ! Ou d'activité tout court en fait. Je te demandais ce que Sasuke t'avait dit, quand tu es allée le rejoindre.

\- Ah. Rien de spécial.

Ino arqua un sourcil. Peu convaincue.

\- Ca fait quatre jours qu'il est revenu au village. Et ça fait quatre jours que tu es passée en mode « travail ».

\- Ino, tu vis encore chez ta mère, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir payer ton loyer, tes factures, tes impôts… Et de quoi subvenir à tes besoins. Il faut que je travaille. Se défendit la disciple de Tsunade.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres de la blonde. Evidemment, elle savait ça. Et elle savait aussi que si Sakura se donnait à fond dans son travail, ce n'était pas uniquement pour un salaire, mais bel et bien parce qu'elle se sentait concernée et responsable de cette structure pour laquelle elle s'était battue durement ces dernières années. Elle aimait son travail, et malgré la fatigue physique et émotionnelle qu'il entraînait, elle ne se plaignait jamais. Au début, Ino se demandait comment ça se faisait. Et puis, elle avait compris. Sakura ne s'était sans doute jamais sentie aussi utile qu'à ce moment. Ces instants qu'elle passait au contact de ses jeunes patients, ces instants qu'elle passait à accumuler la paperasse, ces instants qu'elle passait à étudier chaque dossier, chaque ouvrage, chaque traitement. Ces instants-là étaient précieux pour elle, à tel point que tout le reste passait au second plan. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'invitations que la jeune femme avait refusées. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits blanches qu'elle avait passées, ni les repas qu'elle avait sautés. Son rythme de vie avait aux yeux d'Ino quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle se levait aux aurores, se couchait à pas d'heure, lorsqu'elle le faisait. Elle rentrait chez elle parfois en coup de vent, juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer, pour repartir aussitôt. Et afin de ne pas faire subir cet emploi du temps à ses parents, Sakura avait pris son indépendance, louant un petit studio à proximité de l'hôpital, où elle donnait encore un coup de main, en plus de ses activités au centre médico-pédagogique qu'elle dirigeait d'une main de fer, malgré son jeune âge. Encore une chose qui lui valait une admiration certaine de la part d'Ino.

Oui, Sakura se crevait à la tâche. Et Ino l'admirait silencieusement, de loin, en opposition totale avec son comportement. Avec ce que sa raison lui dictait. Si au début, elle l'avait encouragée, puis ensuite, l'avait aidée du mieux qu'elle avait pu, la soutenant et la conseillant, au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui murmurait de ne pas trop en faire. Mais avant même qu'elle ne comprenne le sens réel de ce que sa conscience lui hurlait, que ce n'était pas à elle de prendre de la distance, mais à Sakura, il était trop tard. La jeune femme s'était déjà enfoncée trop profondément dans son dur labeur, y trouvant une consolation impossible à dénicher à la surface.

Et alors qu'Ino avait pensé, avec une joie soudaine et débordante, que le retour de Sasuke saurait la tirer de cet Enfer qu'elle ne voyait même pas, trop aveuglée par cette nécessité de se sentir utile à quelqu'un, ce fut l'inverse même qui se produisit sous ses yeux.

L'espoir de voir les prunelles vertes s'éclairer de nouveau, et son sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, s'était envolé aussitôt avait-elle vu Naruto, quelques heures après que Sakura ait quitté la clinique en courant, ce jour-là. Ino n'avait jamais été idiote. Mais les années lui avaient permis d'acquérir une autre forme d'intelligence. Ses entraînements aux côtés de Morino Ibiki, les enseignements de son père, et ce qu'elle avait retenu de la guerre lui avaient fourni des armes sûres, parmi elles, la capacité de décrypter les émotions sans même avoir à recourir aux techniques de son clan. Oui, Ino était observatrice, et n'eût besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour savoir que l'expression qu'affichait Naruto ce jour-là, n'avait rien à voir avec le retour qu'il espérait. Qu'elle espérait. Qu'ils espéraient tous, sans doute.

Alors elle avait compris. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pensé éprouver pour Sasuke, n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir, tout au plus, une taquinerie, un moyen de faire sortir Sakura de ses gonds. Elle avait été sincèrement triste, lorsqu'il avait trahi Konoha. Et sincèrement heureuse, lorsqu'il s'était rallié à leur cause. C'était fort. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, au moment où Naruto prononçait ses simples mots, avait-elle senti son cœur se comprimer jusqu'à l'étouffer ?

Elle était tombée des nues.

« Sasuke est en couple. »

Avec qui ? Depuis quand ? Ces questions qui lui taraudaient à présent la tête, ne lui avaient même pas traversé l'esprit à ce moment. Une seule phrase était sortie de sa bouche.

« Où est Sakura ? »

Elle avait tracé. Elle n'entendit pas la voix de Naruto qui l'appelait, mais il n'avait pas cherché à la retenir non plus. Elle s'était précipitée chez son amie, sans aucune certitude de l'y trouver. Et arrivée devant sa porte, elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de sonner. Une douleur lancinante qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas lui traversait la poitrine.

\- Ino ? Ino !

Elle sursauta. Sortant de ses pensées, pour poser son regard bleuté et presque surpris de se retrouver devant Sakura. Cette dernière poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas sur quel astre tu es, mais je te déconseille fortement la lune. Y'a des psychopathes qui y vivent.

La blonde secoua la tête.

\- Tu disais quoi ?

\- Je te demandais de me passer le dossier de Sôki.

\- Ah. D'accord.

Traînant la patte jusqu'à une étagère sur laquelle étaient soigneusement rangés plusieurs dossiers, par couleurs, elle attrapa celui demandé par la medic-nin, et le lui tendit. Sakura s'en emparant avec un simple signe de tête en guise de remerciements et se plongea dedans.

\- Elle n'est toujours pas décidée à te parler ?

\- Non. Mais Sai est passé ce matin, et elle m'a semblé très intéressée par ses dessins.

\- Tu lui as encore demandé de te peindre ces affreuses taches noires ?

\- Crois-moi, ce test est très utile ! Et puis, Sai me permet d'économiser des photocopies…

La blonde se tapa le front. Pauvre Sai. Relégué au rang de photocopieuse. C'était pas une vie. Franchement.

\- Elle s'ouvrira à moi quand elle s'en sentira prête. Je ne peux pas forcer les choses. Reprit Sakura. Je peux simplement lui faire savoir que je suis là, si elle a besoin de moi.

\- Et elle a beaucoup de chance de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme toi. C'est important, de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas ?

Sakura hocha sensiblement la tête.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que les enfants, qui ont besoin de se confier. Ajouta Ino.

Elle sonda Sakura du regard, cherchant la moindre trace d'une réaction. Mais rien. N'y tenant plus, elle plaqua subitement ses deux mains sur le bureau, faisant au passage tomber un pot à crayons, qui déversa son contenu sur la surface plane. Sakura resta de marbre, jetant un regard presque désolé au stylo qui roula à l'autre bout du bureau.

\- Alors regarde-moi, Haruno Sakura. Et parle-moi ! S'écria-t-elle avec détermination.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi. De Sasuke. De ce que tu ressens.

Un silence qu'Ino catégorisa de pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Elle ne la lâcha pas des yeux, soutenant le regard de jade, y cherchant une étincelle, un voile, quelque chose. N'importe quoi d'autre que ce vide auquel elle ne parvenait décidément pas à se faire. Quatre jours. Quatre. Et Sakura n'avait changé d'expression à aucun moment. Elle aurait pu la croire revenue d'un Edo Tensei.

\- Parle !

Devant l'intonation pourtant grimpante d'Ino, la disciple de Godaime resta calme.

\- J'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Oh moi, je pense que tu as des tas de choses à dire, au contraire ! Insista la blonde.

\- Eh ben non.

\- Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que tu pètes la forme et qu'on peut sortir ce soir !

Sakura parut réfléchir un instant, et allait rétorquer qu'elle était bien trop occupée, lorsqu'elle comprit que la seule issue possible était d'accepter l'invitation. Ino ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, et elle n'était absolument pas prête à lui fournir ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

\- D'accord, mais pas trop tard, je dois me lever tôt, demain.

Ino n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle regarda Sakura comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, et qu'elle venait de lui sortir qu'elle était un jinchuuriki.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, lorsque Sakura rejoignit Ino devant la clinique, point de leur rendez-vous improvisé. Bien qu'elle ait déclaré ne pas vouloir rentrer trop tard, elle avait tenu à terminer ses projets thérapeutiques pour le lendemain avant de partir. Puis s'en était suivie sa ronde habituelle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de pensionnaires, au centre, mais elle se faisait un devoir d'assister au moins à un repas de la journée, et de veiller que l'heure du coucher se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Bien sûr, il y avait un personnel efficace et qualifié, en lequel elle avait toute confiance, mais elle avait besoin de ce contact. Ce rapport avec la réalité.

Elle ne refusait jamais une demande d'un de ses patients, si tant la réalisation du souhait était dans ses cordes. Souvent, elle se retrouvait à raconter des histoires afin d'aider à l'obtention d'un sommeil réparateur. Ino le savait et avait attendu patiemment. Puis elles s'étaient mises en route.

Les rues de Konoha par lesquelles elles passèrent étaient plutôt animées, et des odeurs alléchantes se dégageaient des échoppes bordant les allées, rappelant à Sakura qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de toute la journée, peut-être même depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait en quelque sorte perdue la notion du temps. Elle vivait au rythme des enfants dont elle avait la charge. C'était plus simple comme ça.

Ino passa devant les divers restaurants et bars sans jamais faire mine de s'y arrêter, si bien que Sakura, d'abord perdue dans ses pensées, se demanda jusqu'où elle comptait les mener. Elle allait lui poser la question lorsque des voix bien connues parvinrent jusqu'à elles.

\- Mais si, je vous jure, et même qu'il voulait pas que j'aille au petit coin parce qu'il avait peur que je l'éclabousse !

\- Naruto-kun, enfin !

\- Oh ça va Hinata, je vais censurer je te jure…

\- Quoi ? Naruto, censurer une histoire ? Vraiment ? Intervint Ino en s'approchant de l'insigne d'Ichiraku.

Naruto se retourna. Son regard d'abord étonné se fit plus joyeux en constatant l'identité des deux jeunes femmes. Discrètement, Ino lui fit le V de la victoire, et salua tranquillement Hinata, attablée face à son homme. A côté d'elle, une jeune femme reposait son verre d'eau. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il fallut quelques secondes à Ino avant d'écarquiller des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu es… Ameno-san ?!

La voix suraiguë de la blonde fit sursauter Naruto, et son bol de ramens. Le héros de Konoha regarda tour à tour Ino et Ameno.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Ben oui, Hinata tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Elle a passé l'examen chunin en même temps que nous, pourtant ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Konoha ?

Ameno sourît.

\- Tu nous as d'ailleurs bien embêtés, ce jour-là. Yamanaka Ino-san.

\- Toi aussi, franchement. Le truc avec ta méduse là, c'était pas du jeu !

La brune laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Désolée.

\- Euh. Quelqu'un m'explique ? S'enquit Naruto.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrées à l'examen Chunin, il y a quelques années, et mon équipe a affronté celle d'Ino-san et Sakura-san durant la seconde épreuve. Répondit Ameno.

\- Oh je vois. Eh ? Tu t'es battue contre Sakura-chan ?

\- Et je me suis fait laminer.

\- En même temps on peut pas dire que ce soit la douceur incarnée…

Par réflexe, Naruto protégea sa tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Plusieurs minutes passèrent mais rien ne vint troubler la plénitude qui régnait dans le petit restaurant. Le blond osa un regard en direction de sa coéquipière, restée immobile à un bond mètre de leur table. Ino se rendit compte à ce moment de la présence de Sasuke aux côtés de Naruto. Différents éléments s'additionnèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'elle se demanda si c'était de cette manière que fonctionnait le cerveau de Shikamaru, avant d'arriver à une conclusion qu'elle aurait préféré s'épargner. Leur épargner. Du moins pour ce soir. Et même pour tous les autres jours.

Elle n'avait pas encore croisé Sasuke depuis qu'elle avait annoncé son retour à Sakura. Elle ne l'avait pas évité. Elle ne l'avait simplement pas cherché. Et elle lui tombait dessus, attablé aux côtés de Naruto devant un bol de ramens, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était enfant. La seule différence était qu'ils avaient tous deux grandis, changés physiquement, et qu'à la place d'une petite fille aux cheveux roses se tenaient deux jeunes femmes avec qui ils partageaient maintenant leurs vies. Ino déglutit et se tourna vers Sakura, saluant les autres d'un signe de la main.

\- Bon. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir, à la prochaine ! Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Bah, vous voulez pas manger avec nous ? Demanda Naruto, la bouche pleine.

Il laissa échapper un couinement peu viril lorsqu'un pied écrasa le sien sous la table. Il leva un regard outré vers Hinata, dont les pupilles lunaires lui dictaient clairement de ne pas en rajouter.

Ino remercia mentalement la Hyûga, et refusa poliment l'invitation.

\- J'ai déjà réservé un restaurant, peut-être la prochaine fois !

Entraînant Sakura à sa suite, elle attendit d'être suffisamment loin d'Ichiraku pour fulminer contre l'imbécilité du jinchuuriki et le maudire au point qu'il loupe les prochaines élections pour le titre de Hokage.

Sakura quant à elle se passa de commentaires, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'entrée du village.

\- Ino ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Sakura-san !

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers les portes de Konoha où un …

\- Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi Lee porte un costard…Vert ?!

Ino suivit le regard horrifié de son amie et grimaça également devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait convié Lee et Sai à leur petite soirée, songeant qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour essayer de dérider un peu Sakura. D'autant que ces deux là avaient lié avec la jeune femme une étroite confiance. Elle avait longuement hésité à inviter Naruto et Hinata, l'un n'allant que rarement sans l'autre, mais après réflexion, avait pensé qu'un moment avec deux amis qui n'étaient pas vraiment proches de Sasuke serait sans doute mieux.

Et après la rencontre précédente, elle n'avait aucun regret quant à sa décision.

\- Désolées d'être en retard, les garçons. S'excusa-t-elle. Le restaurant où j'ai prévu de vous emmener est à à peu près deux heures du village.

Elle ferma un œil. S'attendant à des plaintes, ou au moins une aura noire de son amie, mais rien.

\- Si on y va en sautant de branches en branches on peut y être en moins d'une heure.

\- On peut même y être en moins de vingt minutes ! S'exclama Lee.

\- J'ai mieux. Coupa Sai.

Il souleva un pan de sa chemise blanche – Ino remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il s'était défait de sa tenue habituelle pour une plus décontractée. Une chemise aux premiers boutons déboutonnés, et un pantalon en lin noir – et sortit de sa poche un parchemin, un pinceau et un petit encrier.

\- Tu te balades vraiment avec tout ça dans ta poche ? Demanda Lee en regardant le shinobi déposer son attirail sur le sol.

\- Tu as vraiment un costard vert, dans ton placard. Répondit Sai en esquissant rapidement quelques traits sur le parchemin vierge. _Ninpō Chōjū Giga._

Un immense oiseau d'encre sortit de son support pour se matérialiser devant eux. Sai rangea ses affaires, et invita les filles à monter. Puis, se tournant vers Sai :

\- Mais si tu veux, on peut toujours voir quelle méthode est la plus rapide.

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois. Sous les regards blasés des deux kunoichis, et celui, indescriptible du brun, Lee posa ses mains au sol, releva sa croupe, et jeta un regard déterminé au chemin menant à la forêt bordant Konoha.

\- A vos marques, prêt…

\- C'est l'auberge après la-

\- PARTEZ !

Ino n'eût pas le temps de terminer son indication que Lee avait déjà disparu. Une minute de silence s'en suivit, avant qu'elle ne pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Sérieusement…

L'auberge était accueillante, l'ambiance et la décoration étaient simples mais chaleureuses. Ino l'avait découverte un jour de pluie, alors qu'elle revenait d'une réunion avec les commerçants du village voisin. Bien que kunoichi de renom elle avait gardé ce petit boulot qui consistait à aider sa mère à la fleuristerie. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer à Konoha sous une pluie diluvienne, et s'était arrêtée ici. L'endroit était assez isolé du village mais dégageait un certain charme.

Il n'y avait que peu de clients à cette période de l'année, aussi la salle dans laquelle la propriétaire les mena n'était occupée que par quelques personnes, un couple et un enfant soupaient calmement dans un coin de la salle, et deux hommes d'âge mûr buvaient en échangeant quelques blagues douteuses, accompagnés par les notes singulières s'échappant d'un shamisen.

Les quatre shinobis prirent place à une table basse, s'installant traditionnellement sur les tatamis. La propriétaire des lieux, une femme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années, mais très aimable sembla reconnaître Ino, et leur offrit une bouteille d'une liqueur qu'elle confectionnait elle-même. Une boisson fruitée, remarqua Sakura au goût agréable, qui lui rappela vaguement une vieille mission de l'équipe sept. Elle s'en souvenait, maintenant. Une vieille dame tenant une petite auberge dans un village où l'on avait demandé l'aide de Konoha pour assister quelques agriculteurs menacés, les avait remerciés en leur offrant un cocktail similaire. Même si à l'époque, il n'était bien entendu pas question d'alcool.

\- Sakura-saaaan.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle releva les yeux vers Lee, assis en face d'elle.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si. C'est délicieux même. Pourquoi tu ne goûtes pas ?

Une main s'abattit brutalement sur sa bouche. Elle jeta un regard interloqué à la blonde, installée à son côté.

\- Enfin, Sakura ! Lee ne peut pas boire d'alcool, tu le sais pourtant ! Chuchota Ino à son oreille.

Elle avait oublié ce détail, et offrit un sourire d'excuse à Lee, en lui proposant une tasse de thé. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, leur table fut recouverte d'un grand nombre d'assiettes. La cuisine avait quelque chose de familial mais de très gouteux. Cela faisait longtemps que Sakura n'avait rien mangé de tel. Habituellement, elle avalait rapidement des plats préparés, ou ouvrait une ration de survie. Il lui était même arrivé de se contenter d'une pilule énergétique en guise de petit déjeuner pour enchaîner une dure journée d'interventions chirurgicales.

C'est avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé, qu'elle piqua ses baguettes dans les plats disposés face à elle, sous les regards bienveillants de ses amis. Ils avaient tous entendu plus ou moins parler du retour de Sasuke au village. Ils avaient tous pensé à quel point Sakura devait être anéantie, et s'étonnaient qu'elle n'ait pas encore craqué. Sans doute l'avait-elle fait, seule.

\- On dit qu'une femme déprimée se console avec la nourriture, en fait, c'est véridique.

Ino sortit de sa contemplation et jeta un regard mauvais à l'ex membre de la racine. Elle se demanda un instant si Kakashi lui en voudrait d'utiliser une de ses techniques pour détruire à jamais l'esprit du brun.

Lee jeta un regard inquiet à la medic-nin, qui venait de stopper son mouvement alors qu'elle envisageait de chiper un des gyozas trônant dans un plat au beau milieu de la table. Elle releva lentement ses yeux vert pâle vers son coéquipier, qui, s'il resta impassible, n'en mena pas large.

A tel point qu'il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la jeune femme lui tendit son verre, vide.

\- Sers m'en un autre. Quémanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Un sourire qui rassura quelque peu Lee, inquiéta Ino, et figea Sai. Obéissant silencieusement à la requête, il s'empara de la bouteille de liqueur posée à côté de lui, et remplit le verre tendu. Une fois fait, Sakura se remit en quête de nourriture. Tout y passa, ses plats, ainsi que ceux des autres. Ino crut un instant voir Chôji, et sentit une perle de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que Lee clamait haut et fort que la fougue de la jeunesse ne pouvait être sans énergie, et que l'énergie était apportée par la nourriture, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

\- En fin de compte, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un ninja médecin pour trouver un remède à la perte d'appétit, ou de poids. J'imagine qu'une peine de cœur est largement plus efficace que n'importe quel remède thérapeutique.

« Mais Sai, tu vas la fermer oui ! » Le shinobi sursauta en entendant la voix d'Ino résonner avec force dans sa tête. Il jeta un regard à la blonde qui n'avait pourtant pas prononcé un mot.

« Sors de mon esprit. » Dit-il alors mentalement en saisissant qu'elle s'était servie d'une de ses techniques pour communiquer avec lui. Face à lui, la kunoichi fronça les sourcils, comme si elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais la voix de Sakura l'arrêta.

\- Sai, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est une peine de cœur.

Le silence tomba d'un coup. Le ton n'avait pas été spécialement froid, mais tellement lointain. Sakura fixait un point invisible à travers les plats amassés devant elle, sans pourtant les voir. L'élève de Danzo ne cilla pas à la remarque, quand bien même l'eu-t-il pris de plein fouet. Lee allait rétorquer, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses relevait déjà les yeux vers son coéquipier.

\- Une peine de cœur, c'est se sentir blessé, parce qu'on a été trahi ou trompé. Parce qu'on a accordé sa confiance, alors qu'on n'aurait pas dû. Et dans ces moments, on se sent triste, et en colère. On est en colère contre la personne qui nous a fait du mal, parce qu'on croyait en elle. Parce qu'on pensait que quelque chose nous unissait à cette personne.

Ino et Lee regardèrent Sakura avec étonnement, tandis que Sai fronçait un sourcil, imperceptiblement.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère après Sasuke. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. La vérité, c'est que je …

Elle s'arrêta. Ne sachant pas trop comment dire ce qu'elle avait en pensées. Quel mot mettre exactement sur tel ou tel sentiment. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de réunir ses idées d'une manière plus organisée.

\- Sasuke…

Non. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle souhaitait exprimer, mais n'y parvenait aucunement. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, et elle rencontra tour à tour les visages de ses amis, cherchant désespérément une réponse. Lee l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête, tandis que la main d'Ino rejoignait la sienne, posée contre le rebord de la table.

Elle inspira profondément, et reporta son attention sur le visage si pâle et énigmatique de Sai, rencontrant son regard onyx, impénétrable. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait un instant cru apercevoir Sasuke, dans ce regard si dénué d'émotion.

\- Sakura…

Une larme venait de s'écraser contre sa poitrine, créant une petite auréole rouge foncée sur son haut, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop perdue, limite noyée dans les billes brunes qui ne la lâchaient pas.

\- Je veux dire que… Si j'en voulais à Sasuke ce serait… Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Mais je sens que je ne peux pas décemment être fâchée contre lui. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Elle avait haussé le ton. Comme si elle essayait de défendre avec véhémence son ancien compagnon, contre une insulte ou accusation à tort. Ino voulut lui dire que personne n'était en train de porter préjudice à l'Uchiha, mais se ravisa en croisant le regard de Lee. Ce dernier observait attentivement les réactions de Sai, prêt à intervenir si la conversation tournait mal.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Réagit finalement l'artiste peintre.

\- Je suis comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es différente de d'habitude. Tu agis exactement comme cette fois-là.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard interrogateur à son équipier.

\- Ce jour où tu as décidé d'épargner Naruto.

Si Ino pencha légèrement la tête, un peu perdue par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Sakura comprit rapidement où Sai voulait en venir et à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette mission qu'elle s'était donnée elle-même, avec pour finalité d'anéantir Sasuke de ses propres mains. Un des pires échecs à caser sur sa liste.

\- Ce serait injuste que j'en veuille à Sasuke maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ! Parce qu'il a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Bon sang Sai ! Sasuke a trop souffert, il a bien trop souffert depuis son enfance pour …

Pour quoi ?

\- Il mérite d'avoir sa part de bonheur. Il mérite de…

De quoi ?

\- Je suis heureuse pour lui.

Mensonge.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Sai-kun… Tenta Lee.

\- Tu as dit plus tôt qu'on était blessé dès lors qu'on se sentait trompé.

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Ne te sens-tu pas trompée ?

Sakura soutint le regard du jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir trompée.

Elle se sentait trahie. Elle le ressentait au plus profond de sa chair.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais bien.

Et c'était douloureux. Horriblement douloureux.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit, lorsqu'il est parti, il y a trois ans ?

\- Il est responsable de ce qu'il a dit. Pas de ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Une réponse du tac au tac. Ino et Lee avaient l'impression d'assister à un jeu très serré.

\- Alors peut-être aurait-il dû s'exprimer plus explicitement.

\- C'était il y a trois ans.

Ino fronça les sourcils. Son amie était sur la défensive, mais l'orientation de ses arguments semblait avoir changée.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Quand Naruto fait une promesse, il la tient, peu importe le nombre d'années qui peut s'écouler entre la promesse et sa réalisation.

Lee eût le souffle coupé. D'ordinaire, Sai n'était pas bavard, mais il devait bien avouer que le charisme qui se dégageait du shinobi et le calme apparent dont il faisait preuve l'épataient. Ino n'était pas bien loin de ces pensées-là. Même Shikamaru aurait probablement perdu patience depuis un moment. Elle comprenait, même si elle n'y adhérait pas entièrement, les intentions du peintre. Il tentait de mettre leur Sakura au pied du mur. De la faire craquer, émotionnellement. Il ne les avait pas concertés avant, mais Ino se doutait du bienfondé de cette intention. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien Sai, mais elle avait décelé depuis longtemps chez cet homme, le lien étroit qu'il nourrissait envers les membres de l'équipe Kakashi.

Sakura lutta pour conserver une attitude neutre, et ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Pourtant, tout en elle souhaitait ardemment quitter cet affrontement. Presque autant que tout son être n'était guidé que par l'envie de le continuer.

\- Sasuke ne m'a jamais fait la moindre promesse.

« Je te reverrai bientôt. » Elle chassa d'un geste mental le souvenir de son départ.

\- C'était il y a trois ans. Répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Réitéra à son tour le peintre.

\- Ça change que beaucoup de choses se sont passées.

Elle détestait cette impression. Ce sentiment d'affronter son propre reflet. Ses propres pensées. Comme si elle se retrouvait face à un miroir. Que son propre double, la mettait face à ses doutes. Elle se sentait piégée. Et Sakura détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Même si, en y repensant, elle n'avait jamais été capable de contrôler quoique ce soit.

\- En trois ans, Sasuke a voyagé, il a rencontré des gens et a tissé des liens avec eux. C'est ce que font les gens normaux.

Sasuke était normal.

\- Alors en trois ans, il a très bien pu tomber amoureux.

Amoureux. Sasuke était tombé amoureux. C'était la première fois en quatre jours qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

\- Si ce n'était pas sérieux, il ne l'aurait pas ramenée au village avec lui.

Alors, c'était sérieux.

\- Et Ameno est quelqu'un de bien.

Ameno. Pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ?

\- Trois ans, c'est long. Ca a creusé encore un peu plus la distance qui me séparait de Sasuke. Si je dois être blessée aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Enfin. Elle y arrivait.

\- Je suis la seule responsable. Parce que je suis la seule à avoir pensé que peut-être Sasuke m'avait enfin remarqué. Je suis la seule à avoir pensé que j'étais quelque chose à ses yeux.

L'étau qui enserrait ces pensées qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer, les retenant prisonnières, venait de lâcher.

\- Alors que j'ai toujours été au mieux, une équipière.

Enquiquinante. Lourde et pénible. Inutile.

\- Un lâche est aussi inutile qu'un homme sans couille.

Le silence retomba sur leur table. Ino et Lee regardèrent Sai avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier ferma simplement les yeux, rompant le contact avec Sakura, dont les larmes avaient fini par rouler naturellement le long de ses joues, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu. Personne ne l'avait fait.

\- Que… Hein ? Je vois pas le rapport.

\- Eh bien médite.

\- Je crois que ce que Sai-kun veut dire, c'est que…

Lee partit dans un discours enflammé, qu'Ino fit l'effort d'écouter durant de longues minutes avant de décrocher. Soupirant, et en remerciant silencieusement Lee d'avoir un peu allégé l'ambiance, elle entreprit de continuer leur repas, picorant un peu de bœuf sauté. Pas terrible, tiède. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle saisit la bouteille de liqueur posée devant Sai et s'en versa une bonne lampée. C'est vrai que cette boisson était savoureuse. Sakura devait être de son avis, ce fut en tout cas ce qu'elle pensa tandis que la jeune femme lui tendait à nouveau son verre.

Elle regarda avec effarement son amie d'enfance siffler le verre en un coup, et lui en redemander.

\- Euh… Sakura, tu ne devrais peut-être pas te rabattre sur l'alcool, tu sais.

\- Je sais. L'alcool ne résout rien. Mais l'eau non plus, donc, tant qu'à faire.

La blonde allait protester, mais la kunoichi aux cheveux roses ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui arrachant littéralement la bouteille des mains.

\- Sakura !

\- C'est pour ça, que peu importe les difficultés et les souffrances, aussi profondes soient-elles, Sakura-san trouvera à nouveau le chemin de l'amour, et je marcherai à ses côtés ! Veillant à ce qu'elle ne trébuche jamais !

Les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent leur chamaillerie l'espace d'un instant, tournant les yeux vers Lee qui venait tout juste de conclure son long, très long discours. Sai en profita d'ailleurs pour tendre son verre aux filles, avec un air dépité. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ino pour partir en fou rire.

\- Ino-san ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Demanda Lee, surpris d'une telle réaction.

\- Sai ne sait pas encore se mettre en mode off, répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules, portant ensuite son verre à nouveau plein à ses lèvres.

Lorsque la télépathe parvint à calmer son fou rire, elle éloigna la bouteille, la reposant à l'opposé de la disciple du Hokage.

\- Lee a raison, il faut toujours croire en l'amour, car il peut revenir n'importe quand.

L'intéressé jeta un regard empli d'étoiles à Ino, trop heureux que quelqu'un soit de son avis.

\- Mais j'veux pas qu'il revienne moi, j'veux qu'il se casse ! Rétorqua Sakura en reposant brusquement son verre sur la table.

\- Sakura…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu.

Sakura avait encore montré qu'elle était la digne élève de Tsunade, lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, et que les trois amis décidèrent de regagner le village. Sai fit les frais de son talent à cet instant, désigné par Ino pour raccompagner Sakura jusqu'à chez elle, pour l'unique raison que « Tu es le seul à avoir un moyen de locomotion. » Bien entendu, il va sans dire que Lee s'était proposé de porter la jeune femme sur son dos, en assurant qu'il pourrait la ramener chez elle en un temps record. Sai grimaça à cette pensée, tandis que la jeune femme déversait le trop plein d'alcool absorbé par-dessus bord.

Il se demanda également quelle pourrait bien être la réaction de Kakashi, s'il découvrait que son ancienne élève avait manqué s'écraser sur son toit, en survolant la tour Hokage alors qu'elle était ivre morte. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à imaginer une quelconque expression traverser le visage masqué du Rokudaime.

Un nouveau problème se posa tandis qu'il atterrissait en douceur devant l'immeuble où résidait la jeune femme.

\- Tes clés ?

Un vague gargouillis lui répondit, et il poussa son énième soupir de la soirée. S'il avait eu l'adresse de l'Uchiha, il aurait volontiers déposé la kunoichi devant sa porte. Rien de bien mesquin non. Juste histoire de voir la réaction de l'héritier du sharingan.

\- Sakura.

\- Il fait froid. Et sommeil aussi. Bâilla-telle en guise de réponse.

\- D'où l'intérêt de me donner tes clés.

\- Sai…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai encore envie de faire pipi.

Yamanaka Ino. Ce nom était à calligraphier dans un parchemin et à sceller d'une technique interdite. Plus tard, dans quelques années, s'il était découvert, et enfin libéré, il deviendrait une malédiction certaine.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes pensées que Sai attira la jeune femme contre lui, enserrant sa taille pour sauter jusqu'au balcon de son appartement. D'un coup de coude, il brisa la vitre, et s'engouffra dans le petit studio, entraînant son équipière à l'intérieur. Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur son lit avec soulagement, tandis que le shinobi entreprenait de peindre une nouvelle fenêtre, qui prit temporairement la place de l'ancienne. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps elle resterait en place, mais espéra que cela tienne au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Si les animaux qu'il invoquait grâce à sa technique avaient une « durée de vie » relativement importante dans le cas où ils n'étaient pas menacés, pour ce qui était des objets, c'était tout autre chose. Par ailleurs, il ne s'amusait pas vraiment à user son chakra hors mission.

Une fois son travail de fortune achevé, il se retourna vers la jeune femme, encore emmitouflée dans l'immonde veste verte que Lee lui avait prêté en sortant du restaurant.

\- Tu n'avais pas envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

Seul un léger ronflement lui répondit, signe que Sakura s'était endormie. Il hésita un certain temps, avant de s'approcher du lit et de débarrasser la jeune femme du vêtement coloré et de ses chaussures. La kunoichi râla brièvement, avant de se retourner sur son matelas, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, tandis qu'elle sentait à peine une douce couverture recouvrir son corps devenu trop lourd à porter même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Sai se redressa en soupirant, et son regard erra un moment dans le petit studio plongé dans la pénombre. Il n'avait allumé aucune lumière et s'était repéré à son souvenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans le lieu de vie de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle n'y passe au final que peu de temps. Le lit une place sur lequel elle s'était endormie était collé contre un mur. Un petit bar séparait l'espace nuit/salon du coin cuisine, où juste le strict nécessaire était rangé, juste une tasse renfermant un fond de caféine traînait dans l'évier.

Il devinait sans la voir la porte d'entrée, à à peine un mètre du réfrigérateur. La salle de bain quant à elle était dissimulée derrière la porte encastrée dans le mur opposé au lit, à deux mètres d'un large bureau envahi de bon nombre de dossiers. A travers eux, il discerna deux cadres, que la lueur provenant de la lune à demie pleine laissait voir. L'un des deux donnait une image sérieuse, même si plutôt joyeuse. On y apercevait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, entourant de ses bras deux jeunes hommes, dont l'expression faciale laissait deviner une légère gêne soudaine. Derrière eux, se tenait Yamato, enfin, Kakashi dans sa tenue de Rokudaime avait ses deux mains posées chacune sur l'épaule des deux anciens membres de la racine.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'il ne cesse de contempler la photographie et l'image de plénitude qu'elle renvoyait. Un mouvement derrière lui le sortit de ses souvenirs, et il se tourna légèrement pour constater que Sakura avait changé de position dans son sommeil. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par le second cadre, couché. D'un geste lent, comme s'il tenait un objet précieux qu'il craignait de briser au moindre contact, il le redressa. Cette fois, une petite fille souriait au centre, l'air sincèrement heureuse de se trouver là, tandis que derrière elle, deux gamins tiraient la gueule. Encore plus en arrière, Kakashi tentait d'unir les membres de son équipe, une main posée sur la tête des deux garçons.

L'équipe sept. La véritable équipe sept. Celle d'origine. Celle qui existait, avant qu'il n'y entre.

\- Sa…

Il sursauta, rabaissant immédiatement le cadre comme un enfant pris en faute et cessa tout mouvement.

\- …Suke…

Une fine goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe, continua sa route et partit se perdre dans son cou. La voix de Sakura s'était tue dans un murmure, permettant à Sai de recommencer à respirer, aussi discrètement que possible.

* * *

J'aime bien Sai et son tact légendaire, pas vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

L'odeur particulière de la pluie, ni plaisante ni dérangeante relevait les effluves dégagées par la végétation environnante à la manière d'une épice orientale sur un met fade. L'eau se déversait, irrégulière, allant de fortes rafales à d'autres par moment plus calmes, sans pour autant jamais s'arrêter. Elle tombait juste, battant le sol boueux avec violence, fouettant les feuilles qui osaient interrompre sa course, transperçant la terre qui semblait suffoquer sous cette pression hostile. Quelques gazouillements perçaient au travers des grondements sinistres, des quelques claquements qui faisaient, l'espace d'un court instant, taire le chant des grillons. Le clapotis infernal qui s'abattait contre les flaques profondes s'ajouta au sifflement sourd d'un vent ni glacé ni chaud.

Au centre du vert manteau détrempé se dressaient, fiers et intemporels, trois rondins que l'humidité avait su profondément obscurcir. Ces simples bouts de bois rappelaient pourtant bon nombre de souvenirs aux deux jeunes individus qui les fixaient avec intensité, peut-être sans réellement y porter une quelconque attention. Debout, et immobiles, les bras croisés sur leurs torses, à l'abri d'un arbre imposant les protégeant à peine du déluge qui avait commencé à s'abattre sur le village durant la nuit, les pensées des deux shinobis, pourtant silencieux, se rejoignirent en ce même point. Leurs regards convergeaient tous deux vers ces rondins plantés dans leur terre natale.

Et Yamato se demandait jusqu'à quand les deux hommes tiendraient, à rester simplement là, sous une pluie battante, à attendre quelques personnes qui, comme il l'avait pressenti, ne se montreraient sans doute pas. Bien entendu, il était évident que Kakashi, à défaut d'être en retard, ne viendrait tout bonnement pas aujourd'hui. Ses fonctions actuelles n'avaient plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait à l'époque, et les excuses de son impossible ponctualité étaient plus que recevables à présent.

Le sinistre grondement qui se fit entendre au loin ne sembla pas sortir les deux shinobis de leur torpeur. Le vent avait fini par se lever, terminant de changer l'orage en forte tempête. Finalement, sans grande surprise, le blond fut le premier à briser leur silence.

\- Rah. Il commence à cailler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?

Yamato soupira presque de soulagement, retrouvant bien là le caractère du jinchuriki. Il regarda attentivement les deux shinobis, adossés au même arbre, puis le ciel obscur où se dessinaient de temps à autres quelques éclairs blancs.

\- Que Kakashi-sensei soit en retard c'est pas une surprise, mais quand même… Sai et Sakura-chan sont toujours à l'heure d'habitude !

A savoir, il aurait bien paressé au lit un peu plus. Sa motivation l'avait pourtant tiré de son sommeil le matin-même, tandis qu'il songeait avec enthousiasme à un entraînement réunissant à nouveau l'équipe sept, au complet, cette fois. Il râla un peu plus lorsque, à force d'averse, l'une des branches qui le surplombait céda, déversant sur lui quelques bons litres d'eau glacée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Capitaine Yamato ? On commence sans eux ? Rah, saloperie de flotte.

Yamato ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir posément à la question. Kakashi avait réclamé cette séance d'entraînement. A défaut de pouvoir la superviser lui-même, il en avait confié le bon déroulement à l'ANBU, malgré le peu d'entrain de ce dernier. Personne ne pouvait décemment le blâmer de ne pas tenir à affronter les disciples des trois légendaires Sanins. Qui plus est, lorsqu'il s'agissait des héros de l'Alliance.

D'un côté, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de voir s'écourter cette séance. Parce qu'il allait les congédier. Hors de question qu'il affronte l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiha seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de tester leur capacité à faire équipe, ils avaient déjà montré que, même sans entraînement, ils parvenaient à s'accorder dans un parfait ensemble. Quant à s'affronter l'un l'autre, mieux valait éviter, pour la survie du village. Il ne doutait pas un instant que la rivalité des deux shinobis était toujours d'actualité.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, rentrez chez vous. Nous reportons cette séance à une prochaine fois.

Il entendait vaguement les plaintes du premier, concentré qu'il était sur ce qui serait sans doute sa mission de la journée. Une mission plus ou moins personnelle, dans le sens où, si Kakashi ne l'y envoyait pas de lui-même, il devrait bien s'y coller. L'un d'eux devrait le faire tôt ou tard. Peut-être même qu'ils devraient s'y mettre à deux, pour en tirer quelque chose.

Face aux râles répétés du blondinet, il s'excusa, avant de fuir courageusement au travers d'un nuage de fumée. C'est en s'élançant de toit en toit, qu'il replongea dans ses pensées. Il en profita pour maudire silencieusement Kakashi.

 _« Nous allons réintégrer Sasuke à son équipe d'origine. Une séance d'entraînement serait la bienvenue. J'aurais aimé les tester moi-même, mais … Quand j'y pense, je devrais peut-être me trouver une assistante… »_

Réintégrer Sasuke à son équipe d'origine. C'était un concept. En théorie, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. La pratique était toute autre, semblait-il. La veille, il avait fait du porte à porte dans l'optique d'annoncer la dite séance d'entraînement. Il avait eu un bref aperçu des réactions de chacun. Naruto avait littéralement sauté de joie, faisant au passage sursauter Hinata et ses tasses de thé. Sakura avait l'air globalement groggy, Sai avait acquiescé avec l'impassibilité qui lui était propre, et Sasuke … Avait approximativement fait de même.

L'image d'un Sasuke esquissant un sourire faux tout droit sorti de la Racine effleura un instant l'esprit de Yamato. Il secoua la tête pour l'en chasser. Non. Si Sasuke et Sai étaient sensiblement aussi peu expressifs l'un que l'autre, ils ne se ressemblaient pas à ce point-là. Maintenant, il restait que Sai avait servi Danzo durant plus de la moitié de sa vie, et que Sasuke avait haï et assassiné froidement ce dernier. Même s'il doutait que Sai ait un jour véritablement porté son maître dans son cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu anxieux. Kakashi tenait à reformer l'équipe sept d'origine, sans pour autant se défaire de ce qu'elle était devenue. Envisageait-il vraiment, pouvoir compter sur son équipe comme à l'époque ? Et pourquoi pas aller chercher Sora, aussi, tant qu'il y était ?

A nouveau, une image naquit dans sa tête. Il y voyait clairement le jeune moine défier un Sasuke impassible, se faire remettre à sa place par une pique de Sai, Sai se faire attaquer à coup d'aura maléfique, Naruto intervenir avec tout autant de délicatesse, et Sakura …

Il chassa à nouveau l'image. Sakura. Il se demandait si elle avait oublié l'entraînement, ne lui avait accordé aucune attention lorsqu'il était passé la prévenir, ou bien si elle avait volontairement omis de venir. Bien évidemment, Kakashi l'avait prévenu que le jeune Uchiha était revenu accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'il avait tenu à intégrer au village, sans explication autre qu'une exigence. Ils allaient emménager ensemble. Forcément, sous cet angle, une seule supposition était possible. Il n'avait pas osé demander comment Naruto et Sakura, surtout, avaient réagi. Il connaissait pertinemment les sentiments de la kunoichi à l'égard de son ancien coéquipier.

Son regard blasé se posa sur la vitre d'une fenêtre close, tandis qu'il atterrissait avec aisance sur une branche.

Naruto regardait, hébété, l'endroit même où Yamato avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il les avait plantés là. Sous un orage diluvien, avec pour seule excuse un sourire digne de Kakashi lorsqu'il prenait courageusement la fuite avant qu'on lui demande quelque chose. Lâche.

Dépité – et trempé – il se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Ramen ?

L'Uchiha décroisa enfin ses bras, de manière à placer ses mains dans ses poches, avec la nonchalance qu'on lui connaissait. Quand il y pensait, ça lui faisait bizarre, de se dire qu'il avait à nouveau deux bras. A son arrivée, Kakashi lui avait demandé de passer voir Tsunade rapidement, cette dernière ayant un proche voyage de prévu. Il avait ainsi passé plusieurs examens de sensibilisation, avant qu'elle lui greffe enfin sa prothèse, fabriquée sur la base des cellules d'Hashirama. Soit dit en passant, il aurait dû remercier Yamato, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Il aurait apprécié un entraînement, en fin de compte. Histoire de voir ce dont était capable ce bras tout nouvellement acquis. En trois ans, il avait appris à faire sans, et bien que privé de la capacité de composer les signes de ses diverses techniques, il n'en n'était pas spécialement affaibli. La preuve en était qu'il était même parvenu il y a environ un an, à détruire une météorite. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il en avait été le premier étonné.

\- Sasuke ?

\- T'en as mangé hier. Et avant-hier aussi.

\- Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

L'Uchiha afficha un regard morne, tandis que le blond se grattait l'arrière du crâne, son expression béate collée au visage. Finalement, deux orbes d'un bleu contrastant parfaitement avec la météo du jour accrochèrent son regard d'encre.

\- Enfin, si Ameno t'a déjà préparé ton repas je peux comprendre…

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Dans ce cas t'as qu'à m'inviter chez vous !

Et s'arrêta. Il se tourna à demi pour lancer un regard neutre à l'Uzumaki. A quel moment s'était-il rapproché autant ? Il n'avait même pas senti son mouvement. Le jinchuriki se retrouvait à présent à moins de vingt centimètres de son visage et affichait son air le plus benêt qui soit.

\- Et au fait, tu la sors d'où ? J'hallucine quand même. Tu débarques pour sauver Konoha et tu te tires sans même attendre notre retour…

Ah tiens, il l'attendait celle-là. Depuis son retour, il avait passé presque tout son temps avec son ancien coéquipier. Ou plutôt ce dernier ne l'avait qu'à peine laissé respirer. Leurs conversations variaient entre leurs incessantes chamailleries et les nouvelles des shinobis qu'ils connaissaient. Naruto semblait penser qu'il avait loupé tout un tas de choses « croustillantes » et trouvait toujours un moyen de lui parler de tout et tout le monde, parfois même sans raison. De cette façon, en quelques jours il avait appris que Shino avait développé une allergie aux chenilles, que Shikamaru essayait de passer plus de temps avec sa mère, qu'Ino avait suivi un régime drastique pour plaire à shinobi de il ne savait plus quel village, que Tsunade passait ses journées à s'endetter, que Shizune avait renoncé à assister Kakashi dans ses tâches d'Hokage, que Gai était condamné à se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, et tout un tas d'autres détails aussi inutiles du genre. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'en avoir retenu autant.

Quand bien même, il n'avait à aucun moment parlé de cette visite éclair à Konoha, il y avait cela bien deux ans maintenant.

\- T'as jamais donné de nouvelles à aucun moment de ton voyage vers la rédemption. M'enfin, si t'es revenu j'imagine que c'est que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Quand je pense que t'es même pas venu à mon mariage… T'es assez horrible comme ami. Enfin, t'as intérêt d'être là le jour où je deviendrai Hokage. Et du coup, ta copine, tu me racontes ?

Même la pluie battante ne parvenait à étouffer complètement la voix de l'exubérant shinobi.

\- Tu peux au moins me dire où tu l'as rencontrée, c'est pas comme si je te demandais quelle position vous préférez…

Naruto déglutit en croisant le regard lourd de reproches en tout genre de son ami. Un léger rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il se décidait à se taire, songeant que vu ce qui tombait, se prendre un chidori, là, tout de suite, pourrait s'avérer relativement dangereux pour sa santé.

Levant ses émeraudes vers la fenêtre, Sakura pesta mentalement en voyant les branches des arbres se mêler avec violence les unes aux autres. Elle songea piteusement à la fenêtre de son appartement, qu'elle avait retrouvé la veille dans un état déplorable. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qui avait pu se produire. Elle s'était réveillée nauséeuse et tiraillée par une horrible migraine. Le souvenir de la soirée passée à l'extérieur du village était assez fragmenté. Elle s'était promis de demander à ses amis ce qui était advenu de sa pauvre fenêtre, puis Yamato avait sonné à sa porte, lui avait vaguement parlé de quelque chose que son cerveau, trop embrumé par l'alcool de la soirée précédente, n'avait pas pris la peine de décrypter, et elle s'était rendormie presque aussitôt. Avant de se réveiller en sursaut pour se hâter de retourner à la Clinique.

Elle aurait dû se préoccuper de cette fenêtre hier. Vraiment. A présent, un orage sinistre s'abattait sur le village. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur de l'orage, elle ne les détestait pas non plus. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle sentit son humeur dégringoler en même temps que la température extérieure.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur lui indiqua que c'était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Elle se leva donc, arrangea les quelques dossiers qu'elle lisait jusque-là, et quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers les chambres occupées par ses petits patients. C'était sa routine. Elle commençait toujours par les chambres, puis se dirigeait ensuite vers le réfectoire, où déjeunaient les enfants suffisamment en bonne santé pour se lever et pratiquer des activités collectives. Enfin, après cela elle profitait parfois d'un moment à elle, histoire d'avaler un café fumant, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur qui trônait au centre d'un petit espace vert, situé derrière le bâtiment principal de sa structure. Aujourd'hui, ce pauvre saule devait vraiment avoir l'air de pleurer.

Elle quitta le réfectoire, non sans avoir dû élever la voix une paire de fois. Elle connaissait les enfants qui étaient pensionnaires dans sa structure. Même si, au début, elle avait eu un peu de mal à ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux, à présent, elle savait mettre chaque nom sur chaque visage, et commençait à bien cerner les caractères de chacun. Makoto, en particulier était un vrai petit diable.

C'est donc encore exubérée par la bataille de gyozas qui avait eue lieu, qu'elle traversa le long couloir, désireuse de retrouver rapidement son bureau. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins en découvrant une silhouette, immobile devant une des fenêtres longeant le corridor et donnant sur la cour intérieure. La pluie s'abattait vivement contre le sol, le recouvrant d'un manteau d'eau que la terre peinait à absorber dans son entièreté. Le vent soufflait tant et si fort, qu'elle pouvait entendre les bourrasques, et les gouttes frappaient et glissaient le long de la vitre. Ce spectacle, elle appréciait parfois de le voir, ou encore de l'entendre, lorsqu'elle était bien au chaud sous sa couette, ou dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Dans l'immédiat, elle se sentait plus triste qu'autre chose. Le voile sombre qui recouvrait ses orbes d'habitude d'un vert pétillant contrastait à merveille avec le regard fasciné et brillant qui ne se détacha de la vitre que lorsque le silence s'acheva.

\- Comment as-tu rencontré Sasuke-kun ?

La silhouette, d'abord surprise d'être ainsi apostrophée, se retourna lentement, et un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sakura s'en mordit les siennes. Elle n'avait pas su résister. Sa question lui avait échappée. Elle l'avait comme vu sortir librement de ses lèvres sans lui demander son avis. Et ça lui faisait le même effet que si un des enfants, encore convalescent, quittait la Clinique en haussant les épaules. C'était insoutenable. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était mal. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait, tôt ou tard. Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait savoir. Non, elle voulait savoir. A défaut de comprendre, elle voulait connaître, le lien qui pouvait unir cette jeune femme à Sasuke.

Elle attendit quelques instants, fixant la kunoichi, la détaillant, espérant que son regard ne donne pas trop l'impression qu'elle la passait au crible. Ce dont elle doutait fortement. Pourtant, Ameno se contenta de lui sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur la vitre. Elle n'avait su résister à l'envie de sortir, dès qu'elle avait vu la pluie commencer à tomber ce matin. L'odeur qu'elle soulevait sur son passage lui était plaisante, parce qu'inhabituelle. Elle se sentait sereine, bien que peu habituée à pareil temps. La seule chose qui la dérangeait était cette sensation de froid courant sur sa peau. Elle sentit un voile de frissons la parcourir lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin, permettant à un membre du personnel d'entrer se mettre rapidement à l'abri. La porte claqua, marquant le début d'une réponse que Sakura n'espérait plus.

On s'est aidé mutuellement disons… Il m'a apporté son aide durant une mission, et je l'ai naturellement soigné ensuite.

Le silence reprit ses droits, tandis qu'elle quittait la pluie des yeux pour les poser sur la disciple de la célèbre Tsunade.

\- Et toi ? Vous êtes amis, non ? Naruto-kun m'a raconté quelques-unes de vos vieilles missions. Avec ces deux-là, tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer lorsque tu étais genin.

Sakura ne rétorqua pas immédiatement. La question d'Ameno fait encore écho dans son crâne. Amis. Sasuke-kun et elle étaient amis ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression que ça sonnait comme un mensonge, pourtant, ça ne lui semblait pas être réel. Elle tenta de se remémorer une ou deux missions dont Naruto avait pu parler, mais c'était tellement loin. En y réfléchissant de tout son être, elle ne revoyait que la mission au pays des vagues, l'examen chunin, puis la désertion de Sasuke. Et tout ce qui en avait découlé.

\- Mais, qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

\- Ici, à Konoha, ou ici, dans cette clinique ? Demanda Ameno d'une voix amusée.

La jeune femme au byakugo baissa les yeux. Les deux, pensa-t-elle.

\- Sasuke m'a proposé de l'accompagner, alors…

Elle releva subitement les yeux, à croire que la kunoichi de Suna avait lu dans ses pensées. Quand bien même, elle se souvînt qu'elle n'était pas un kunoichi sensorielle, et fut rassurée.

\- Mais, et ton village ?

Ameno. Quelle était la relation de cette femme avec Sasuke ? Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Sakura songea, amère, que Sasuke avait tendance à s'accommoder de la présence d'une femme à ses côtés, si elle lui était utile, et s'en voulut aussitôt. Sasuke avait changé. Il n'était plus ce nunkenin, avide de vengeance et prêt à sacrifier même sa propre équipière. Elle secoua lentement la tête, tentant d'effacer le souvenir de Karin de son esprit. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la kunoichi qui lui faisait face. Aimait-elle Sasuke à ce point ? Au point de quitter son propre village ? Etait-elle capable de faire, ce que Sakura quelques années auparavant n'avait pas su faire ? Suivre Sasuke.

Sasuke. Combien de fois avait-elle prononcé mentalement son nom ces dernières minutes ? La voix d'Ameno la sortit de ses calculs.

\- Après la guerre, je ne m'y sentais plus vraiment chez moi. Trop de gens que je connaissais n'en sont pas revenus. En tant que ninja médecin, c'était un échec cuisant. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'ai été lâche. Mais Sasuke m'a ouvert un chemin alors que je ne voyais que des portes closes.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme, sereine. Comme dans le souvenir que Sakura en gardait. Pourtant, il lui sembla que quelque chose avait changé. La jeune face qui se tenait en face d'elle avait quelque chose de différent. Elle chercha un moment à savoir ce que c'était, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle connaissait ce sentiment.

La pluie choisit ce moment pour redoubler d'intensité. Sakura replongea dans d'autres souvenirs. Elle se revit, sur le champ de bataille. Elle revit le campement installé par l'unité médicale, les blessés arrivant, chaque heure, en nombre. Elle entendit à nouveau les gémissements, les cris, les souffles courts, les sanglots, les supplications. Elle se perdit encore une fois dans le brouhaha où se mêlaient les voix des blessés, et celles du personnel. Elle entendait tout particulièrement les ordres émanant de Shizune, de même que sa propre voix, qui résonnait dans son crâne, forte et ferme. Le son des instruments, l'odeur âcre du sang, la vision des plaies béantes, des fractures externes, des hémorragies à n'en plus finir. Puis vinrent les regards sans vie, les peaux glacées, la rigidité cadavérique, le froid et la chaleur, la pression insoutenable, la peur qui lui broyait l'estomac. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle sentait autour de son poignet la pression des doigts moites des shinobis condamnés, sur ses joues, la chaleur des larmes qu'elle n'avait su retenir, une fois seule dans sa tente.

Tant de shinobis qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Pas su sauver. Pas eu le temps de sauver. Pas eu le courage de sauver. Pas eu la force de sauver. Tant de combattants qu'elle n'avait pas sauvés. Ces shinobis qui avaient besoin d'elle, besoin de sa force, de ses compétences, de ses encouragements. Ces shinobis qui croyaient en elle, qui avaient mis leurs vies entre ses mains tremblantes. Les miracles qu'on lui attribuait aujourd'hui, ne résultaient que d'une profonde adrénaline due à une frustration immense. Tant de gens avaient perdu la vie sous ses yeux. Tant de vies gâchées, perdues à jamais. Tant de familles détruites, rongées. Tant d'orphelins. De tristesse. De solitude. De souffrance.

Elle serra les dents et les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Des visages se superposaient les uns après les autres dans sa tête. Des images. Des scènes de guerre. Elle revoyait Neji fondre sur elle avec l'intention de la tuer, elle revoyait et sentait la chaleur du corps de Zetsu sous son poing. Elle revoyait ce gamin qu'elle avait connu, enfant, et tous les autres réincarnés. Oui, elle revoyait Zabuza et Haku. Elle repensait à tous ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher au cours de cette bataille sans merci. Elle n'osait penser à ce qu'avaient ressenti Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru. Et Naruto.

Elle sentit son cœur battre avec violence et rapidité contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle revoyait Shikamaru allongé sur le sol après avoir été touché par l'arbre divin. Et Naruto, après l'extraction de Kyubi. Ce jour-là, plus que n'importe quelle autre mission dangereuse auxquelles ils avaient participé, elle avait cru le perdre. Elle s'était sentie perdre pied. Elle entendait encore sa pauvre voix, tremblante, déformée par les sanglots qu'elle essayait de retenir. Elle entendait ses propres cris, ses encouragements douloureux, ses supplications. Elle sentait à nouveau la panique ressentie alors, l'envelopper à nouveau. Elle sentait la chaleur du cœur de son ami contre sa paume. Ses battements faibles, imperceptibles. Elle sentait toute son impuissance et sa volonté de le sauver.

\- Sakura-san ?

La voix lui parvint, lointaine. Lentement, très lentement, la sensation du vent fouettant sa peau, celle du sable entourant sa taille, la vision du corps inerte sous ses yeux, se dissipèrent pour laisser place au sol et aux murs clairs du couloir. Elle regarda Ameno sans vraiment la voir, inquiétant passablement cette dernière. Finalement, ce fut la main froide de la jeune femme contre son front large, qui termina de ramener totalement Sakura à l'instant présent, même si persistait une douleur sourde au fond de son être.

\- J'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

\- Que j'étais venue ici, parce que Naruto-kun m'a parlé de cette clinique, et j'ai tout de suite pensé que … Je pourrais peut-être me rendre utile ?

Naruto parlait décidément beaucoup trop. C'est la pensée qui effleura Sakura alors qu'Ameno lui souriait encore, attendant une réponse, patiemment. Elle retint un soupir, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Faisant volteface, elle proposa tout de même une visite des locaux. Après tout, Ameno était un ninja médecin, tout comme elle. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de leur rencontre lors de l'examen chunin. Cela remontait à bien cinq ans, maintenant. La jeune femme était douée, et réfléchie. Elle avait également une assurance qui pouvait la rendre redoutable. Oui, elle se souvenait de ce combat comme si c'était hier. Et sans la technique héréditaire d'Ino, nul doute que le résultat aurait été tout autre.

La visite se déroula calmement. Sakura ne parla pas plus que nécessaire, de même qu'Ameno. La brune semblait intéressée, était attentive aux quelques remarques de son hôte. Elle salua même quelques jeunes patients, et discuta avec quelques infirmières, à qui elle laissa une bonne impression. Ces dernières l'invitèrent à revenir les voir quand elle le souhaitait.

La visite guidée se termina dans le bureau de Sakura. Une pièce ni grande, ni petite, dont les murs étaient envahis d'étagères où étaient classés bon nombre de dossiers. Au centre, se trouvait un bureau, presque noyé sous la paperasse que la jeune femme avait abandonné avant le déjeuner. Par la large fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, Ameno constata que l'orage faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, la pluie.

\- Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on contemple souvent, là-bas.

« Là-bas. » Sakura remarqua l'intonation presque amère qui avait été utilisée pour parler de Suna, mais ne dit rien. Sortant de sa contemplation, Ameno se balada dans la pièce, lorgnant sur la couverture de quelques livres imposants, en feuilletant certains. Son regard brun fut attiré par un épais classeur de couleur rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Appuyée contre son bureau, occupée à jouer nerveusement avec un crayon qui traînait là, Sakura sursauta légèrement, laissant l'objet lui échapper des mains. Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers la jeune femme qui tenait entre ses mains l'un des classeurs.

\- Juste des recherches.

\- Oh. Je peux regarder ?

Sakura se redressa et s'avança jusqu'à la kunoichi.

\- Je ne préfère pas.

Un moment passa, sans qu'aucune ne lâche l'autre du regard. Ameno pouvait presque palper l'animosité présente dans le ton et les yeux autrefois brillants de la jeune femme. Elle reposa lentement le classeur à sa place, ressortant son sourire si particulier, empreint de douceur et de sérénité, ce sourire que Sakura trouvait encore plus glacé et figé que ceux de Sai.

\- Excuse-moi.

La disciple des deux derniers Hokage en date, leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je n'aurais même pas dû poser la question, c'est déjà bien gentil à toi de m'avoir permis de visiter cet endroit. Après tout, je ne fais même pas partie de ce village.

\- Pas encore.

Sakura sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui sembla que son cœur venait de louper un battement, dérapant d'une façon très peu agréable dans sa poitrine. Face à elle, Ameno arborait la même expression qu'elle devait sans doute avoir. Surprise. Etonnement. Anxiété ?

D'un même geste, les deux kunoichis tournèrent leurs têtes en direction de la porte, dans l'entrebâillement de laquelle se tenait la dernière personne qu'elles pensaient voir ici. Sakura sentit une nouvelle fois ses jambes flancher sous son poids. Pourtant, elle ne s'écroula pas. Elle mit un certain temps avant de s'en rendre compte. Elle était juste figée.

Figée par sa présence. Figée par son regard. Figée par sa voix, son ton, ses mots. Elle prit le temps de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait le jour de son retour. Elle l'observa, le détailla, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, et se rendit compte qu'il avait bien changé. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient plus amples, et cachaient son torse et ses bras, ainsi que la partie basse de son visage. Ses cheveux ébène tombaient sur son visage, laissant voir, lors de certains mouvements deux yeux sombres, obscurs, et dénués de toute émotion. Ce visage était si différent de celui dont elle avait gardé, précieusement, le souvenir. Le souvenir de son départ. L'expression tranquille qu'il avait eue. Son sourire. Parce qu'elle s'en souvenait. Peut-être était-ce même la première fois. Cette fois-là, il lui avait souri. A elle.

\- Tu étais ici, alors.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa instantanément en comprenant que la question ne lui était pas adressée. Une tête dépassa de derrière l'épaule de l'Uchiha, et Sakura put aisément reconnaître Naruto, qui poussa sans ménagement le brun pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elles.

\- Oh, Sakura-chan, alors tu as fait visiter l'hospice à Ameno-chan ?

« Ameno-chan. » Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Sakura eût la soudaine et frénétique envie de frapper son ami blond.

\- On n'a pas été voir les installations extérieures. Mais il pleut. Donc.

\- M'en parle pas, Hinata va encore râler que je sens le renard mouillé. Bouda le jinchuriki.

Sa remarque, à défaut de complètement détendre l'atmosphère eût au moins le mérite de faire sourire tendrement la jeune femme. Sakura était sincèrement heureuse, de voir Naruto si épanoui avec sa chère et tendre. C'est qu'il en avait mis, du temps à percuter, cet idiot. Et elle avait vu Hinata douter, s'attrister, se reprendre, douter à nouveau. Elle avait voulu l'encourager. Elle avait pleuré comme une madeleine à leur mariage, si bien que Sai – qui lui avait servi de mouchoir pour l'occasion – avait dû changer de chemise bien à deux reprises. Naruto avait paniqué, Lee avait pleuré aussi, Ino et Kiba avaient ri, Shikamaru s'était contenté de marmonner à quel point les femmes pouvaient être déroutantes, et Kakashi lui avait tapoté la tête. Ca aussi, ça avait été une première.

\- Tu as fini ?

La voix atone de Sasuke résonna à nouveau dans la pièce, et le blond soupira. Il allait rétorquer lorsqu'il comprit que la question ne lui était pas adressée. Ameno hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de l'Uchiha. Elle se tourna vers Sakura, et inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Encore merci pour cette petite visite, Sakura-san. J'ai bien apprécié.

L'Haruno répondit par un vague hochement de tête, tandis qu'elle regardait Sasuke se décaler à peine pour laisser passer la kunoichi, avant de lui emboîter le pas sans un mot ou un regard supplémentaire à leur égard. Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner à travers le couloir, puis Naruto marmonner quelque chose dont elle ne comprit pas le sens.

\- Dis, Sakura-chan, je me demande un truc. Sakura-chan ?

Sortant lentement de sa torpeur, elle tourna un regard las vers son ami.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sasuke. T'as vu, ses yeux ?

Ca, pour les avoir vu, elle les avait vus. Elle avait même eu l'impression qu'ils la transperçaient. Avec autant de délicatesse que le bras de leur possesseur, trois auparavant. Elle chassa cette image en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Nagato et les six Pain avaient constamment le rinnegan. Mais Sasuke, il a les yeux noirs et-

Et un bruit peu habituel les fit sursauter tous deux. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la fenêtre, le long de laquelle glissait une masse sombre. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, tandis que Naruto s'avançait, ouvrait la vitre, et regardait en contre bas.

\- Eh ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un faucon messager j'crois, mais il s'est méchamment assommé contre la vitre, il est con ou quoi ?

Sakura se pencha à son tour, et fut accueillie par le froid intense du vent et de la pluie fouettant sa peau. Effectivement, deux étages plus bas, gisait un oiseau.

La journée était déjà bien avancée, et le temps n'avait pas fait mine de s'améliorer. Le paysage était terne, bien que dans un sens fascinant, les nuages épais qui recouvraient le ciel pourtant si dégagé habituellement déversaient en continu des trombes d'eau, plus semblables à de fines aiguilles lancées avec vitesse et violence, prêtes à transpercer la moindre cible. Surplombant Konoha, le ciel dans son immensité, variait entre le gris et le noir, allant d'une nuance à l'autre, parfois dans un agréable dégradé, d'autres fois dans une disposition plus aléatoire. La teinte des arbres visibles depuis son point d'observation, à demi protégé par les tuiles brunes contre lesquelles se répercutait la pluie, était devenue plus sombre, plus obscure. Elle s'accordait avec pertinence aux couleurs froides du tableau. Une autre touche sombre s'y ajouta bientôt, bien qu'un soupçon de vie la détachait de cette nature courroucée.

\- T'essaies de fuir Ino ?

Il releva les yeux, à demi surpris d'être interpellé de cette manière peu commune, et aussi de ne pas avoir senti de présence humaine, comme son instinct aurait dû l'y aider, bien avant.

\- Et c'est mon coin, ici.

Sai mit un moment avant de bredouiller une faible excuse, sous le regard étonné de Shikamaru. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et se laissa choir sur son banc attitré. De là, il contemplait habituellement ses nuages, symbole même d'une liberté et d'une tranquillité évidente à ses yeux. Ces derniers avaient été chassés par cet orage qui n'en finissait plus. Il songea avec humeur qu'ils en auraient pour plusieurs jours et soupira, tandis qu'il sortait de sa poche son vieux briquet, allumant et éteignant la flamme dans un léger son métallique.

Aucun des deux hommes ne prononça mot durant plusieurs longues minutes. Le manipulateur des ombres osa un bref coup d'œil à la toile humide qui fait face au shinobi de la racine. Un amas de couleurs sombres se superposaient les unes sur les autres. Ce n'était pas spécialement moche. Ce n'était pas beau non plus. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de volonté de plaire, ou de représenter une chose en particulier. Il constata cela en voyant le poignet du peintre se mouvoir presque mu d'une volonté singulière, tandis que le regard d'encre de son possesseur était perdu dans le paysage fait d'arbres et de bâtiments. Il tressaillit presque en sentant ce dit regard quitter sa contemplation pour se poser sur lui.

\- Je n'ai pas compris ta question.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

\- Ma question ?

\- Au sujet de fuir Ino-san ?

\- Ah, ça.

Le Nara ne sut que répondre. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Oublie, c'est rien.

Visiblement, le brun n'avait pas conscience d'être subitement devenu le nouveau centre d'intérêt de la blonde. Ou bien Ino ne lui avait rien fait savoir, et Shikamaru était seul à subir les longs monologues de son équipière, ses crises de nerfs, ses remarques parfois déplacées et ses sous-entendus à damner un saint. La Yamanaka, anciennement connue pour être la terrible rivale de Sakura, concernant le phénomène Sasuke, avait à présent bien changée, et Shikamaru à défaut de rapidement s'en apercevoir en avait subi les frais. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où une bande de villageois d'à peu près son âge lui était tombée sur le coin de la pomme, le menaçant clairement de « foutre la paix à Ino-chan ». Il n'avait strictement rien compris à leur état de frustration intense, sur le coup. Ensuite il s'était dit que le temps passé avec sa coéquipière avait une furieuse tendance à attiser la gente masculine qui lui tournait autour avec plus ou moins de discrétion et de crédibilité. Ino était, il devait bien l'avouer, une femme agréable à regarder, bourrée tant de qualités que de défauts, dotée d'un caractère assez relevé, et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Du moins en amitié. Il ne suivait pas de près toutes les relations qu'elle avait, la plupart du temps elle venait elle-même les lui raconter, autour d'un verre, tandis que Choji se consolait avec les grillades. Pas que son ami ait eu des vues sur leur équipière, mais depuis le mariage de cet idiot de Naruto, l'Akamichi, et une bonne partie de leurs amis d'ailleurs ressentaient ce besoin primaire de se trouver une compagne. Chose qui restait pour lui une de ces « choses à faire » parce que nécessaire sous un certain angle, mais surtout une chose « à faire un jour, plus tard. Pas maintenant. »

Il ne jurait que par sa tranquillité, et bien qu'il soit heureux pour Naruto et Hinata, il ne se voyait absolument pas flanqué d'une femme, qui, pour sûr, lui mènerait la vie dure. Dans l'immédiat, les seules femmes qu'il supportait dans sa vie étaient au nombre de deux. Et autant dire qu'Ino, comme sa mère, avaient un certain don pour l'enquiquiner au plus haut point, par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Quand bien même, il n'imaginait pas sa vie actuelle sans elles.

\- Ah, bon.

Il coula un regard vers l'artiste, replongé dans sa contemplation vide de sens.

\- Quelque chose te contrarie.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, remarqua Sai sans pour autant quitter des yeux la tempête s'activant toujours avec autant de ferveur.

\- Pas vraiment.

Si Shikamaru n'insista pas, il ne fut pas dupe. Quelque chose contrariait, à défaut de perturber complètement le shinobi. Il avait eu du mal, au début de leur relation, mais à force de missions en commun, il avait fini par réussir à le cerner, au moins un peu. Si Sai ne parlait que très peu de lui, peut-être parce qu'au fond, il n'y avait à dire de vraiment utile, sur sa personne, Shikamaru pouvait dire quel genre d'individu il était. Il ne pourrait jamais répondre à des questions personnelles, comme ce qu'il aimait ou détestait, comme ce qu'il appréhendait ou ce qui l'enthousiasmait. Il pouvait juste déceler, à travers son comportement, quelques différences presque imperceptibles. Un changement d'humeur, d'attitude. Il savait lire l'inquiétude, la colère, la tristesse, la tendresse, la joie parfois, sur ce visage d'ordinaire fermé et impassible. Et il savait que c'était quelque de sûr, sur qui on pouvait compter en situation difficile. C'était un shinobi efficace et redoutable. Un espion dont la réputation n'était plus à refaire. Un ami qui avait bien du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres et était par bien des égards, très maladroit.

Il savait profondément attaché à son équipe, et il l'avait montré durant plusieurs missions. Il avait gagné de l'assurance dans cette relation particulière qui liait les membres de l'équipe Kakashi. Il en faisait partie intégrante, même s'il n'avait jamais pu remplacer Sasuke, tant sur un plan pratique, que sur un plan émotionnel. Mais s'il y avait bien une seule équipe, où Sai aurait dû tomber, c'était bien celle-ci. Malgré des débuts houleux, les liens avaient fini par se créer, et se renforcer au fil du temps. Shikamaru en était certain, si Sai devait sacrifier sa vie pour protéger ses équipiers, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Il perdit le fil bien ordonné de ses pensées, lorsqu'un shinobi apparut soudainement devant eux, tirant Sai de ses observations, par la même occasion.

\- Capitaine Yamato ?

Le shinobi ouvrit la bouche en un fin sourire dans l'intention de saluer Shikamaru, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin en voyant Sai faire mine de ranger son attirail dans une sacoche noire, se préparant visiblement à partir. Yamato retint un soupir. Sai avait délibérément écourté leur petite entrevue de fin de matinée. Ou plutôt, et Yamato n'avait pas encore osé voir les choses sous cet angle, il l'avait complètement envoyé sur les roses.

Yamato n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire envoyer balader. Encore moins par Sai.

\- Sai, je suis venu te chercher, suis moi, s'il te plaît.

Sans adresser un seul regard à l'ANBU, le brun termina de ranger avec précaution ses affaires, et se leva, sous le regard neutre de Shikamaru. Cette fois-ci, Yamato ne retint pas son soupir.

\- Hokage-sama demande à te voir.

Si Sai obtempéra et le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la tour Hokage, Yamato sentit néanmoins qu'il le faisait à contre cœur. Il savait qu'il devrait parler à Sakura avec des pincettes sans doute, mais il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme reste aussi impassible à la situation que d'ordinaire. Or, les convictions de Yamato semblaient s'effriter, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, et que leurs pas les rapprochaient de la tour dressée au bout du village.

Yamato frappa brièvement, attendit l'autorisation, et entra dans le bureau, non sans jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que Sai ne s'était pas dérobé entre temps. Digne d'un membre de la racine, le jeune homme agissait toujours avec une agilité et une discrétion certaine, et était très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer inaperçu, ou de disparaître. Fort heureusement, il le talonnait toujours, et entra à son tour dans le bureau, où étaient déjà réunis Naruto et Sakura.

Cette dernière repensa brièvement à la soirée avec Ino et Lee, elle n'avait revu aucun de ces trois-là, depuis. Peut-être que Sai savait ce qui était arrivé à sa défunte fenêtre. Quoiqu'il en soit, la voix de Kakashi ne lui permit pas de sauter sur son équipier, en quête de réponse matérielle, à défaut d'être existentielle.

\- Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là. J'ai une annonce à faire. M'enfin, ce n'est sans doute pas vraiment une surprise.

Le Kage s'arrêta un instant, dardant son regard morne sur chacun des shinobis immobiles et droits devant lui. Les yeux de Naruto semblaient briller d'une excitation certaine, ceux de Yamato reflétaient toute l'anxiété du monde, ceux de Sai respiraient la lassitude, enfin, Sakura était un étrange mélange des trois premiers.

\- Uchiha Sasuke réintègre l'équipe sept.

Voilà. C'était tombé. Un silence presque religieux accueillit l'annonce, et Kakashi songea que si elle avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant, le bureau aurait été très vite empli de rires et d'éclats de joie. Or, il n'entendait rien de plus que le tonnerre grondant au-dessus d'eux.

Naruto aurait volontiers laissé s'exprimer sa joie, mais l'ambiance régnant de la pièce l'en dissuada. Il sentait qu'une certaine tension avait suivi les mots de Kakashi. Un regard à Sakura le fit déglutit aussi discrètement que possible. La jeune femme contemplait avec fascination les lignes du plancher. Sai fixait l'Hokage, et Yamato … Naruto pencha la tête. S'il continuait de transpirer comme ça, il allait finir par devenir une flaque. D'un léger coup de coude, il se pencha vers lui.

\- T'as pété ?

Yamato ouvrit des yeux grands comme des narutos, et fixa, outré, le jeune homme du même nom. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Bah t'as l'air d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs, au pire ça te ferait que du bien tu sais.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises sans savoir quel son devait en sortir. Kakashi vint finalement à son secours, non sans s'en être amusé de la réaction de son kohai.

\- Cette réaffectation prendra lieu dès le retour de Sai et Sakura de la mission que je m'apprête à leur attribuer.

Naruto reporta son attention sur son ancien professeur.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est con ça, pourquoi ne pas nous envoyer en mission tous ensemble ? On gagnerait du temps.

Kakashi secoua la tête. Il s'attendait à ce genre de questions. Yamato l'interrogea également du regard.

\- Parce que l'équipe sept dans sa totalité serait inutile, j'ai déjà constitué l'équipe qui partira dès demain à l'aube. De plus, dois-je te rappeler Naruto, que la coutume et la stratégie veulent qu'une équipe de shinobis se déplace en effectif réduit ? Cinq personnes, c'est trop.

\- Bah enlevez Yamato, on a passé l'âge d'être chaperonnés !

A nouveau, l'intéressé regarda Naruto avec une tête digne d'un maquereau tout juste pêché. Kakashi en aurait presque ressenti de la peine, mais nota tout de même que, quitte à exclure quelqu'un de cette équipe, le choix de Naruto s'était immédiatement porté sur Yamato.

\- Ma décision est prise, Naruto. Sakura, Sai, vous restez ici. Yamato, Naruto. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Mais-

\- J'ai entendu dire que le chat de l'épouse du Daimyo s'était sauvé, peut-être que Sasuke et toi pourriez partir à sa recherche, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il a un gros nœud accroché autour du…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et claqua bruyamment. Un nouveau silence accueillit le départ précipité de l'Uzumaki. Yamato ne put que rester profondément blasé et admiratif face à son sempai. Après avoir souhaité bonne chance, et surtout demandé à Sakura et Sai d'être prudents, il sortit à son tour, laissant à Kakashi l'opportunité d'expliquer les détails de leur mission aux deux membres restants.

Tandis que Sai lisait attentivement l'ordre de mission que venait de lui confier Kakashi, Sakura semblait soucieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas à côté… Suis-je vraiment indispensable à cette mission ?

\- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de gros problèmes, mais justement parce que ce n'est pas la porte à côté, il serait plus prudent d'avoir un ninja médecin sur place, au cas où.

Sakura n'eût rien à répondre face à l'argument de son ancien professeur, et acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête. Elle devait prévenir Ino de son départ. En espérant que Kakashi n'ait pas l'idée merveilleuse de l'envoyer en mission au pays de la Terre.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour les enfants, Sakura ?

Elle releva la tête.

\- Tsunade-sama part bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Kakashi hocha la tête. La Cinquième avait décidé de se payer un petit voyage personnel pour une durée indéterminée, avait-elle dit. Ni Kakashi, ni Sakura n'avaient réussi à savoir le but ni même la destination de ce voyage, et, plus étonnant encore, elle avait sommé à Shizune de rester à Konoha. Quand bien même, Shizune était responsable de l'ensemble des structures médicales du village. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de prendre aussi la direction de sa structure, c'était beaucoup trop, même si pas impossible.

\- Dans ce cas, Ino prendra la direction durant ton absence. Et je pense connaître quelqu'un capable de l'assister efficacement.

Sakura leva un sourcil interrogateur, et s'approcha du bureau sur signe du Hokage. Elle s'empara d'un bout de papier avec suspicion.

\- Voici son adresse. Vas-y et rentre chez toi, reposez-vous bien, c'est un long voyage qui vous attend demain.

Les deux shinobis acquiescèrent et quittèrent le bureau après une salutation distinguée à leur Hokage. Dans le couloir, seuls leurs pas se faisaient entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sortent de la tour, après quoi, la pluie, toujours d'actualité les accueillit dans une forte sonorité. Sakura pesta. Elle était venue avec Naruto, qu'Hinata n'avait pas voulu laisser sortir sans parapluie.

\- Sai ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas un parapluie ?

Le brun mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de la question, puis sortit rouleau et pinceau, se hâtant de dessiner un parapluie d'encre, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

Et allait le remercier et lui dire de s'approcher pour qu'il puisse en profiter également, mais il s'élança sur le toit le plus proche après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Sakura se sentit étrangement seule, d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ne pouvait pas se repérer au soleil, mais sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'heure tardive, ou au fait qu'elle n'ait rien avalé de la journée. Elle ignora ce détail, et s'avança dans les rues vides de Konoha. La faim finissait toujours par passer, ce n'était qu'une sensation temporaire qui se lassait avant elle, le plus souvent.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à un quartier un peu isolé du centre du village, dont un immeuble de deux étages donnait vue sur un petit parc. La balançoire trônant en son centre grinçait sinistrement, balayée par les fortes et irrégulières rafales.

Elle grimpa les marches de ciment, et chercha le numéro indiqué sur son bout de papier. Arrêtée devant la bonne porte, elle toqua une fois, puis attendit. Un éclair fendit le ciel à cet instant, et la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Ou plutôt, la grêle se mit à tomber avec violence. Le couloir menant aux portes des appartements était protégé par un large porche, la protégeant des projectiles. Elle toqua avec plus de force, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Elle recula, soudainement mal à l'aise. Le froid s'empara de chacun de ses membres, et elle détesta profondément cette réaction de son corps. C'était la troisième fois, qu'elle se sentait incapable de se tenir convenablement sur ses deux jambes. Elle resserra sa prise sur le manche du parapluie d'encre.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Le ton aurait été le même, songea-t-elle, si elle s'était trouvée dans un des repères d'Orochimaru, à l'époque. Ou peut-être même aujourd'hui. Elle avait un mal fou à réaliser. Réaliser tout et rien à la fois. Réaliser où elle était, avec qui. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de rêver, ni même de faire un cauchemar. Elle était juste là. Elle était au monde. Sans pour autant se sentir exister. Elle eût un sourire ironique en partant de ce constat purement phénoménologique. Si on lui demandait d'écrire un rapport sur la question, là, maintenant, nul doute qu'elle pourrait décrire avec précision toute une sémiologie.

\- Je suis venue voir Ameno-san.

Sa voix résonna à ses oreilles, de façon si lointaine qu'elle eût du mal à croire que c'était bien elle qui avait parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Elle, qui évitait soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'il avait ouvert sa porte, leva son regard mentholé sur lui. Elle se sentit glacée. Comme si elle venait de prendre une douche bien froide, sans s'y attendre. Il était évident que Sasuke prenait sa visite comme une offense, ou du moins une intrusion.

Cette constatation lui opprima délicatement le palpitant. Par cette simple question, Sakura était troublée. Troublée par cet aspect qu'elle découvrait. Sasuke était méfiant à son égard. Ou extrêmement possessif à l'égard d'Ameno. Ou, d'une façon plus nuancée, protecteur. Dans tous les cas, il était sur la défensive. Et face à ce mur invisible, et infranchissable, Sakura se sentit perdre pied. Littéralement. Elle avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous son poids, et qu'elle se retrouvait seule, perdu au milieu d'un océan de noirceur, à flotter dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas cette sensation de chute libre, violente, saisissante. Elle se sentait marcher sur des œufs. Comme si le moindre mot, le moindre soupir, le moindre regard, pouvait devenir un véritable bourreau. Une source d'ennuis, à n'en pas douter. Elle se concentra sur le son de l'orage, comme unique rapport à la réalité.

\- Je pars en mission demain matin. Je voulais juste savoir si Ameno-san pouvait s'occuper des enfants durant mon absence. Kakashi-sensei me l'a recommandée.

Encore une voix, sa voix lui semblait appartenir à une autre. Son regard avait depuis longtemps abdiqué face à celui, transcendant de Sasuke. Elle était allée droit au but. Ca ne sonnait même pas comme une demande. Elle aurait eu le même ton, si on lui avait demandé de confier un ordre de mission à un shinobi.

\- Je lui en parlerai.

Alors qu'elle allait relever finalement les yeux, elle ne rencontra que la porte, close.


	4. Chapter 4

La pluie n'avait pas cessée lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le village, le matin même. Il avait fallu attendre d'avoir franchi la frontière du pays du feu, pour qu'elle s'amenuise, sans pour autant disparaître. L'air était frais et humide, et elle pouvait sentir le froid traverser ses vêtements de même que sa longue cape de voyage dont la capuche laissait voir quelques mèches roses dansant au rythme soutenu de ses sauts, tandis qu'elle s'élançait de branches en branches. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure, tout au plus, c'est du moins ce que l'on devinait au vu des cernes sombres qui entouraient ses yeux au vert éteint. Elle était rentrée chez elle, après sa petite visite écourtée par Sasuke, sans même avoir pu parler à Ameno. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses vêtements détrempés, avait brièvement soigné une plaie due à la grêle violente qui s'était abattue sur elle sur le chemin du retour, et s'était mise à rédiger tout un dossier d'indications, qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau, à l'adresse d'Ino, le matin même, juste avant de se rendre aux portes du village et d'attendre les membres de son équipe.

Elle avait l'impression d'agir par automatisme, depuis plusieurs jours. Elle faisait les choses par habitude, parce qu'il fallait les faire, mais n'éprouvait aucune envie, aucune émotion. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Pas envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort. De toute façon, qu'avait son sort de si dérangeant ? Elle vivait dans un village en paix, avait un petit chez elle qui lui procurait le calme et l'indépendance souhaitée, elle adorait son travail, et elle avait des amis. Il ne manquait rien de réellement indispensable à sa vie.

Même si elle avait eu des rêves, des projets, des fantasmes. Elle n'avait rien à envier à personne. Elle était une kunoichi remarquable et remarquée. Toute l'Alliance avait entendu parler d'elle et de ses exploits durant la guerre. Personne au village ne niait qui elle était. Les gens demandaient même parfois à la voir juste pour un contrôle de routine. Elle s'était faite une réputation, et sa présence était souvent quémandée par quelques seigneurs souffrants ici et là.

Personne ne pouvait remettre en cause ses qualités en tant que médecin. Et pourtant, elle se sentait une bien piètre Kunoichi. Un shinobi n'est pas censé faire preuve de sentiment. Un shinobi ne ressent rien. Elle était pourtant cloîtrée dans un mutisme sans fin, dont elle ne parvenait pas à sortir. Sa gorge lui semblait sèche, comme si elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis une éternité. Si on lui avait demandé de décrire son état, elle en serait venue à parler d'une humeur déprimée. Juste d'humeur. Elle n'était pas déprimée. Elle présentait quelques caractéristiques mélancoliques. Une perte de plaisir pour la quasi-totalité de ses activités, elle ne réagissait pas aux stimuli qui lui étaient habituellement agréables, et sentait un certain ralentissement psychomoteur. Elle faisait les choses à reculons. Elle traînait la patte pour tout. Se lever, avancer, parler, écrire. Ses consultations avaient des airs de corvées. Et ne parlons pas des missions. Même le simple fait de respirer était, comme le dirait Shikamaru, chiant.

\- Sakura, attention à la…

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées quelques secondes trop tard, les mots étaient parvenus à ses oreilles mais elle n'en saisit le sens que lorsque quelque chose heurta brusquement son visage, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle chuta de quelques mètres et atterrit lourdement sur le sol spongieux.

\- … A la branche.

Quatre formes tombèrent près d'elle avec agilité, tandis qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits, une main portée à son front douloureux. Ca faisait d'ailleurs bizarre, de ressentir une sensation désagréable, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être indifférente à tout.

\- Si t'es sur la lune, reviens parmi nous, j'ai entendu dire que c'était pas la joie là-haut.

Un jappement accueillit la remarque, et Sakura reçut un coup de truffe humide sur la joue. Soupirant, elle se releva.

\- Je suis désolée. Repartons.

D'un mouvement souple, elle s'élança sur une branche à proximité, bientôt rejointe par son unité. Le trajet s'éternisait, mais ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de halte, malgré l'approche de la nuit. Ils avaient juste fait une courte pause histoire d'avaler quelque chose, et avait repris leur route. De toute façon le temps peu clément ne leur laissait pas d'autre choix que de continuer d'avancer.

\- C'est encore loin ? J'en ai marre de courir.

Sakura ne dit rien, pourtant, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant, qu'ils avaient quitté le village, et elle sentait à présent ses courtes nuits la rattraper. Devant eux, Sai leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Ils redescendirent chacun de leurs branches, et atterrirent au sol en silence. La jeune femme nota que le terrain semblait moins imbibé que le précédent où elle était tombée.

\- Quoi ?

Un aboiement appuya la question, s'attirant un regard neutre de leur capitaine d'équipe. Il leur indiqua qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur destination. Sakura releva les yeux vers les branches sur lesquelles ils s'étaient jusque-là déplacés. Elle n'avait pas porté la moindre attention au paysage. Il devait faire jour à présent, pourtant les épais feuillages ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière.

\- Nous serons au Pays de l'Automne dès que nous serons sortis de cette forêt.

Acquiesçant dans un parfait ensemble, les shinobis repartirent sitôt que leur capitaine eût rangé sa carte. Le Pays de l'Automne était un minuscule pays situé à la frontière du Pays de la Foudre. Ils avaient déjà fait plus de la moitié du chemin en un temps record. Les oiseaux d'encre de Sai leur avaient permis de prendre de la vitesse, et survoler le Pays du Son, lui-même situé entre Konoha et Kumo. Ils avaient aussi passé les villages cachés de Yu et Shimo sans encombre. L'Alliance aidant, peu de shinobis leur auraient de toute manière barré la route. Quand bien même les cinq grandes nations étaient étroitement liées par la guerre, quelques pays de force politique et militaire mineurs restaient en conflits. Sakura le savait, l'après-guerre n'avait pas eu qu'un goût de victoire unanime. Bien des villages, et des vies avaient été détruits par les attaques à distance de Madara et Juubi. La guerre n'avait épargné personne. Ni les Shinobis, ni les civils de par le monde. Les enfants qu'elle accueillait dans sa clinique en étaient l'exemple. Ils n'étaient pas des shinobis pour la plupart, et certains n'appartenaient même pas à Konoha.

L'Alliance pouvait prétendre vivre en paix. Le reste du monde continuait pourtant de souffrir des guerres civiles, de la rancœur, de la vengeance, de la peur, de la haine. Un monde sans haine n'existait pas. Pain et Obito en avaient été les tristes victimes. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pu éradiquer ce monde de haine pour en créer un meilleur. Un monde sans haine n'était qu'une illusion. Ni plus ni moins. Pourtant, ce monde empli de haine et de souffrance pouvait donner lieu à certaines concessions. Et pour connaître le bonheur, il fallait avoir connu la peine.

Les missions continuaient donc. Elles étaient moins périlleuses, mais toujours présentes. Moins nombreuses, mais toujours exécutées de la meilleure manière qui soit. Les seigneurs des différents pays étaient les premiers à quémander l'aide d'un village caché, pour quelque affaire que ce soit. L'espionnage, la filature, les sauvetages, parfois même pour des missions plus diplomatiques. Sa dernière grosse mission avait été de sauver la sœur d'Hinata, enlevée et faite prisonnière dans un lieu où elle n'aurait jamais pensé mettre un jour les pieds. Plus rien n'était censé pouvoir l'étonner. Et pourtant. Pourtant, elle en revenait toujours au même point. Elle revoyait encore et encore la porte du bureau de Kakashi s'ouvrir sur la kunoichi du sable. Elle revoyait le regard d'encre de Sasuke se poser sur elle. Elle ressentait cette pression dérangeante dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait son souffle lui manquer. Et elle sentait les crocs d'Akamaru se planter avec vigueur dans son avant-bras. Un cri passa la barrière de ses lèvres jusque-là closes. Elle arrêta sa course et jeta un regard surpris à l'animal qui relâcha bientôt sa prise, reculant, penaud.

Elle s'agenouilla, portant une main auréolée de chakra sur son avant-bras sanguinolent. Kiba ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Oy. Quand on te dit d'attendre, ça veut pas dire continue en nous ignorant !

La jeune femme posa ses yeux verts sur le maître-chien, qui soupira en croisant son expression légèrement perdue.

\- Sakura, ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle. Alors, je sais que Sasuke est rentré à Konoha, accompagné qui plus est, et que tu dois franchement l'avoir dans le cul. Ouais tu dois être en rogne, te sentir horriblement humiliée de l'avoir encore attendu durant des plombes alors qu'il t'a jamais regardé autrement que comme n'importe quelle Kunoichi barbante et incapable de lui arriver à la cheville. Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait un jour remarqué que t'étais une Kunoichi, m'enfin. Toujours est-il que ouais, t'es déprimée, mais franchement tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. J'pige pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce mec, que Naruto y tienne parce que ouais c'est son meilleur rival, passe encore, ils se sont souvent battus côte à côte, et leur rivalité leur a permis d'évoluer et d'en arriver là où ils en sont aujourd'hui, je suppose. T'es importante pour Naruto, pour des tas de gens qui dépendent de toi, et pour nous aussi, parce que putain, on est en mission, on est tes équipiers, et si il nous arrive une merde, on fera tout pour te protéger, on te ne laissera pas être en première ligne, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es la seule capable de nous protéger en retour. On est tous prêts à placer nos vies entre tes mains, sans vouloir te mettre la pression hein. Ouais, on est prêts à ça. Mais ça ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas à fond avec nous.

Kiba souffla, passant une main agacée derrière son crâne, ébouriffant davantage encore son épaisse tignasse. Akamaru, assis derrière son maître, appuya son long monologue d'un jappement.

\- Et t'es pas avec nous. Tu l'as pas été une seule fois depuis qu'on a quitté Konoha.

Sakura resta muette plusieurs secondes, qui accentuèrent d'encore un cran l'agacement de son partenaire. Kiba n'était pas connu pour faire preuve d'une grande patience, pas plus qu'il ne l'était pour discourir, et pourtant, Sakura devait bien admettre que sa tirade dépourvu de tact lui remis plus ou moins les pendules à l'heure. Elle connaissait Kiba pour avoir déjà fait des missions avec lui dans le passé. Elle le connaissait pour considérer Naruto comme un rival. Elle le connaissait pour avoir fait partie de la mission destinée à récupérer Sasuke. Elle le connaissait pour l'avoir accompagnée dans sa mission destinées à faire renoncer Naruto à Sasuke. Kiba faisait partie des shinobis de sa génération. Un ami de la bande. Elle le savait efficace, sûr de lui, imprévisible, arrogant, stupide parfois. Elle le savait grande gueule, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à cet instant qu'il avait bien mûri. A une époque, sans doute l'aurait-il secoué comme un prunier en lui hurlant dessus. Il avait pourtant parlé d'une voix plutôt posée, lorsqu'on connaissait l'animal. Ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas comme une flèche en plein cœur aurait pu le faire, mais elle avait saisi l'essentiel. Elle devait se ressaisir. Parce qu'ils étaient en mission. Parce qu'elle était leur appui incontournable. Elle était la défense, le soutien médical. Elle devait rester concentrée.

Lentement, elle se releva, et hocha la tête. Après une brève excuse vis-à-vis de son comportement, elle flatta le crâne d'Akamaru. Ce dernier s'autorisa une brève léchouille sur son avant-bras à présent entièrement guéri.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Restés en arrière. Genre, là où Sai nous a dit de nous arrêter.

Hochant à nouveau la tête, elle s'élança à la suite de l'Inuzuka. Descendue de son nuage, elle remarqua alors l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Et elle comprit alors pourquoi ce pays était appelé Pays de l'Automne. Les arbres arboraient tous les couleurs de la saison du même nom. Les feuillages allaient du rouge à l'orangé, et le vent balayait la terre, soulevant au passage bon nombre de feuilles qui voltigeaient un moment avant de tomber en tourbillonnant.

Ils rejoignirent les membres restant dans une petite clairière, au sommet d'une colline qui donnait vu sur un village. Après de nouvelles excuses brèves sur son comportement, Sakura s'accroupit sous le couvert du grand arbre au pied duquel l'attendaient Sai et Hinata.

\- Bien. Le village qui se trouve en contre bas est notre destination. Annonça Sai. Vous connaissez l'objectif de la mission, je ne reviens pas dessus.

Moi j'pige toujours pas pourquoi ce n'est pas Kumo qui s'en charge. Maugréa Kiba.

\- Rokudaime-sama a dit que nous comprendrions une fois sur place.

La remarque d'Hinata plongea le petit groupe dans une réflexion silencieuse. L'Hokage leur avait confié que la guerre avait permis à des mercenaires de piller des villages entiers, l'Alliance ayant dû répartir ses forces à travers le front, les shinobis moins gradés restants, étaient supposés protéger leurs villages respectifs. Pourtant, même un des villages cachés les plus puissants n'avait pu échapper à ces pillages. Une urne dite sacrée avait été dérobée en l'absence du Raikage. Une urne qui devait absolument être restituée au village, et que les forces de Kumo avaient mis bien trois ans à localiser. Finalement, ils l'avaient détectée au Pays de l'Automne. Le Raikage n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire appel à une force alliée pour la récupérer, ce qui restait pour les quatre shinobis qui s'étaient vus attribuer cette mission, un sacré mystère.

Sai regarda tour à tour l'équipe dont il avait la charge. Le choix lui paraissait judicieux, digne d'Hatake Kakashi. Le byakugan était de toute évidence nécessaire dans une mission qui nécessitait de dénicher un objet dérobé. Le flair du clan Inuzuka pouvait également s'avérer utile. Sakura le serait sans aucun doute, s'ils devaient récupérer l'urne en usant de la force. Lui-même permettait un repli efficace aussi bien qu'une reconnaissance aérienne.

\- C'est quand même un endroit magnifique. Déclara Hinata.

\- Ouais fin, si les habitants sont assez tarés pour profiter d'une guerre pour aller voler le village de Kumo, c'est qu'ils ont un sérieux grain quand même. Renchérit son coéquipier de toujours.

Hinata soupira. Son ami râlait depuis qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de mission. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur, pour une raison qui échappait encore à la jeune femme. Bien entendu, elle aussi aurait préféré ne pas s'éloigner autant du village. Elle repensa à son époux qui avait manqué s'étrangler avec ses ramens lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ce voyage. Lui aussi avait râlé, longtemps. Toute la soirée, et toute la nuit. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de se réveiller le matin suivant pour lui dire au revoir. C'était une de ces choses dite sacrée chez lui. Les ramens, les entraînements, les amis, et les grasses matinées.

Elle n'était pas anxieuse quant à la mission. Elle savait qu'ils l'exécuteraient avec brio. Leur équipe était composée de shinobis expérimentés, et les liens de camaraderie qui les unissaient ne feraient que renforcer leur travail d'équipe. Bien que Kiba râlait en continu. Bien que Sakura semblait profondément attristée. Et bien que Sai, leur capitaine, ait également l'air ailleurs. L'ambiance était assez pesante. Elle l'avait senti durant tout le trajet. Elle le sentait encore à présent. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait produire pareils comportements, mais elle ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Son regard perlé se posa un instant sur Sakura. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la soirée où elles s'étaient croisées, chez Ichiraku. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlé, et pourtant, Hinata devinait parfaitement les sentiments qui obnubilaient la kunoichi. Elle les connaissait, pour les avoir ressenti aussi. A l'époque, Sakura elle-même était à ses côtés pour l'encourager. Oui, Haruna Sakura, qu'elle avait si souvent envié durant leur enfance pour être toujours aux côtés de Naruto, avait été un soutien non négligeable dans sa relation avec le blond. Si elle le pouvait, Hinata aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui rendre la pareille. Elle aurait voulu l'encourager aussi. La pousser comme elle l'avait fait pour elle. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Et à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment. La voix de Sai s'élevant à nouveau pour donner quelques indications sur la procédure à suivre coupa court à ses pensées.

\- On se sépare pour se renseigner sur cette foutue urne ? On perdrait moins de temps.

Sai posa son regard d'encre sur le shinobi, visiblement impatient d'en finir avec cette mission. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soi, mais ils étaient là sur un terrain totalement inconnu. Qui plus est, il avait la charge de cette unité. Chose assez inhabituelle. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il exécutait une mission qui relevait de prendre des initiatives, mais ces dernières années, il avait récolté les missions solos, Kakashi le sollicitait souvent dans ce sens. Il avait, d'après le Hokage, toutes les qualités requises pour appartenir à l'ANBU, de par son entraînement et ses actions au sein de la racine. Mais Kakashi pensait aussi qu'il avait besoin, plus que quiconque d'une équipe, d'objectifs à réaliser ensemble, de compagnons à ses côtés. Le plus souvent, il était sous le commandement de Shikamaru. Et ces situations lui allaient parfaitement. Le Nara dégageait cette aura particulière, un peu semblable à celle de Naruto, mais pourtant si différente à la fois, qui donnait l'impression que tant qu'il était dans les parages, rien de bien grave ne pouvait arriver.

Il connaissait Sakura sur le bout des doigts, et Hinata avait fait partie intégrante de l'équipe envoyée sur la lune, l'an passé. Sa seule appréhension était donc l'Inuzuka, avec lequel il avait rarement travaillé. Et plus il le regardait, plus il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec une sorte de Naruto. A la différence qu'aussi désespérée soit la situation, Naruto trouvait toujours le moyen de s'en sortir.

Un grondement sourd le tira de ses réflexions. Le temps semblait être plus clément qu'au Pays du Feu, c'était du moins l'impression qu'il avait eu en passant la frontière. Pourtant, le ciel s'était rapidement couvert à nouveau, et les sombres nuages les surplombant ne laissaient aucun doute sur les prochaines heures. Il entendit Kiba et son chien gronder leur mécontentement. Visiblement, ils en avaient marre, pouvait-il dire que c'était un temps de chien ? Il n'osa pas prononcer ces mots à voix haute, mais une chose était certaine, ces orages incessants les fatiguaient tous.

\- Que fait-on ? Demanda Hinata, les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

\- On devrait aller au village directement, doit bien y avoir une auberge qui pourrait nous accueillir … C'est pas comme si on allait leur dire cash qu'on venait voler une urne sacrée.

Alors que Sai pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition, Kiba s'était déjà relevé, et s'avançait sur le chemin pentu menant au village. Un éclair fendit le ciel à cet instant précis, et un hurlement se détacha du claquement sonore. Sakura ne sut dire lequel des sons les avait fait sursauter, Hinata et elle. Elles s'étaient retournées quasiment au même instant, et avaient écarquillé les yeux en découvrant les corps de Kiba et Akamaru étendus au sol, inconscients.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Kiba-kun !

La Kunoichi aux cheveux roses n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'Hinata s'élançait vers ses équipiers. Un nouvel éclair traversa le manteau gris qui surplombait le village, et cette fois-ci, Sakura put apercevoir de ses yeux le phénomène qui avait blessé Kiba et son chien. La brune ne dut son salut qu'à un tigre d'encre qui s'élança sur elle pour la projeter à terre et se plaça au-dessus d'elle dans une position défensive. Il ne tarda pas à disparaître, laissant au sol une kunoichi choquée.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Sai arriva à sa hauteur et s'enquit rapidement de son état. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été touchée. Son attention se reporta sur le chemin face à eux.

\- Une barrière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une barrière protège le village. Récupérons Kiba et replions nous pour le moment.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hinata et Sakura soulevèrent Kiba et suivirent Sai, qui portait Akamaru, jusqu'à un sous-bois assez éloigné de la clairière. La pluie commença à tomber, drue et forte sur les terres du Pays de l'Automne. A défaut de trouver un abri convenable, les filles se hâtèrent de monter une tente, profitant des faibles rafales et hissèrent le shinobi et son chien à l'intérieur. Sakura s'engouffra à leur côté et examina leurs blessures, tandis qu'Hinata aidait Sai à monter une seconde tente. Ces nouvelles toiles imperméables et importées du Pays de la Brume étaient bien pratiques pour leur étanchéité. Une fois à l'abri du déluge qui martelait contre le tissu, Sai sortit un rouleau, et commença à retranscrire les évènements, au grand étonnement d'Hinata, qui ne songeait visiblement pas à rédiger un rapport, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Sai écrivait d'une manière souple sur son parchemin. L'encre prenait la forme de caractères précis. Il avait pris cette habitude, au Pays du Silence. Laisser une trace. Toujours. Pour ne pas oublier. Jamais. Tenir bon coûte que coûte. Certains auraient pu y voir un traumatisme, lui, n'y voyait que de la prévention. Il ne voulait pas revivre pareille mission. Il ne voulait perdre à nouveau des hommes. Des camarades. Non, cette mission serait différente. Il la remplirait. Et il rentrerait avec chacun de ses équipiers. Sans faute. Il en avait fait la promesse silencieuse à Kakashi.

L'orage tonnait au dessus d'eux. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hinata, agenouillée face à lui, se tendre au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Elle avait entrouvert l'ouverture de la tente, et regardait dehors. Ils avaient monté les deux tentes face à face, à quelques petits mètres l'une de l'autre. Dire qu'elle était inquiète pour Kiba et Akamaru aurait été un euphémisme. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle n'avait entendu qu'un hurlement, et en y repensant, un couinement. Puis elle s'était tournée et les avait vus au sol, tous les deux. Ils avaient perdu connaissance. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Sakura, et savait qu'entre les mains de la kunoichi, ses amis ne risquaient rien.

Cette dernière n'en menait pas large. Ces deux-là avaient reçu une bonne décharge électrique, mais quelque chose semblait avoir brûlé l'ensemble de leurs organismes. Ca ne ressemblait pas à une simple électrocution. Ca avait quelque chose de différent, même si elle ne parvenait à dire quoi, exactement. Elle sentait au travers de son chakra que les muscles étaient encore chargés d'électricité, mais une grande majorité de cellules semblait avoir été brûlée. Etrange, elle avait déjà eu affaire à des cas d'électrocutions, des shinobis victimes de techniques raiton, jusqu'à un enfant laissé sans surveillance par ses parents près d'un objet électrique. Elle savait à quoi ressemblait un corps victime de ce phénomène. Et ça n'y ressemblait pas, en profondeur.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures avant de parvenir à reconstituer chaque cellule carbonisée, vérifier les points vitaux, en bref, remettre d'aplomb le maître-chien et son fidèle compagnon. Elle y parvint grâce à sa dextérité légendaire, en soi, ce n'était pas l'opération la plus complexe qu'elle ait eu à réaliser, mais elle lui coûta énormément en chakra et en concentration. Elle terminait tout juste de s'occuper d'Akamaru, lorsqu'Hinata entra dans la tente. Elle avait choisi délibérément de commencer par soigner d'abord Kiba, préférant la vie d'un homme à celle d'un animal, sans pourtant parvenir à se trouver cruelle. Kiba n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié sa vision des choses. Mais il était encore inconscient, aussi ne le saura-t-il pas.

Elle mit fin à sa technique de soin et essuya son front, où la transpiration avait remplacé la pluie, d'un revers de main. Hinata attendait silencieusement son verdict, et elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Ils sont hors de danger.

Il pleuvait encore, même si l'orage semblait avoir cessé. Une pluie fine et froide glissait sur la toile qui les abritait. Elles entendaient les bruits communs à tous les bois prendre davantage d'ampleur à mesure que le temps se calmait.

\- Où est Sai ?

\- Il a profité de l'accalmie pour partir explorer les environs.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux surpris.

\- Seul ?

\- Oui, il a dit que je devais assurer ta protection tant que tu serais occupée à –

\- Mais quel crétin !

Hinata sursauta. Elle n'ignorait pas les excès de colère parfois exagérés de la jeune femme, Naruto en faisait souvent les frais, encore aujourd'hui. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage, Sakura élevait le ton. Réagissait vivement. Vivait. Elle retrouva dans les yeux mentholés, une lueur d'animosité, mêlée d'inquiétude, une lueur, à travers ce regard si terne qu'elle arborait déjà, lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée aux côtés d'Ino devant Ichiraku. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète mais pour la mission, c'est quoi ce capitaine qui disparaît sans prévenir ! Ah elle est belle l'éducation de la racine !

La jeune mariée ne dit mot, et le silence s'installa sous la tente. Seule la pluie, plus calme et les respirations de Kiba et d'Akamaru le brisait de manière singulière et régulière. L'une de ses mains se perdit dans le pelage blanc et encore humide. Elle était rassurée qu'ils aillent bien. Et rassurée que Sakura fasse partie de l'équipe. Elle avait ce sentiment de sécurité lorsque la jeune femme était dans les parages, un peu comme ce qu'elle ressentait en était aux côtés de Naruto. Sakura lui avait toujours parue être une kunoichi affirmée, sûre d'elle, et pleine de talents. Elle s'était démarquée durant la Quatrième grande guerre, et elle avait continué sur cette lancée, en créant d sa propre clinique. Ses méthodes et idéaux avaient été adoptés dans plusieurs villages, et ces derniers s'arrachaient ses bons conseils et ses visites.

\- Sakura-san, comment ça se passe, ton travail ?

Rangeant machinalement ses instruments que Naruto aurait certainement qualifiés d'instruments de torture, tout en pestant mentalement contre Sai et sa manie de toujours vouloir se dépatouiller seul, Sakura mit un certain temps avant de capter que la question lui était adressée. Elle releva les yeux vers sa camarade. Hinata n'avait cessée de gagner en charisme, depuis la guerre. Elle avait découvert sa véritable nature lors du combat contre Pain, et gardait, depuis, une admiration certaine pour cette jeune femme prête à sacrifier sa vie pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'amour qu'Hinata portait à Naruto était un amour sans faille, elle aurait pu subir mille morts pour lui. Et le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. S'il fallait donner une définition au mot amour, alors cette définition serait Hinata. Cette réalisation chamboula quelque peu Sakura. Elle s'était toujours dite amoureuse, elle avait toujours cru souffrir de cet amour, mais au final, savait-elle seulement ce qu'était ce sentiment ? Que ressentait-on, lorsqu'on aimait ? Lorsque ce sentiment était partagé ? Elle avait beau y penser, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Elle n'entrevoyait même pas la possibilité d'en trouver une un jour. Sans doute avait-elle perdue trop de temps à s'enliser dans un semblant d'amour sincère, et, espérant une réciprocité illusoire, elle s'était fermée d'elle-même à toute échappatoire.

La pluie avait cessé pour laisser place à une fine bruine lorsque Kiba remua dans son sommeil, attirant sur lui l'attention des deux jeunes femmes, qui ne réagirent pas immédiatement lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Ce n'est que lorsque la toile s'écarta, qu'elles brandirent d'un même geste kunai et shurikens, prêtes à lancer une offensive directe sur leur malheureux capitaine.

Capitaine qui se fit copieusement incendier à son retour. Il fallut quelques minutes à Sakura pour parvenir finalement à se calmer, et se recroqueviller, boudeuse, dans un coin de la tente.

\- Tu as découvert quelque chose ? S'enquit Hinata tandis que Sai avait vraisemblablement fait le plein de provisions.

\- Tu as pu entrer dans le village ? Ajouta Sakura en remarquant que son équipier n'avait certainement pas dû pêcher ce sac de fruits.

\- Oui, et oui.

Avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne rétorquent leur étonnement, il poursuivit :

\- Et je pense savoir pour quelle raison Kumo nous a confié cette mission.

Sans se départir de son air impassible, il posa les yeux sur les deux corps encore endormis.

\- Le champ de force qui les a mis K.O n'est pas permanent. Ou plutôt, il ne l'est que pour certains types d'individus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que j'ai pu entrer dans le village, dès lors que l'orage s'est terminé.

\- Où est le rapport avec le type d'individus ?

Les trois shinobis reportèrent leur attention sur l'Inuzuka, qui était manifestement réveillé, et écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Ce dernier se redressa sur un coude, jugeant l'espace dans la tente bien étroit pour autant de monde.

\- Le champ de force s'est déployé et vous a repoussé, Akamaru et toi, lorsque la foudre est tombée à proximité du village. Mais j'ai pu entrer sans peine, une fois l'orage passé.

\- Je vois toujours pas pourquoi je me suis pris une décharge pareille !

\- A la distribution des cerveaux, t'étais parti pisser ?

Hinata dut retenir son équipier de se jeter à griffes déployées sur leur camarade.

\- Je vois, intervint Sakura. Le champ de force empêche toute intrusion électrique… Les shinobis du village de Kumo ont pour la majorité, l'affinité raiton. Leur chakra doit être automatiquement repoussé par la barrière.

Sai hocha silencieusement la tête, tandis que Kiba se calmait un peu.

\- C'est juste la faute à pas d'chance si j'ai été repoussé aussi, alors.

\- Ou au karma.

\- Sai !

\- Désolé.

Un nouveau silence s'amorça.

\- Demain, nous irons au village. Je n'ai pas pu recueillir grand-chose comme informations, nous aurons plus de chance à quatre.

\- Cinq.

\- Quatre et demi. Concéda l'artiste en coulant un regard vers le gros chien.

Hinata soupira. Cette mission allait s'avérer éprouvante, s'ils commençaient comme ça. La journée avait filé avec une vitesse qu'ils n'avaient pas vu défiler, Kiba étant inconscient, Sakura occupée à le remettre d'aplomb, Sai en reconnaissance… Aussi décidèrent-ils de maintenir le campement pour la nuit. Ils iraient le lendemain localiser l'objet de leur mission, et mettraient au point une tactique afin de s'en emparer. Sai pouvait dès lors dire qu'il doutait franchement que les habitants la leur offre sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'avait pas rencontré grand monde au village, sans doute était-ce dû au mauvais temps. Quand bien même, il avait ressenti comme une méfiance, un sentiment qui ne laissait que très peu de place à la tranquillité, émanant des quelques rares personnes dont il avait croisé la route. Il n'y avait pas eu d'animosité à proprement parlé, toujours était-il qu'il ne s'était pas senti le bienvenu.

Ils établirent un tour de garde, après un repas de fortune, Sakura et Hinata se retirèrent sous leur tente. Un léger cri se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kiba d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu depuis le rondin de bois qu'il avait choisi pour perchoir.

\- Je crois que je viens de voir une saloperie d'araignée ! Gronda Sakura.

Les garçons eurent tout à loisir de voir la tente se mouvoir de part et d'autre, signe que la jeune femme était en chasse. Kiba eut un sourire sournois.

\- Voir une araignée, c'est rien. Le pire, c'est quand tu la vois plus.

\- La ferme !

Un jappement attira l'attention du maître chien, qui accueillit la grosse tête d'Akamaru sortant de sous la tente par une flatterie sur le museau. Sai observa le manège de l'animal en quête d'attention avec minutie. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux relations inter espèces. Autant dire qu'il avait déjà du mal avec les relations humaines. Un couinement étouffé d'Akamaru fit froncer un sourcil à son maître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Kiba sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard interrogateur posé sur lui.

\- Il n'aime pas cet endroit, il dit qu'il y a une odeur malsaine.

\- La seule chose malsaine que j'observe pour l'instant, c'est ça.

L'Inuzuka suivit la direction indiquée par l'index dénudé de la main gantée, qui pointait sans vergogne un arrière train passablement bien foutu, brandi dans leur direction, et à demi dévoilé par la toile. Kiba déglutit péniblement. Sakura n'avait visiblement pas fini de se battre avec son araignée invisible.

\- Naruto avait raison quand il disait que t'étais vraiment un pervers. Quoiqu'avec son sexy jutsu, et les positions de Sakura, votre équipe en tient une bonne…

\- Nous n'avons ni Byakugan, ni fétichisme avec les animaux, nous.

Kiba ouvrit la bouche et des yeux exorbités.

\- Que… Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Akamaru, t'es horrible !

\- Naruto disait que tu le trimbalais partout, le plus souvent, dans ta veste. Contre ton torse.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Et c'était quand il était tout petit ! Maintenant je ne peux plus.

\- Maintenant, tu lui montes dessus, effectivement. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas bien dominant.

\- Mais tu… T'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête !

\- Il a pris un coup de vieux quand même, regarde, il bave.

Le membre de l'équipe huit baissa les yeux vers son ami de toujours. Effectivement, il salivait. Kiba chercha dans son sac de voyage de quoi sustenter son compagnon, lorsque ce dernier commença à renifler l'air avec frénésie. Sans crier gare, il se leva et s'échappa d'un pas rapide, sous le regard étonné de son propriétaire.

\- Akamaru ? Eh ! Reviens ici ! Rah c'est pas vrai. Bon, je prendrai le prochain quart.

Ce disant, Kiba se leva et quitta le camp, s'engouffrant dans le sous bois à la suite de son chien, qui, grâce à son flair, fut assez facile à retrouver malgré l'obscurité presque totale. Les nuages étaient encore trop présents dans le ciel pour permettre à la lune d'éclairer complètement les lieux. Perçaient quelques faibles rayons malgré tout, par endroit, comme si elle se débattait contre un ennemi qui par-dessus tout souhaitait l'engloutir. Il eût bien du mal à penser que cette lune avait été scindée en deux par Kyubi et le malade mental qui avait voulu épouser sa coéquipière.

Un bruit d'eau éveilla ses sens tandis qu'il enjambait un vieux tronc barrant son chemin. Le pelage blanc d'Akamaru se détachait des ténèbres ambiantes. Il s'en approcha lentement, distinguant de mieux en mieux l'animal au fur et à mesure que ses yeux perçants s'habituaient à la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Akamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il remarqua alors que le canidé avait les pattes plongées dans un large ruisseau. Kiba soupira songea que son compagnon avait juste eu une petite soif. Repérer les sources d'eau avait été, il s'en souvenait bien, l'une des premières choses auxquelles il avait entraîné Akamaru. Là où il y avait de l'eau, on pouvait très certainement trouver de la nourriture, et certaines plantes médicinales. C'était rassurant, les cours d'eau. Et en les remontant, on pouvait également rejoindre une route, un village. C'était un point de repère. Pourtant, Kiba se sentait à peine rassuré. Quelque chose dans l'air le contrariait, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi exactement. Il avait ce pressentiment étrange. Une sensation désagréable d'être épié, pourtant, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouva rien autour de lui. Aucune autre présence qu'Akamaru, dont il s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Allez, on retourne au campement. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé d'intéressant hein ?

L'attrapant par l'encolure, il releva la tête imposante de l'animal, et se baissa pour s'apercevoir qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule. Sans gêne, Kiba s'en empara, et retourna l'objet entre ses doigts.

\- Je me trimballe pas des croquettes pour que tu me déterres des os.

Akamaru couina vaguement et reprit la route menant au campement, sous le regard réprobateur, presque boudeur de son maître. Après tout, c'était l'instinct, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, entraînant celui, tout aussi brutal d'Hinata à ses côtés. La jeune femme regarda sa comparse avec inquiétude. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses était en nage. Quelques mèches collaient à son front, et ses yeux reflétaient une angoisse qu'Hinata ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Elle se redressa tout de même, avançant une main fraîche jusqu'à l'épaule moite de sa camarade.

\- Sakura-san ?

Celle-ci tourna vers elle un regard mi étonné, mi terrorisé. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la kunoichi médicale pour situer où elle se trouvait, avec qui, et pour quelle raison. Lentement, tout refit surface. La tirade de Kiba, le Pays de l'Automne, le champ de force, le campement et la mission. Elle chassa d'un geste de la tête les dernières bribes de son rêve. Ce rêve qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis près de trois ans, revenait à présent la hanter avec autant, si ce n'était plus de force qu'à l'époque.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien. Quelle heure est-il ?

Hinata activa son byakugan. Elle discernait Kiba et Akamaru, démontant et rangeant leur partie du campement. A plusieurs mètres à l'abri du sous bois, Sai lui apparut de dos. Elle pencha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait si loin du campement, et piqua un fard monstrueux en désactivant presque aussitôt son dojutsu.

\- Hinata-san.

Elle sursauta. Sakura papillonna des yeux un instant. Le réveil semblait difficile pour les deux. Finalement, elles se décidèrent à s'éveiller complètement, réajustèrent leurs tenues, et commencèrent à ranger leur attirail, avant de sortir de la tente. L'air était plus doux, et les nuages avaient cédé leur place à un ciel particulier. Elles s'émerveillèrent un court moment devant ces teintes orangées et carmines, comme si les arbres et la nature environnante avaient déteint sur la voute céleste.

\- Si vous m'dîtes que ce ciel sanguinolent vous évoque un truc romantique, j'm'offre un chat.

Sortant de leur contemplation, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Kiba. Visiblement, le shinobi avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Sakura sourît légèrement en se remémorant la tête de Naruto, plusieurs années en arrière, après sa première nuit passée en tête à tête avec Sai. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle ne savait qui elle devait plaindre le plus. Kiba, d'avoir dû supporter Sai, ou ce dernier, d'avoir dû supporter Kiba et Akamaru. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité passer une nuit dans une tente avec un chien. Mouillé, qui plus est. Hinata, plus habituée qu'elle à la présence d'Akamaru, était déjà en train de le flatter de sa caresse matinale.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

\- Il a chopé cet os cette nuit dans un ruisseau. Il le lâche plus. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien à quel genre de bestiole il peut bien appartenir, ça ressemble à rien de ce que j'connais.

A ces mots, Kiba ramassa l'ossement, et le tendit aux filles, sous le regard penaud d'Akamaru. Sakura s'en saisit, et l'observa avec minutie. Un froncement de sourcil vint d'abord déformer le visage serein de la kunoichi. Elle s'adonna à un examen plus approfondi, comme le lui avaient appris Tsunade et Shizune. Elle repassa rapidement dans sa tête tous les manuscrits qu'elles lui avaient fait engloutir, de gré ou de force. Les schémas compliqués, et les textes barbants. Les rouleaux indéchiffrables rédigés de la main de Godaime, et les longs discours de cette disciple qui aurait dû devenir sa nièce. Sa concentration avait plongé ses camarades dans un silence presque anxieux bien que curieux. Tant et si bien que personne ne remarqua le retour de Sai.

\- J'crois qu'on est tombé sur un os…

Kiba manqua s'étouffer, et allait répliquer vivement qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule lorsqu'elle poursuivit d'un ton sans appel.

\- … Humain.

L'Inuzuka écarquilla des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu veux bien me répéter ça ?

\- Et il a un aspect satiné.

\- Un aspect satiné ? Répéta Hinata, tandis que Sai s'approchait de sa coéquipière.

Sakura hésita quelques secondes, devant les airs interrogatoires de ses camarades.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il a été bouilli.

Un silence de marbre tomba sur le groupe. Kiba ne sut dire si le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine était dû à la fraîcheur matinale ou au fait que son chien rongeait depuis la nuit précédente un os humain. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Que… Qui aurait l'idée de faire bouillir un os humain ?!

\- Où as-tu trouvé cet os ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, près d'un ruisseau, là-bas.

\- Montre-moi.

\- Pourquoi faire ? C'est glauque ton histoire.

\- Si c'est bien un os humain, il pourrait y en avoir d'autres.

\- Ou alors c'est un animal qui l'a abandonné là, ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Les animaux ne font pas cuire leur repas.

Kiba fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ca, il en était conscient. Quoique, il était sûr que certaines bestioles pouvaient parfaitement préférer une viande cuite. Akamaru adorait les grillades, après tout. Et les invocations des shinobis étaient douées d'intelligence.

\- En parlant de repas, coupa Sai, j'aimerai qu'on se mette en route avant midi.

\- Ouais, allons-y, tirons nous de ce bois, ça vaut mieux. Accorda Kiba en hissant son sac de voyage sur son épaule.

\- Aurais-tu peur, Kiba-kun ?

Si l'intéressé jugea bon d'ignorer la provocation, il n'en fut rien.

\- Peur de quoi ? D'un os ? Laisse-moi rire, il est mort ton os, c'est pas lui qui va me bouffer !

Nouveau silence. Même Akamaru jugea préférable de faire tête basse. La remarque de son maître laissait assez à désirer, question répartie. Hinata, de son côté, songea que Susanoo, ressemblait un peu à un squelette de chakra, et pouvait s'avérer très dangereux. Cependant, elle garda cette remarque pour elle.

\- Pourtant tu sais bien que tant que je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver de bien grave, non ?

Une veine rouge commença à clignoter dangereusement sur la tempe de l'Inuzuka. Sakura semblait plutôt d'humeur joueuse, ce matin. Ou alors, elle avait juste décidé de lui faire payer ses dires de la veille, à retardement. Il aurait dû se douter que faire preuve d'un peu de tact comme lui avait conseillé Hinata aurait peut-être été une meilleure option. Mais sur le coup, il avait pensé d'abord à l'impact que ses paroles pourraient avoir. La forme passait en second plan.

\- Continue comme ça t'iras loin, d'ailleurs commence à y aller, tu m'énerves !

\- Kiba-kun… Tenta Hinata.

En vain cependant, le shinobi s'était déjà éloigné en direction de … Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres, jetant un regard las en arrière.

\- Et ce village, c'est par où ?

Sai secoua la tête, désabusé.

Hinata n'avait jamais été une forte tête. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas capable de tenir tête à grand monde. Ca n'avait jamais été dans son caractère. Elle s'était souvent rabaissée, et laissée marcher sur les pieds. Par son clan, son père, Neji, par les enfants à l'académie, par les gens en général. Sa timidité maladive ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée à aller de l'avant. Elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné un sensei indulgent et avait conscience de cette chance. Kurenai-sensei ne l'avait jamais jugée sur ce point. Elle avait poussée, avec fermeté certes, à s'affirmer, à s'entraîner d'arrachepied. Elle était de ces kunoichis qui ne toléraient pas le machisme, mais n'était pas contre le fait d'être protégée de temps à autres. Kurenai était, dans sa jeunesse, une kunoichi forte et respectable. Aujourd'hui, elle était une mère forte et aimante. Et si aujourd'hui Hinata avait dû lui demander conseil, elle aurait demandé une énième séance d'entraînement sur la confiance en soi et sur le comment s'imposer face à autrui.

Le groupe s'était séparé. Kiba et Akamaru étaient allés au village, et Sai était parti en reconnaissance aérienne, laissant à Sakura le choix d'aller inspecter le ruisseau. Ils avaient convenu d'un point de rendez-vous, le plus naturellement du monde. Si bien qu'Hinata s'était demandée comment se passaient les missions au sein de la team Kakashi. Elle avait souvent participé à des missions avec Naruto et Sakura, du temps où ils étaient encore genins, et à la recherche de Sasuke. Elle n'en n'était pas non plus à sa première mission avec Sai, mais il y avait toujours avec eux une tierce personne. Si elle avait pu se changer en petite souris pour épier une mission typiquement Team Sept, elle l'aurait sûrement fait. Juste pour voir. L'ambiance devait sans nul doute être différente de sa propre équipe, dont elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre, par ailleurs. Elle adorait ses coéquipiers. Si au début, elle avait été inquiète et eu un mal fou à ne serait-ce que prononcer une phrase sans bafouiller, ils avaient su la mettre définitivement à l'aise. Kurenai avait bien entendu participé à la tâche. Le fait d'être entraînés par une femme les avait peut-être sensibilisés, qui sait.

Toujours était-il qu'Hinata n'avait pas su s'imposer, encore une fois. Elle avait été partagée entre le désir de suivre Kiba, celui d'encourager l'unité à rester justement unie, et celui de supplier Sai de prendre une décision plus adéquate. Au final, elle avait suivi Sakura à travers le sous bois, byakugan aidant, afin de trouver le ruisseau dont parlait Kiba.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'obsession soudaine de sa camarade pour l'ossement trouvé, mais ne sut trop comment aborder le sujet. La jeune femme semblait butée sur son idée, et son brin de conversation avec l'Inuzuka semblait avoir ramené un soupçon de mauvaise humeur. A cet instant plus que jamais encore depuis le début de cette mission, elle avait souhaité que Naruto en fasse partie. Lui aurait su comment dérider un peu Sakura. Sans avoir peur de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Parce qu'elle ne doutait pas que son désormais mari y aurait sauté à pieds joints, dans le plat.

Le calme régnant dans le sous bois attira son attention. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. La sensation d'être observée, sans pour autant parvenir à discerner quelconque présence. A quelques mètres, Sakura s'était approchée du ruisseau et avait commencé à fouiller l'eau, soulevant boue et cailloux avec précaution, à l'affut du moindre indice. Sakura cherchait quelque chose, et Hinata ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par trouver. Et quoique ce soit, elle trouverait bien le moyen de raccorder sa découverte à leur mission. C'est aussi cette optique, qui l'avait poussée à l'accompagner, bien que son manque d'assurance ait fini par trancher pour elle. Et aussi, la silencieuse demande de Sai. Un ninja médecin ne doit jamais se retrouver seul. Hinata se devait donc d'être un rempart efficace en cas d'attaque ennemie.

Attaque ennemie. Son sentiment d'anxiété ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, à l'inverse, il augmentait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle n'entendait pas d'autre son que le ruissellement de l'eau dans laquelle pataugeait Sakura. Pas de chants d'oiseaux, ou d'insectes. Pas un brin de vent ne venait caresser les feuillages. Rien. Le silence l'angoissait tant qu'elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'un bruissement se fit finalement entendre quelque part dans les bosquets à proximité. Elle activa immédiatement son byakugan, à la recherche de la moindre marque de chakra suspect. Elle ne repéra rien d'autre qu'un écureuil à même le sol, à quelques mètres, sortant d'un buisson pour se précipiter en haut d'une branche, et soupira. Elle sourît en pensant à son homme. Naruto lui dirait sans doute qu'elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse.

L'image de son bien aimé disparut en un éclair, alors qu'un cri résonnait à travers le sous-bois. Elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur le ruisseau. Tout se passa trop vite, elle eût tout juste le temps de lever ses bras devant son visage que la terre se retournait sous ses pieds, l'obligeant d'un saut à reculer pour plus de sécurité, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée se soulevait, envahissant son champ de vision.

\- Sakura-san ?!

La signature de chakra de sa comparse repérée, elle s'élança à sa hauteur. Elle reconnut bien la force dite herculéenne digne de la disciple de Godaime. Sakura avait frappé le sol dans un mouvement réflexe. Le nuage de fumée mêlée de poussière dissipé laissa apparaître une cuve relativement profonde. D'un pas, Hinata recula, et sentit qu'elle marchait sur un objet dur, qui néanmoins craqua sous son poids. Elle baissa les yeux et ne put retenir une exclamation d'effroi.

La cuve créée par le coup chargé en chakra de Sakura était jonchée d'ossements. Cette dernière s'accroupit pour en analyser rapidement la provenance. Comme l'os trouvé par Akamaru, elle en distingua plusieurs autres semblant appartenir à des squelettes humains. Tous présentaient le même aspect singulier qu'elle avait pu observer plus tôt, et elle remarqua même des traces ressemblant à des coupures.

\- Sakura-san !

La kunoichi se releva rapidement, en position de défense dos à dos avec Hinata. Elle avait senti une présence tout près d'elle tandis qu'elle fouillait le ruisseau, comme une aura agressive. Par réflexe, elle s'était retournée vivement, et avait frappé dans le tas, sans pourtant voir son agresseur, si toutefois, elle n'avait pas rêvée.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

Hinata passa le bois au peigne fin. Cette impression désagréable revint en flèche. Elle se sentit paniquer alors que son byakugan ne décelait rien d'anormal, pourtant, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ne discernait-elle rien ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait passer au travers de sa technique ? Rien à sa connaissance ne pouvait rester invisible à ses yeux, aucune technique de camouflage, aussi efficace soit-elle. Toute chose vivante possédait ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de chakra. De la plus petite fourmi à la plus fine des feuilles.

Un craquement à sa droite la mit en alerte, et elle orienta aussitôt la paume du hakke dans la direction qui lui indiquait son ouïe, pourtant, son coup ne toucha que l'air. Avait-elle rêvé ? Un bruit assourdissant lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas seule à avoir des hallucinations. Sakura venait d'asséner un nouveau coup dévastateur dans l'une des parois de la cuve qui ne laissa plus qu'un trou béant dans la terre. Elle allait l'appeler lorsqu'une douleur sourde traversa son crâne. Sa vue se fit d'un coup floue, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer furent les mèches roses de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

* * *

Hop! Désolée je vous avais oublié... Ouais nan en fait j'avais la flemme de poster j'ai du mal avec ce site ^o^' Chais même pas comment on fait pour répondre aux commentaires pour dire =o=


	5. Chapter 5

Comment pouvait-on du jour au lendemain éprouver pareils sentiments à l'égard de quelqu'un ? Ca restait un mystère. Ou bien une lubie. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il savait juste une chose. Il en avait marre. Marre, parce que ça faisait des semaines, des mois même, qu'elle le taraudait avec ça. Il avait pensé dans un premier temps que ce n'était qu'une passe. Qu'elle finirait par se lasser et passer à autre chose, comme elle le faisait souvent, à vrai dire. Mais elle ne s'était pas lassée. C'était même l'inverse, son intérêt semblait s'être renforcé.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Ca faisait combien de temps ? Et comment ? Et pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions qu'il avait repoussé dès les premiers jours, parce qu'au fond, il en connaissait les réponses, revenaient lentement l'enquiquiner. Et il détestait qu'on l'enquiquine. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette galère. Sans doute était-ce ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on mettait le pied dehors, un jour de pluie.

Il s'était machinalement traîné jusqu'à son coin, et elle lui était tombée dessus. Non, plutôt, il était passé devant chez elle, avait salué sa mère par la devanture, et elle, initialement occupée avec un client, qu'il n'avait pas voulu déranger, avait dû l'appeler ensuite. Il ne l'avait pas entendu et avait continué son chemin. Elle avait couru pour le rattraper et s'était glissée sous son parapluie, en râlant qu'il aurait pu l'attendre.

Et elle avait commencé à parler, de tout et de rien. Et bien entendu, de lui. Inévitablement, toutes leurs conversations en venaient à ce point, à un moment donné. Et elle lui demandait son avis. Et il n'en avait aucun à fournir. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, ou simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Peut-être pensait-il que ça ne le regardait pas. Et elle râlait encore. Elle lui disait les mêmes choses, toujours. Qu'il ne faisait aucun effort, qu'il n'irait jamais bien loin avec une mentalité pareille. Qu'il finirait seul. Et il avait envie de lui répondre qu'il préférait largement sa tranquillité, plutôt que d'être en sa compagnie, mais se ravisait toujours. Parce que c'était faux. Et vrai à la fois. Mais tellement faux. Il appréciait sa présence. C'était devenu une habitude depuis les années, elle faisait partie intégrante du décor. De son décor. Et il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle, sans ses jérémiades incessantes, sans ses soupirs dépités, sans ses râles gutturaux, sans ses yeux à la couleur si profonde, sans ses mimiques si expressives. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'emmerder, des fois.

\- Shika ! Tu m'écoutes ou t'es parti te la dorer sur les dunes de Suna ?!

Il arrêta leur marche au beau milieu d'une allée. Elle avait continué de quelques pas, et, sentant la pluie s'abattre sur elle, avait fait marche arrière. Elle essorait à présent ses longs, peut-être trop longs à son goût, cheveux, qu'elle n'avait plus attachés depuis la guerre. Il avait fait mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Peut-être était-ce encore une lubie. Une envie de changer physiquement, elle les nouait parfois durant les missions, à la va-vite, mais ne portait plus cette longue queue de cheval qu'elle arborait plus jeune. Au fond, peut-être savait-il déjà pourquoi. Il avait dû le savoir dès le début.

\- J'imagine bien la tête du Kazekage, s'il venait à pleuvoir d'un coup sur son désert, tiens.

Elle afficha une moue blasée. Il s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Il n'en fallut pas plus. Ils avaient l'habitude. L'habitude l'un de l'autre. L'habitude de se comprendre sans mot. L'habitude de se fréquenter, d'être ensemble, et parfois, juste ça, ça leur suffisait. Il songea que ça lui suffisait, à lui, lorsqu'elle se remit à geindre. Après son absence.

\- Ino.

Elle lui accorda un regard interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas directement ?

\- Il a embrassé Sakura.

\- Après tout, il ne s'est sans doute même pas rendu compte que tu … Quoi ?

\- Je me doute qu'il s'est rendu compte de rien ! De toute façon dans cette équipe y'a pas un glandu capable de remarquer quelque chose !

Il sourit. Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle avait arrêté de marcher, tandis qu'ils avaient repris leur route, destinés à errer sous la pluie, côte à côte, sans destination précise. Son expression faussement énervée, s'était mue en une mine plus résignée. Il détestait cette mine là.

\- Sakura est déjà passée à autre chose, alors.

C'était davantage une constatation qu'une question, mais ça eut le don de faire réagir Ino. La blonde franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et se planta devant lui. Ses perles océans avaient recouvré leur éclat, cet éclat si particulier qui les illuminait dès qu'elle était contrariée.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, quand une fille tombe amoureuse, elle ne change pas si facilement !

\- Pourtant, tu dis qu'elle a embrassé Sai, non ?

Ino soupira. Elle s'était passée et repassée la scène en boucle dans sa tête, depuis cette fois-là. Et elle n'avait revu ni l'un, ni l'autre. Du moins pas depuis la soirée qui avait suivie. C'était quatre jours plus tard. Et elle avait remarqué. Elle avait remarqué ce lien particulier qui unissait les deux équipiers. Ca lui semblait tellement ambiguë, pourtant, sans doute donnait-elle la même impression parfois, avec Shikamaru. Sai avait poussé Sakura dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait attaqué là où ça faisait mal, sans le moindre tact, et pourtant, elle avait ressenti une telle délicatesse émanant de lui, de son regard, en totale contradiction avec les paroles qui acculaient Sakura. Et Sakura avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. Et Ino n'avait pas su réagir autrement qu'en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait que Sai la raccompagne. Lee s'occuperait avec joie de Sakura. Elle avait demandé à Sai de raccompagner Sakura, de prendre soin d'elle. Et était rentrée avec Lee.

\- Ino.

Elle porta un regard perdu à son coéquipier, ami et confident.

\- De toute façon, je peux rien lui dire. Il est pas là. Et puis ce baiser était un accident.

Du moins, elle s'en persuadait. Elle s'était tellement repassée la scène, encore et encore qu'elle avait fini par réaliser que son entrée fracassante ce jour-là était sans doute la cause de cette position quelque peu compromettante. Quand bien-même, pourquoi cet idiot ne s'était pas relevé plus tôt ? Et pourquoi Sakura ne l'avait-elle pas encastré dans un mur à la minute même où il lui était tombé dessus ? Elle poussa un soupir dépité.

\- Paraît qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un soupir, un ange tombe d'un nuage et se brise le cou.

\- T'en as buté combien, des anges ? Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

\- La dernière fois que j'suis parti avec l'idée de tuer quelqu'un, je n'en ai pas été capable.

Ino posa ses yeux clairs sur son ami. Ce dernier avait fermé les siens. D'un geste doux, elle leva un bras et posa une main fraîche sur sa joue. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait contrastait étrangement avec la température ambiante. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle avait pris la pluie en essayant de le rattraper. Elle se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts entrent en contact. Il avait rouvert ses yeux bruns, dans lesquels elle ancra ses billes azurées avec assurance.

\- T'es pas un assassin. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais.

Il avait tué Hidan, de sang froid. Par justice. C'était ce dont il s'était persuadé, au fond, il s'agissait d'une simple vengeance. Il avait vengé Asuma. Et à présent, il pouvait bien se le dire, il avait pris un malin plaisir, un plaisir malsain dans ce combat. Chaque coup porté, lui faisait un bien fou. Il en avait été de même avec Gengo. Toute sa frustration était passée au travers de son chakra, il l'avait senti. Ca l'avait fasciné. Ca l'avait effrayé. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

\- Tu es un être irremplaçable dans ma vie.

Il sentait son souffle se répercuter contre ses propres lèvres. Si cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait confiance. Ino ne franchirait aucune limite. Elle avait trouvé les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer sur ce qu'il ressentait. A mi-chemin entre l'amour et le besoin. Il esquissa un demi sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Enfin, des fois.

\- Ha ?!

Elle allait ajouter autre chose quand un bruit sourd et juron étouffé les arracha à leur bulle. Elle se tourna vivement vers un écriteau, derrière lequel un survêtement à dominance orange était visible. Poings sur les hanches, elle arqua un sourcil, fronçant l'autre par réflexe.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ?

\- J'vous espionnais absolument pas si c'est que tu veux savoir.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le héros de toute une génération se relevait péniblement, essorait sa veste, et ramassait son parapluie.

\- Tu parles d'un shiboni, pour la discrétion tu repasseras !

\- Un shiboni ?

\- Un shinobi ! M'embête pas j'ai pas beaucoup dormi !

\- Ah bah bien. Shikamaru, je te savais pas si actif… héhé. Aie ! Ino pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

\- Parce que !

Les deux têtes blondes se chamaillèrent un long moment, trop long, au goût d'un Shikamaru qui n'avait pas la moindre envie d'interférer. Il se contenta de regarder les nuages, épais et grisonnant, chargés de pluie, qui tombait non stop depuis trois jours. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles.

\- En plus, Hinata est en mission, j'm'ennuie.

Ah non, hein. Il allait en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Ino hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Ah ? Toi aussi Hinata te manque ? Ou c'est Sakura-chan ?

Ino rougit, mais Naruto n'y vit que du feu. Shikamaru se demanda un instant, si le blond était le genre de personne à qui on pouvait confier décemment un secret sans que tout le village soit au courant. Sans hésitation, s'il devait confier sa vie entre les mains de Naruto, il le ferait. Il lui confierait même celles de ses proches. Mais ce genre de « secret » sentimental, il y réfléchirait bien à deux fois. Il était le héros du village. Du monde Shinobi. Il pouvait faire preuve de sérieux, de calme, de discernement, et s'avérait être très rusé au combat. Oui, mais Shikamaru se souvenait encore de la mission qui les opposait à Toneri, et sur ce coup là, l'Uzumaki n'avait franchement pas été très vif d'esprit. Il avait même été extrêmement long à la détente.

\- Hier j'suis allé pêcher, c'était génial !

\- Avec cette pluie ? T'as pêché quoi ? Demanda Ino.

\- Bah rien, en fait, mais le niveau du fleuve a vachement grimpé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est génial. C'est la première fois qu'il pleut autant, et on dirait que c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Les deux têtes blondes levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Encore une semaine comme ça, et ils étaient bons pour évacuer les habitants pour cause d'inondation. Après avoir résisté à plusieurs tentatives de destruction, une guerre, et une météorite, succomber à la noyade, ce serait franchement pas avantageux, fallait bien l'avouer.

\- C'est clair, j'peux même pas m'entraîner avec ce temps.

Enfin, techniquement, il pouvait, mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

\- J'm'ennuie.

\- Va embêter Sasuke. Rétorqua Shikamaru en refourguant son parapluie à Ino, tandis qu'il s'étirait en laissant échapper un soupir de bien être qui émoustilla grandement les oreilles de la blonde.

« Oh mon Dieu. » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle matait complètement son équipier.

\- Il est avec sa chérie. Lui, au moins. Annonça Naruto, plus qu'envieux.

Ino redescendit de son nuage en chute libre.

\- Il est vraiment avec Ameno-san ?

\- Bah. Ouais.

\- Mais il la sort d'où ?!

Le Jinchuriki haussa les épaules.

\- Il a pas donné de détails, il a juste dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, et qu'ils comptaient vivre ici à partir de maintenant. Et que leur histoire ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux. Dans un sens, il n'a pas tort, mais quand même… Enfin, le principal c'est qu'il soit revenu.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Naruto regarda Ino sans comprendre.

\- Bah… Ouais ?

Elle eut une soudaine envie d'envoyer le bonhomme à plusieurs mètres d'elle, mais de une, n'avait pas la force de Sakura, de deux, n'avait ni le courage ni l'envie d'expliquer son geste au blond. Cet idiot n'avait rien compris, comme toujours. Ou bien faisait-il comme si de rien n'était ? Elle n'en savait rien, et ça l'agaçait. Elle se sentait horriblement déçue, par le comportement de Naruto, par le retour de Sasuke. Elle s'était bien évidemment maintes fois imaginé le retour de l'Uchiha au village. Elle l'avait tant espéré durant son enfance. Puis après la guerre, même en s'étant fait une raison, en tournant définitivement la page, elle avait pensé, imaginé. Ils auraient fait une petite fête, Naruto aurait insisté pour manger chez Ichiraku, Choji aurait répondu que les grillades étaient beaucoup plus festives, Sakura serait restée collée à Sasuke durant toute la soirée, Kiba aurait grogné, pour la forme, Shikamaru aurait trouvé cette soirée chiante mais aurait discrètement souri pour lui-même, Lee aurait lancé un défi que l'Uchiha aurait bien entendu ignoré, et Sai… Elle essaya d'imaginer quelle place il pourrait tenir, dans cette représentation de leur enfance. Le visage du shinobi de la racine s'imposa dans son esprit. Impassible. Une impassibilité qu'elle n'avait vu se briser qu'une fois. Une seule. Et elle avait pensé que cette fois là serait prémices à d'autres. Mais il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres. Le sourire franc qui lui avait offert ce jour-là, le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, et la chaleur de sa main, elle ne les avait plus jamais entraperçus. Quelque part, c'était une douleur qu'elle ne savait pas bien s'expliquer. Une déception, une tristesse, une désillusion ? Peut-être tout ça à la fois.

Le noir. L'obscurité dans toute sa splendeur. Des ténèbres profondes et silencieuses, desquelles, même une fois ses sens habitués, rien n'en ressortait. Rien ne pouvait être distingué. Pas un son, pas une ombre se démarquant d'une autre, rien.

Etait-elle dans une pièce vide et plongée dans l'obscurité, ou avait-elle les yeux bandés ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle tenta de rassembler ses idées. Tout était trop désorganisé. Tout était flou, trop brouillon. Elle prit une profonde respiration qui lui arracha une douleur au niveau des côtes.

D'abord, amorcer un mouvement. Aussi infime soit-il. Un tintement agaçant lui parvint. Et la sensation d'un métal froid autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles. Ses mains cherchèrent avec prudence, ne tâtant d'abord que de l'air, ses doigts caressèrent une surface lisse et froide, parfois écaillée, passèrent dans un trou, en sortirent, glissèrent un peu plus sur la surface, juste un peu plus haut. Elle reconnût des maillons. Une chaîne, sans doute. Ses poignets étaient enchaînés et maintenus en suspension. Dans quelle position était-elle ? Elle bougea un pied. Elle sentit le sol, et quelque chose comme une saleté, pas très agréable, mais pas excessivement dérangeante non plus. Elle sentait que c'était lisse en grande partie, et froid. Elle était pieds nus. Son bassin alla et vint, d'avant en arrière, puis de droite à gauche. Elle ne rencontra aucune surface. Elle était debout. Enchaînée et maintenue peut être au centre d'une pièce. Elle se concentra encore. Toujours aucun son. Mais elle sentait de nouvelles sensations l'envahir peu à peu. Progressivement, tandis qu'elle sortait de sa torpeur. Elle avait froid. Des frissons parcouraient sa peau. Ses bras, ses jambes. Sa poitrine, son ventre. Son dos, ses fesses. Son cou, son visage. Elle était nue.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche et appeler, mais sentit quelque chose obstruant sa bouche. Un tissu ? Non. Du ruban adhésif ? Quelque chose dans ses eaux là. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Son sang battait contre ses tempes avec force, de même que son palpitant contre sa poitrine. Autre chose. Quelque chose de chaud, de poisseux, glissait le long de sa nuque. C'était désagréable. Son crâne était douloureux. Par vagues irrégulières, mais douloureux. Elle avait soif. Tous les ressentis et sensations endormis jusque là s'éveillaient. Et son angoisse avec. Elle réalisait doucement. Et sentait l'ennemi juré de la kunoichi qu'elle était poindre le bout de son nez. Elle s'efforça de garder une respiration normale. Inspirant lentement, expirant doucement par le nez. Ne pas faire de bruit. Ne pas alerter. Ne pas paniquer. Pourtant, intérieurement, elle paniquait. Elle criait, implorait, hurlait. Dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, la surplombaient, l'oppressaient, elle ne vit que rapidement le visage de son amour, sa conscience l'envoyant au loin tandis que les traits si familier de son équipier se dessinaient. Kiba. Kiba. Kiba viendrait. Kiba la retrouverait. Elle se raccrocha à ce nom, à cette image, à ce visage. De toutes ses forces.

Tout s'était passé vite. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Rien anticipé. Rien appris de ses expériences passées, de la guerre, du calme avant la tempête. Non, rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Tout avait défilé avec rapidité sous ses yeux. Elle avait fait une fixation sur la trouvaille de Kiba et sa curiosité maladive l'avait poussé à tourner le dos à leur mission pour chercher autre chose. C'est au dernier moment qu'elle avait ressenti comme une présence tout près d'elle. Non. C'était plus un pressentiment. Son instinct. Elle s'était retournée sans penser réellement quelque chose se trouvait derrière elle. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'elle et Hinata, à proximité. La brune l'aurait prévenue en cas contraire. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet infranchissable qu'était le byakugan. Mais comment ? Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Elle se souvenait de ces Zetsu blancs qui drainaient le chakra de leurs victimes afin de prendre leur apparence, et devenaient ainsi impossibles à démasquer, même auprès des shinobis sensoriels. Mais ils n'étaient pas invisibles. Il émanait d'eux une quantité de chakra repérable à plusieurs mètres, voire même kilomètres. Alors quoi ? Comment ce type s'était retrouvé derrière elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque avant ? Sans qu'Hinata ne le remarque ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Par réflexe elle avait chargé. Concentré son chakra dans son poing, et donné un violent coup à son assaillant. Elle l'avait touché. Elle était certaine de l'avoir touché. Elle avait senti le contact de sa peau contre ses phalanges. Mais il s'était volatilisé. A part un shinobi super entraîné, nul ne pouvait résister à un de ses coups. Il avait disparu. Sans doute en profitant du nuage de poussière qui s'était élevé. Son coup l'avait projeté au sol. Le sol avait cédé sous l'impact. La terre s'était retournée pour découvrir des ossements. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les examiner un à un, mais elle était quasiment sûre qu'ils étaient pour la majorité humains. Hinata l'avait rejointe, et elles s'étaient mises sur leurs gardes, prête chacune à couvrir les angles morts de l'autre. Encore une fois, Hinata fut incapable de dénicher l'ennemi.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Hinata non plus. Elle avait juste entendu son cri, et elle s'était retournée juste assez vite pour voir un homme d'âge mûr encapuchonné dans un épais manteau tirer son amie par les jambes, la traînant au sol à travers le sous bois. Elle était blessée. Où, Sakura ne le savait pas, mais elle n'eût pas le temps de se questionner davantage. Elle s'était élancée à leur poursuite. Comment ce type était-il capable de se déplacer de la sorte ? Il était rapide. Ou utilisait un jutsu spatiotemporel, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Elle avait suivi les traces de sang laissées par le corps inerte de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucune. Ca s'arrêtait là. Au beau milieu d'une forêt, entre deux talus.

Sakura releva la tête. D'un bond, elle alla examiner les branches. Où étaient-ils passés ? Avaient-ils disparu ? Où était Hinata maintenant ? Qui était cet homme et qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Elle serra si fort dans sa main l'os trouvé par Akamaru qu'elle le sentit se fissurer contre sa paume. Comment. Comment allait-elle retrouver Hinata maintenant ? Allait-elle bien ? Il lui semblait que la jeune femme avait perdu connaissance. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Hinata parviendrait peut-être à se libérer. Sauf si elle était inconsciente. Non, Hinata était blessée, les traces longues et la terre imbibée de sang en étaient la preuve. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle aurait besoin de soins. Oui, elle aurait besoin d'elle, même si elle parvenait à se libérer. Elle devait la retrouver. Oui, mais comment ? Par où étaient-ils allés ? Quel chemin prendre ?

Sakura bouillonnait. Son cerveau était en surchauffe. Elle n'en n'avait même pas conscience, mais elle paniquait complètement. Elle avait perdu son calme. Et toute trace d'Hinata. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait impuissante, perdue, dépassée. Elle était seule au beau milieu d'un bois dense qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et aucun moyen de communiquer avec sa coéquipière. Que devait-elle faire ? Un shinobi devait savoir faire preuve de discernement, dirait Kakashi. Un shinobi ne doit pas montrer ses émotions. Un shinobi doit obéir aux règles. Ceux qui désobéissent aux règles sont des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades sont pires que ça.

L'image de Naruto s'imposa dans son esprit chaotique. Elle reprit contenance en sentant quelque chose de froid tomber sur le haut de son crâne et ses épaules dénudées et releva la tête. Il pleuvait. De grosses gouttes parvenaient à se frayer un passage au travers des larges feuilles orangées. Elle tenta de calmer les battements douloureux qui martelaient sa poitrine, et s'élança en direction des arbres. Elle grimpa jusqu'au sommet du plus haut qu'elle put trouver, et plissa les yeux, passant au crible l'horizon.

Le village se démarquait à travers le rideau de pluie, à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle ne prit pas la peine de redescendre, s'élançant sur l'arbre voisin, et ainsi de suite, dans une course effrénée, où elle prenait à peine le temps que marquer d'une lacération les troncs devant lesquels elle passait, et qui la séparaient de la zone où elle avait perdu la trace de son amie.

Elle avait recouvré l'usage de ses jambes, de ses neurones aussi. L'image de Naruto avait suffi à remettre son système nerveux en état de fonctionnement, et l'adrénaline avait remplacé l'angoisse et la frustration. Qu'aurait fait Naruto, dans une situation pareille ? Non. Qu'avait-il fait ? Hinata avait déjà été enlevée sous ses yeux. Et même avant ça, elle-même s'était plus d'une fois faite kidnappée, en bonne gourde qu'elle était, au cours de certaines missions. A l'époque, ils étaient genins. Sasuke était encore au village, c'était flou, mais elle se souvenait vaguement d'une mission où des cavaliers l'avaient prise en otage. Ce jour là, elle avait dû espérer du fond de son cœur encore trop tendre pour songer à une autre solution, que Sasuke viendrait à son secours.

Perdue dans les méandres de ces souvenirs trop lointains pour lui paraître réels, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait atteint le village. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, à travers la pluie, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle ne raisonnait plus correctement. D'autres souvenirs avaient pris place au fond de son âme. D'autres missions vieilles de plusieurs années. A une époque dépassée. Une époque où, Naruto, Sasuke et elle, signifiait encore équipe. Elle se rappelait de cette mission au pays du thé, de cette course opposant deux clans. Elle se souvenait s'être interposée entre leur client et l'ennemi. Un kunai avait alors entaillé son bras, elle avait crié. Et elle entendait maintenant les bruits des armes s'entrechoquant, la pluie qui tombait sur la mer, les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le bateau et les flammes qui crépitaient tandis qu'elles rongeaient le bois. Elle entendit les voix combinées de Naruto et Sasuke qui criaient son nom, s'étant aperçus qu'elle avait été touchée. Elle entendait la voix de Sasuke se démarquer, plus grave que celle de Naruto. Elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient plongé ensuite dans cette mer déchaînée. Elle avait perdu connaissance et avait été attirée par un tourbillon créé par l'ennemi. Une technique suiton à laquelle elle n'aurait pas survécu sans Naruto, sans doute.

Le contact froid et détrempé du sol la ramena à la réalité. Elle haletait. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Elle sentait la boue et le froid imprégner ses vêtements, tandis qu'elle pataugeait complètement sur un sol terreux. La pluie lui obstruait la vue. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses genoux et ses paumes glissèrent et elle s'étala de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre encore ? Tu tiens pas debout ma parole !

La voix familière termina de chasser les bribes de ses souvenirs presque fantomatiques. Elle chercha à nouveau à se redresser, en vain. Le sol semblait décidé à la garder contre lui, dans une étreinte glacée et visqueuse, somme toute moins chaleureuse que celles de Katsuyu.

Elle se sentit redressée de force et remise à genoux. Elle n'essaya pas de se remettre complètement sur ses jambes, ses mains avaient déjà agrippé la cape blanche, et la froissaient entre leurs doigts gantés de noir, tandis que ses yeux verts respiraient la détresse la plus profonde. Sa voix sortit de sa gorge pour relater un récit invraisemblable auquel Kiba ne comprit pas grand-chose. Il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas couper les paroles de la jeune femme, débitées à une vitesse proche de celle du son. Il aurait pu la prendre pour une folle, ainsi agenouillée dans la boue, sous la pluie, et accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher, mais son visage exprimait tant de choses à la fois qu'il n'eut pas même pas le courage de sortir une blague vaseuse. Les mots parvenaient à ses oreilles sans qu'il n'en comprenne véritablement le sens. Quand Sakura eut fini, il n'avait retenu que trois choses. Hinata. Disparue. Danger.

La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, entraînant avec elle une fraîcheur sinistre, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à ce jour. Chose étrange. Il avait déjà vu des tas de choses étranges. Ressenti à plusieurs reprises des tas d'impressions similaires, et pourtant, il lui semblait que cette impression-là était différente. Ca avait un goût de première fois. Et les premières fois, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il les avait toujours détestées. Elles avaient un il ne savait quoi d'effrayant. L'inconnu, sans doute.

Les pluies au village d'Aki étaient plus clémentes qu'à Konoha. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitations, dans ce pays minuscule qu'était le pays de l'Automne. Les gens vivaient par eux-mêmes, ils élevaient leur bétail, cultivaient leurs champs et leur culture aussi, sans doute. Il n'avait pas vu d'école, juste un temple qui semblait peu entretenu. L'endroit était loin des charmes du village de la feuille. Il n'était pas animé, le seul bar présent faisait également office de droguerie. Il n'avait pas vu d'hôpital, et avait traversé un cimetière minuscule où les tombes étaient presque collées les unes aux autres.

Finalement, la visite des lieux n'avait rien donné d'autre qu'un sentiment d'abandon. Oui, le village semblait désert, et les quelques rares monuments présents, rongés par le temps et la solitude. Il avait alors décidé de revenir sur ses pas, et c'est partiellement trempé, qu'il réinvestit le bar, situé non loin d'une large fontaine, sur la place du village. Il ne s'était pas équipé d'un parapluie d'encre. Son bandeau frontal le trahissait sans doute, mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à faire usage de ses techniques. Une intuition parmi tant d'autres.

La porte en bois rongé par l'humidité s'ouvrit dans un grincement agaçant, les planches sous ses pieds craquèrent légèrement sous son poids. Il retira sa capuche, et s'approcha du comptoir, faisait mine de n'être qu'un voyageur de passage, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Il se vit offrir une tasse d'un café fumant qu'il porta à ses lèvres, reconnaissant, sans pour autant en toucher le contenu.

Les quelques personnes qui occupaient les lieux semblaient méfiantes. Il sentit sans les voir leurs regards perçants posés sur son dos. Si leurs yeux avaient pu le transpercer, nul doute qu'il girait à présent dans son propre sang.

\- Vous venez d'où comme ça ?

Il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années environ. Des yeux rougis et une peau abimée par endroit, quelques cheveux blancs parsemaient la fine tignasse noire qui dégarnissait par endroit, laissant voir une peau tachetée de brun.

\- Du Pays du Feu.

Il sortit de sous sa cape son sac de voyage, duquel il tira un large calepin. Visiblement, le bandeau qu'il portait n'avait pas heurté l'attention de l'homme qui semblait pourtant le dévisager. Lentement, il fit glisser le carnet sur le comptoir. Le tenant des lieux s'en empara pour le feuilleter.

\- Vous êtes un artiste.

\- J'aime à dessiner des paysages différents de ce que je peux voir d'habitude. Les couleurs sont tellement plus chatoyantes par chez vous.

\- Dommage qu'il pleuve comme vache qui pisse.

\- Il pleut souvent, par ici ?

\- Pas autant en cette saison. D'ordinaire, les pluies ne sont harassantes qu'en hiver. On a de la neige fondue en pagaille. Ca fait des semaines qu'il pleut tous les deux jours. Il est tombé des litres en une nuit, tellement que j'ai cru que le grand puits allait déborder.

Sai écoutait d'une oreille attentive les dires de son hôte. Il lui semblait que les regards s'étaient désintéressés de lui, du moins, il n'était plus l'unique centre d'attention. La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement qui ne lui permit pas de grincer à nouveau, alertant une nouvelle fois les quelques occupants. Une brise glacée vint caresser son visage tandis qu'il entendait distinctement la pluie tomber au dehors. La porte se referma pour laisser place à un curieux spectacle. Un vieil homme venait de pénétrer dans la salle, un homme aux allures comme il en existait partout ailleurs, qui donna à Sai l'impression qu'il était de ces ivrognes éperdues, dans leur monde, et sans le moindre respect de la tranquillité d'autrui.

Il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit prendre place avec lourdeur sur une table à quelques mètres de lui et commander quelque chose de fort. Sai rangea soigneusement son carnet. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un grondement dans le lointain.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ce village abritait quelques objets d'une certaine valeur, est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il au propriétaire qui préparait la commande.

Il avait lâché sa bombe d'un ton désintéressé, et observait attentivement les réactions de l'homme. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méfiant.

\- Où avez-vous entendu ça ?

\- J'ai rencontré un marchand ambulant au cours d'une halte au Pays du Son. Il semblait en savoir long, mais ne lâchait pas facilement ses informations. Bien, j'imagine que c'était un moyen comme un autre d'essayer de m'extirper de l'argent… Je me demandais juste ce que j'allais faire, si cette averse ne passe pas.

Une serveuse vint prendre le verre posé devant le propriétaire, et l'emmena au vieillard.

\- Aki n'est pas riche. Notre village subvient à ses besoins, ce qu'on a nous suffit. Disons qu'on a bien dû apprendre à faire avec. Ce que vous avez vu en traversant le village, c'est tout. Ce qu'on avait, la guerre l'a emporté.

Sai ne cilla pas, alors qu'il entendait quelques mètres derrière le ricanement amer d'un homme qui, en se repérant à l'ouïe, devait se trouver à quatre tables de lui, juste à côté d'une porte destinée au personnel, et interdite au public, qu'il avait remarqué à son entrée. Oui, s'il se souvenait bien, cet homme devait porter une vieille casquette raccommodée et tenait un journal.

\- Cette foutue guerre, elle a rien emporté du tout ! Grogna-t-il. Que dalle ! Niet ! Juste les idéaux de trois quatre raclures d'un temps démodé. Et c'est quoi la guerre ? Des hommes se réunissent pour taper sur d'autres, ils ne savent même pas pourquoi. Bah de toute façon, tout le monde en parle, élève cet événement à un rang d'importance alors qu'en fait, il n'en est rien. Des shinobis… Connerie. Ce ne sont que des putains de petits assassins à la con.

\- Toboe ! La ferme ! Tonna la voix grave du propriétaire.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est que des fils de putes, c'est vrai. Et les pires, c'est ces petits enfoirés de la foudre ! Ceux-là, mon gars, ici on les baise, jusqu'au dernier !

Sai fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils à cette dernière déclaration.

\- Faites pas attention. Il a trop bu.

\- Que dalle Patron ! C'est pas deux trois bières qui vont m'faire perdre la raison, gamin, tu penses bien. Sais-tu ce qu'est un shinobi ?

Sai hésita à répondre. L'envie lui dictait de dessiner une pancarte clignotante en direction de son bandeau frontal, mais sa raison lui interdisait tout aveu peu approprié. Si les hommes présents dans ce bar ne l'avaient pas assimilé à un village shinobi, grand bien lui fasse.

\- Je suppose… Que ce sont des hommes se battant pour… Protéger quelque chose ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un shinobi. Cette question, il se l'était posée et reposée, à maintes reprises ses dernières années. Pour quoi se battait-il ? Pour qui ? Il avait été élevé pour être shinobi. Il avait tué, parce qu'il était un shinobi. On lui avait inculqué des valeurs comme l'honneur, et le prestige. Un shinobi ne montrait jamais ses émotions. Un shinobi ne devait pas avoir d'émotion. Un shinobi devait obéir aux ordres. Des règles existaient, et il devait s'y soumettre. Un shinobi ne contestait, ne remettait jamais en question un ordre.

Une tête blonde s'imposa dans son esprit. Tout avait changé, volé en éclat. Toutes ses convictions, Naruto les avait ébranlées avec la force et la détermination qui lui étaient propres. Sai avait trouvé de nouvelles réponses, de nouvelles portes. L'obscurité que Danzo avait bâtie tout autour de lui durant des années, cette obscurité qu'il avait entretenue, Naruto l'avait dispersé en seulement quelques mois. Et il n'avait pas été le seul. Sakura. Yamato. Kakashi. Sai avait ressenti, durant cette nouvelle affectation, ce que signifiait le mot « camarade ». Etre dans une équipe. Exister au sein d'un groupe. Exister pour quelqu'un. Faire les choses, non pas pour obéir à un ordre, mais pour venir en aider à une personne.

« Certaines choses ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres. Il faut en faire l'expérience, pour pouvoir les comprendre. » Il avait pensé et repensé à cette phrase de Sakura. Il y repensait encore, parfois. Il s'y raccrochait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait encore des tas d'expériences à faire, des tas de choses à apprendre. Et il le réalisait maintenant. Ces choses, il ne voulait pas les apprendre avec d'autres qu'eux. Il voulait continuer à exister dans ce groupe. A en être. Il voulait continuer d'être quelque chose, aux yeux de ces personnes. Elles. Celles qui formaient l'équipe Kakashi. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait appris, et vécu à leurs côtés. Ensemble ou séparément. Ca allait contre tout ce que la Racine avait tenu à lui apprendre. Mais il s'y était attaché. Il aimait cette équipe, et aurait été prêt à tout pour la contenter. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans cette étrange palette de couleurs, se mariant peu les unes aux autres, lorsqu'on les voyait comme ça, au premier abord, mais, qui donnaient une fois ensemble, une nouvelle couleur, indescriptible, mais qui lui plaisait tellement. C'était avec eux, qu'il avait appris à être au monde. A être quelqu'un. Ils lui avaient enseigné l'appartenance, sans possessivité. La confiance, l'amitié. Il avait esquissé ses vrais premiers sourires à leurs côtés. Il avait ressenti ses vraies premières frayeurs à leurs côtés. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans eux. Sans le raisonné et raisonnable Yamato. Sans les pitreries de l'irraisonnable Naruto. Sans les conseils avisés de Kakashi. Et sans l'expressivité de Sakura. La vision de cette dernière dans son esprit le ramena à la réalité du moment. Il était parti loin, dans des raisonnements qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être en cet instant. La mission importait plus que tout le reste.

Il n'avait pas écouté la réponse de son interlocuteur. De même qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le vieillard s'était rapproché de lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il le prit en aparté. Il avait des choses intéressantes à lui dire. Sai ne sut pas tellement expliquer comment, mais en l'espace de quelques minutes il avait payé ce café qu'il n'avait pas touché, remercié l'hôte pour son accueil, et suivi le vieil homme dit sénile, par le dénommé Toboe, à l'extérieur du bar.

La pluie l'accueillit à nouveau, infatigable. Il songea brièvement à ses équipiers. Il aurait dû leur laisser l'une de ses souris d'encre, il n'y avait cependant pas pensé lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés à l'orée du bois. Il enverrait des oiseaux en reconnaissance une fois qu'il aurait quitté le vieillard.

Ce dernier l'agrippa de manière familière, qui aurait même pu paraître grossière. Sai put sentir son haleine fétide, emprunte d'alcool et de tabac, tandis qu'il parlait à voix basse, comme craignant que quelques oreilles indiscrètes puissent écouter. Ce dont il doutait fortement, à vrai dire. Les paroles de l'homme étaient entrecoupées de raclements de gorge, et de déglutitions appuyées, comme s'il avait du mal à s'exprimer convenablement.

Sai se fit entraîner à travers les ruelles toujours aussi peu fréquentées. Quand bien même, ils croisèrent une femme, qui leur accorda un regard, avant de se tourner comme prise en faute. Il ne comprit pas bien ce comportement, mais n'y prêta pas davantage d'attention. L'homme l'emmenait dans des rues qu'il n'avait pas encore foulées, ils slalomaient entre les habitations, sous une pluie que les gouttières peinaient à contenir. Plusieurs centimètres d'eau recouvraient déjà le sol, et Sai pouvait à chaque pas sentir la terre s'enfoncer sous ses pieds.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Les trésors, ça a des conséquences.

Le shinobi fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas bien où voulait en venir le vieillard, qui semblait pourtant décidé à l'entraîner dans les profondeurs du village. Ses sens en alerte, il réfléchit longuement à comment s'extirper de ce qu'il sentait être un coup fourré, mais ils atteignirent leur destination avant qu'il n'ait pu songer à une quelconque échappatoire. Le vieillard poussa un large battant de bois rongé par les mites, qui devait s'apparenter à une porte, et le maintint jusqu'à ce que Sai se décide à avancer. L'obscurité reprit ses droits, à peine eu-t-il passé l'entrée. Discrètement, il porta une main à sa sacoche, prêt à dégainer kunais et shurikens au moindre élément suspect. Il sentit et entendit plus qu'il ne vit son guide se mouvoir dans l'obscurité, et bientôt, quelque chose grésilla à ses oreilles, tandis qu'une lueur jaunâtre illuminait faiblement l'endroit. Sai redoubla d'attention tandis qu'il voyait quelque chose bouger dans un coin, un drap sale et déchiré par endroit.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est une maison, voyageur ?

Sai ne rétorqua pas, bien que l'envie encore une fois, se faisait pressante. Depuis quand, était-il devenu si impulsif ?

\- Vous m'avez parlé de trésors.

\- Cela semble vous intéresser.

\- Je suis un artiste. J'aime les belles choses.

\- Il y en a bien un dans ce village, mais un trésor n'est un trésor qu'aux yeux de celui qui en a décidé ainsi.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

Le vieillard s'approcha du drap, et le retira. Sai, de par son entraînement, ne cilla pas, même lorsque le corps d'une femme âgée fut découvert devant lui. A la lueur de l'ampoule vieille comme le monde, il discerna des yeux vitreux et tuméfiés, une bouche sèche et gercée, et une peau pâle, parsemée par endroits de taches sombres. La respiration sifflante, et la poitrine qui semblait se soulever avec douleur, et surtout irrégularité terminèrent de lui indiquer tous les signes avant-coureurs d'une fin proche.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Mon épouse.

\- Qu'a-t-elle donc eu ?

Le vieillard marqua une pause, tandis qu'il regardait sa femme. Sai nota une résignation certaine dans ses yeux, mais ne sut dire si cet homme qui lui présentait ainsi son épouse mourante, éprouvait un quelconque sentiment de tristesse.

\- La guerre, voyageur, la guerre !

Le vieil ivrogne éclata d'un rire sans joie, et se tourna vers lui. Une lueur perfide brillait au fond de son regard pourtant si terne, quelques secondes avant.

\- Ils ont ramené ça ! Et depuis… Oui… Depuis, il y en a d'autres comme ça ! Ils sont des dizaines à y être restés ! Morts ! PAF ! Héhé…

Impassibilité. L'enseignement de la Racine reprenait ses droits. Sai le savait, s'il laissait filtrer une seule émotion, il était fini.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

\- Tu veux un trésor ? Eh bah va le chercher gamin ! Cracha l'homme. Cette cruche, elle va tous les avoir, ouais elle veut notre peau tu vois. Elle attend que ça, elle te vide, elle te vide comme une putain te vide les couilles, gamin !

Indifférence. Immobilité. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. Jamais.

\- De quelle cruche parlez vous ?

Ce que les autres ont ramené de la Foudre ! La guerre a ramené ça. Ce truc, gamin, ce truc c'est ça que ça a fait, ça !

\- D'un geste, il pointa sa femme du bras. Cette dernière toussait une gicle de sang. Sai essaya tant bien que mal de réorganiser les informations. L'urne dérobée au pays de la Foudre était donc bien dans ce village. Et à en croire cet homme, elle était la cause de l'état de cette femme alitée.

\- Où puis-je trouver cette cruche ?

Il n'y allait plus par quatre chemins. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce vieil homme ne serait pas une entrave à sa mission, étant donnée son aversion pour cette fameuse urne. Autant en tirer parti.

Les indications du vieil homme l'avaient mené à une demeure isolée du reste du village. A l'époque où Aki était encore considéré comme un village accueillant, avant la guerre, avait-il dit, cet endroit consistait en un vaste terrain verdoyant où les voyageurs étaient invités à camper. Sai n'y vit que de larges mètres esseulés, recouverts de hautes herbes sauvages, et à la lisière de ce champ délaissé, une vieille caravane aux vitres fissurées par endroit, qui ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis des années.

D'un pas lent, il traversa ce territoire encore inconnu, déserté de toute vie, mais qui, l'homme le lui avait assuré, était bien habité. La maison qui se dressait devant lui semblait grande, et bâtie sur deux étages, peut-être trois, à en juger par un fenestron minuscule visible depuis l'extérieur. Les fenêtres ne laissaient rien voir de l'intérieur, la plupart des volets étaient à demi fermés, ou les rideaux tirés. De quoi effectivement penser que les habitants avaient quelque chose à cacher.

Grimpant les quelques marches en bois peint d'un blanc écaillé, et qui grincèrent, voire même craquèrent sous ses pas, il s'éleva jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, à laquelle il frappa deux coups, et attendit. Personne ne se donna la peine de venir s'enquérir de ce qu'il venait faire en ces lieux, pourtant, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le mouvement d'un rideau, derrière la fenêtre attenant à la porte. Ca avait été rapide, mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à sa vigilance.

Feignant de quitter les lieux, le shinobi s'éloigna du porche, traversa le terrain en sens inverse, et profita de tourner le dos à la villa pour esquisser discrètement ses signes.

 _Kage Bunshin._

Son clone continua de s'éloigner, suivant le sentier qui l'avait initialement mené jusqu'à la villa, tandis que l'original apparaissait à quelques mètres de là, dos plaqué contre la vieille caravane. Il ne cessa d'observer les mouvements à l'intérieur de la maison à aucun moment. Son clone devait avoir à présent disparu de la vue du propriétaire des lieux. Quelqu'un de prudent, pensa-t-il. Le rideau avait repris sa position initiale, sans doute l'individu avait-il été rassuré de le voir s'en aller sans insister.

Il dissipa sa technique quelques minutes plus tard, une fois certain de ne prendre aucun risque d'être découvert, et s'accroupit dans l'herbe mal taillée, camouflé par la caravane, il pouvait prendre le temps d'esquisser de quelques rapides coups de pinceaux une petite armada de souris d'encre, qu'il envoya en direction de la maison. Elles s'infiltreraient partout, à la bonne manière des rats, et chercheraient à sa place l'objet de sa quête, avec somme toute beaucoup moins de risques de se faire repérer. Il attendrait ici, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit n'attire son attention. Il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas vraiment distingué ce qu'il avait entendu, ni sa provenance exacte, mais rien autour de lui ne semblait suspect. Concentré comme jamais, il tendit l'oreille. Un coup. Ca ressemblait à un coup, un bruit sourd, comme si on tapait sur une surface dure, épaisse.

Armé d'un kunai, le shinobi se plaqua ventre au sol, ignorant la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber, il jeta un coup d'œil sous la caravane. Rien. Il se releva et jeta un regard à l'intérieur, par une des vitres sales et couverte d'une buée qu'il essuya d'un coup de gant. Tout semblait vide, pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas avoir rêvé. Pour autant, le son ne se répéta pas, et son attention fut détournée par une de ses petites souris, revenue jusqu'à lui, qui s'empressa de se lover contre le parchemin qu'il lui offrait pour céder sa place à des lettres indiquant la position exacte de l'urne.

Sai rangea son parchemin, et s'assura à nouveau qu'il était bel et bien seul, avant de s'élancer rapidement à travers le terrain. D'un bond, il se retrouva sur le toit, surplombant la villa. De l'autre côté de la bâtisse se trouvait un jardin de taille raisonnable. Des fils étaient tendus et pour la plupart, recouverts de linges, que la pluie fouettait sans ménagement. Sai se laissa tomber jusqu'au sol. Une porte donnait sur le jardin, il n'eût pas à la crocheter, elle s'ouvrait et se refermait d'elle-même avec irrégularité. Le battant cognait au rythme des rafales qui accompagnaient cette averse interminable. Il profita du bruit occasionné pour s'engouffrer avec la discrétion qui était la sienne à l'intérieur. La pièce qui accueillit son entrée était une vieille cuisine fonctionnelle. Il jeta un œil critique à une casserole où reposait un reste de ragoût dont l'arôme particulier emplissait ses narines. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait toujours détesté les plats en sauce.

Une de ses souris manqua le faire sursauter alors qu'elle passait juste à quelques centimètres de son pied. Il s'insulta mentalement et la laissa continuer son exploration, tandis qu'il concentrait sa perception sur les autres. Il devait situer exactement l'emplacement de l'urne.

Un craquement attira son attention. Un homme d'âge mûr entra dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'air différent des autres habitants qu'il avait pu croiser. Peut-être était-il moins négligé. Une barbe finement taillée et des cheveux soigneusement peignés. Il s'approcha de la cuisinière et se pencha sur les restes de ragoût. Il semblait réfléchir, en juger le contenu, la quantité. Sai sentit son appréhension grimper en flèche lorsque l'homme fit mine de lever la tête. Il bloqua sa respiration par réflexe. Des bases telles que le contrôle de son chakra dans la plante de ses pieds semblaient même délicates, dans ce genre de situations. Mais l'homme ne le remarqua pas. Son regard s'était posé sur un placard à un bon mètre de Sai qui jugea préférable de s'en éloigner aussi discrètement et lentement que possible. Avec l'agilité d'un chat, il s'accroupit à même le plafond, et commença à se mouvoir de manière à rester dans l'angle mort de son hôte inconscient de sa présence.

Sai se sentit respirer à nouveau lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre éclata soudainement au dessus de la maison. Il lui sembla entendre un juron, puis l'homme s'empressa de quitter la cuisine par la porte donnant sur le jardinet. Le shinobi ne perdit pas une minute en curiosité, et se hâta de quitter la pièce à son tour, enjambant l'encadrement de la porte opposée. Finalement, mieux valait rester en terrain sûr. Il avait moins de chance d'être repéré de cette façon.

C'est donc à quatre pattes, et accroché au plafond que Sai arpenta chaque couloir de la demeure. L'air entêtant d'une chanson débile qu'il avait entendu de Naruto un jour ne voulut plus quitter son cerveau tandis qu'il continuait son avancée. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne trouvait même plus les paroles. C'était quoi déjà ? Ca parlait de plafond… Et quelque chose qui rimait…Chiffon ? Non, quelque chose de plus commun… Polochon ? Ou bien quelque chose de vivant… Ah, que c'était agaçant.

Finalement, il ôta cet air de sa tête. Il avait atteint une porte coulissante, qu'il s'efforça de faire glisser le plus délicatement possible. Quelle maison de branquignoles, franchement. Il avait l'impression que tout menaçait de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Chose extrêmement exécrable quand on s'efforçait d'être invisible. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal. Naruto aurait très probablement déjà alerté tout le village, et plus surprenant encore, il aurait l'urne dans les mains.

Soupirant, Sai se laissa tomber avec aisance sur le sol. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et seule la faible luminosité extérieure qui parvenait à traverser les rideaux en partie tirés permettait de distinguer le contour des meubles. Il n'osa rien toucher, et s'orienta aux émanations de chakra provenant des souris attroupées autour de l'objet recherché, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

L'urne était juste devant lui, posée sur un meuble en laque, et n'attendait plus que d'être cueillie par ses mains d'artistes. Pourtant, la seule chose que ses mains touchèrent fut son étui à kunais, tandis qu'il faisait volteface et dardait un regard perçant à travers la pénombre. Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité. Petite et mince, et la blanche lumière d'un éclair permit à Sai de discerner les traits d'un enfant.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il baissa doucement son kunai, prêt à faire preuve de bonne foi. Lointaine était l'époque où il n'accordait qu'une faible voire inexistante attention aux dommages collatéraux. Il n'était plus un membre de la racine, indifférent et impétueux, mais un shinobi aux ordres de l'Hokage, et un membre de l'équipe de ce dernier. Il ne devait en aucun cas faire de vagues.

Pourtant, sa main se plaqua avec brusquerie contre la bouche de l'enfant, et la lame de son kunai vint par habitude et réflexe menacer la gorge de l'enfant qui s'apprêtait à manifester sa présence, la sienne, la leur. Eveiller les soupçons, était une de ces choses qu'on ne lui avait jamais enseignées, au contraire même. On lui avait appris à évincer, si ce n'était exterminer, toute nuisance probable au bon déroulement de sa mission.

Il était coincé. S'il relâchait l'enfant, ce dernier donnerait l'alerte. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position éternellement non plus. Il sentit le gamin se tortiller et commencer à se débattre. Une vive douleur le fit lâcher prise, il porta sa main encore armée de son kunai à son autre, étonné de la force avec laquelle le marmot l'avait mordu. Il l'entendit clairement s'enfuir en courant, et ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis dévaler les marches de l'escalier.

\- Merde.

Sai se redressa, et sortit un nouveau parchemin. Il fit disparaître ses souris restantes et utilisa une technique de scellement. L'urne disparut dans un léger nuage de fumée pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard au centre de son parchemin.

Il avisa la fenêtre. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour déserter l'endroit, la villa d'une part, et sans doute le village. Dans l'urgence, il esquissa de nouveaux signes basiques et créa deux clones, lorsqu'une détonation le fit sursauter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yosh. Tout d'abord : JE HAIS CE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITEUH. Ensuite : Bonjour! ^o^ On m'a prévenu que le chapitre était illisible pour des raisons que seul le Rikudo Sennin ... Sanin... Bref et le serveur lui-même connaissent. Je réupload donc le tout. MAIS cette fois le site m'a squizzé les tirets des répliques. Du coup j'ai supprimé. J'ai remis les tirets un à un. J'ai ré-réuploadé. Et comme ça m'saoule et que c'est long - et VRAIMENT saoulant - je vous encourage à taper "Des mots pour des maux Keisuke-my-lover " sur google, cela vous donnera un site autrement plus pratique et à jour quant à la publication des chapitres (dont je peux pas vous donner le nom, ni le lien vu que ce site l'efface aussitôt u.u)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter le contenu et la forme!**

* * *

Dès le tout premier jour, l'odeur que dégageait Hinata lui avait parue agréable. Délicate et légère. C'était indescriptible. Il y avait un parfum de thé, mêlé de tatamis, ceux du dojo dans lequel sa famille s'entraînait, et aussi les effluves provenant de son jardin, les pivoines magnifiques qui ornaient la devanture de sa chambre, l'encens qui embaumait la demeure des Hyuuga.

Depuis son mariage avec l'autre énergumène, cette odeur avait un peu changée, et il avait eu du mal à s'y habituer les premiers jours. Le parfum salé des ramens qui envahissaient la vie de Naruto avait fini par déteindre sur la douce Hinata. Ajoutez à cela le dépotoir dans lequel il vivait avant qu'ils ne s'installent ensemble, et ça devenait un véritable défi que Kiba et Akamaru se devaient de relever. Naruto avait aussi son odeur à lui, une odeur plus virile, plus sauvage qu'il n'aurait su qualifier. Et rien n'échappait au flair de Kiba. C'était ce qu'il avait découvert au début de leur relation, et c'était, il ne pouvait dire ô combien embarrassant. Il savait quand, où, et comment Hinata retrouvait Naruto, ce qu'ils faisaient… Rien qu'à son odorat sur développé. Et forcément, son esprit s'amusait à le torturer d'images qu'il aurait volontiers ignorées. Pour lui, depuis toujours, son équipière était intouchable. D'ailleurs, Shino avait dû l'arrêter, à grand renfort d'insectes, lorsqu'Hinata avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec le blond. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour elle. Pour Naruto aussi. Bien sûr, il connaissait les sentiments de son amie pour le jinchuuriki, mais bordel, il avait eu une vilaine envie de planter ses crocs acérés dans les parties de l'Uzumaki à ce moment. Une question d'instinct, sans doute.

Toujours était-il qu'il connaissait l'odeur d'Hinata par cœur. Elle emplissait ses narines constamment, il savait la repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde, et c'était une odeur plaisante, qui l'avait souvent rassurée durant leurs longues missions. Il n'eût donc aucun mal à repérer sa coéquipière malgré la pluie continue qui s'abattait sur le village d'Aki et ses environs. Akamaru et lui avaient emboîtés le pas à Sakura qui les avait conduit au ruisseau, puis à travers le sous-bois, jusqu'à l'endroit même où elle avait perdu toute trace de la jeune femme.

Une odeur de sang s'était mêlée aux effluves de la terre, la pluie, les arbres. Toute la nature environnante lui parut d'autant plus sinistre que la nuit précédente. Un couinement d'Akamaru le conforta dans ses sombres pensées. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il le détestait, même. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, déguerpir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. C'était différent du front, différent de la guerre, mais il ne savait dire en quoi. Le village semblait vivre paisiblement, bien que peu amène à la vue des voyageurs qu'ils étaient. Mais il n'avait décelé aucune trace de conflit dans cette maigre communauté. Ou alors, les villageois les dissimulaient avec talent.

Son flair les avait menés hors du sous-bois, ils avaient alors emprunté un sentier boueux menant à un vaste terrain, dont le jardinier avait visiblement jeté l'éponge. Kiba n'aimait pas ça. Trop d'herbes, et surtout trop hautes, qui pouvaient à la fois les dissimuler eux, mais également un potentiel ennemi. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'en cas d'attaque, de vulgaires brindilles offriraient une réelle protection. Raison de plus pour ne jamais devenir végétarien, tiens.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu es sûre qu'elle est ici ? Mais comment ce serait possible ? Toute trace a disparu dans le sous-bois et-

\- Sakura ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta gueule.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux médusés, et allait rétorquer quand la paluche du shinobi se plaqua violemment contre sa bouche. Kiba retint un soupir de soulagement. C'est que ça faisait du bien quand ça s'arrêtait, ce petit bruit infernal. Sans rire, il croyait entendre une portée de chiots. Et il aimait pas les chiots. Ca braillait, ça couinait, ça demandait beaucoup trop d'attention et ça n'obéissait quasiment jamais. ET ça mordait. Ces conneries.

Il retira sa main et foudroya la jeune femme du regard.

\- Ca va pas non ?!

\- C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Non mais t'as vu comment tu me traites ?! Je suis pas ton chien !

Couinement réprobateur de l'intéressé.

\- Lui au moins, il passe pas son temps à geindre et à poser des questions débiles toutes les deux minutes !

\- Mes questions ne sont pas débiles ! Je m'inquiète juste de savoir si tu as la bonne piste c'est tout !

\- Tu m'as déjà vu me tromper ? Je t'ai même mené à ton Sasuke d'amouuur que t'as pas été foutue de buter d'ailleurs, donc, t'es mignonne, tu la boucles et tu te contentes de faire ce que tu fais le mieux : La potiche !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls la pluie, et quelques grondements insistants au-dessus d'eux se firent entendre. Ils s'étaient déplacés. Et retrouvés face à une imposante villa qui devait dater de plusieurs années. Akamaru retroussa ses babines, laissant un grognement s'échapper de sa gorge, auquel Kiba porta toute son attention.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Un nouveau grognement en guise d'approbation et Kiba se tourna vers la kunoichi, accroupie comme lui dans l'herbe.

\- Il a trouvé Hinata, et apparemment Sai est aussi passé par là, je crois qu'on devrait … Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Potiche.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as traité de potiche.

\- Putain et en plus t'as le cerveau qui fonctionne au ralenti, tu m'étonnes que Sasuke ait déserté, il a au moins eu le temps de se barrer, de revenir s'prendre un bol de ramen, et de dégager pour de bon, le temps que tu-

Kiba ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le coup qu'il s'était pris lui brisa quelques côtes au passage, en plus de l'envoyer s'écraser contre une caravane qui, il ne savait pour quelle raison, se trouvait à la limite du terrain. Il cracha une gerbe de sang, qui souilla sans état d'âme sa cape claire et déjà imbibée d'eau. Pourquoi une cape claire, pour un shinobi ? Il n'en savait rien, et se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il se posait la question, maintenant, alors qu'il crachait du sang, et qu'une douleur lancinante lui tiraillait les côtes, et le dos. Sa colonne vertébrale venait d'en prendre un coup, et il le sentit d'autant plus qu'il s'extirpait tant bien que mal de la carrosserie bien endommagée à présent.

Il jeta un regard noir à la kunoichi qui s'avançait à grand pas vers lui. Il n'eût pas le temps d'en placer une qu'un second coup atteignit sa joue. Il sentit sa mâchoire craquer sous l'impact, et dut faire preuve d'un tour de force pour inverser les positions. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans le bras de la jeune femme, qu'il retourna sans ménagement et avec vivacité pour la maintenir face contre terre. Il l'enjamba et s'assit sur son dos, la calant sous son poids, crachant de côté le liquide aux saveurs d'acier qui lui emplissait la bouche.

\- Sale pute.

\- Connard.

Tout était dit. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ou du moins, il y avait des tas de choses à dire. A éclairer. A passer au peigne fin, à rédiger sur un rapport que l'Hokage serait loin de s'imaginer devoir lire un jour. Si toutefois ils se décidaient à relater cet accrochage. Parce que c'en était un. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Kiba tenta de s'en persuader alors qu'il voyait Sakura se contorsionner sous lui pour lui jeter un regard chargé de haine. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vue avec pareille expression. Et il devait bien se l'avouer, ça le faisait flipper.

Un aboiement le sortit de ce combat visuel déclenché depuis plusieurs secondes. Il ne réagit que trop tard. Un coup de feu jaillit de nulle part, et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'omoplate. Il s'écroula sur sa partenaire qui mit un certain temps à réagir. Tout allait encore une fois trop vite à son goût. Les aboiements répétés d'Akamaru, et le poids de l'Inuzuka sur elle. La pluie incessante, et redoublant d'intensité, et le bruit particulier des herbes en mouvement. Son cerveau tâcha de se remettre en route. Ses yeux fixèrent toutes les directions à sa portée avec vivacité, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à voir quoique ce soit. Par réflexe, elle posa deux doigts contre la carotide du jeune homme. Son pouls battait encore, bien que faiblement. D'un coup de hanche, elle inversa leur position et s'accroupit au dessus du corps inerte, retira d'un coup de dent l'un de ses gants noirs, et plaça une main auréolée de chakra contre la poitrine de son équipier. Elle resta en alerte. Akamaru s'était rapproché, en position défensive, près d'eux. Des grognements sonores vibraient en provenance de sa gorge, et ses crocs déployés ne laissaient aucun doute à Sakura. Ce qui les avait attaqués ne ferait pas long feu pour avoir osé blesser son maître.

Une autre détonation la fit sursauter, elle se baissa juste à temps contre l'Inuzuka pour éviter un projectile lancé avec une vitesse et une force peu commune. L'impact creusa un trou dans l'épaisse carrosserie de la caravane, sous le regard choqué de la jeune femme. Elle quitta le shinobi encore inconscient d'un bond. Ainsi élevée dans les airs, elle chercha des yeux la provenance de ces attaques à répétition. Elle ne tarda pas à débusquer sa cible, se déplaçant à travers les herbes mal taillées, et lança un kunai armé d'un parchemin explosif dans sa direction. L'explosion ne se fit pas attendre, et elle eut tout juste le temps de se repositionner dos à elle, au-dessus de Kiba pour lui servir de bouclier. Akamaru agit de même.

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Elle avait le souffle court, mais resta à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, de la moindre émanation de chakra. Ce qu'elle ne ressentit absolument pas. Rien. Tout comme au ruisseau, elle n'avait rien senti d'inhabituel, elle était certaine qu'en dehors de Kiba, Akamaru et elle, il n'y avait aucune présence humaine ou animale dans ce champ. Elle s'était à nouveau trompée, et le résultat était semblable au premier. Son inattention avait causé un blessé. Un coup de museau la ramena à l'instant présent. Elle tourna ses yeux mentholés vers le chien entraîné qui, à défaut de pouvoir communiquer, laissait toutes ses expressions passer au travers de son regard noir.

\- Il va s'en tirer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle vit clairement le canidé soupirer de soulagement et avancer son long museau vers son maître, donnant de petits coups contre sa joue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne redresse ses oreilles, comme alerté par quelque chose. Il flaira l'air un instant, puis aboya, sortant ainsi Sakura de ses songes. La jeune femme regarda le chien sans comprendre alors que, campé sur ses quatre pattes, ce dernier aboyait à qui mieux mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les animaux en général. Bien entendu, elle connaissait les chiens ninjas, mais à la différence de Pakkun et des autres compagnons de Kakashi, Akamaru n'était pas doué de parole. Kiba était le seul à le comprendre.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Tenta-t-elle de deviner. Hinata-san ?

Akamaru aboya de plus belle et contourna la caravane. Soupirant, Sakura hissa l'Inuzuka sur son dos, et emboîta le pas à son animal. Elle se demanda un instant comment l'habitacle avait survécu à la force avec laquelle elle avait envoyé bouler Kiba. Bien que cabossée d'un côté, l'autre semblait n'avoir subi aucun dommage. D'un coup d'épaule, elle défonça la porte, permettant à Akamaru de pénétrer l'intérieur sordide et sale. De la poussière couvrait l'intégralité des meubles, et une forte odeur de moisissure leur emplit les narines. Sakura réajusta le corps inerte de son compagnon sur son dos. C'est qu'il pesait son poids, l'enfoiré.

\- Il n'y a rien ici.

Elle en profita néanmoins pour déposer son fardeau sur une vieille banquette miteuse, gonflée par l'humidité. Fouillant sa sacoche, elle en sortit un scalpel qu'elle plaça entre ses dents, et entreprit de retirer la large cape détrempée et imbibée de sang du jeune homme, l'envoyant paître sur le sol. Elle l'avait allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée de côté. D'un geste à peine délicat, elle releva le haut gris qu'il portait et révéla son dos ensanglanté. Elle releva davantage le tissu jusqu'à apercevoir un trou d'où ruisselait encore un peu de sang. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir stoppé l'hémorragie. Elle pressa la plaie entre ses doigts, un faible grognement lui parvint. Un coup d'œil à un Akamaru peu assuré lui fit comprendre que Kiba, bien qu'inconscient ressentait encore la douleur. Bien.

Attrapant son scalpel, elle commença une incision précise, fouilla à nouveau sa sacoche et en tira une fine pince, qu'elle plaça sans ciller dans la chair à vif de l'Inuzuka. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en sortait un petit projectile doré bien qu'imbibé du sang du shinobi. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de choses, dans des livres récents venus d'elle ne savait plus quel pays. On appelait ça une balle, dans certaines contrées, et elles étaient le plus souvent destinées à la chasse. Elle enferma précautionneusement l'objet dans un mouchoir qu'elle calla bien à l'abri dans son sac de voyage, et entreprit de refermer la plaie. Une fois fait, elle donna une grande claque dans le dos à sa portée. Un gargouillis étrange, à la limite du juron lui répondit, tandis qu'Akamaru jappait de bonheur tout en frétillant.

\- Debout, tu dormiras quand tu seras mort.

\- Fait chier… Grommela Kiba en se redressant.

Il inspecta vaguement l'endroit. Déjà, il ne sentait plus le déluge s'abattre sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où ?

Un courant d'air glacé lui lécha les abdominaux et il baissa les yeux sur son torse dénudé. D'un geste il baissa son vêtement et jeta un regard accusateur à la kunoichi.

\- Roh putain qu'est-ce que t'as osé me faire ?!

\- J'ai osé te sauver la vie, mais je peux y remédier, si ça t'ennuie tant que ça !

\- Commence par arrêter de m'aboyer dessus, saleté de ch-

\- Saleté de quoi ? De chienne ? Oh mais je t'en prie vas-y ! Insulte-moi ! Crache-moi à la figure ! Et sans raison, j'te dirai rien !

Un nouveau silence prit place. Kiba marqua une pause. Longue. Trop longue au goût d'une Sakura qui avait froid, qui se sentait à la fois frustrée et contrariée, qui en avait marre, simplement ras le bol. La situation lui échappait depuis le début de cette foutue journée. Non. Depuis le début de cette mission. Elle ne voulait pas en être. Elle avait cru l'avoir fait comprendre à Kakashi. Et pourtant, il l'y avait envoyée. Sans plus de cérémonie. Elle s'était sentie décontenancée. Et incapable de rétorquer ou d'argumenter face à son vieux maître. Pourtant, si elle avait été face à Tsunade, à ce moment, les choses auraient peut-être tournées autrement. Elle en était intimement convaincue. Oui. Depuis que Kakashi était devenu Hokage, les choses avaient changées. Son univers avait changé. Elle n'aimait pas le changement. C'était comme si une fissure de plus s'était créée. Encore une. Une énième dans cette équipe dont la stabilité laissait déjà à désirer.

\- De toute façon c'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude de te faire rembarrer sans raison.

Elle releva un regard électrique vers le maître-chien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, à la chercher constamment celui-là depuis un moment ? C'était sa manière de lui faire payer de n'avoir pas su protéger Hinata ? Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ? Vraiment ?

\- Et puis chez moi, une chienne, c'est pas non plus la pire des insultes.

Sakura fixa Kiba comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Ce dernier avait légèrement détourné le regard, comme s'il évitait le sien. Elle ne sut trop quoi répondre. Elle n'eut pas à le faire. Encore une fois, ce fut Akamaru qui la sortit de ses songes, et son maître également par la même occasion. L'animal avait commencé à renifler quelque chose avec ardeur et ses griffes grattaient le plancher de la caravane avec ferveur.

\- Akamaru ? T'as trouvé quoi ? Demanda Kiba en s'approchant.

Il grimaça en se levant. La douleur dans son dos avait presque entièrement disparue, mais il en restait une de taille. Ses côtes. Elle lui avait au moins cassé une côte, cette grognasse, il en était sûr. Pourquoi grognasse, en fait ? C'était devenu une envie irrésistible, qu'il avait de l'insulter à la moindre occasion. Elle l'énervait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou peut-être que si. Parce que son humeur maussade avait contaminé toute l'unité. Et que ni la mission, ni l'environnement n'aidait à améliorer l'ambiance. En plus, elle était loin d'être d'aussi charmante compagnie qu'Hinata. Colérique et violente, il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Il se demandait comment Naruto avait réussi à survivre toutes ses années, et mit ce miracle sur le compte du démon qui l'habitait.

Kiba s'accroupit et souleva un tapis qui ne laissa voir que d'autres planches.

\- Y'a rien là-dessous, t'es sûr de toi ?

Sa main caressa le pelage humide, dont le possesseur aboyait fermement.

\- Poussez-vous.

Kiba releva la tête pour voir sa partenaire lever un poing chargé d'un chakra bleu, et eût à peine le temps de s'écarter, qu'il se prit une bonne planche dans la face. Le sol de la caravane ne fut rapidement plus qu'un vague souvenir, et alors qu'il s'en faisait la remarque, il se sentit tomber, atterrir sur son royal postérieur, et dégringoler plusieurs marches d'une dureté abominable pour ses chairs.

\- Bordel de merde… Sakura.

Cette dernière arriva derrière lui, Akamaru sur les talons, plus dignes l'un et l'autre. La terre recouverte de pelouse se trouvant sous la caravane s'était retournée avec une facilité déconcertante, pensa Sakura. Ainsi, un escalier souterrain avait été dévoilé. Elle s'y engouffra prudemment, jusqu'à trouver à ses pieds son partenaire, affalé au sol, et se massant douloureusement l'arrière train. Il lui lança un regard qui lui fit instinctivement lever une main en sa direction.

\- Je ne soignerai pas ça.

Un grommellement plus tard, et Kiba se levait, soutenu par son fidèle ami. L'espèce de passage dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était pas bien large, juste de quoi laisser avancer deux personnes côtes à côtes, et sombre. Ils avançaient lentement, se repérant au flair d'Akamaru, et à la vision aiguisée de Kiba. Sakura se demanda d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour y voir quelque chose dans cette obscurité. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, sa voix s'éleva faiblement dans le tunnel.

\- Je suis nyctalope.

\- Et c'est moi que tu oses traiter de salope.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais traité de salope.

\- Tu m'as traité de potiche, de sale pute, et de sale chienne.

Kiba inspira profondément et allait rétorquer quand son flair l'alerta. Akamaru fut encore une fois plus rapide et se précipita au détour d'un couloir, où il commença à gratter un large battant de bois, une porte, semblait-il. De grosses chaînes noires rouillées par endroit maintenaient la porte fermée. Et les dalles cimentées qui constituaient le sol ne laissaient guère à Akamaru le loisir de creuser un passage.

\- Y'a quelque chose là derrière mais…

\- Pousse toi.

Le ton sans appel de la jeune femme, il commençait à le connaître. Cette fois, il ne réfléchit pas avant de se plaquer rapidement contre le mur opposé et de fermer les yeux. Il bloqua également sa respiration, alors que la porte, les chaînes et une partie du mur volaient en éclats.

Une lueur blafarde illumina ce qu'il restait du passage, tandis que la fumée se dissipait et qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Des bougies étaient disposées dans la pièce que les deux shinobis découvraient peu à peu. En son centre, une sorte de table faite entièrement de roche trônait, majestueuse, et entourée de cierges dont les flammes dansaient au rythme de l'air, créé par leurs mouvements. Elle était recouverte d'un large drap d'un blanc immaculé.

Sakura fut la première à s'avancer. La pièce n'était pas bien grande. Et encombrée de cet autel et quelques vieux meubles, elle paraissait plus étroite encore. La jeune femme contourna précautionneusement le monument de pierre. Aucune fenêtre n'existait dans ce lieu confiné. Il y faisait froid, et l'ambiance lui semblait sinistre. Des chaînes pendaient du plafond, remarqua-t-elle alors que son pied gauche butait contre l'une d'elle, faisant ainsi résonner avec un écho certain, un léger tintement.

Sur une vieille console, traînait un bac d'acier dans lequel étaient disposés plusieurs instruments qu'elle connaissait, soit pour les avoir déjà utilisés, soit pour les avoir vus dans un ou deux ouvrages. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur glacée perler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Sakura.

La voix aux étranges vibrations de Kiba la fit sursauter alors qu'elle approchait ses doigts d'un des bacs, prête à saisir un couteau à l'aspect des plus tranchants. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, silencieusement. Il n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Même plutôt franchement dérangé.

\- J'aime pas du tout cet endroit, allons nous-en…

Dans sa remarque, il avait bougé, s'était déplacé, machinalement, maladroitement. Et avait renversé quelque chose. Le bruit le fit sursauter, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui, pas même sur le front.

Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait fait tomber et s'accroupit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément alors qu'il contemplait le sol inondé d'une couche visqueuse et sombre, qui s'étalait de seconde en seconde. Il recula abruptement avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Sakura en s'approchant, délaissant ses trouvailles.

Elle s'accroupit un instant, mais fut brutalement relevée. Kiba avait saisi son bras et la maintenait debout, près de lui, fixant l'immense flaque de sang qui se répandait sous leurs yeux. Il avait renversé un seau, déjà rempli à ras-bord, et ce dernier avait roulé quelques petits mètres plus loin.

\- J'aime pas ça. Cette odeur…

Il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne voulait pas en être sûr. Une peur sourde, et épouvantable lui tordit les entrailles, si bien qu'il en oublia la douleur de ses côtes. C'était beaucoup plus fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, contre son torse, dans ses veines, partout où il pouvait martelait, il le faisait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille appréhension. Il sentit à peine Sakura se défaire de sa poigne et avancer lentement. Il entendit à peine ses pas fouler le sol recouvert de sang, le léger clapotis du liquide sous ses semelles.

Elle retira le drap, lentement d'abord. Puis avec un peu plus d'assurance, après avoir inspiré un grand coup. Le tissu tomba au sol. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Elle en oublia d'expirer l'air inhalé plus tôt. Sous ses yeux, gisait le corps pâle, trop pâle d'Hinata. Ses yeux étaient clos. Elle était nue. Entièrement nue, mais ce n'était pas ce qui choqua le plus les deux shinobis. Le long de ses poignets courraient de longues plaies. Les veines principales avaient été sectionnées avec précision et efficacité. La chair tranchée à vif laissait voir une peau propre, comme soigneusement lavée, après saignement. La plante de ses pieds, sa gorge, son abdomen. Sakura pouvait y voir de longues et profondes coupures, parfaitement nettoyées. Son sang se glaça. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Kiba, derrière elle, tomber à genoux, soudain paralysé. Effaré. Choqué. Scandalisé. Traumatisé, aurait été un terme plus exact. D'un geste lent, d'une main qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser trembler, elle posa deux doigts contre le cou de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Se concentra. Encore. Encore un peu. Juste un peu plus. Elle tenta de maîtriser les tremblements qui menaçaient son corps. Elle tenta de ne pas écouter ses jambes, qui ne supportaient plus son poids. Elle se força à ne pas déglutir. Elle avait chaud. Et froid à la fois. Sous sa peau, elle essayait de le sentir. De la sentir. Elle voulait sentir un pouls. Aussi faible soit-il. Il fallait qu'elle le sente. Il le fallait. Ce n'était pas une option. Elle était obligée de… Une détonation. Encore. Encore une. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser la poitrine. Elle se sentit projetée en arrière avec une force peu commune. Elle sentit sa tête cogner avec brutalité contre les pierres qui constituaient le mur derrière elle. Elle sentit sa vue se faire plus floue. Elle n'y vit plus que du noir. Et les bruits lui semblèrent lointains. Etonnamment lointains. Comme imaginaires.

Kiba sortit de sa transe au premier coup de feu. Il vit du coin de l'œil le corps de Sakura tomber en arrière. Akamaru se jeta, tous crocs sortis sur l'homme, un homme comme mille autres, semblant avoir une cinquantaine d'années à tout casser. L'animal parvint à planter ses canines acérées dans le bras de l'ennemi. Quand. Comment. Pourquoi ? Kiba ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait pas senti cet individu arriver, trop focalisé qu'il était sur le corps sans vie d'Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Ce nom emplissait son cerveau tant et si bien qu'il fallut un couinement d'Akamaru, et le corps de ce dernier jeté à travers la pièce pour le faire réagir. Instantanément, il recouvra l'usage de ses jambes et s'élança sur l'assaillant, toutes griffes sorties. Un coup chargé en chakra suffit à lui labourer le visage, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il enchaîna plus d'une prise de Taijutsu, l'exiguïté de la pièce ne lui permettant aucune autre attaque. Ses armes shinobis s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'homme, qui ne semblait pas maîtriser l'art ninja. Alors comment avait-il échappé à son flair ? Comment son chakra avait-il pu…

\- Toi… Grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Qu'as-tu fait à Hinata ?!

L'homme ne répondit pas, ramassa son arme et la pointa en direction du maître-chien. Une nouvelle détonation résonna dans l'antre, mais cette fois ci, il fut aisé au shinobi d'esquiver le projectile. Ramassant d'un geste rapide le drap laissé à terre, il le jeta à la tête de son agresseur.

\- Akamaru ! Ca va ?!

Un faible jappement lui répondit, et il profita que son assaillant soit gêné par le tissu pour lui asséner un énième coup. Il se précipita ensuite vers sa coéquipière, esquissa quelques signes de façon à ce qu'Akamaru prenne forme humaine, identique à la sienne, et attrapa délicatement le corps d'Hinata entre ses bras, tandis que l'animal faisait de même avec la kunoichi médicale.

La pluie tombait encore. Elle l'entendait. Pourtant, elle n'en sentait pas la fraîcheur. Elle ne la sentait pas couler, ni même fouetter son visage, détremper ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Elle sentait juste un manque d'air. D'oxygène. Elle sentait un poids. Quelque chose presser avec force sa poitrine et une voix, lointaine. Elle sentait une douleur, inexplicable. Qu'elle ne pouvait nommer. Et toujours cette voix. Une voix grave, aux intonations irrégulières et précipitées, et qui semblait se rapprocher à mesure qu'elle se sentait reprendre conscience. L'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis elle ne savait combien de temps se fit plus claire. Un visage flou, se dessina dans son champ de vision. Des marques rouges, familières. Des yeux perçants, qui se précisèrent. Des canines blanches, acérées qui se mouvaient en un semblant de conversation dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Ou à peine.

\- Putain de merde, Sakura, c'est pas le moment, t'entends, t'as pas le droit de me lâcher maintenant, allez, bouge, fais quelque chose, ce que tu veux, mais démerde toi pour arrêter cette putain d'hémorragie j't'en prie ! Sakura ! Sakura !

Cette voix, ce visage, elle les remettait doucement en place. C'était juste Kiba, qui braillait comme à son habitude. Et ce poids qui pressait sa poitrine si désagréablement, qu'était-ce donc ? Elle tenta d'y porter une main. Dieu, qu'elle se sentait lourde. Ses doigts rencontrèrent néanmoins quelque chose de chaud, de poisseux. Elle pressa doucement. C'était elle, ça ? C'était sa poitrine ? Ou bien ? Elle sentit son sein gauche complètement comprimé. C'était agaçant. Dérangeant. Et Kiba qui continuait de brailler.

\- Tais…Toi… J'ai… Mal… Au crâ…

Elle avait la gorge sèche. Et une nausée abominable. Qu'est-ce que c'était, à la fin ? Quelque chose tomba sur sa joue. C'était chaud. Enfin tiède. Et humide. Il pleuvait, alors ?

\- Reprends-toi, s'il te plaît. Elle a besoin de toi. Hinata va… Elle a… Je… Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Tout. Et n'importe quoi. Mais putain, reprends-toi ! Fais un effort… Juste un… Si c'est pas pour moi, fais le pour toi ! Pour Hinata ! Pour Naruto !

Naruto ? Que venait-il faire ici ? Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était jamais bien loin, d'ordinaire. Naruto… Elle ferma les yeux, le visage du blond lui apparut de façon plus nette que celui de Kiba, qui, pourtant, semblait beaucoup plus proche. Ses yeux bleus azurs, ce regarde empli de tendresse et … D'autre chose peut être ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Où était-ce ? Elle reconnut ces murs rouges, le couloir qui menait au bureau de l'Hokage. Ah oui, mais Naruto était là pourquoi ? Une mission ? Non. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Et après ? Après il y avait eu quoi ? Un mur… Ah oui, il s'était pris le mur. Qu'il était maladroit… Non. Non, c'était elle ? Elle l'avait frappé ? Encore ? Elle ne le faisait plus pourtant. Depuis quelques années, elle avait arrêté. Elle voulait être plus féminine. Plus douce. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Là ? Maintenant ? Quelque chose faisait mal. Elle eut envie de tousser. Elle toussa. Un goût bizarre s'installa dans sa bouche. Elle entendit Kiba crier son nom une nouvelle fois. Mais qu'il se taise bon sang. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait envie de dormir. Elle avait… Il faisait noir. C'était quoi cette forme étrange encore ? Un cercle ? Non… C'était un cercle, mais un peu différent… C'était blanc, et rouge aussi. Et c'était brodé sur quelque chose ? Un tissu bleu marine… Oui… Et puis blanc… Le tissu était devenu blanc ?

\- Sakura !

Le tissu blanc était devenu rouge. Rouge sang. Elle pouvait même en sentir l'odeur. L'odeur. Quelle odeur ? Ce mot lui était familier… Odeur… Kiba ? Mais pourquoi Kiba était-il ici ? Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Pourquoi… Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux, et ce simple geste lui arracha une plainte douloureuse.

Sa tête dodelina un instant, tandis qu'elle peinait à habituer ses pupilles à la clarté du jour. Elle tourna la tête. Sur sa droite, un manteau de pluie tombait sans relâche. Elle distinguait le sol sous son corps allongé. Elle redirigea son regard droit devant elle. Au dessus, une paroi rocheuse. C'était un abri ? Un renfoncement dans la roche ? Et un peu plus bas, Kiba. Son regard descendit encore un peu. Il était nu ? Non, torse nu ? Que…

Elle essaya de se redresser sur un coude, mais retomba lourdement et sans douceur aucune contre le sol ferme.

\- Sakura. Tu as été touchée. Soigne toi. Je peux pas contrôler ça, tu perds beaucoup trop de sang !

Elle était blessée ? Elle essaya de se remémorer les derniers évènements. En un flash, tout revint. Le ruisseau, Hinata, Kiba, la caravane, Kiba, le passage, l'autel, Hinata, et sa perte de connaissance subite. Sa respiration se fit plus accélérée.

\- Hinata. Hinata est-

\- Soigne toi. Insista l'Inuzuka en faisant preuve d'un self control qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas.

Elle se concentra. Elle concentra son chakra dans sa main gauche, posée sur son sein. Non, quelque chose était posée sur ce sein et faisait obstacle. Elle voulut y jeter un œil mais en fut physiquement incapable. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Kiba retira sa main, et laissa la kunoichi stopper elle-même l'écoulement sanguin. La douleur ne s'estompa pas, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle se redressa, et il l'y aida. Un vertige la prit, et elle bascula contre lui. C'était chaud. Lisse. C'était le torse de l'Inuzuka. Ses yeux cherchèrent alors, passèrent l'abri au crible. Elle la trouva. Allongée, inerte et enveloppée dans la veste que portait à l'origine leur coéquipier. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, et suffisait à dissimuler sa nudité. Mais pas la pâleur extrêmement cadavérique de ses membres inférieurs. Akamaru était allongé près d'elle, et tentait de lui procurer une source de chaleur.

Sakura se redressa à nouveau, trébucha, et s'écorcha les genoux en retombant. C'est à quatre pattes qu'elle rejoignit Hinata, défit sans ménagement la fermeture éclair qui maintenait la veste fermée, et examina minutieusement le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Hinata ? Murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

Elle sonda la kunoichi à l'aide de son chakra. Elle se crut sur le point de vomir. Des larmes salées glissaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, et cette vision termina de glacer le sang de Kiba, qui assistait, impuissant à la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends… Fais quelque chose ! Pressa-t-il.

\- Elle… Je… Il…

La claque partit d'elle-même. Kiba ne la vit pas partir, et Sakura ne la vit pas venir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Sakura dut sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle esquissa maladroitement quelques sceaux et apposa ses mains contre le corps glacé d'Hinata. Elle sentit son chakra parcourir la jeune femme, sans effet.

\- Elle a perdu trop de sang.

Non. Elle … Il… Elle avait été vidée de son sang. Comme une bête à l'abattoir. Sakura secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette comparaison et tourna un regard désespéré vers Kiba. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais l'expression de son vis-à-vis ne lui fut d'aucune aide. C'était elle, la médecin. C'était à elle de trouver une solution. C'était d'elle dont dépendait leurs vies. La vie d'Hinata.

\- Une transfusion… Du sang. Il lui faut du sang ! K-Kiba ! Ton groupe sanguin ? Et celui d'Hinata ? Tu connais celui d'Hinata ?

Mon Dieu. Elle avait commis la pire erreur qui soit en démarrant cette mission. L'une des premières choses à faire lorsqu'on était un shinobi médical était de se renseigner avant tout sur son unité. Connaître les groupes sanguins, voire les allergies de chacun était la première chose à faire avant d'engager une mission. Elle le savait pourtant. Elle le savait. Mais où avait-elle eu la tête ?! Où, bon sang ?!

\- A. Hinata est du groupe A. Moi j'suis du B.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

\- Et toi ?

\- Merde, merde, merde, MERDE !

Le cri de la jeune femme suffit à répondre à la question. Kiba sentit tout son être se liquéfier. De toute façon, quand bien même Sakura aurait été compatible, et elle ne l'avait probablement pas encore réalisé, elle avait également perdu beaucoup trop de sang elle-même. Kiba pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle soit encore en vie, après avoir été touchée en plein cœur. Ou bien ce n'était pas passé loin, il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il n'était en rien satisfait. Cette foutue mission… Il. Il avait merdé. Jamais il n'aurait dû se séparer du reste du groupe. Il aurait dû insister davantage pour que les filles l'accompagnent, ou lui, aurait dû rester avec elles. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se séparer.

\- Vous étiez là.

Il fit brusquement volteface, kunai dégainé, surpris et enragé. Sa lame trancha à peine sa cible, quelques perles écarlates giclèrent avec légèreté, l'une d'elle poussant le vice jusqu'à venir s'écraser sur sa joue. Il avait pourtant vu suffisamment de sang pour aujourd'hui. Un jappement lui rappela de se calmer, et il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour s'y fier. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que l'ennemi qu'il avait manqué égorger de peu était Sai. Il jura mentalement. Cette foutue discrétion de la Racine, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Ce dernier avait reculé de justesse. Une fine entaille ornait à présent sa gorge. Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante, mais se ravisa. En une fraction de secondes, la situation lui apparut clairement, et il ne perdit pas de temps en question inutile. La mission avait mal tournée, c'était une évidence.

Ignorant l'Inuzuka, il s'approcha d'un pas leste des deux jeunes femmes, et posa son regard sur la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, de même que ses mains et la partie inférieure de son visage. Elle haletait et transpirait à grosses gouttes. A l'inverse, la Hyuuga semblait plus sereine. Inerte, serait le mot juste. Elle gisait au sol, inconsciente, et d'une pâleur à s'en faire damner un mort.

\- Au rapport, Sakura.

Sakura serra les dents.

\- Sai, tu es bien du groupe A, hein ?

La voix était ferme, le ton sans appel, mais le regard de la jeune femme transpirait le désespoir et la détresse.


	7. Chapter 7

L'idée en elle-même n'était pas mauvaise. Au contraire, il la trouvait même audacieuse, et plutôt appréciable. Oui, elle était clairement appréciable, et la bienvenue, tant au niveau politique, que personnel. Les commerçants s'en feraient à coup sûrs une joie, l'ensemble de la population, qu'elle soit civile ou shinobi, verrait sans doute d'un bon œil cet événement. Oui, il avait retourné l'annonce dans tous les sens possibles, et il voyait bien plus d'aspects positifs que de négatifs à cette réalisation. Le seul inconvénient serait la bonne dose de boulot qu'il risquait d'y avoir derrière, mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé outre mesure en rédigeant un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il aurait peut-être dû. Sûrement même. Il se flagellait mentalement d'ailleurs, de ne pas avoir senti venir le coup fourré. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait dû le savoir. Le pressentir. Il aurait dû s'en douter, et trouver un moyen d'y échapper. Après tout, il était censé être bon à ça. Censé. Il était censé être des tas de choses que les autres avaient décidées pour lui. Il accomplissait en général chaque tâche avec brio. Personne à ce jour ne pouvait lui reprocher de n'être qu'un branleur, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sécurité, ou toute autre mission sérieuse. Du moins, personne de haut placé. Oui, il était devenu une figure respectée, au sein de l'Alliance shinobi. Au sein du village. Il était très souvent le premier convoqué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une situation de crise, et ce malgré son jeune âge. Il se savait envié et jalousé par certains, plus haut gradés, plus expérimentés, mais n'y portait guère d'attention. Il se contentait de vivre autant que possible sa tranquille petite vie. Du moins il essayait. Jusqu'à présent, il y arrivait pas trop mal. Ouais. Mais le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui en cette matinée bien trop matinale à son goût. Et il pestait intérieurement contre tout et n'importe quoi avec une énergie qui le surprit lui-même. Sans déconner. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi de tous les shinobis de l'Alliance, c'était tombé sur sa pomme ?!

Il se força à reprendre une attitude calme et détachée tandis qu'il cognait vigoureusement contre une porte. Dire qu'il était de mauvaise humeur aurait été un euphémisme. C'est ce que la personne derrière le battant comprit au premier coup d'œil. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, en le voyant là, sur le pas de sa porte, l'air plus ronchon que jamais.

\- Euh. Il y a un problème ?

Shikamaru fusilla son interlocutrice du regard. Un problème ? Elle lui demandait s'il y avait un problème ? Elle était bien placée pour connaître toute l'envergure du problème.

\- Un. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que t'étais là.

Déjà, apprendre de l'Hokage qu'elle était arrivée la veille au village, l'avait pour il ne savait quelle raison, agacé. Bon. Mieux valait ne pas se mentir. Il connaissait plus ou moins les raisons de cet agacement. Enfin, bref.

\- Deux. Ca me gonfle déjà cette histoire, alors efface de suite ce sourire de ton visage avant que-

\- Avant que quoi ?

Le dit sourire s'élargit, et Shikamaru se massa l'arête du nez. Ce geste lui fit baisser les yeux un instant. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son cerveau d'ordinaire assez rapide eut un mal fou à redémarrer. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu… Pourrais pas enfiler quelque chose ?

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil. Puis baissa les yeux. Faut dire aussi, elle n'était pas habituée à être réveillée sitôt. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Dans la précipitation, la croyance d'une urgence peut-être, elle avait sauté hors de son lit et ouvert rapidement la porte. Question de réflexe. Chez elle, elle avait pris l'habitude d'agir ainsi, en général, être appelée aux aurores était souvent signe de catastrophe. Tempête, genin égaré, marionnette perdue, dossier pas signé, tout y passait. Ses nuits avaient tendance à être courtes, et elle profitait en général de ses allers et venues au sein des villages alliés pour se ressourcer. Donc non, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir Shikamaru débarquer à son auberge, celle qu'elle occupait toujours, lorsqu'elle venait à Konoha, à pareille heure, et était vêtue de sa tenue de nuit. Une culotte noire, et un court débardeur d'une couleur tellement délavée qu'elle n'aurait su y donner un nom. Ses cheveux étaient noués en deux nattes basses destinées à lui éviter un démêlage agressif au levé.

Elle claqua la porte. Shikamaru sursauta, ébahi. Euh ? Quelques minutes plus tard, et ce fut d'après ses expériences avec Ino, un véritable record que sa coéquipière ne parviendrait jamais à battre, Temari rouvrit le battant, vêtue d'un long kimono mauve, ceint d'un obi rouge. Décidément elle aimait ces couleurs. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur liberté. Elle était d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de les discipliner en deux couettes. Ses yeux vert forêt le fixaient, attendant visiblement qu'il engage à nouveau la conversation. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était pointé ici. A cette heure.

Ah, si. L'Hokage l'avait fait lever aux aurores. Quelle idée. Pour lui annoncer qu'il avait lu son rapport avec attention, et qu'il avait donc décidé que…Mais déjà, depuis quand Kakashi se levait-il tôt ?! Durant toute son enfance, et même son adolescence, il l'avait connu constamment à la bourre. C'était pas logique. Et y'avait rien de logique dans ce qui traversait son esprit en cet instant. Comme quoi, ne pas avoir ses douze heures de sommeil ne réussissait pas à Shikamaru.

\- Bon alors, t'es venu m'offrir le petit déjeuner ? Où ils sont mes dangos ?

Le Nara leva un regard las sur la kunoichi qui réajustait son vêtement, l'air de rien.

\- Tu le savais.

\- Je ne serais pas là autrement.

\- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis la mission au Pays du Silence, ils avaient commencé à se voir, plus ou moins régulièrement. Elle venait une fois par mois, restait parfois juste une journée, et repartait. Ca faisait combien de mois depuis ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas bien. Toujours était-il qu'elle n'était plus venue à Konoha depuis bien trois ou quatre mois. Question de principe. Y'avait aucune raison que ce soit toujours elle qui se tape le voyage Suna-Konoha. Fallait pas déconner non plus. Y'avait trois putains de jours de marche, à se coltiner à chaque fois, et aller-retour, six. Si elle avait pensé que sa « grève de rencard » comme aimait le dire Kankuro aurait fait tiquer le jeune homme, elle s'était brossée en beauté. Et ça l'avait fortement agacée.

Ils en étaient là. Ce qui aurait pu devenir une relation naissante, était devenu un… une… Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tué un poussin dans l'œuf. Et ça la dérangeait. Un soupir passa ses lèvres, et ce bruit aussi infime soit-il ramena Shikamaru à la réalité.

\- Tu ne peux pas te nourrir uniquement de dangos.

\- Naruto se nourrit bien uniquement de ramens.

Le stratège de Konoha soupira à son tour. Il savait sa … Sa quoi ? Collègue ? Partenaire de mission diplomatique ? Associée ? Il songea avec amertume qu'il ne savait pas comment la nommer avec exactitude. Bref. Il la savait friande de ces sucreries dont elle raffolait. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle était venue à Konoha, s'il ne la trouvait pas à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, à coup sûr, il la dénichait auprès d'un stand. Miss Dango. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas une grande amoureuse de la viande, sinon, il aurait été très mal barré. Du moins, son porte feuille, l'aurait été. Quoique, c'était quand même pas donné, ces conneries de brochettes sucrées. Et fallait toujours qu'elle teste de nouvelles saveurs. Pour sûr, si quelqu'un se décidait à ouvrir un stand de dangos à Suna, il se ferait des couilles en or, juste avec elle.

\- T'as une idée de comment on va s'y prendre ? C'est différent des examens chunins.

\- Si t'as pas l'intention de me nourrir, ou au moins me proposer un thé, tu risques fort de t'y prendre tout seul. Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton sans appel.

Shikamaru grimaça, s'écarta pour la laisser sortir et lui emboîta le pas sans moufter. Visiblement, elle semblait lui en vouloir. Ou bien était-ce juste son imagination. Ah, les femmes. Ils déambulèrent côtes à côtes dans les allées presque désertes de Konoha. A cette heure matinale peu d'enseignes étaient ouvertes. Alors qu'il songeait machinalement à passer réveiller Ino pour se faire offrir un thé – et une baffe, pour le dérangement – il sentit la présence à ses côtés disparaître en une seconde chrono. Il cilla, et tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir, quelques mètres plus loin, dans une rue étroite. Il la vit discutailler un instant, puis revenir armée d'un sac en papier, dont elle brandit fièrement le contenu.

\- Café glacé et takoyakis !

Il n'était pas bien emballé par le mélange, mais garda ses remarques pour lui. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, un peu à l'écart des avenues qui s'entrecroisaient et des habitations qui peinaient à éveiller leurs résidants.

\- T'es arrivée quand ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton détaché, en la regardant du coin de l'œil croquer dans une des boulettes avec appétit.

\- Chette nuit. Chais pas trop ch't'à quelle heure.

\- J'ai entendu que chaque village allait participer. Ils doivent envoyer un représentant aussi j'imagine, vu que t'es là. Je me demande s'ils sont déjà arrivés…

\- J'ai été attaquée par une chouette sur le chemin. C'était… Chouette.

Shikamaru s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de café glacé.

\- Hein ?

Une boulette de poulpe fut présentée devant son nez. Il recula prudemment.

\- Nan merci, j'aurais mauvaise conscience de bouffer un pote d'Hachibi, l'Alliance, c'est sacré…

Il réalisa ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de venir. Son rire. Ce rire franc, particulier, sincère et spontané qui sortait de sa bouche à cet instant. Pourtant, tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres, à lui, fut un profond soupir. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Enfin commençaient à percer quelques rayons au travers des nuages qui surplombaient le village depuis quelques jours.

\- Deux mois, c'est vite passé.

Il tourna les yeux vers la blonde qui portait une nouvelle bouchée à ses lèvres. Peu convaincu, il garda ses remarques pour lui. Mouais. Deux mois… Vite passés, c'était vite dit, vu l'ampleur de ce qui les attendait, il n'était pas près de pouvoir souffler.

Le son du papier froissé le tira de ses noires pensées. Il vit l'emballage roulé en boule et la canette s'élever dans les airs, s'éloigner de quelques mètres et atterrir bruyamment dans la poubelle d'en face. Temari se leva ensuite et s'étira, avant de braquer sur lui ses orbes vertes.

\- Bon allez. Bouge. Plus vite on fera connaissance, plus vite on pourra s'y mettre, ET plus vite on en aura fini.

Shikamaru soupira une nouvelle fois, mais se décida à la suivre à travers les ruelles encore très peu peuplées du village. Elle semblait savoir où elle allait. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été désigné pour lui servir de guide, lorsqu'elle venait à Konoha. Pourtant, la kunoichi possédait un sens aigu de l'orientation. Chose plutôt confortable, lorsqu'on vivait dans le désert, songea-t-il. Les dunes devaient être moins pratiques que les bâtiments, en termes de repérage. Par contre il se souvenait bien l'avoir déjà entendue pester contre les forêts. Trop d'arbres identiques, avait-elle grogné.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la tour Hokage, et se rendirent à l'étage. Temari semblait décidée à s'entretenir avec Rokudaime, mais ce fut sans compter l'apparition de Shizune, sortant tout juste du bureau. Elles se saluèrent poliment, puis Shikamaru sentit venir le coup fourré, lorsque la brune leur appris la soudaine désertion de Kakashi. Oui, parce que d'après Shikamaru, être debout à cinq heures du matin pour lui filer une mission soit disant de la plus haute importance, et disparaître à peine deux heures plus tard, sans raison et en filant à une tierce personne la tâche de leur indiquer le lieu de leur réunion, c'était une désertion. Ouh, qu'il n'aimait pas ce plan là.

Temari saisit le parchemin que lui tendait Shizune, et le lança à la tête du brun. Un grognement rauque l'insulta copieusement. Las, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil aux premières lignes du parchemin. Bon. Fallait commencer à sérieusement envisager de dénicher un Nanadaime. C'est sur cette agréable pensée qu'il sortit de la tour, doublement de mauvaise humeur, la kunoichi du sable sur les talons.

Ces deux prochains mois, allaient être, il ne savait pas pourquoi un calvaire. C'était une intuition. Une sorte de pressentiment oppressant, qui devint une réalité sans merci, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de réunion et découvrit l'identité des autres représentants.

Trois personnes étaient installées et tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Non… Non. Non. Non. Non. Et non.

\- T'es à la bourre.

\- Grave, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- B-B-bonjour Sh-Shik-ka-

\- Roh putain crache la ta phrase on dirait un puceau devant un porte jarretelle là.

Le premier réflexe du courageux stratège fut de faire demi-tour. Sauf qu'il percuta Temari, dont il avait momentanément oublié jusqu'à l'existence.

\- Tu comptais aller où ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tuer le Rokudaime.

Il y eut un vague silence. Puis elle pencha la tête, légèrement sur le côté.

\- T'es un Uchiha toi aussi ?

\- Il est vraiment pas stable le poste de Rokudaime dans ce village.

\- Grave, en plus ils s'font descendre par des shinobis locaux, la honte.

Il ne tiendrait pas deux mois. Il voulait le hurler à Temari, et au reste du monde, mais sa voix se refusa à sortir, bloquée dans sa gorge. Finalement, la jeune femme le dégagea sans douceur du passage et pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la vue des trois représentants.

\- C'est une blague ou quoi ?

\- J'aimerai bien, ma grande.

\- Grave.

\- Bon, écoute, tu dis ce mot encore une fois, et je te fume !

\- E-elle doit p-pas être t-très-

\- Arrête de bégayer bordel !

Pleurer. Shikamaru avait envie de pleurer. Et de s'enfuir loin, très loin de cette salle. Il en avait d'ailleurs l'intention, mais une main s'abattit lourdement sur le col de sa veste et le tira dans la pièce. Sa seule porte de sortie claqua violemment à ses oreilles, et la blonde s'y adossa, bras croisés. Il jeta un regard en biais à la fenêtre. Hum.

\- N'y pense même pas.

Ino avait un truc pour se sortir de ce genre de situation, c'était quoi déjà ? L'excuse bidon ? Non, ça c'était Kakashi… Ah, le regard de chien battu. Bon, il doutait que ça fonctionne avec Temari. Soupirant pour la énième fois depuis le début de la matinée, il se retourna lentement vers les trois individus. Il en connaissait deux, pour avoir l'habitude de les côtoyer durant les meetings politiques qui réunissaient quelques-uns des ninjas les plus prometteurs de l'alliance. Ils étaient d'ailleurs connus pour être, à l'égal de Temari, les gardes du corps de leurs Kage respectifs. En temps normal, Shikamaru ne doutait pas de leur efficacité. Ils l'avaient prouvé sur le champ de bataille, presque trois ans auparavant, puis au cours des divers conflits politiques avec des nations récalcitrantes. Oui, ils étaient des shinobis efficaces, et raisonnés. Du moins, séparément.

Leurs réunions lui avait permis de remarquer une chose. Chacun d'eux avait une personnalité différente. Une culture différente. Des histoires différentes. Et s'ils étaient capables de s'entendre lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien de leurs nations, et de l'Alliance Shinobi, c'en était tout autrement, sur le plan personnel.

Il jeta un nouveau regard circulaire à la pièce. Le silence avait regagné ses droits, il sentait qu'ils attendaient tous qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il débute cette conversation, qu'il ne savait par ailleurs absolument pas comment commencer.

\- Bien. Inutile d'y mettre les formes, je suppose que vous savez déjà pourquoi vous êtes ici…

\- Nan.

Son regard blasé se posa sur une jeune femme à moitié avachie contre la table. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui semblait familière mais n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom sur ce visage, passablement contrarié.

\- Bah oui tiens, t'es qui en fait ? Il est où Darui ?

La question avait été posée par une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs, et au regard espiègle, qui, s'il faisait tourner les têtes de certains membres de l'Alliance, continuait de glacer le sang de l'épéiste assis en face d'elle.

\- Ha ?! Je t'ai déjà dit mon nom quand je suis arrivée ! Tu pourrais au moins essayer de t'en souvenir !

\- Roh ça va, puis si j'ai oublié, c'est que mon cerveau a décidé que c'était pas important, comme information.

Les deux jeunes femmes se défièrent du regard. Shikamaru sentit une perle de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe. Derrière lui, le rire moqueur de Temari lui parut de suite moins attendrissant que la première fois.

\- Bien, nous n'étions pas là lorsque tu es arrivée, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te présenter à nouveau ?

La jeune femme soupira, et réajusta mollement le bandana blanc arborant fièrement l'insigne de son village d'origine, qui maintenait en arrière ses longs cheveux rouges.

\- Karui, de Kumo.

\- Je vois. Je suis Nara Shikamaru. De Konoha.

\- Je sais, on s'est déjà croisé, mec.

\- Et la blonde là derrière, qui essaie de m'empêcher de m'évader, c'est Temari, du village de Suna.

\- Salut. Fit cette dernière avec un sourire en coin.

Shikamaru déroula finalement son parchemin, et lut à haute voix :

\- Chers représentants de l'Alliance. Vos Kages et moi-même vous confions les préparatifs du Grand Festival, qui se déroulera au mois d'Octobre, afin de marquer les trois ans d'Après-Guerre. Vous collaborerez tous les cinq dans la réalisation et la planification de cet événement. Vous avez carte blanche, les seules contraintes étant que les festivités devront viser non seulement la population shinobi, mais également la population civile de chaque nation. De plus, les seigneurs seront, à l'égal de nous autres, Kage, les invités d'honneur…

\- Pourquoi ? Coupa Karui. J'veux dire c'est pas comme s'ils avaient été d'une quelconque utilité durant cette guerre !

\- … De votre cohésion dépendra votre succès, reprit Shikamaru, putain c'est bien une phrase à la Kakashi ça… Dans cette optique, et avec l'accord des autres Kage, les ambassadeurs des villages de Suna, Kiri, Kumo et Iwa devront cohabiter jusqu'à la-

\- Attend attend attend. Quoi ?

Les deux kunoichis d'Iwa et de Suna s'étaient exclamées en chœur, faisant sursauter l'ambassadeur de Kiri, qui écoutait attentivement les indications.

\- … Jusqu'à la toute fin de ce projet, nous comptons sur vous, ne nous décevez pas, ceci est une mission de rang B. Signé, Hatake Kakashi Rokudaime. Acheva Shikamaru.

\- Ok. Alors, on va tout reprendre depuis le début calmement…

\- P.S : Avant que l'idée ne vous effleure l'esprit, sachez qu'aucune négociation ne sera possible.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la petite assemblée. Shikamaru fit passer le rouleau afin que chacun puisse s'assurer que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Pour sa part, il hésitait un peu plus à commanditer l'assassinat immédiat de Kakashi. Ce dernier lui évitait une colocation avec quatre shinobis venus d'ailleurs. Finalement, il n'était pas si sadique. Il ne doutait pas que Tsunade aurait pris un malin plaisir à lui faire quitter son nid douillet pour « cohésionner le groupe ! ».

* * *

Sasuke était fatigué. Fatigué d'entendre son ami geindre à longueur de journée. Et la journée n'était pas suffisamment avancée à son goût. Le blond s'était invité pour le déjeuner. L'Uchiha n'en était pas vraiment étonné. Non, ce qui l'avait étonné, par contre, c'était qu'Ameno l'avait lâchement abandonné à son triste sort, déclarant avoir à faire à la clinique. Du coup, Naruto et lui se retrouvaient seuls, attablés devant un repas préparé à la hâte par la jeune femme. Et bien évidemment, il allait de soi que celui qui faisait la conversation n'était pas lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Entendre Naruto râler après l'absence d'Hinata, ou l'entendre énumérer les différents types de nouilles qu'il avait pu goûter au cours de ses missions ces dernières années. Il réfléchit brièvement au meilleur moyen de détourner cette conversation, tandis qu'il fusillait son omelette du regard.

\- Du coup on allait repartir, mais c'était la fête au village, la traditionnelle merguez party tu vois le genre, donc on a-

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était elle ?

\- J'ai pas pu résister … Kiba a dit qu'elle était vraiment trop bonne, moi j'avais juste une saucisse alors j'ai voulu goûter aussi tu vois…

L'Uchiha jeta un regard déconcerté au shinobi assis face à lui. Ce dernier haussait les épaules comme si c'était évident. Le brun ouvrit la bouche à deux reprises sans réussir à émettre un seul son.

\- Enfin, c'était quand même vachement salé, en plus ça coulait de partout, j'm'en suis foutu plein les do-

\- Non, en fait, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux PAS savoir.

Naruto cligna des yeux.

\- Bah pourquoi t'as posé la question alors ? Mais qu'est-ce t'as, t'es tout rouge, c'est le piment qui te fait cet effet ?

\- Ecrase.

\- Quand on pose une question, c'est pas sympa de se désintéresser de la réponse !

\- Je demandais pas de détails. Abruti.

\- N'empêche qu'elle était cool cette merguez party… Bouda Naruto en se rabattant sur son omelette.

Sasuke poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, secouant la tête, avant d'être pris d'un léger doute. Il braqua sa pupille noire sur le Jinchuriki.

\- Attend. Tu me parlais de quoi ?

\- De ? Bah de la fête au village de Niku.

Il y eut un léger flottement.

\- Tu pensais que je parlais de quoi ? C'était pas ça ta question ?

\- Non. Je te demandais comment tu avais jeté ton dévolu sur Hinata alors que t'étais censé aimer Sakura ! S'écria Sasuke, agacé ET légèrement rouge.

\- Aaaaaaah.

Il se frappa le front avec désespoir tandis que le blond percutait enfin.

\- J'te le dis si tu me racontes comment tu t'es mis avec Ameno-chan.

\- Laisse tomber. Rétorqua-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans son plat.

Naruto n'avait pas perdu de temps. Le lendemain de son retour au village, il lui avait annoncé son mariage, ou plutôt l'avait copieusement engueulé pour ne pas être venu. Il n'allait pas se mentir, la nouvelle l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé, bien qu'il n'ait rien laissé transparaître de sa surprise. Il s'était contenté de demander d'un don détaché quel genre de femme serait assez stupide pour vouloir passer sa vie aux côtés d'un idiot pareil. Il n'en voyait qu'une, au moment où il s'était interrogé. Il avait oublié l'existence de l'héritière au byakugan.

\- Il y a un an.

La voix soudain paisible du blond le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva vers lui son seul œil visible. Son expression avait changée. Les yeux bleus de l'Uzumaki semblaient comme plongés dans une certaine nostalgie.

\- Lorsque Toneri a enlevé Hanabi… J'ai réalisé à ce moment, enfin, pendant cette mission. Ca ne m'a pas paru évident de suite, mais en quelque sorte, je l'ai ressenti. J'ai capté que, toutes ses années… Durant toutes ces années, elle était là. Toutes ces fois où j'avais l'impression d'être invisible, où j'étais seul… Hinata était là. Elle me regardait toujours. Elle était toujours gentille avec moi, sans raison. Quand quelqu'un disait du mal de moi, elle essayait de prendre ma défense, à sa façon. Même si je ne la remarquais pas, elle était à mes côtés. Elle essayait toujours de me réconforter, quand je n'avais pas le moral. Elle cherchait à me soigner, si j'étais blessé. Et puis aussi, elle souriait quoique je dise, même quand mes blagues faisaient un flop. Elle était douce, et toujours à mon écoute. Elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle et rougissait à chaque fois que je m'adressais à elle. Elle a même été jusqu'à… Sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Sakura-chan aussi en fait.

Naruto se tut un instant. Il revit le combat contre Pain, l'intervention désespérée d'Hinata. Puis son enlèvement par Toneri au moment même où il réalisait ses sentiments. Il avait été blessé. Sakura l'avait soigné, et quand il avait repris connaissance, elle était dans un état d'épuisement assez sévère. Et il était resté inconscient durant plusieurs jours. Pourtant, sa coéquipière n'avait fait qu'encourager le sauvetage d'Hinata, malgré sa fatigue visible. Il posa ses orbes bleus sur l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier était resté silencieux tout du long et semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées. Naruto doutait que son monologue puisse être quelque chose de compréhensible, dans le cerveau du brun. Il soupira.

\- Hinata m'a posé une colle, y'a pas longtemps. Elle m'a demandé … Comment j'étais tombé amoureux de Sakura-chan, héhéhé. Je m'attendais carrément pas à cette question.

Sasuke ne releva pas le nez de sa contemplation. Son omelette semblait définitivement plus intéressante que lui, c'en était presque vexant.

\- J'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, du coup. J'sais toujours pas en fait.

Naruto croisa les bras et se creusa les méninges. A l'époque, il essayait à tout prix d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Il voulait qu'elle le remarque, et ça lui foutait les boules, quand elle en regardait un autre, SURTOUT quand l'autre en question était Sasuke. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était pour lui de la jalousie pure et dure. Il avait cette douleur dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle pleurait ou semblait triste. Il avait cette boule au ventre, lorsqu'il la savait en danger. Il s'en voulait, lorsqu'elle était blessée, ne fut-ce qu'une égratignure. Alors il s'était dit qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Elle était jolie, intelligente, et le remarquait, même si c'était par accès de colère, elle était une des rares à lui adresser la parole. Même lorsqu'elle le frappait, il était satisfait. Parce qu'elle remarquait qu'il était là. Qu'il existait. Il voulait lui prouver sa valeur. Lui montrer qu'il était fort, et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus à quel moment mes sentiments ont changé.

Lorsque Sasuke avait été blessé, elle était restée à son chevet jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tsunade, et même après son réveil. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le village, elle avait été dévastée. Il sentait poindre, comme à l'époque, une douleur poignante dans sa poitrine.

\- Je voulais trouver un moyen d'arrêter ses larmes.

Maltraitant depuis plusieurs minutes la pauvre omelette qui n'avait rien demandé, à grand renfort de coups de cuillère, Sasuke releva lentement la tête à ces mots. Il lui semblait avoir manqué une ou deux phrases, tant il ne voyait pas le rapport avec qui avait été dit précédemment. Naruto affichait un sourire, mais son regard trahissait sa tristesse.

\- J'ai pensé que si je te ramenais au village, je pourrais la voir sourire à nouveau, et que ça me suffirait amplement. La vérité, c'est que pendant longtemps, quand on me demandait pourquoi je m'acharnais à vouloir te retrouver, je mettais ça sur le compte de cette promesse faite à Sakura-chan. « Je te ramènerai Sasuke. » C'était plus facile, que d'expliquer tout ce qui traversait ma tête et mon cœur.

La conversation prenait une tournure étrange pour Sasuke, et inespérée, pour Naruto.

\- Quand je suis rentré à Konoha après notre combat… J'ai pensé que plus jamais Sakura-chan ne m'accorderait sa confiance. Je n'avais pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. J'avais lamentablement échoué, je … Je n'étais qu'un raté. C'était un échec. Pour moi. Et pour elle aussi… Alors j'ai renouvelé cette promesse avec l'espoir qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas comme tu l'avais fait, toi.

Sasuke se prit le reproche de plein fouet, mais avec la dignité qui lui était propre. Il ravala silencieusement sa fierté.

\- J'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec Ero-sennin. Et Sakura avec Tsunade. Le fossé a commencé à se creuser à ce moment, je crois… Même si, au fond, on ne s'en est pas rendu compte. On apprenait avec des maîtres différents. On prenait des chemins différents. Je partais souvent en mission avec les autres, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru et les autres. Sakura-chan était moins présente, à cause de son entraînement. C'était ce que Tsunade disait mais… Je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose. Etait-ce devenu douloureux à ce point ? Pourquoi ne pouvions nous pas être ensemble, malgré tout ? Je me posais ce genre de questions. Tu me manquais. Tu nous manquais, et elle a commencé à me manquer aussi, alors que merde, on était dans le même village.

Sasuke regardait fixement le Jinchuriki. Ce dernier affichait un visage fermé, mais son regard azuré trahissait ses émotions. Sasuke y lut tout sa colère, ses regrets, sa déception.

\- J'ai quitté le village avec Ero-sennin. Je me demandais si j'allais lui manquer ou quoi. En fait, après quelques jours hors du village, j'ai commencé à arrêter d'y penser. Je me concentrai sur mon entraînement et sur mon désir de te retrouver et de te ramener. Je voulais te ramener pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais les souvenirs que j'avais devenaient peu à peu des spectres. J'avais peur d'oublier… D'oublier Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan et le seul truc que j'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête c'était toi.

L'Uchiha baissa les yeux. L'ambiance était devenue lourde. Et en même temps, étonnamment légère. Inexplicable.

\- Je pensais que mes sentiments pour Sakura-chan s'étaient tus avec le temps quand je l'ai revue. Mais je crois qu'ils se sont transformés… Je l'ai blessée en perdant le contrôle de Kurama… Et… Et aussi… Sai. Sai a réduit à néant toutes mes convictions, comme toujours tu me diras. L'ANBU qui a été entraîné pour ne ressentir aucune émotion avait repéré en un clin d'œil que j'l'aimais. Après il s'est passé tout un tas de choses et-

Son débit verbal s'était accéléré, remarqua le possesseur du sharingan.

\- Et de fil en aiguille, tout le monde a commencé à vouloir ta peau, mais je… On… Je voulais arrêter ça, je lui ai dit que j'arrangerai tout, encore une fois, je voulais vraiment le faire, pas juste pour elle, pour toi aussi, je voulais … Je voulais vraiment… Lui épargner ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à supporter ta mort, ta disparition c'était déjà beaucoup, mais elle est venue me voir et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai pris la claque de ma vie. J'connaissais pas le mode sennin mais je savais que c'était pas sincère pour deux sous. Elle voulait effacer les reliques du passé, elle voulait briser la dernière chose qui nous unissait depuis ton départ, la promesse d'un retour de ta part, de gré ou de force, c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment, et après elle s'est mis en tête de me libérer de ma promesse en partant seule à ta recherche et-

Sa voix se brisa. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Naruto prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Et si Sai ne nous avait pas prévenus, tu l'aurais tuée… Pas vrai ? C'était moi. C'était ma faute. C'était à cause de moi que t'étais parti, c'est moi qui n'ai pas réussi à t'arrêter à la vallée de la mort, c'était à moi de réparer mes erreurs et de te combattre, si tu devenais une menace, et puis c'était aussi de ma faute, sur le toit de l'hôpital ce jour-là j'aurais pas dû… On aurait… J'aurais dû essayer de te parler plutôt que de démarrer au quart de tour, sans ça, tu ne serais peut-être pas parti et-

\- Naruto.

\- Et j'étais en colère, j'avais mal au cœur, je me disais que tout ce que j'avais fait depuis toujours c'était être un vrai boulet, je cherchais désespérément votre amitié mais je n'ai fait qu'attiser encore plus ton mal être, je m'en rendais pas compte, enfin, je pensais… Je croyais pouvoir y remédier, mais ça n'a rien changé au contraire, t'as-

\- Naruto !

\- T'as continué à t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et j'pouvais rien faire, à côté de ça, Sakura-chan souffrait aussi mais elle n'en parlait pas, elle disait rien pour pas me blesser, pour pas que je culpabilise, et j'aurais dû le savoir, je sais pas pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai pas deviné… Comment elle a su que t'allais quitter le village ce soir-là ? Je me suis toujours demandé… Si j'avais été là à ce moment, ça aurait été-

Naruto hoqueta. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés. Et une teinte rouge colorait sa joue gauche. Il mit un moment avant de contextualiser la scène. Il s'était perdu, laissé emporter par un tourbillon encore plus puissant que son rasengan. Il se sentait ironiquement pris dans l'une de ses propres attaques.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Murmura calmement Sasuke. Calme toi. Je demandais juste comment tu étais tombé amoureux de ta femme, abruti.

Malgré l'insulte, Naruto compris à sa voix basse et son ton posé que Sasuke n'était en rien énervé par la tournure que la conversation avait prise. Le claquement de la gifle résonnait encore à ses oreilles, et il sentait sa joue fourmiller, mais le geste n'avait rien eu de vraiment agressif. Naruto baissa les yeux en croisant le regard entendu du brun. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolé… Chuchota-t-il.

\- Ah, tu étais là Naruto.

L'intéressé fit un bond de trois mètres de haut, tandis que Sasuke sursautait légèrement. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent les yeux en direction de la fenêtre, sur le rebord de laquelle était accroupi…

\- Kakashi-sensei ? Beh qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici…

La fenêtre donnait sur l'évier et le plan de travail. Les yeux rougis de Naruto n'échappèrent pas à l'Hokage, et le robinet entre les jambes de l'ancien professeur n'échappa pas à Naruto. Ajoutez à cela la conversation sur les merguez, et imaginez la tête de Sasuke. C'est bon ? Vous y êtes ?

Rokudaime observa un instant ses deux anciens élèves. Vu de l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient à deux amis qui déjeunaient tranquillement comme n'importe qui. Mais Kakashi n'était pas dupe.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de main.

\- Sasuke me racontait comment il avait aidé une loutre à mettre bas au pays des… Des loutres, c'était vraiment émouvant.

Silence.

\- Et vous Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce vous êtes venu faire ici ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hinata ? Sa mission est bientôt finie ?

\- Non. Mais pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Sa mission n'est pas compliquée, alors cesse de me demander ça tous les jours !

\- Mais … Vous voulez même pas me dire ce que c'est comme mission !

\- En parlant de mission, coupa l'Hokage en soupirant, j'en ai une spécialement pour ta pomme.

Le blond cligna des yeux. Huh ?

* * *

Ino profita de la pause déjeuner pour souffler un peu. Elle avait passé sa matinée à remplir la paperasse laissée en plan par Sakura… Pour ça aussi, on pouvait dire que la kunoichi était la digne élève de son maître. Elle avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était administratif, c'était en partie à cause de ça, qu'Ino s'était retrouvée embarquée dans cette galère. Mais elle l'avait choisi, personne ne l'avait obligée à apporter son soutien à sa meilleure amie et rivale. Les enfants n'avaient jamais vraiment fait partie de ses hobbys mais elle savait mieux que personne ce qu'on ressentait, lorsqu'on perdait un être cher. Elle savait ce que signifiait être « un orphelin de guerre ». Si ça avait été dur pour elle, alors qu'elle était déjà presque adulte, et engagée sur le front, elle se doutait parfaitement de ce que pouvaient éprouver ces enfants, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, à part peut-être un peu d'amour.

Elle termina sa besogne, et se laissa aller un moment en arrière, sur son siège. Elle avait son propre bureau dans cette structure, qu'elle avait aménagé avec soin. Son espace à elle. Aujourd'hui vautrée dans le fauteuil de Sakura, elle laissa son regard vaquer entre les murs blancs. Quelques notes y étaient épinglées par endroit. La pièce était sobre, encombrée par des tonnes d'ouvrages et de rouleaux parchemins. Ca manquait de couleur et de vie. Pour sa part, les murs étaient ensevelis sous des tonnes de dessins faits par les enfants. Sur son bureau trônaient des cadres photos, elle et les enfants, ses coéquipiers, et une photo de famille. Celui de Sakura comportait un pot à crayon, des classeurs empilés soigneusement, et des planches en carton sur lesquelles étaient peintes des tâches noires, qui ne représentaient pas grand-chose, selon elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en songeant que Sai le prendrait probablement mal.

\- Aaah~ Je me demande ce qu'il fait…

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, et fixa le plafond. Blanc. Le visage du beau brun commença à s'y superposer. Puis elle le revit, penché au-dessus d'une Sakura hébétée. Elle ferma les yeux. Cette image, elle n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Et ça l'agaçait.

Elle se releva d'un bond, tant et si bien que le fauteuil manqua de se renverser, et quitta le bureau pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entendre des rires. Elle s'y accouda. Un étage plus bas, des enfants profitaient du temps plus clément. Elle les observa avec tendresse se défouler à travers le jeu de la canette… Elle se souvint y avoir souvent joué, petite. La guerre avait amené avec elle son lot de souvenirs. Une partie, en particulier restait gravée dans ses souvenirs.

Rêveuse, elle ne remarqua pas que la canette filait droit sur elle, et se la prit en pleine poire. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, et jeta un regard furibond à la cour en contre bas. Un gamin se moquait d'elle ouvertement.

\- Makoto-kun ! Fais un peu attention ! Tu aurais pu casser une fenêtre !

Elle allait en rajouter une couche tandis que le bambin s'en allait en courant, la narguant en lui tirant la langue. Elle n'eût pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il glissa sur le sol spongieux et s'étala lamentablement dans une flaque. Bien fait, pensa-t-elle.

L'enfant se redressa à demi avant d'éclater en sanglots. De son perchoir, Ino put voir une silhouette s'approcher de lui et le relever. Ameno avait été désignée par le Hokage pour l'assister durant l'absence de Sakura. La jeune femme était douce, et elle s'était tout de suite accommodée des tâches qu'elle lui donnait. Elle s'entendait bien avec les enfants, et Ino sentait qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir se montrer utile. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas cédé les tâches les plus simples. Surveiller ces petits monstres durant l'heure du déjeuner était d'après elle, la pire des choses. C'était plus d'une fois parti en bataille de nourriture.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une grenouille se mit à lui coasser sous le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Penchant la tête, elle remarqua un bout de papier soigneusement roulé, accroché au cou de l'animal. A peine s'en eu-t-elle saisi, que l'animal disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Partout, dans tout le village, des petites grenouilles messagères apparurent soudainement, et disparurent de la même manière, surprenant les destinataires soigneusement choisis par leur invocateur. Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent pour la plupart dans un restaurant situé en plein centre du village, assis autour d'une longue, très longue table, à attendre que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, se décide à leur expliquer ce qu'ils foutaient là.

Tenten fut la première à perdre patience. Pour sa défense, elle avait passé sa journée à accompagner Lee faire du shopping au village voisin, ce qui revenait à passer près de six heures à le regarder hésiter entre deux combinaisons absolument identiques. Naruto se leva et tapota sa cuillère contre son verre, pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Tout le monde, je vous ai réuni ce soir parce que… Bah Kakashi-sensei me l'a demandé en fait.

Silence général. Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné.

\- En fait, il nous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement les représentants des villages cachés de l'Alliance qui vont vivre ici pendant un moment, mais …

Le Jinchuriki jeta un regard aux quelques personnes qu'il avait réussi à rassembler.

\- Mais j'vois pas comment on peut faire un accueil chaleureux avec Sasuke et Shino en fait…

\- Quel boulet ce Jinchuriki. Marmonna Kurotsuchi, accoudée à la table, et sirotant son verre.

\- Grave.

La brune jouait machinalement avec la cerise ornant sa boisson, la trempant délicatement dans le breuvage que Naruto devinait être une liqueur, puis la porta à ses lèvres dans un geste qui respirait la sensualité. Ses grands yeux noirs se rétrécirent quelque peu, comme pour mieux profiter de la saveur du fruit… Jusque-là, rien de bien alarmant. Non, ce qui alarmait Naruto, c'était que son petit manège semblait viser le mec assis en face d'elle. Soit Sasuke.

Ce dernier fixait tranquillement l'ambassadrice d'Iwa, impassible. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose contre sa cheville. Le sourire en coin de la jeune femme reflétait tout son amusement, tandis qu'elle sortait la queue de cerise d'entre ses lèvres, et y passait lentement sa langue.

\- Quelle chaudasse.

Kurotsuchi coula un regard en direction de Temari, assise quelques sièges plus loin. Entre elles devaient bien se trouver quatre places vides. Tenten se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi une si grande table. Shikamaru, assis à l'autre bout aux côtés de Choji et face à Chojuro, ne se posait pas la question. C'était évident. Pour des raisons de sécurité.

\- T'es jalouse, Couette-couette ?

\- De quoi ? Ne pas me faire allumer par une fouine ? Ou bien-

\- Bah j'croyais que t'aimais ça les fouines, c'est ton invocation de prédilection.

\- … C'est une belette, inculte.

\- Quelle différence ?

\- C'est comme toi et moi. Pas du tout la même bête.

Naruto se rassit, complètement ignoré par le reste du groupe. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis que Lee commençait à lui parler d'un nouvel entraînement. Sa soirée était … Vraiment pourrie. Il aurait tellement préféré rester chez lui, avec un bol de ramens, et … Et pas grand-chose en fait. Il serait sûrement allé se coucher de bonne heure. Hinata lui manquait, il s'était très vite habitué à leur vie commune, pourtant toute neuve, trop heureux de ne plus avoir à faire face à la solitude qu'il avait connu durant toute sa vie.

Son regard se posa sur Sasuke. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte, plusieurs heures auparavant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, tous ces mots sortiraient de sa bouche. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait commencé à parler, et son discours était devenu de plus en plus brouillon, à l'identique de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait craqué. Mais Sasuke ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il sourit pour lui-même, le remerciant silencieusement. Ses billes océanes rencontrèrent le regard d'encre ennuyé, profondément ennuyé du brun. Il arqua un sourcil. L'Uchiha afficha une mine de plus en plus blasée, et fit un rapide signe de tête en direction de l'ambassadrice envahissante qui avait carrément changé de place. Elle était maintenant collée contre son côté droit. Naruto prit ça comme un appel au secours et éclata de rire.

Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes. Shikamaru se massa l'arête du nez, tandis que Chojuro palissait à vue d'œil. C'était qu'elle était limite en train de lui grimper dessus la brunette.

\- Ils sont très tactiles, à Iwa. Commenta Choji, éberlué.

\- Quelle plaie. Soupira le Nara en plongeant ses baguettes dans l'un des nombreux plats recouvrant la table.

Naruto avait vu les choses en grand. Enfin, avec l'Akamichi, la nourriture ne serait en aucun cas gaspillée, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de grillades.

\- M-mais enfin, c'est Uchiha Sasuke, comment elle… Pourquoi ? Se lamenta l'épéiste.

\- Tu connais bien Sasuke ? Demanda Choji entre deux bouchées.

\- Je… Non, enfin, je sais que c'est un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki, et qu'il a tué Orochimaru, et aussi aidé à vaincre Madara. Mais c'est avant tout un déserteur qui a abandonné son village pour partir en quête de puissance…

\- Et il a attaqué Bee-sama ! Renchérit Karui en frappant son poing sur la table.

\- ET il a tué son frère, ce con.

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers Temari. Tiens ? A quel moment s'était-elle rapprochée, celle-là ? Shikamaru allait rétorquer mais s'étouffa avant, tandis qu'il recevait, de même que Choji, une grosse claque dans le dos.

\- Désolée pour le retard ! Claironna Ino.

\- Brute.

La blonde salua l'attablée, et s'excusa à nouveau pour le retard, de manière plus polie, lorsqu'elle rencontra les regards étonnés des ambassadeurs. Enfin, ceux de Chojuro et Karui, qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, Kurotsuchi étant trop occupée à dévorer Sasuke des yeux. Pour l'ambassadrice de Suna, le temps s'était figé. Les conversations furent mises en sourdine et lui parvenaient comme un bruit de fond à peine audible. Elle fixait de ses yeux verts la silhouette dressée derrière la Yamanaka, sans vraiment oser y croire. Cette dernière finit par capter son regard, et se tourna tout sourire pour tirer Ameno vers elle, sortant Temari de sa transe.

\- J'y pense, ça doit faire-

\- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

Ameno ne cilla pas, tandis que la voix cinglante de Temari s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. A l'autre bout de la table, les têtes s'étaient également tournées, inquisitrices. Naruto remarqua aussitôt la médic-nin, et jeta un regard en biais à Sasuke qui observait également la scène, immuable à la jeune femme qui tentait désespérément d'atteindre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

Ameno s'inclina respectueusement, quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Sentant la tension palpable entre les deux kunoichis, Ino vint à son secours.

\- Elle m'aidait à la clinique, on a beaucoup d'enfants en ce moment, et Sakura est en mission alors… C'est vraiment une grande aide que d'avoir Ameno-san parmis nous, tu sais !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer… Du moins, les regards autres que ceux des Uchiha, Ino serait déjà morte, remarqua Shikamaru en voyant Temari fusiller des yeux sa coéquipière.

\- Quand je mange une prune, je la suce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le noyau. Et si je suis trop à fond dans quelque chose, je finis par l'avaler...

Les trois Kunoichis baissèrent les yeux sur le … C'était vraiment censé être l'homme le plus intelligent de Konoha, ça ? Se sentant le nouveau centre d'attention, Shikamaru illustra sa piteuse diversion en portant une prune salée à sa bouche. A peine le fruit eu-t-il passé ses lèvres que Kurotsuchi termina de détendre l'ambiance. Elle avait dû franchir une limite, car lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il la vit par terre, et le Uchiha s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté de la table. Cette soirée devenait bizarre, en plus d'être chiante.

\- T'es jamais à fond dans quelque chose. Soupira Temari.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais son regard lourd de reproches n'échappa pas à Ino. Si cette dernière remerciait Shikamaru d'être intervenu et d'avoir à peu près sauvé l'ambiance, elle ne doutait pas que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux kunoichis du sable, et que Temari reviendrait très vite à l'attaque. Ameno le savait également. Elle tentait d'ailleurs de se faire aspirer par le sol par la seule force de son regard plongé sur le parquet brillant, lorsqu'une voix connue entre milles la sortit de sa contemplation.

\- D'abord hésitante, elle se déplaça jusqu'à son possesseur, et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Elle retint un soupir, et lui fit un sourire.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Hein ? Non. Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mange.

Il lui tendit une paire de baguettes. Elle le regarda un instant.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Etrangement, non. Il n'allait pas bien. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il commençait à ressentir une chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Très longtemps même. Une envie de meurtre. La main fraîche qui se glissa sous sa frange et se posa sur son front le tira de ses rêveries meurtrières. Il fit abstraction du pied qui grimpait le long de son tibia et ferma les yeux sous le contact. Ne pas céder. Ne pas encastrer la kunoichi d'Iwa dans le mur, ça ferait mauvais genre. Surtout face aux représentants des cinq grandes nations. Non, vraiment, quitte à la tuer, autant faire ça avec un minimum de minutie et de… Il rouvrit les yeux, attrapa le poignet d'Ameno, et éloigna sa main de son visage. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher.

S'accoudant à la table, il posa son menton sur ses doigts entrecroisés, et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme assise face à lui, qui … Roulait presque une galoche à son verre, du point de vue de Naruto qui ne loupait pas une miette du spectacle.

Kurotsuchi porta finalement son verre à ses lèvres et en avala goulûment le contenu. Le liquide lui irradia la gorge, et fit monter d'un cran sa température corporelle. Elle capta le regard de l'Uchiha et sous la table, son pied repartit à l'attaque. Elle s'était débarrassée d'une chaussure, bien trop embarrassante à son goût, et longea la cheville à sa portée, remonta langoureusement, l'air de rien entre les deux jambes du brun, jusqu'à ce que ses orteils atteignent le bois de la chaise. Un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle effleurait l'intérieur d'une cuisse. Encore quelques centimètres juste un peu plus en avant et…

\- Sasuke ? Non ! Pose ce sharingan putain !

Ses orteils n'atteignirent jamais l'entre jambe de l'Uchiha. Le Jinchuriki s'était jeté sur lui, entraînant leur chute à tous deux, sous le regard effaré d'Ameno qui avait tout juste eu le temps de sauver son assiette. Au sol, Naruto était étalé contre Sasuke, lui-même allongé sur le dos. Il inspira profondément, au grand damne de Naruto qui sentit son torse se soulever contre le sien. Il afficha un sourire désolé.

\- Dé-

\- Oui oui je dégage, pardon. Fit-il en se relevant illico.

Il lui tendit une main, que le possesseur du sharingan se fit un devoir d'envoyer paître au loin. Non mais.

\- Elle a juste trop bu, laisse-la.

\- Ha ?!

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. C'était typiquement le genre de phrase à ne jamais dire devant quelqu'un d'un peu éméché. L'ambassadrice se releva en claquant ses mains sur la table.

\- Où t'as vu que j'étais fourrée ?!

Silence. A l'autre bout de la table, Temari fut bâillonnée avant d'avoir pu répondre quoique ce soit.

\- Bourrée, Fouine-sama. Corrigea Karui en s'enfilant son propre verre.

\- Pourquoi, fouine ? Interrogea Choji.

\- C'est une longue histoire… Soupira Shikamaru qui tentait de ne pas se faire mordre par la blonde.

\- Eh vous savez quoi !?

L'épéiste et l'Akimichi jetèrent un regard curieux à la kunoichi de Kumo. Cette dernière reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table.

\- J'ai envie de danser !

Et elle se leva, grimpa sur sa chaise et commença à se dandiner, sous les regards ahuris des autres. Même Shikamaru en avait lâché Temari, et cette dernière à moitié avachie sur lui, ne trouva même pas à répondre, tellement le spectacle était ahurissant.

\- Ouais ! Moi aussi je veux !

Naruto tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la petite fille du Tsuchikage, qui s'était également élevée sur sa chaise, et commençait à rouler des hanches.

\- Euh… Qu'ont-t-elles bu ? Demanda Ameno.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui tendit un verre, que Sasuke intercepta avant la jeune femme, et vida son contenu sur la tête de l'Uzumaki.

\- Putaiiiin !

\- N'essaie même pas.

\- Mais… La fougue de la merguez est en toi Sasuke…

Naruto affichait un sourire goguenard, Lee s'était éveillé au mot « fougue » et dansait à présent sur son siège. Karui continuait sa petite chorégraphie et la façon dont elle bougeait son corps, en plus d'être totalement indécente, était terriblement excitante pour nos jeunes amis. Choji en avait complètement oublié son repas, Chojuro ne savait plus où se mettre, Shikamaru ne savait plus qui de Karui se trémoussant ou de Temari affalée sur ses genoux lui donnait le plus chaud, et Ino s'était rapprochée de Tenten et Shino.

Elle sembla d'ailleurs surprise de le voir là.

\- Shino-kun ? Ben… Tu n'es pas en mission ?

L'individu aux lunettes noires ne sut trop quoi répondre. C'est que la réponse lui semblait assez évidente, en fait.

\- Non.

\- Je pensais, vu qu'Hinata-san et Kiba-kun sont partis…

Les deux jeunes femmes pâlirent à vue d'œil tandis qu'une aura sombre semblait émaner du corps de l'Aburame. Tenten se pencha sur la blonde, et lui chuchota :

\- Il a encore été laissé derrière.

\- C'est récurrent chez lui, tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non… Mais il faut dire qu'il ne met pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Ino-san !

L'intéressée sursauta alors que Lee apparaissait entre elle et la brune aux macarons. Elle cligna ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- O-oui ?

\- Tu vas manger ça ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur l'assiette qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Euh, non, c'est pas à moi mais…

Elle pencha la tête. Il ne restait dans l'assiette que des bords un peu trop cuit de ce qui avait dû être une pizza, sans doute. Lee acquiesça et s'empara de l'assiette. Tenten lui lança un regard désabusé.

\- Lee, tu vas pas manger ça, quand même ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais c'est la croûte !

\- J'aime les croûtes. Toutes les croûtes. Sans exception. Même celles qui apparaissent après un entraînement trop intensif, car elles sont le fruit incontesté d'efforts acharnés et-

\- C'est dégoûtant, Lee ! Stop ! S'écria Tenten en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, lorsque Shikamaru décida d'y mettre un terme. Temari avait réussi au bout de moult arguments plus ou moins sexistes à faire boire l'épéiste de Kiri, et les deux autres ambassadrices, déjà bien imbibées en avaient profité pour remettre sa virilité en cause. Ce n'est que lorsque Chojuro avait retiré son haut avec rage, et était monté sur la table en s'attaquant à la boutonnière de son pantalon sous les applaudissements et sifflements des trois autres, que le Nara réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts que l'alcool pouvait causer, surtout quand on n'y était pas habitué. Il avait dû recourir à sa manipulation des ombres pour empêcher Kurotsuchi de se jeter sur la braguette entrouverte du jeune homme, et Ino à sa technique de transposition, lorsque Karui s'était jetée sur l'Uchiha armée d'une fourchette, avec la ferme intention de la lui planter dans l'œil pour avoir osé attaquer son maître, tandis que Naruto et Lee essayaient de convaincre Sasuke qu'utiliser le sharingan n'aiderait pas à faire décuver la jeune femme qui attentait à son attribut le plus précieux.

Il devait bien être minuit, lorsque le groupe de shinobis sortit du restaurant. Tenten en profita pour s'enfuir rapidement. Lee n'avait encore jamais vu sa coéquipière détaler aussi vite. Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il prenait ça comme un nouveau défi. Il était rare de voir Tenten aussi motivée à faire la course. Sans plus attendre, il se lança à sa poursuite, sous le regard blasé d'Ino.

\- Bah, elle était quand même cool cette soirée ! Lança Naruto.

Elle soupira et pointa du doigt le groupe d'ambassadeurs. Temari était la seule à être plus ou moins sobre. Et Shikamaru aussi, bien entendu. Ce dernier arborait une tronche encore plus ennuyée que d'habitude.

\- Bon. On vous laisse là. Marmonna-t-il. Choji, tu m'aides à les racc-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que Kurotsuchi se jeta à son cou et lui colla une grosse bise sur la joue. Il cligna des yeux, une fois. Deux fois. Sous les regards médusés de ses coéquipiers. Si Temari ne broncha pas, Chojuro crut tout de même apercevoir comme un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Mais Chojuro voyait deux Temari et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait créé un clone alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi. Bizarre. Karui quant à elle regardait Shikamaru avec un drôle d'air. Finalement, elle jeta un regard en coin à son ami dont elle avait oublié le nom, et l'observa en long en large et en travers. Choji se sentit assez mal à l'aise, et Ino ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant rougir. La rousse pointa un index dans sa direction. Il déglutit.

\- Toi, tu es gros, donc costaud. Porte moi !

Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, alors que Choji tiquait. Shikamaru s'était presque jeté sur la kunoichi dans l'espoir de la faire taire, en dépit de Kurotsuchi, à moitié affalée par terre, qui enserrait sa taille de ses bras. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Temari qui haussa simplement les épaules. La jeune femme prit la direction de l'appartement que l'Hokage leur avait attribué, sans feindre de venir à son secours.

Naruto hésita quelques minutes, et se proposa pour les raccompagner.

\- Merci, mais j'pense qu'on va essayer de s'en sortir avec Choji. Tu peux raccompagner Ino ?

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais.

Ino ne rétorqua pas qu'elle pouvait bien se raccompagner toute seule. C'était une habitude, depuis que… Depuis quand en fait ? Elle se souvenait d'une fois où son père l'avait surprise avec un garçon du village, en fin de soirée, et avait ensuite engueulé Shikamaru et Choji sans vraiment qu'aucun des trois n'y comprenne quoique ce soit. Passée cette histoire, ses coéquipiers avaient pris l'habitude de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle, dès lors que la nuit était tombée. Ils étaient comme des frères protecteurs, et elle aimait jouer le rôle de la sœur protégée. C'était leur façon de lui prouver leurs sentiments, en quelque sorte. Elle les regarda s'éloigner avec tendresse avant d'emboîter le pas à Naruto. Quelques mètres devant, Sasuke marchait côte à côte avec Ameno.

Personne ne remarqua Shino, resté seul devant le restaurant, avec pour seule compagnie, une mouche qui trouva bientôt plus intéressant de se poser contre un réverbère.

\- Faudra qu'on se refasse une soirée comme ça, avec tout le monde. Claironna Naruto, satisfait de sa petite soirée improvisée.

Il ne s'était pas foulé, malgré les apparences. Le restaurant était chic, et les plats savoureux, on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait fallu des jours pour préparer un dîner là-bas et convaincre les propriétaires, mais ça avait été un jeu d'enfant. A la dernière minute, alors qu'il songeait fortement à convier tout le monde chez Ichiraku malgré l'interdiction – ou plutôt la supplication – de Kakashi-sensei, il s'était souvenu d'une jeune fille qui lui « collait souvent au train » pour reprendre les mots de Sakura. Ses parents tenaient un restaurant chic au centre de Konoha, lui avait-elle soufflé un jour. Il n'avait eu qu'à s'y rendre. Elle lui était limite tombée dessus et n'avait pas laissé à son père le loisir de réfléchir à la question. En y repensant, Naruto se sentait désolé pour ce pauvre homme… Il commença à s'imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, lorsqu'on était parent, et fatalement il en revint à son épouse, l'image mentale d'un petit ventre rebondi provoqua une douce chaleur dans son ventre et dans ses joues. Qui se dissipa lorsqu'un nuage de fumée apparut à dix centimètres de lui. Il sursauta et perdit l'équilibre, s'écrasant fesses contre sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le visage qui se tourna vers lui une fois le nuage dissipé aurait fait flipper n'importe qui.

\- Yamato-taichou ! Ca va pas de débarquer comme ça ?!

\- Naruto. Rokudaime vous demande, Sasuke et toi.

L'Uchiha s'était retourné lors de l'apparition du shinobi.

\- Quoi maintenant ? Râla le blond en se relevant. Ca peut pas attendre demain, on est crevés là.

\- Oui. Et non.

Naruto soupira. Sasuke jeta un regard à sa compagne.

\- Ca ira pour rentrer ?

Ameno eut l'air surprise.

\- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Tu pourrais te perdre une bonne douzaine de fois.

Il retint un « pour changer » ironique de franchir ses lèvres. La jeune femme piqua un fard.

\- Va-t-en. Laisse-moi seule, fit-t-elle, vexée.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis s'engager à un embranchement et soupira.

\- C'est de l'AUTRE côté. Appela-t-il.

Dans la pénombre de l'avenue, la silhouette de la jeune femme fit demi-tour. Ino se dévoua pour l'accompagner, tandis que les trois shinobis disparurent pour apparaître quelques minutes plus tard devant le bureau du Hokage. Yamato frappa, et entra sans attendre de réponse. Kakashi attendait, assis dans son fauteuil, accoudé à son bureau, mains croisées. Avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de râler, sa voix grave résonna dans la pièce.

\- Nous venons de recevoir un message du village caché de Kumo.

\- Eh ?

\- L'équipe de Sai a été retrouvée à la frontière du pays de la foudre par des shinobis de Kumo. Kiba est le seul membre de l'unité dont les jours ne sont pas en danger.

Le silence tomba, violent, dans la pièce. Naruto fixait son ancien professeur comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, sidéré. Une foule de questions naquit dans son esprit, douloureusement, tant elles arrivaient les unes après les autres, se confondant entre elles de manière si désorganisée qu'il ne parvint pas à en poser une seule. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il entendit à peine la voix de Sasuke s'élever et celle de Kakashi lui répondre. Les mots n'atteignaient pas son cerveau, trop embrumé par l'incompréhension et l'incertitude. Le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne se sentait même plus respirer. Son esprit était bien loin de la conversation. Des visages apparurent en flash dans sa tête, et disparurent de la même façon. Le regard tendre d'Hinata. Le sourire rassurant de Sakura-chan. Le visage impassible de Sai. Cette dernière image, à défaut de taire cette appréhension sourde qui le transperçait de part en part, lui fit reprendre suffisamment de contenance pour que sa voix parvienne à franchir ses lèvres.

\- Que s'est-il passé, bordel ?

Kakashi fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Les yeux d'ordinaire si bleus du Jinchuriki avaient viré au rouge flamboyant.


	8. Chapter 8

Le froid, la chaleur se confondaient. L'air fouettait son visage avec une violence égalant la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait. Il n'y avait pas un brin de vent, pourtant ses cheveux et vêtements voltigeaient comme par temps de puissantes rafales, et les feuilles qu'il effleurait parfois ne faisaient pas long feu sur leurs branches. Etait-ce ce qu'on appelait passer le mur du son ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'en avait rien à carrer. Une seule chose occupait son esprit. Et il s'y dirigeait aussi vite que possible. Il aurait voulu accélérer encore, mais la voix de Yamato plusieurs mètres derrière lui le rappela à l'ordre. Il ne devait pas se précipiter. Mais il était pressé d'arriver. Pressé de la voir. De les voir. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine devenue douloureuse. Il sentait poindre dans ses jambes et son dos des courbatures tiraillant ses muscles. Ils courraient depuis presque quarante-huit heures, et n'avaient fait que de très courtes pauses. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi stressé. Cette sensation le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Kakashi avait essayé d'y apporter quelques réponses. Mais tout était flou. La mission avait mal tourné. Des ninjas de Kumo avaient retrouvé l'équipe à quelques kilomètres de leur village. Et seul Kiba et Akamaru étaient conscients. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment une équipe constituée de shinobis aussi forts avait-elle pu être mise hors combat ? Quelle sorte d'adversaire avaient-ils rencontré ? Quand bien même quelqu'un aurait été grièvement blessé, Sakura-chan y aurait rapidement remédié. A moins qu'elle n'ait été la première à succomber. Succomber. Il détestait employer ce mot. Aucun de ses amis n'était mort. Aucun de ses amis ne pourrait mourir. Ne devait mourir. Il l'avait promis à Obito. Il se l'était promis à lui-même. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un mourir. Jamais.

Que s'était-il passé bon sang ? Qui avait pu battre à la fois Sai et Kiba ? Sakura-chan et Hinata ? S'ils avaient été ensemble face à un seul et même ennemi, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Même si l'ennemi était puissant. Quel type de jutsu pouvait-il bien utiliser ? Non, l'équipe avait dû avoir affaire à plusieurs opposants. Peut-être l'adversaire les avait-il séparés. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus probable. Mais Sakura-chan aurait invoqué Katsuyu afin de porter assistance à distance.

\- Naruto, attention à …

Sasuke n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le blond perdit l'équilibre et tomba en chute libre une bonne dizaine de mètres plus bas. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour de lui tandis qu'il atterrissait lourdement sur la terre ferme. Dur retour à la réalité, songea-t-il. Dans un autre contexte, il se serait bien volontiers foutu de sa gueule. D'un bond agile, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol avec dextérité. Le blond leva vers lui un regard noir.

\- … A la branche.

Deux silhouettes tombèrent à leurs côtés. Naruto se redressa prestement, prêt à repartir.

\- Faisons une pause, Naruto. Imposa Yamato en s'approchant.

\- On se reposera quand on sera mort !

L'ancien shinobi de la racine soupira. Il connaissait bien le jinchuriki. Lorsqu'il était dans un tel état d'impatience, le garder sous contrôle s'avérait être une tâche ardue. Il l'avait souvent vu céder à ses pulsions, pourtant, Yamato aurait pu parier un bras que jamais encore il n'avait vu l'Uzumaki si stressé. Pas même durant la guerre. Finalement, le capitaine fut contraint d'abandonner. Il jeta un rapide regard aux deux autres membres de l'unité concoctée à la hâte par Kakashi. Un hochement de tête général lui indiqua qu'ils étaient prêts à reprendre la route.

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau jusqu'aux branches. Encore quelques heures et ils arriveraient à destination. L'attente devenait insoutenable. Elle l'était tant que Naruto dut accélérer le rythme sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'arrêta aux portes du village, et se retourna. Sasuke apparut à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bah où sont les autres ?

\- Tu les as semé, crétin.

\- Oh merde.

Devant l'air penaud de son ami, Sasuke soupira. Son regard d'encre termina sa course sur le village qui s'étendait devant eux. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il se rappela brièvement la kunoichi de kumo, qui avait attenté à sa vue. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, certes.

\- Bon bah ils nous rejoindront ! Décréta Naruto en passant les portes.

-Sais-tu au moins où tu vas ?

\- A l'hôpital !

\- Et tu sais où c'est ?

L'Uzumaki s'arrêta. L'Uchiha poussa un nouveau soupir, atterré.

\- Mais merde à la fin ! S'énerva le blond.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il décida de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques petites minutes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient viré à l'or, et ses paupières étaient auréolées de rouge. Sasuke reconnut le mode ermite. Naruto cherchait à localiser les signatures de chakra de leurs amis. Si toutefois Sasuke pouvait réellement les considérer comme tels. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà parlé à Hinata durant leur enfance. Le temps qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme depuis son retour n'aurait sans doute jamais existé, si elle n'avait pas été l'épouse de son meilleur ami. Quant à Kiba, il ne l'avait pas croisé, il en gardait le souvenir d'une grande gueule, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il restait ce type qui l'avait remplacé au sein de l'équipe sept, ce type entraîné par Danzo, et Sakura. Le visage de cette dernière apparut clairement dans son esprit, quelques fugaces secondes, avant de devenir de plus en plus flou. Etrange. Il la revoyait devant le bureau de l'Hokage, puis devant la porte de son appartement, mais un vide intense semblait aspirer l'image de la jeune femme pour n'en laisser que ténèbres.

Il reporta son attention sur le blond, dont les sourcils froncés dénonçaient un air anxieux ou contrarié. Peut-être bien les deux.

\- Tu les as trouvés ?

\- J'ai Kiba, ouais.

Le regard doré du Jinchuriki se perdit un instant sur le sol à ses pieds. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il se concentra à nouveau, mais le résultat de ses recherches ne changea pas d'un poil. C'était une erreur. Il n'était pas assez concentré. Ce n'était pas possible. Non.

\- Naruto ?

\- Sai aussi… Ils sont au même endroit. J'arrive pas à sentir les filles.

\- Allons-y.

Hochant la tête, Naruto guida son équipier à travers les rues du village. Pour circuler plus librement, ils optèrent pour les toits. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre une immense bâtisse, et se ruer à l'intérieur. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à demander plus amples informations à l'accueil. Naruto se fiait à ses perceptions, et après une course effrénée dans un dédale de couloirs similaires, ils furent accueillis par un joyeux jappement.

\- Akamaru !

Le canidé remua la queue tandis que Naruto s'approchait, essoufflé.

\- Où est Kiba ?

Un couinement lui répondit. Naruto grimaça. Il était habitué aux chiens de Kakashi, doués de paroles. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre Akamaru. Déjà qu'avec certaines grenouilles, c'était pas la joie… Semblant comprendre que le jinchuriki n'y pigeait pas grand-chose, Akamaru s'assit, et tourna la tête en direction d'une porte close.

\- Que… Hein ? Non mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de m'ignorer et de bouder ?!

Alors que Naruto incendiait littéralement le chien pour son manque de coopération, Sasuke, peut être plus sensible au langage animalier les contourna tous deux et poussa la porte. La chambre était simple, ni grande ni petite. Elle ne semblait pas confortable, mais fonctionnelle. Une chambre d'hôpital comme il en existait partout. En son centre un lit simple dans lequel reposait un corps relié à une grosse machine. Dans son souvenir, ça servait à s'assurer que le cœur battait toujours, ou quelque chose du genre. Une poche de sang semblait irriguer son organisme, et un masque à oxygène lui procurait une assistance respiratoire. A côté du lit, un homme de son âge était assis, le visage niché au creux de ses mains. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix de Naruto retentit dans la pièce qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul, et releva ses yeux miteux.

\- N-Naruto ?

\- Kiba ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Hinata ?

Kiba mit une longue minute avant de trouver quoi répondre. La probabilité de voir Naruto débarquer comme ça, ici, était d'après lui nulle. Sa surprise était telle qu'il ne put que le regarder sous toutes les coutures, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Mais comment ? Quand ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il saurait à peine dire depuis quand il était ici, assis sur cette chaise. Les derniers évènements étaient flous dans son esprit et pourtant si vivaces dans tout son être. Il ressentait encore les frissons dus à la pluie glacée, au vent, à l'angoisse. Il entendait encore les sifflements stridents du vent, la voix cassée de Sakura. Il revoyait distinctement le teint de Sai blêmir à mesure que les secondes défilaient, le sceau se propager sur le corps de Sakura, et sentait la peau glacée de sa coéquipière, toujours inconsciente.

\- Kiba !

L'Inuzuka sursauta. Son regard perdu rencontra les orbes bleus de Naruto. Visiblement, il attendait une réponse.

\- Kiba ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ! Où est Hinata ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et…

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Son attention préalablement braqué sur le maître-chien dévia en direction du lit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'il sentait sa gorge devenir de plus en plus sèche. Il voulut parler mais seul un murmure parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

\- Sai…

Kiba baissa également les yeux sur le corps allongé dans les draps blancs. Jamais encore Naruto n'avait vu son coéquipier dans un tel état. Sai était toujours celui qui s'en sortait le plus souvent qu'avec quelques égratignures. Parfois ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux à l'hôpital, et forcés d'y rester contre leur gré. Mais le brun avait toujours été conscient. Il n'avait jamais été aussi livide. Ses poings se resserrent.

\- Il a donné son sang à Hinata.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. La voix de Kiba n'avait été qu'un murmure. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Oui, Sakura avait transfusé le sang de Sai dans le corps d'Hinata. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le corps de la jeune femme pompait encore et encore le fluide sans jamais montrer la moindre amélioration, au grand damne de Sakura. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Sai avait invoqué un aigle d'encre… Pourquoi tout semblait si flou ? Un aigle… Ils avaient quitté l'abri sous une pluie battante. Sai dirigeait son invocation à grand renfort de chakra pour maintenir une vitesse constante. Et son sang continuait à tenter vainement d'irriguer l'organisme d'Hinata. Kumo. Ils devaient rejoindre le village de Kumo. Le plus rapidement possible.

Kiba se sentit défaillir. Dans la chambre, un silence presque religieux avait pris place. Naruto, encore abasourdi, fixait son coéquipier étendu. Sai s'était sacrifié pour Hinata. Cette information tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il se sentait à la fois fier et désolé. Et en même temps rassuré. Sai n'avait pas été blessé au cours d'un combat.

\- Et où sont les filles ?

Naruto redescendit sur terre lorsque la voix grave de Sasuke retentit dans la pièce. A peine surpris de le savoir ici, l'Inuzuka secoua lentement la tête.

\- Sakura en soins intensif, quant à Hinata je n'ai pas été autorisé à la voir.

\- Sakura-chan…

\- Elle a utilisé trop de chakra…

Combien d'heures séparaient Aki de Kumo ? Kiba ne s'était pas posé la question. Tout avait été fait dans l'urgence. Il fallait à Hinata une assistance médicale. Sakura avait été catégorique. Son état était bien trop préoccupant, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait des analyses, et du sang en grande quantité. Sai seul, ne suffirait pas à réanimer la jeune femme. Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient et elle avait du mal à la maintenir en vie. Sai s'affaiblissait également à vue d'œil, et son aigle d'encre perdait de l'altitude. La chute avait été brusque, lorsque l'invocation avait pris fin. Ils étaient tombés dans des eaux profondes, et Kiba s'était empressé de repêcher chacun de ses compagnons. C'était sans compter la formation de tourbillons marins qui menaçaient de les engloutir.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Il releva les yeux vers Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son coéquipier du regard. Il s'était même assis au bord du lit, et froissait dans un poing toujours serré le drap blanc. Sai avait donné son sang à Hinata. Cela signifiait qu'Hinata avait été blessée. Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il attendait une réponse de l'Inuzuka qui ne vint pas, ou tarda à venir, il ne savait pas vraiment. Ses yeux bleus fixaient inlassablement le visage terne de Sai. Des souvenirs affluaient en masse. Il revoyait leur première mission ensemble. Il revoyait leur premier vrai conflit. Il s'entendait dire cette phrase qu'il avait pourtant oubliée depuis des années. « Je ne t'accepterai jamais comme ami ou comme membre de l'équipe Kakashi. » A l'époque, il l'avait pensé. Réellement. Ce type impassible, aux expressions que plus que fausses, à l'air hautain, et aux opinions toutes faites qui devait remplacer celui qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme un rival, un ami, un frère. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Et au vu de son caractère, il n'allait même pas essayer. Il se retiendrait, malgré son envie de le frapper. Il ferait quelques efforts, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de Sai, pour retrouver Sasuke. L'artiste n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un pion. Une pièce échangeable. Et lorsqu'il retrouverait Sasuke, cette pièce disparaîtrait de l'échiquier, comme elle était venue. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ah vous êtes là.

La voix familière le sortit de ses souvenirs, et il se retourna, au même titre que les deux autres pour voir Shizune pénétrer dans la pièce. Naruto lui lança un regard suppliant.

\- Shizune-san, Sai est-

\- Je suis au courant. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, hélas.

Naruto et Kiba écarquillèrent les yeux. La femme s'avança, et posa une main sur le front du jeune homme, laissant son chakra se diffuser au travers de son corps. Comme elle l'avait appris du Raikage, l'état de l'équipe retrouvée, était inquiétant. Kumo était un village connu pour ses ninjas médicaux, elle en avait rencontré plusieurs durant la guerre, et même avant. Ils étaient particulièrement doués. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient prétendre égaler la célèbre Princesse des Limaces. Mais leurs diagnostics n'avaient rien à lui envier.

\- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Déclara-t-elle en retirant sa main. Il a besoin de récupérer, et en sang, et en chakra.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les deux shinobis se détendre. Elle leur offrit un sourire bienveillant et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au maître-chien. Quelques légères contusions ici et là, avaient déjà été traitées, les cernes entourant ses yeux marquaient une profonde fatigue, mais il s'en sortait indemne. Un bon point. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas distraire. Les médecins qu'elle avait vus en arrivant lui avaient fait part des analyses faites à Hinata. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible.

\- Kiba-kun. Yamato voudra sans doute ta version des faits, lorsqu'il reviendra de chez le Raikage.

L'intéressé hocha faiblement la tête. Elle s'en contenta et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce lorsque Naruto l'arrêta.

\- Où sont Hinata et Sakura-chan ?

Les yeux noirs de la disciple de Godaime se posèrent un instant sur le Jinchuriki. Elle le sonda longuement, puis poussa un discret soupir.

\- Je vais voir Sakura. Accompagne-moi si tu veux mais ne fais pas de vagues !

C'est qu'elle le connaissait, l'animal. Naruto n'était pas le genre de visiteurs qu'on aimait voir dans un hôpital. Il savait rarement faire preuve de calme, et de patience. Et elle pressentait qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il risquait de perdre son sang-froid. Ils quittèrent néanmoins la pièce, Sasuke sur les talons. Naruto jeta un dernier regard en direction de Sai, rassuré. Il le confia silencieusement à Kiba et slaloma dans les couloirs à la suite de la brune. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous trois devant une large vitre, de laquelle Naruto s'approcha. De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir plusieurs lits alignés et reliés à de grosses machines. Certains étaient vides, d'autres occupés. Il les passa un à un, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une couleur particulière, dépassant d'un drap. L'une de ses mains se posa naturellement contre la vitre froide.

\- Sakura-chan…

Il la fixa un instant. De longues secondes qui devinrent des minutes bien trop longues à son goût. Il avait envie de briser cette barrière de verre qui le séparait de la kunoichi. D'un coup, précipitamment, il sortit de sa contemplation et se précipita sur la porte, mais Shizune le retint par une épaule.

\- N'entre pas.

\- Pourquoi ?! Si elle a besoin de chakra, je peux lui en donner à volonté ! J'suis un réservoir ambulant ! Et à Sai aussi ! Et Hinata !

\- C'est comme ça, Naruto. C'est une pièce stérile, tu n'entres pas comme ça te chante. Tu es simplement autorisé à la regarder d'ici.

Naruto rongea son frein, et jeta un regard désespéré à Sasuke, comme si ce dernier pouvait aller à l'encontre de cette décision. Le brun ne fit pas de commentaire. Il tourna les yeux en direction du lit où reposait leur coéquipière, à l'égal de Sai, elle était reliée à cette grosse machine dont il entendait d'ici le vrombissement. Elle était inconsciente. Vu de là où il se trouvait, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Si elle n'avait pas été branchée via ces électrodes, et reliée à une machine respiratoire, elle aurait donné l'image d'une jeune femme se reposant tranquillement, loin de tout souci. Ses cheveux roses éparpillés sur l'oreiller égayaient à eux seul la totalité de la pièce, plongée dans une lumière artificielle. Trop blanche. Trop claire. Trop aveuglante. Il songea brièvement que s'il avait été à sa place, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux en pareille circonstance.

\- Du coup, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Remarqua-t-il tandis que Naruto donnait de faibles coups contre la vitre.

Shizune observa aussi la jeune femme, et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas eu de combat.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est impossible, rétorqua Naruto. Vous avez vu dans quel état ils sont ?!

Yamato aura plus de détails. Vous devriez interroger Kiba-kun aussi. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

\- Et Hinata ?

\- J'irai la voir ensuite.

\- Allez la voir maintenant !

Il y eut un bref silence. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, penaud. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il posait à nouveau les yeux sur le lit de Sakura. Il était désolée de voir son amie ainsi, mais il ne pouvait taire cette appréhension sourde au creux de son être. Cette boule dans son ventre. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il venait de faire un choix catégorique. Entre le sort de Sakura et celui d'Hinata, celui qui primait avant tout, était bien l'état de sa femme. Il aurait dû être mort de honte, et rongé par les remords. Mais à sa grande surprise, il continuait d'espérer que Shizune aille d'abord s'enquérir de la santé de son épouse. Sakura était forte, après tout. Elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Cette pensée le dégouta. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Et pourtant, pourtant… Pourtant, il ne cessait d'espérer. Il voulait qu'Hinata soit soignée en premier. Il le désirait avec intensité.

Shizune lança un regard indécis en direction de la jeune femme. Sasuke pouvait lire dans ses yeux noirs toute son hésitation. Après plusieurs minutes à sans doute peser le pour et le contre, elle obtempéra. Sasuke était certain de n'avoir jamais vu son ami aussi ravi de délaisser leur équipière au profit de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette impression le déstabilisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Où était passé le beau discours comme quoi on n'abandonnait pas un compagnon ? Il avait bien entendu ce proverbe disant que l'amour rendait aveugle, mais tout de même, y'avait des limites à la connerie humaine. Un minimum. Il ne se tortura pas l'esprit davantage. Yamato et Kiba arrivèrent sur ces entre faits. Après quelques mots échangés à la disciple du Godaime, Yamato la laissa quitter le couloir, et partir s'occuper d'Hinata. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, nous partons au village d'Aki.

Sasuke resta impassible, tandis que son ami et l'Inuzuka jetaient un regard effaré à l'ANBU.

\- Comment ça on part ? On peut pas partir maintenant, Hinata et les autres sont…

\- Nous devons terminer la mission.

Passée la surprise, Kiba fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez, comment ça la terminer ? On l'a menée à bien ! Enfin… Sai l'a menée à bien. Il a récupéré l'urne, j'ai donné le parchemin au Raikage !

Yamato ferma les yeux.

\- Effectivement. Mais cette urne était factice.

Kiba ne sut quoi répondre. Par réflexe, sous le coup de la surprise, il recula de quelques pas, n'osant pas y croire. Ils avaient vécu un véritable cauchemar, et tout ça, pour rien, au final ? Ses camarades étaient dans cet état, et en plus, ils avaient échoué ? C'était une mauvaise, très mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Raikage-sama pensait bien que ce ne serait pas aussi simple de récupérer l'urne. C'est pourquoi il a envoyé un message à Konoha. Shizune restera ici pour s'occuper des blessés, Naruto, Sasuke et moi partons à-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la poigne griffue de l'Inuzuka s'enroula avec force autour du col de sa veste et il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre la vitre, sous les regards surpris des deux autres shinobis. Yamato ne broncha pas. Pourtant, les pupilles fendues et tremblantes d'une colère mal contenue auraient pu effrayer n'importe quelle personne sensée.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Kiba, lâche-le !

\- Boucle la, Naruto ! T'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Et vous êtes en train de me dire que le Raikage savait que cette mission tournerait au fiasco ?!

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Vous l'avez laissé entendre ! Je sais pourquoi Kumo n'est pas foutu de pénétrer le village ! C'est pas une raison pour nous envoyer, nous, à l'abattoir, sous prétexte qu'on est alliés !

\- Kiba…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes vautrés, que le but était obligatoirement de vous « envoyer à l'abattoir. »

Naruto, qui était parti pour poser une main sur l'épaule de l'Inuzuka stoppa son geste à mi-chemin. Il tourna lentement la tête en direction de Sasuke. Yamato sentit la poigne du jeune homme se raffermir. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Et ce sentiment se renforça tandis que le maître-chien le quittait des yeux pour les tourner en direction de l'Uchiha. L'expression qui traversait son regard à cet instant n'avait rien à envier à celui que Naruto arborait, la première fois que Sai avait critiqué Sasuke.

\- Redis-moi ça.

Sasuke inclina imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes vautrés, que le but était obligatoirement de vous « envoyer à l'abattoir. »

Mot pour mot. Il se foutait de sa gueule. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Kiba serra les dents, et lâcha brusquement le capitaine. Naruto crut un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur l'Uchiha, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, Kiba pointa un index en direction de la vitre, désignant clairement le lit où se trouvait Sakura. Ses pupilles fendues s'étaient plantées avec rage dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

\- Cette fille s'est « vautrée » comme tu dis, parce qu'elle nous a sauvé la vie.

Le tourbillon. Sakura avait rassemblé le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait afin de créer une brèche à travers le courant, et lui permettre de remonter Hinata et Sai jusqu'à la surface. Ils étaient tirés d'affaire. Il lui devait une fière chandelle sur ce coup-là. Mais seul Akamaru lui répondit. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné sur la rive, Sakura n'était pas avec lui.

\- Evidemment, c'est un concept qui t'es totalement inconnu.

Il avait plongé. Il avait vu son corps être attiré par la mer. Comme aspiré. Il avait vu le tourbillon se reformer et l'engloutir. Il avait utilisé l'une de ses techniques héréditaires en se faisant la remarque de s'entraîner sous l'eau, à l'avenir. Il avait dû s'y reprendre à trois fois, avant de parvenir à passer au travers du courant, et de récupérer le corps de la kunoichi.

\- Utiliser ses compétences à des fins bienfaitrices, c'est pas un truc qui est donné à tout le monde. Surtout pas à toi.

Il l'avait ramené sur la rive. Elle était inconsciente. Elle ne respirait plus. Il avait paniqué. Akamaru l'avait mordu. La vision d'Hinata et Sai étendus à quelques mètres, lui glaça le sang. Sakura était leur unique chance.

\- S'inquiéter du sort de tes camarades, ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Il s'était lancé dans une réanimation désespérée. Il avait peur de rouvrir la plaie en appuyant trop fort. Il avait peur de lui briser quelques côtes au passage. Il avait peur de ne pas lui insuffler assez d'air. Il sentait encore le tissu imbibé d'eau sous ses doigts. Il sentait encore ses lèvres glacées pressées contre les siennes. Il sentait encore les battements douloureux contre son torse.

\- Elle… C'est tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire. S'inquiéter pour les autres. Tout donner, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie ! T'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, alors viens pas nous juger !

Naruto resta interdit. Il aurait voulu défendre Sasuke, il aurait voulu dire à Kiba de surveiller ses paroles, il aurait voulu affirmer que ses dires étaient erronés. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. La rage de l'Inuzuka était telle qu'elle le clouait sur place.

\- Ne juge pas Hinata, parce que tu ne lui as quasiment jamais adressé la parole, ne juge pas Sakura, parce que tu ne sais rien d'elle, de ses capacités et de la volonté inébranlable dont elle peut faire preuve.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Kiba rétorqua :

\- Ne juge pas Sai parce que jamais, je dis bien jamais, tu ne lui arriveras à la cheville. T'es bien trop égoïste et irréfléchi pour ça. Quant à moi… Moi, je suis prêt à tout pour Hinata. Je suis prêt à confier ma vie entre les mains de Sakura, et même si ça me tue de le dire, je pourrai aussi la confier à cet empaffé de la Racine !

L'Uchiha resta comme à son habitude, des plus impassibles. Il ne chercha pas à répliquer. Il ignora les tentatives de Naruto pour faire redescendre la tension ambiante. Il ne comprenait pas l'Inuzuka, et ses mots atteignaient son cerveau sans vraiment de sens. C'était juste des mots, alignés les uns après les autres et prononcés sur un ton de reproche, agressif, à peine contrôlé. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine colère. C'était comme ça. Sasuke n'y voyait rien de véritablement menaçant. De toute façon, Kiba ne pouvait pas être une menace pour lui. Il n'atteignait même pas la moitié de son niveau. Il ne saurait jamais comment rivaliser avec lui. Un seul être au monde le pouvait. Et il sautait actuellement de branches en branches quelques mètres devant lui.

Le village de Kumo lui semblait loin à présent. La nature environnante s'était métamorphosée. Les arbres arboraient des teintes sanguines, et même les nuages encombrant le ciel restaient dans ces tons-là.

Bientôt, le groupe sortit de l'interminable forêt et leurs pas foulèrent une large clairière. Un arbre centenaire aux feuillages colorés se dressait en amont d'une colline. Avec prudence, Yamato leur fit signe d'avancer. Sur leurs gardes, les shinobis s'exécutèrent. Un sifflement alerta leurs sens aiguisés alors qu'ils descendaient la pente, se dirigeant vers le village. Sharingan activé, Sasuke vit un kunai se planter à quelques centimètres des pieds d'un shinobi de la foudre. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en remarquant le parchemin qui y était accroché.

\- Dispersion ! Hurla Yamato.

Le souffle de l'explosion les balaya d'un coup. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'au manteau de chakra que Naruto déploya en un temps record. A travers le nuage de fumée, Sasuke distingua une silhouette, soudainement apparue. Sans attendre, il dégaina son katana et s'élança d'un bond sur cette dernière. A l'extérieur du nuage, Naruto avait déjà activé son mode sennin.

\- Sasuke ! Attend !

La lame acérée trancha net la joue droite de la silhouette qui n'eût que le temps de se décaler afin d'éviter un coup fatal. D'un bond habile, elle recula, mais fut prise de vitesse par l'Uchiha. Ce dernier imbiba sa lame de chakra, et bientôt le son caractéristique de sa technique grésilla jusqu'aux oreilles de sa victime, et de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier prit l'attaque de plein fouet, sous l'œil interloqué du brun. Le corps de Naruto se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée, tandis que la zone de combat devenait plus visible. Sasuke écarquilla son seul œil visible.

\- Sakura.

Un genou à terre, une main contre sa joue sanguinolente, la jeune femme dardait un regard interloqué sur le brun. Elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle savait juste une chose. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Un peu plus, et elle se prenait un chidori doublé d'un katana de plein fouet.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Putain c'était chaud.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir s'approcher un groupe de shinobis, dont deux qu'elle connaissait bien. Tandis que Naruto se précipitait sur elle et abaissait sa main toujours sur sa joue pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts, comme s'il pouvait y remédier, Yamato posait un regard réprobateur sur la jeune femme.

\- Tu nous as suivis ? Que fais-tu ici, Sakura ?

\- Sakura-chan ! T'es blessée ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'es venue ? Pourquoi t'es pas restée au village ? T'as mal ? Il faut soigner ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tu veux que je désinfecte ? Que je frappe Sasuke ? Faut que tu retournes à l'hôpital !

Submergée par les regards inquisiteurs posés sur elle, la kunoichi mit un certain temps à réagir. Son cœur battait encore à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Une main bandée sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité. Ses orbes verts rencontrèrent ceux, bleutés, de son compagnon de toujours.

\- Non. Oui. Parce que… Il fallait que je vienne. Non. Ca va, Naruto. Je vais bien. Non. Oui. Et pas question.

Le silence tomba sur la petite assemblée, chacun se demandant ce que signifiait cette réponse. Sasuke comprit le premier qu'elle avait tenté de répondre d'une traite au flot de questions de Naruto. Attendez. Comment ça, « oui » ? Naruto s'en rendit compte aussi, et sourit.

\- Ok, je frappe Sasuke !

\- N'y pense même pas, crétin.

\- Sakura.

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Yamato. Il n'en démordait pas. Pourtant, elle ne baissa aucunement le regard. Au contraire, elle se releva même, pour lui faire face. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle le coupa :

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'urne ramenée par Sai était une fausse. Je viens corriger le tir.

\- Ce n'est plus de ton ressors. Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter l'hôpital sans autorisation.

\- Je suis médecin. Qui peut mieux que moi décider si oui ou non un patient peut quitter l'hôpital ?

\- Shizune-san.

Yamato sonda la kunoichi durant quelques secondes. Il avait déjà vu ce regard déterminé, et savait qu'elle serait imperturbable. Elle était têtue, et bornée. De la même trempe que Naruto. Les années à leurs côtés lui avaient entre autres, enseigné ça. Plus on conseillait, ordonnait, et interdisait à l'équipe 7, et plus elle s'obstinait. En quelques secondes à la fixer, il sut qu'elle avait échappé à la surveillance de ses médecins. Qu'elle avait profité que Shizune ait le dos tourné pour s'enfuir et se lancer à leur poursuite. Elle avait su se faire discrète. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué sa présence. Chose assez exceptionnelle, lorsqu'on pensait que les deux shinobis considérés comme les plus puissants au monde, et héros de la guerre, étaient présents. Elle était bien l'une d'eux. L'une des disciples des trois ninjas légendaires. Elle n'était peut-être pas leur égale en termes de puissance, mais n'avait rien à leur envier sur certains niveaux. Il en avait pleinement conscience.

\- Sakura-chan c'est pas raisonnable. T'as été blessée et-

\- Je suis en pleine forme, Naruto.

Le regard qu'elle lança à son ami était sans appel. Il le savait. Elle avait déjà eu ce regard-là. Et ce jour-là, elle lui avait reproché de sous-estimer l'enseignement que Tsunade donnait à ses élèves. N'ayant aucune envie de se prendre un de ses terribles coups, il ne rétorqua pas, mais lança un regard en coin à Sasuke. Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner au village.

\- Non. Il y a des choses que je veux vérifier ici. Et puis c'est de ma faute si la mission a échoué. C'est à moi de réparer ça ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec une véhémence qui surprit presque ses coéquipiers.

\- Sakura-chan, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si votre ennemi était trop fort…

\- Quel ennemi ?

Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato et les ninjas de Kumo que leur avait collé le Raikage la regardèrent, surpris. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il se passe des choses étranges ici. Mais l'homme qui nous a attaqués n'est pas…

Elle se tut, ne sachant que dire. D'un côté, elle était certaine que l'homme en question n'était pas un shinobi ni un combattant expérimenté. D'un autre, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée que ni elle, ni Kiba et Hinata qui étaient pourtant des shinobis sensoriels n'avaient réussi à détecter sa présence.

\- Sakura-chan ?

\- Peu importe. L'urne doit se trouver dans cet endroit-là… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Yamato-taichou, je vous guiderai jusqu'à la maison où Sai a trouvé l'urne … On ne sera pas trop de trois !

\- Trois ? Répéta Naruto, hébêté.

\- Si l'urne que Sai a trouvé était une fausse, rien n'assure que la vraie se trouve bien au même endroit. Déclara Sasuke.

Yamato acquiesça.

\- Et nous sommes déjà six, sept avec toi. C'est largement suffisant, voire même trop.

Sakura ne cilla pas.

\- Les shinobis de Kumo ne peuvent pas entrer dans le village. Et…

Un regard en coin à l'Uchiha, et elle reprit :

\- Sasuke-kun non plus.

Omoi fut le premier à comprendre les dires de la kunoichi. Allez savoir comment, il perdit l'équilibre et roula le long de la pente, avant d'être repoussé en sens inverse par un puissant champ de force qu'il sentit passer. Paniquée au souvenir du corps de Kiba lors de la même expérience, elle se précipita sur lui et entreprit de lui donner les premiers soins. Atsui et Samui, sous ses conseils, reculèrent prudemment, se tenant éloignés de la barrière qui semblait protéger le village. Finalement, Yamato dut revoir sa stratégie. Effectivement, les shinobis du village des nuages ne pouvaient pas pénétrer les lieux sans risquer d'y laisser leur vie. Les shinobis aux affinités raiton étaient les cibles de cette protection. Il devait donc établir un nouveau plan d'action, qui omettrait la présence de l'équipe de Kumo, ainsi que de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier semblait peu enclin à être laissé sur la touche. Certain que Susanoo serait un bouclier impeccable contre ce type de barrière, il s'élança en direction de ce mur invisible, pour faire un vol plané que Naruto jura de noter dans les annales sitôt rentré à Konoha. Enfin de compte, Yamato décida de laisser une équipe hors du village, en renfort, tandis qu'une autre irait chercher l'urne. Le plan était simple. L'équipe dirigée par Yamato s'emparait de l'objet convoité et quittait le village, rejoignant l'équipe extérieure. Celle-ci interviendrait en cas de conflit, une fois la première équipe sortie du champ de force.

\- Allez Sasuke, arrête de bouder, c'est pas si grave…

Même s'il disait ça d'un ton empli de compassion, le sourire trop large de Naruto ne laissait aucun doute : Il se foutait de sa gueule. Et l'Uchiha avait une sainte horreur qu'on se foute de sa gueule. L'Uzumaki ignora le regard de tueur de son équipier, s'enquit rapidement de l'état d'Omoi, et se prépara à dévaler la pente jusqu'au village.

\- Okay, alors c'est parti !

\- Attend un peu, Naruto. Il nous faut réfléchir à…

Mais Yamato parlait déjà dans le vide. Le jeune homme avait franchi la barrière et se dirigeait vers les premières maisons visibles en contre bas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sakura se relever après avoir terminé ses soins, et franchir aussi aisément que Naruto le mur invisible. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait fait Kakashi à sa place. La jeune femme semblait effectivement en parfaite santé, et décidée à mener à bien sa mission. Tout cela n'était qu'apparence, il ne s'y trompait pas. Au fil des années, depuis que Tsunade lui avait attribué cette équipe, il avait appris à les connaître, et, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru à l'époque, à s'y attacher. Il aimait les voir unis et heureux, partageait leurs inquiétudes et leurs peines et savait décrypter la moindre anomalie dans leurs comportements, aussi infime soit-elle.

\- Yamata-taichou ! Vous venez ou quoi ? Le héla le Jinchuriki.

Non. Il ne s'y trompait pas. Sakura devait se reprocher l'échec de la mission et les blessures de ses coéquipiers. Elle était exténuée par les soins qu'elle leur avait donnés. Exténuée par le chemin parcouru depuis Kumo à un rythme soutenu imposé par Naruto et Sasuke. Mais elle se tenait là, droite et déterminée aux côtés de l'Uzumaki. Quelque part, il était rassuré de la voir à ses côtés. Tant que Naruto était dans les parages, elle ne risquait rien, il en était convaincu. Hochant la tête comme pour s'en convaincre davantage, il se retourna vers les shinobis de Kumo et Sasuke.

\- Bon eh bien. A plus tard. On ne sera pas longs.

Samui se contenta d'acquiescer, arborant comme toujours une expression impassible qui n'avait rien à envier à Sai, remarqua-t-il. Autant ça ne l'étonnait plus venant du jeune homme, autant il se surprit à trouver dommage qu'un si joli visage soit aussi glacial.

Il s'élança à travers la barrière et rejoignit ses deux équipiers rapidement. La traversée du village le mit de suite sur ses gardes. Les rues étaient désertes, pourtant, il se sentait épié, et un coup d'œil aux fenêtres de certaines maisons laissait entrevoir des rideaux entrouverts, se refermant presque immédiatement après avoir été découverts, comme pris en flagrant délit.

\- J'ai une question débile. Chuchota Naruto. Mais, la cruche, on la trouve comment ?

Yamato coula un regard en direction de Sakura.

\- Vous avez déjà fait le tour du village, n'est-ce pas ?

La kunoichi baissa la tête. Elle n'osait pas leur dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attardée. Qu'elle n'avait fait que le traverser sans même être sur ses gardes, sans la moindre méfiance, avec la seule idée de trouver ses équipiers et Hinata. Elle n'osait pas leur dire que ce jour-là, elle avait manqué à tous les préceptes de base d'un shinobi. Redressant la tête, elle braqua son regard sur Yamato.

\- Oui. Sai a découvert l'urne dans une villa, un peu en retrait du village. Et…

Elle ferma les yeux et revit la caravane, le passage souterrain, et cette pièce lugubre où était retenue Hinata.

\- On a été attaqués là-bas. Je pense que quelqu'un a quelque chose d'important à cacher ou à protéger.

Naruto arqua un sourcil, tandis que Yamato fronça les deux. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de questions que déjà Sakura s'éloignait en leur indiquant la route. Effectivement, la maison était à plusieurs bonnes minutes du village, et un bois au sentier presque enseveli par la nature terminait de rendre ce lieu peu accessible.

Yamato parcourut rapidement le terrain vague des yeux. De fortes intempéries semblaient avoir ravagé une partie des hautes herbes, à présent couchées sur un sol spongieux. Plus loin, les restes d'un habitacle. Sakura lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une caravane qu'elle avait détruite, et qu'un passage menait à une pièce de torture, ou de rituel. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, et si sa curiosité lui faisait défaut, cette fois, elle s'en tiendrait à sa mission. Hors de question de mettre en danger Naruto et Yamato. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une nouvelle erreur due à un coup de tête. Elle devait retrouver cette urne. Et rejoindre au plus vite Hinata. Elle aiderait alors Shizune à la remettre sur pieds. Oui. La brune allait sans aucun doute trouver l'élément qui lui manquait. Elle trouverait un remède, une technique, quelque chose. Sakura lui apporterait son aide, elles la sauveraient. Hinata irait bien. Sai se remettrait également et ils pourraient rentrer à Konoha, tous ensembles. Cette mission ne serait alors qu'un lointain souvenir parmi tant d'autres, qu'ils finiraient par oublier au bout d'un certain temps.

* * *

Loin de ces préoccupations-là, Shizune jura, tandis qu'un infirmier venait lui annoncer la disparition de Sakura. Cette idiote avait dû se lancer à la poursuite de Naruto et des autres, la connaissant. Elle était pourtant consciente de son état, mais n'en avait cure. Au final, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Tsunade aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres l'espace de quelques secondes. Sakura ressemblait tellement à leur maître. Elle avait hérité de ses convictions, ses techniques qu'elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser, de son caractère mais aussi de ses pires habitudes. Oui, Shizune avait, depuis leur retour à Konoha, vu grandir une nouvelle Tsunade. Portée par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ses compagnons, bercée par un espoir sans faille, qui l'avait encouragé à faire toujours plus d'efforts, à devenir plus forte. Elle se rappelait de cette petite fille qui avait frappé à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, et avait demandé à devenir sa disciple. Sur le coup, Shizune avait ri intérieurement. Elle savait que cette gamine ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Qu'elle abandonnerait vite. Que n'importe qui ne pouvait pas prétendre à suivre l'enseignement de Tsunade, elle-même avait eu du mal, et elle savait que si Tsunade avait accepté de la prendre sous son aile, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était la nièce de Dan. Oui, cette enfant était une petite prétentieuse qui allait très vite se faire rembarrer.

Mais elle s'était accrochée, la peste. Elle avait convaincue Tsunade, qui, à son grand désespoir avait commencé à délaisser son travail de Hokage, pour se concentrer sur l'entraînement de cette enfant. Pourquoi ? A cette époque, Shizune se posait souvent la question. Qu'avait Sakura, pour éveiller chez son maître pareil intérêt, alors qu'elle, avait dû la harceler des années pour apprendre quelques techniques de soins ?

\- Sakura…

Elle se souvenait de cette enfant comme si c'était hier. Elle n'avait jamais laissé tomber. Même quand elle n'en pouvait plus, même quand elle était blessée, même lorsque les exercices donnés étaient bien trop durs pour elle, elle y allait, elle repoussait ses limites, et, dans un temps record, elle y arrivait. C'était frustrant. Shizune était douée, et elle le savait. Elle avait plus d'expérience. Elle n'avait rien à envier à aucun ninja médecin. Mais Sakura avait lentement gravi les échelons. Elle l'avait dépassé, à seize ans. Elle avait invoqué Katsuyu pour la première fois durant la guerre, et utilisé avec brio des techniques dont elle ne connaissait que la théorie. Elle s'était tenue aux côtés de Tsunade, s'était hissée à son niveau et démarquée dans ce combat sans merci. Partout dans le monde Shinobi, on connaissait le nom d'Haruno Sakura. On la disait l'élève, l'héritière, l'égal, de la Princesse des Limaces. Elle avait convaincu les plus grands ninjas médicaux de l'Alliance, malgré son jeune âge. Mais malgré ça…

Shizune baissa les yeux sur ses mains auréolées d'un halo vert. Elle regretta d'avoir cédé face à Naruto. Elle aurait dû d'abord s'enquérir de l'état de Sakura. Elle n'aurait probablement pas pu l'empêcher de partir. Mais elle aurait pu se faire une idée de ses symptômes. De ses réserves de chakra. De l'état général de son organisme. Des conséquences des soins qu'elle avait prodigués à ce corps inerte qu'elle sondait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Elle avait tout essayé, et sentait sur elle les regards inquisiteurs du personnel médical réuni dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient jamais vu pareil phénomène, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Elle non plus. Elle pensait avoir à peu près vu toutes les maladies existantes, et quand bien même ça ne serait pas le cas, elle avait tout étudié. Elle connaissait par cœur tout ce qui pouvait toucher au corps ou au chakra. Pourtant, elle avait beau chercher encore et encore, fouiller les moindres recoins de son esprit, elle ne souvenait de rien de tel. Elle avait tout essayé. Des techniques les plus basiques aux plus complexes, mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle leva les yeux en direction de la poche de sang presque vide.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Si elle ne pouvait pas la trouver, elle, personne ne le pourrait. Elle devait la chercher seule. Elle songea à Sakura. A mesure qu'elle diffusait son chakra dans l'organisme de la jeune femme, ses pensées dérivaient vers sa comparse. Elle comprit rapidement que Sakura avait dû utiliser le même procédé qu'elle. Diffuser son chakra dans tous les flux, afin de ralentir le processus d'asséchement, à défaut de pouvoir y remédier.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait, Hinata ? Murmura-t-elle, sentant une angoisse sourde poindre le bout de son nez.

Un infirmier changea la poche de sang à présent vide, pour une nouvelle. Shizune ne comprenait pas. Les plaies avaient pourtant été refermées. Le sang transfusé atteignait bien ses veines, il s'écoulait dans chacune d'elles correctement, durant quelques minutes, seulement. Il finissait pas s'assécher, disparaître, comme s'il s'évaporait, le plus naturellement du monde. Et le chakra d'Hinata ne parvenait pas à se régénérer. Inexplicablement. Celui de Shizune avait en premier lieu rencontré un véritable mur. Le corps de la jeune femme l'avait violemment repoussé, et son rythme cardiaque déjà faible avait complètement flanché. Dire que Shizune s'était fait peur était un euphémisme.

\- Allez me chercher votre Raikage. Déclara-t-elle sombrement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez bien entendu.

\- Mais… Déranger le Raikage pour ça…

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança suffit à faire déglutir l'infirmier le plus proche, qui lança un regard désespéré à son supérieur.

\- J'ai besoin d'informations que seul votre Raikage sera capable de me donner. Si j'arrête de diffuser régulièrement mon chakra dans son corps, et avec une précision si pointue, elle meurt. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitez voir le Jinchuriki de Kyubi découvrir le cadavre de sa femme dans votre hôpital. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Alors allez me le chercher ! Dites-lui que l'assistante de Tsunade-sama le demande ! Et bougez-vous !

Elle observa le pauvre homme quitter la pièce précipitamment après autorisation du médecin. Elle reporta son attention sur le corps étendu face à elle. Une perle de sueur roula le long de sa tempe, pour terminer sa course dans son cou. A ce rythme, elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

* * *

Un cri très peu viril s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto, et Kurama afficha une mine plus blasée que jamais. Qui. Qui lui avait foutu un hôte aussi crétin, franchement ? Les larmes aux yeux, le Jinchuriki courrait dans des directions complètement hasardeuses, ses mains fermement plaquées contre son royal postérieur.

\- Mais quel crétin ! Rugit Sakura, quelques mètres derrière lui.

Yamato ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Encore une fois, ses avertissements avaient été ignorés. A peine eu-t-il foulé l'herbe du terrain, que Naruto déclencha un piège. Un déluge de senbon s'abattait à présent sur les trois shinobis qui les esquivaient comme ils pouvaient. Naruto avait opté pour le multiclonage, Yamato tentait de contrer l'attaque au moyen de ses jutsus, et Sakura alternait entre techniques de substitution et repoussement à l'aide d'un kunai. Pour ce qui était de la discrétion, ils pouvaient clairement repasser. Naruto eût d'ailleurs une pensée pour Ino, à cet instant. Il maudit à la fois la blonde pour son côté réaliste, et lui-même pour sa connerie.

\- Raaaah… Fait chier.

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix qu'entrer dans la maison, dépêchez-vous ! S'exclama Yamato tandis qu'une aiguille effleurait sa joue, y traçant une très fine plaie.

\- Ah bah ils vont être contents les proprios… Marmonna Naruto.

Une nouvelle salve se déclencha alors qu'il sentait sa cheville se prendre dans un fil tendu à quelques centimètres du sol. Il trébucha et se rattrapa en prenant appui sur une main. Il dut son salut à un agile saut périlleux, et jeta un regard noir à la lance qui s'était plantée à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Dépêche-toi Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Il tourna la tête en direction du porche, d'où Sakura et Yamato attendaient. Naruto cligna des yeux. Mais… Il avait détalé le premier. Alors comment ils… ? Bon.

Ce genre de vieilles baraques l'avait toujours rendu nerveux. Le parquet grinçait sinistrement au moindre pas, les tapisseries sales et déchirées par endroits ajoutaient une touche encore plus lugubre au hall déjà plongé dans une semi obscurité, et les tableaux de chasse et autres trophées empaillés exposés ça et là, terminaient de l'écoeurer.

Un grondement sourd provint des tréfonds de ses entrailles. Il le sentit vibrer dans les moindres parcelles de son corps. Kurama détestait cet endroit, et Naruto ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise non plus. Quelque chose de malsain semblait s'émaner de chaque recoin. Il réprima un frisson.

\- Trouvons cette cruche et foutons le camp d'ici. Cet endroit me fout les jetons.

Yamato et Sakura hochèrent la tête. Le Jinchuriki ouvrit la marche en rasant les murs, suivi de près par sa coéquipière, et Yamato se sentit soudain nostalgique. Il se souvint de leur première mission. A cette époque, ils avaient infiltré l'un des repères d'Orochimaru. Et Naruto avait voulu défoncer le mur à coup de rasengan. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres en y repensant. Quel crétin. Heureusement, le blond avait mûri. Il avait changé physiquement et mentalement, avait élevé sa puissance à un rang qui égalait largement ceux des Kages, et ce don si particulier qu'il possédait depuis toujours n'avait cessé de croitre en intensité. Ce don qui inspirait la confiance. Quiconque le connaissait savait que lorsque l'Uzumaki était dans les parages, il ne pouvait rien arriver de bien grave. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, éprouvaient quand même ce sentiment de sécurité à un moment ou à un autre.

Un bruit s'apparentant à un frottement mit tous les sens du Jinchuriki en alerte. Il s'arrêta si brusquement que le nez de Sakura s'écrasa contre son épaule. Elle se fit la remarque que l'entraînement de Naruto n'avait rien à envier à celui de Lee, niveau musculature.

\- T'arrête pas comme ça sans prévenir, crétin !

\- Chut !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il-

Une main bandée s'abattit sur sa bouche, la réduisant au silence. Naruto la maintenait appuyée contre le mur, juste au bas d'un vieil escalier menant à l'étage. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de ce corps pressé contre le sien, les battements accélérés qui cognait contre son torse, et ses muscles tendus. Naruto semblait stressé. Elle fronça les sourcils, et ferma les yeux, tâchant de se concentrer à son tour. Elle chercha ce qui avait pu attirer ainsi l'attention de son équipier. Avait-il vu, senti ou entendu quelque chose ? Elle ne ressentait aucun chakra manifeste. Aucune présence. Et plutôt que de la rassurer, ce constat lui glaça le sang. Elle revit Hinata inconsciente, traînée à même le sol par cet individu sournois. Doucement, comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité et fuir ce souvenir, sa main s'agrippa à la veste orange et noire.

Un craquement, léger, presque inaudible. Et Naruto se retourna vivement, dos à Sakura, en position défensive. D'abord surprise, cette dernière sortit un kunai et se mit également sur ses gardes, ses orbes verts cherchant l'indice d'une quelconque présence. Désespérément.

\- Naruto…

Naruto recula doucement, et la bloqua entre le mur et lui. C'était instinctif, ça l'avait toujours été. Protéger Sakura, même du temps où elle n'était pas une kunoichi médicale, même en connaissant ses aptitudes et sa force herculéenne. Même en sachant que ce comportement désespérait parfois la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était celle qu'il avait chéri durant des années. Sa précieuse coéquipière, sa meilleure amie. Sa Sakura.

Sa Sakura qui avait quitté l'hôpital en douce pour les suivre jusqu'ici. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Ah, il était beau le héros de la guerre, même pas foutu de remarquer lorsqu'il était suivi. Il se consola en se disant que si les intentions de sa poursuivante avaient été mauvaises, il l'aurait capté de suite.

\- Naruto.

\- Y'a quelqu'un. Chuchota-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, justement, y'a personne.

\- Je t'assure que si. J'ai entendu du bruit.

\- Yamato-taichou n'est plus là, Naruto !

Il regarda autour de lui, abasourdi. Effectivement, ils étaient seuls. Quand ? Quand Yamato était-il parti ? Il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Il n'aurait pas brisé leur formation sans prévenir, il ne le faisait jamais, et aussi discret soit-il, ils auraient dû s'apercevoir de son départ. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet endroit.

\- Où est-ce qu'il…

Un autre craquement attira à nouveau son attention, et cette fois-ci, celle de Sakura. Les deux shinobis cherchèrent à identifier la provenance de ce bruit, et tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête en direction de l'étage. Derrière la rambarde, une étroite silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité l'espace de quelques secondes pour se déplacer rapidement et disparaître dans le couloir.

\- Qui est là ?! S'écria-t-il.

Au diable la discrétion. Sans plus attendre, il s'élança dans les escaliers, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

\- Naruto ?! Attend !

Ses pupilles bleues avaient viré à l'or, caractéristique du mode sennin. Il repéra très vite sa cible malgré le manque de luminosité du corridor. Un corridor long de plusieurs mètres, large de deux ou trois mètres encombrés ça et là de vieux cartons et meubles abîmés et poussiéreux.

\- Qui es-tu ? Où est Yamato-taichou ?!

Seul un bruit de pas précipité lui répondit, et le grincement sinistre d'une porte au bout du couloir lui indiqua que l'individu tentait de se cacher. Les kunais qu'il lança par réflexe se plantèrent dans le bois de la porte, dont il s'approcha rapidement. Elle était verrouillée. Il commença à créer un rasengan avec la ferme intention de la faire voler en éclat, lorsque la voix grondante de Kurama lui fit écarquiller les yeux. L'orbe se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans sa main, et le jinchuriki se retourna vivement, sondant les lieux de son chakra, l'étendant dans toute la maison. Son malaise se mêla d'angoisse, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir le chakra de sa coéquipière.

\- Sakura-chan ?

Délaissant la porte et le corridor, il se précipita jusqu'à l'escalier, retournant sur ses pas. Le hall d'entrée était vide.

\- Sakura-chan !

Un rire répondit à son appel, le faisant pratiquement sursauter. Il se retourna violemment, pour se retrouver face à une vieille armure rouillée. Ce rire, on aurait dit…

\- Montre-toi ! Qu'as-tu fait à Sakura-chan et Yamato-taichou ?! Répond !

A nouveau, des pas qui courraient sur le plancher. Perdant rapidement le peu de patience dont il était pourvu à la base, Naruto créa une dizaine de clones qu'il envoya dans toute la maison, explorer chaque couloir, chaque pièce. L'un d'eux prit en chasse une petite silhouette, qui disparut derrière une porte. Verrouillée à nouveau. Il eut beau s'acharner sur la poignée, rien à faire, elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

\- Putain !

Un nouveau rire résonna derrière lui, dans l'encadrement d'une autre porte. Ca ne faisait aucun doute, cette fois. C'était bel et bien le rire d'en enfant. La petite silhouette se dépêcha, et passa à côté de lui en courant, slalomant d'une pièce à l'autre, disparaissant ici pour réapparaître plus loin, le tout en riant avec un écho insupportable pour le Jinchuriki qui se sentait comme sur le point de tomber dans le vide. L'obscurité, le silence assourdissant brisé uniquement par ces rires enfantins, et une voix plus lointaine qu'il identifia tant bien que mal comme appartenant à Kurama, lui donnaient le tournis. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui retournait le cerveau. Il plaqua brutalement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Non. Ce n'était pas la voix de Kurama.

\- La ferme ! Comment tu connais mon nom ? Arrête de jouer, montre-toi ! Rend moi Sakura-chan !

Les rires s'intensifièrent, la voix également. Elle semblait plus proche, beaucoup plus proche. Beaucoup trop à son goût. N'y tenant plus, il créa un nouvel orbe tourbillonnant, et s'élança en direction de l'enfant qui disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître un plus loin, tel un spectre. D'un côté, ça l'agaçait, de l'autre, ça le rassurait. Blesser un gamin n'était pas une des choses qu'il aimait faire, loin de là.

\- Arrête de rire… Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, hein ?!

La voix qui ne cessait d'appeler son nom, inlassablement finit par recouvrir les rires. Et Naruto se sentit aspirer par les ténèbres. Tout était noir. Trop noir. Et trop silencieux. Les rires, l'enfant, la voix, tout avait disparu en quelques secondes. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait largué, inquiet, angoissé mais aussi paradoxalement tranquille, presque relaxé. Comme si son inquiétude était si épuisante qu'il aurait pu s'endormir, là, maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se sentait sur le point de faire. Ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement, trop lourds. Sa respiration saccadée par la colère et la panique un peu plus tôt, se régularisa. Il sentait le sommeil reprendre peu à peu ses droits sur sa personne, et envelopper son corps dans son entièreté.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut du mal à s'habituer à la lueur flamboyante d'une torche à proximité de son visage. Un grognement passa ses lèvres, signe de son mécontentement. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête à l'opposé de cette lumière trop chaude et aveuglante. Cependant, elle suivit son mouvement, continuant de l'éclairer contre son gré. Il grogna de plus belle, et ferma les yeux. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir passé plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilée.

Il sentit le chakra du démon renard imploser dans tout son corps, le réveillant pour de bon cette fois, tandis que Kurama repoussait sans vergogne un chakra étranger à ce corps qui l'abritait. Naruto rouvrit ses billes bleues pour en rencontrer une, rouge sang. Son cœur loupa un battement, sous la surprise. Il se redressa brutalement, et Sasuke ne put éviter le magistral coup de boule du blond. Dans son coin, Kurama ricana. Décidément, c'était pas son jour, au gamin Uchiha.

\- S-sasuke ? Mais depuis quand t'es là ?

Le brun grogna, en portant une main à son front douloureux. C'est qu'il avait la tête dure, le blond.

\- Je te retourne la question, crétin.

\- Hein ? Ben je… Il est où le gamin ? Et Sakura-chan ? Et Yamato-taichou ? Tu les as vus ? Ils vont bien ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Où sont les autres ? T'es tout seul ? Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer dans le village ?

Sasuke regretta soudain d'avoir réveillé le Jinchuriki. Trop de questions. Et trop de mots par questions. Beaucoup trop. Comment faisait Sakura, déjà ? Ah, oui.

\- Quel gamin ? J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien. Non. J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien. Oui. C'est mon affaire.

\- T'as déjà couché avec Ameno-chan ?

Silence. Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- C'était juste pour voir si t'allais me dire que t'en savais rien…

\- Quand j'suis arrivé t'étais en train de roupiller ici.

Naruto le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il soupira.

\- Genjutsu.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as lancé un genjutsu ?

\- Je t'en ai sorti, nuance.

\- Aaaaah. Ooooh…

\- Crétin.

\- Oy ! Non mais c'est bon oui, ça fait bien dix fois que je me fais traiter de crétin aujourd'hui ! Y'en marre ! Spèce de-

Un hurlement strident les figea tous deux sur place, transperçant leurs tympans, et glaçant leur sang. Il se répercuta contre tous les murs du hall d'entrée. Sasuke fut le premier à réagir.

\- Ca venait du … Sous-sol ? Articula-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement incertain.

Devant lui, Naruto se releva derechef, et sortit en trombe de la maison. Le brun grogna pour la forme mais le suivit à l'extérieur. Une fine bruine recouvrait à présent le vaste jardin. Le ciel aux couleurs sanguines avait commencé à s'assombrir, et des grondements lointains devenaient de plus en plus audibles à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il avait été laissé sur la touche par le capitaine Yamato, désigné d'office comme chef de leur unité improvisée. Cette barrière qui faisait obstacle à sa mission, il cherchait un moyen de s'en débarrasser, inlassablement, sans jamais faillir, ignorant les remarques agaçantes d'Atsui. Ce que ce type pouvait être bruyant… A vrai dire il n'appréciait aucun des shinobis de Kumo. La femme était trop impassible et hautaine, son frère était une grande gueule horripilante, et le dernier était trop mou à son goût. Et pessimiste de surcroît. En cinq mots, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Un éclair avait fendu le ciel, signe annonciateur d'un orage prochain, et Sasuke y avait vu une opportunité.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant à la fois un juron bien placé de Naruto quelques mètres devant lui, et un sifflement strident. Son rinnegan s'activa et son champ de vision s'élargit instantanément. Il évita à la dernière minute une lance jetée à pleine vitesse dont la pointe acérée se planta dans le sol humide.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire avec ces pièges bon sang ?! Ils peuvent pas foutre des épouvantails, comme tout le monde ?! Ragea Naruto en repoussant une nouvelle slave à grand coup de rasenshuriken.

Son dos rencontra rapidement celui de Sasuke, ce dernier esquissa de rapides mudras, et les lances qui arrivaient sur lui furent repoussées par une gerbe de flammes.

\- Déjà, j'pige pas pourquoi t'es sorti de cette baraque.

\- Cette voix on aurait dit… Tu vois la caravane là-bas ?

Quelques clones s'élancèrent dans les airs, arrêtant, repoussant les armes, ou servant de bouclier à leur originel, de façon à freiner leur course. Sasuke chercha des yeux la dite caravane, sans vraiment la dénicher au milieu de ce déluge de lances.

\- Le tas de ferraille, là-bas. Indiqua le blond.

Son rinnegan se posa effectivement sur un tas de ruines, quelques mètres plus loin. C'était une caravane, ça ?

\- Sakura-chan a dit qu'il y avait un passage souterrain. Couvre-moi, j'y vais !

Et il y était allé, ce con. Avant même que Sasuke ne puisse rétorquer, Naruto avait disparu et planté là l'Uchiha, seule cible de l'assaut.

\- C'est toi qui déclenche le piège, et c'est moi qui te couvre... Crétin. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Son chakra s'éleva pour devenir visible à l'œil nu et former la coque invincible et caractéristique de Susanoo. Si le bouclier s'était avéré peu efficace face à la barrière, protéger son possesseur des attaques physiques était un jeu d'enfant. Le plus agaçant restait que Sasuke avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas le point de départ des lances. Le terrain était dégagé, le bois était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière lui, et en face il n'y avait que la maison. Alors, bordel, d'où pouvaient bien sortir ces lances ? Une distorsion spatio-temporelle ?

Naruto quant à lui s'était introduit dans le passage souterrain. La fraîcheur du lieu le fit sursauter. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, et à peine remarqué que la nuit allait bientôt tomber sur le village d'Aki. Les dalles recouvrant le sol étaient empruntes d'humidité et luisaient à la faible lueur de quelques torches allumées et accrochées aux murs. Il avança prudemment mais rapidement dans ce long corridor. Sur sa gauche, il trouva une porte ouverte et à moitié défoncée. Il découvrit une pièce vide de toute vie, juste une large table en pierre étrange trônait au milieu et une mare de sang jonchait le sol. Il ne s'y attarda pas. Quelque chose étreignait son cœur avec force, rendant chaque battement presque douloureux. Il continua sa route pour se perdre dans un dédale sombre et silencieux. Il n'entendait pas le vacarme extérieur, et rien d'autre que quelques gouttes d'eau tombant d'il ne savait où sur les dalles rocheuses ne venait troubler la tranquillité des lieux.

Il déboula dans un énième couloir aux multiples portes. Certaines étaient fermées par de lourdes et grosses chaînes munies de cadenas, d'autres étaient simplement entrouvertes. Il les ouvrit une à une avec précipitation. Une impression de déjà-vu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cela, et d'avoir déjà ressenti cette appréhension mêlée d'excitation. Ce repère souterrain, ces portes qu'il ouvrait à la volée, tout ça lui rappelait cette mission au repère d'Orochimaru. L'envie et la peur de découvrir Sasuke derrière l'une de ces portes.

Un tintement l'alerta et il abandonna la chaîne qu'il tentait de briser pour se diriger vers la provenance de ce son. Une lourde porte qu'il ne parvint pas à ouvrir, vola bientôt en éclat sous l'impact d'un mini rasengan. Il s'avança et s'empara d'une torche afin d'éclairer un minimum la pièce. Une pièce étroite, étouffante, à peine de quoi tenir un adulte allongé. Face à lui se trouvait un vieux banc en bois dont l'humidité ambiante emplissait la pièce d'une odeur âcre.

Un autre nouveau tintement le fit tressaillir. Torche dans une main, et kunai dans l'autre, il s'accroupit pour éclairer sous le banc et eut la sensation brutale qu'on lui plantait un sabre dans la poitrine. Son souffle coupé mit quelques secondes avant de revenir. Ses iris dorés peinaient à ne pas se décoller de cette vision presque cauchemardesque. La flamme de la torche vacilla tandis qu'il la lâchait, et tombait à genoux.

\- Sakura-chan !

Face à lui, recroquevillée sur le flanc, la kunoichi entrouvrit des yeux éteints, difficilement, à l'entente de son nom.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ne bougea pas. Elle ne sembla même pas le regarder, et il n'osait pas la toucher. Elle était là, étendue sur le sol, sous ce banc, repliée sur elle-même comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Naruto ne put voir qu'un bout de tissu noir sur sa hanche visible, et de lourdes chaînes noires enserrant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il les suivit des yeux et distingua dans un recoin de la pièce un imposant boulet. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Son ton était calme, ferme. Mais sa voix trahissait sa colère et sa révulsion. Doucement, il approcha une main du visage de la jeune femme. Ses doigts rendus moites par le stress effleurèrent sa joue glacée. Il déglutit.

\- Faut pas rester là, viens.

Se penchant, il glissa délicatement une main sous le cou de la Kunoichi, l'autre derrière son dos et l'attira comme il put jusqu'à lui. Elle lui semblait peser une tonne dans ses bras. Il défit d'un geste la fermeture éclair de sa veste qu'il retira afin de recouvrir son amie, vêtue d'une simple culotte. Il l'observa attentivement malgré l'obscurité. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, mais lui paraissait pourtant extrêmement faible.

\- Ca va aller. Je vais te sortir de là. C'est fini. Dit-il à voix basse.

Ce disant, il attrapa l'une des chaînes. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'un halo bleu mêlé de blanc et chargé en plus de volts que ne pouvait en supporter son corps émanait des chaînons.

\- Naruto !

L'intéressé respirait difficilement. Sa main le brûlait atrocement, et son corps entier peinait à se remettre du choc.

\- Même tes chidoris font pas aussi mal…

\- C'est vexant.

Sasuke resta sur le pas de la porte, la pièce étant trop exiguë pour permettre à une personne de plus de s'y tenir. Il observa son ami, à genoux, qui lui tournait le dos. Il voyait une paire de jambes dénudées en dépasser, et quelques flashs lui permettaient de discerner des chaînes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un murmure à peine audible attira l'attention du Jinchuriki alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme étendue dans ses bras. De sa main libre, il rabattit les deux pans de sa veste pour couvrir sa poitrine dénudée.

\- Tout va bien Sakura-chan. C'est juste Sasuke. On va te sortir de là, d'accord ?

Elle essayait manifestement de lui parler, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il avait un mal fou à l'entendre, tant sa voix était faible et avait visiblement du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Le grésillement horripilant des milles oiseaux anéantit totalement la tentative de communication de la jeune femme. La lame tranchante du sabre de l'Uchiha se planta entre les chaînons qui cédèrent sous l'impact dû à la trop forte intensité de l'élément foudre.

\- T'enlèveras ce qui reste dehors, foutons le camp.

Naruto hocha la tête et se redressa, son fardeau dans les bras. Les quelques maillons encore accrochés aux poignets et chevilles de Sakura tintèrent presque mélodieusement. Premières notes d'une symphonie macabre. Les deux shinobis se retournèrent dans l'intention de quitter les lieux lorsqu'une puissante détonation leur vrilla les tympans.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda encore une fois Shikamaru.

Kakashi ne put cette fois-ci ignorer la question pour embrayer sur autre chose. Il braqua son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'en n'était pas sûr lui-même. Il avait reçu un message de Kumo durant la nuit, l'avait lu et relu, avait lancé ses propres recherches de son côtés, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Des informations que Shizune lui avait demandées, il n'en avait aucune. Pas l'ombre d'une réponse à lui apporter. Et il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Naruto lorsque ce dernier avait vu son épouse, si toutefois, Shizune lui avait permis de la voir.

Shikamaru se tenait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, aux côtés d'Ino. Décidément, être tiré de son lit aux aurores devenait une habitude qu'il apprécierait grandement de voir prendre fin dans les plus brefs délais. C'est d'un pas traînant qu'il s'était dirigé vers la célèbre tour, encore une fois, les ruelles étaient désertes et les premiers commerçants à peine levés. Il avait cependant été surpris de voir que sa coéquipière avait également été convoquée. La demande de l'Hokage était simple, à prime abord. Fouiller les archives, recueillir des informations, c'était une tâche des plus banales. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait râlé en demandant pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on refourguait un travail aussi chiant. Avec les années, l'expérience, et surtout sa capacité d'analyse, Shikamaru était devenu l'homme à tout faire, qu'on appelait à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, que ce soit pour une mission de rang A ou pour un conseil diplomatique. Ou même un simple avis sur une question pratique. Il était un mec disponible. Pendant les longs mois qui avaient suivi la mort d'Asuma, il avait catégoriquement refusé le moindre jour de congé, les moindres vacances. Il ne voulait pas avoir à ressasser, réfléchir, penser, regretter, culpabiliser. Et lorsqu'il était rentré du Pays du Silence, sa convalescence avait été si longue, qu'à peine remis il s'était à nouveau noyé dans son travail en tant qu'ambassadeur. Il prenait une ou deux journées par mois, lorsqu'il convenait avec Temari d'un rendez vous. Kakashi ne lui refusait jamais ces repos salvateurs, et la venue de la jeune femme était toujours la bienvenue au village. Il se demanda vaguement si Kakashi lui autoriserait un séjour à Janeiro no Kuni, là, tout de suite, histoire de non seulement échapper au quatuor infernal, mais aussi à cette mission de recueil d'informations.

Cependant, l'air grave de l'Hokage et le récit qu'il leur avait servi avait fait voler en éclat l'idée de lézarder au soleil jusqu'à ce que rougeur s'en suive. Hinata était dans un état critique, entre la vie et la mort, et ni Sakura, ni Shizune n'étaient pour l'instant parvenues à stabiliser son état. Cette simple information avait suffi à faire revenir son sérieux, parti au galop depuis sa dernière mission en date.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire comment c'est arrivé. Yamato, Sasuke et Naruto sont arrivés à Kumo hier, et sont repartis aussitôt au village d'Aki. Sai est toujours inconscient, reste Kiba, mais Shizune ne peut quitter le chevet d'Hinata pour l'interroger.

\- Et Sakura ? Demanda Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

Kakashi ferma les yeux, et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Elle a quitté l'hôpital. Sans doute pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

Ino entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne sut quoi rétorquer. Son amie était blessée, ou considérablement affaiblie, et s'était quand même élancée à la poursuite de Naruto et Sasuke. Ce schéma ne changerait donc jamais. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que Sakura détestait être laissée en arrière. Elle ne tolérait pas de rester derrière, tandis que ses équipiers allaient de l'avant. Elle l'avait prouvé durant la guerre. Ino garderait à jamais gravé dans son esprit, cette image. Naruto et Sasuke faisant face à Juubi. Et Sakura s'élançant à leurs côtés, déterminée comme jamais. Elle l'avait tellement admirée ce jour-là. Elle avait ressenti tellement de fierté d'être son amie. D'avoir été sa première amie. La petite fille triste et timide qu'elle avait rencontrée, était devenue une fleur magnifique, aux épines tranchantes et droites.

\- On ne sait donc rien sur les circonstances dans lesquelles Hinata a été blessée ? Reprit Shikamaru.

\- Hélas non. Kiba a dit qu'elle avait été enlevée. Lorsque Sakura et lui l'ont retrouvée, elle était déjà dans un état proche de la mort. Sai était en infiltration, il les a rejoint ensuite et a ordonné un repli au village de Kumo.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Encore une fois, il dut constater que l'ANBU de l'équipe Kakashi ne dérogeait pas à sa réputation. Jamais il n'aurait pensé cela, à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré. Mais il devait bien le reconnaître, à présent. Il était le premier à recommander Sai, pour composer une équipe devant intervenir dans une mission dite délicate. Plus d'expérience, entraîné pour durant son plus jeune âge, un sang froid à toute épreuve, et une résistance physique et mentale digne des forces spéciales. Et ce à seulement vingt ans. L'unique chose qui lui manquait à l'époque était ce qui faisait aujourd'hui sa force, et de lui, un membre à part entière de l'équipe sept. L'esprit d'équipe. La notion de camaraderie, et le sens des responsabilités. Shikamaru était pratiquement toujours le capitaine d'une unité, lorsqu'il partait en mission. Il donnait les ordres, établissait les stratégies, et les shinobis sous sa tutelle obéissaient et remettaient leurs vies entre ses mains. S'il avait dû faire équipe avec Sai en tant que chef d'unité, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui confier sa vie. Même s'il savait que la confiance de ce dernier s'était effritée au Pays du Silence pour laisser apparaître une véritable fissure, qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir stable.

\- Que devons-nous chercher, Kakashi-sensei ?

Kakashi tourna les yeux en direction de la kunoichi. Il pouvait lire en elle toute sa nervosité. La simple manière dont elle l'avait nommé la reflétait en grande partie. Lorsqu'il avait été nommé Hokage, cela avait chamboulé sa vie, et celle de son entourage. Il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à ce titre que lui donnaient les gens. Au respect considérable que lui accordaient des shinobis qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus, ou jamais adressé la parole. Le village était vaste, et bien que tous connaissaient le nom d'Hatake Kakashi, le célèbre ninja copieur, pour sa part, il ne pouvait pas connaître du plus jeune genin, au plus ancien jounin. Les genins qu'il avait connus et les shinobis de sa génération l'avaient chaleureusement félicité, charrié, et un grand débat pour savoir comment le nommer à présent avait débuté. Il avait fallu plusieurs années, mais finalement, seule une poignée de personnes l'appelaient encore par son nom, parmi elles, son équipe, ses aînés, Gai et certains ninjas de leur génération, et Shikamaru.

\- Shizune a confié au Raikage que Sakura avait, au sorti de la guerre effectué des recherches sur un état similaire à celui d'Hinata.

Les deux shinobis écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Mais alors pourquoi Sakura n'a pas soigné Hinata ?

\- C'était sur le front, un homme a été blessé et aucune technique n'a pas lui venir en aide.

Beaucoup de vies avaient été perdues. L'unité médicale, aussi talentueuse fut-elle ne pouvait décemment pas sauver tout le monde. Certaines blessures étaient impossibles à panser, certaines hémorragies ne pouvaient être stoppées, parfois, les corps lâchaient, simplement. Les shinobis dont les points vitaux avaient été touchés ne pouvaient pas tous être sauvés. Lorsque le cœur ou le cerveau avait subi une attaque directe, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait lu et relu les rapports de l'unité médicale, après les affrontements. Il avait vu les photographies, les rescapés, les familles déchirées, les âmes perdues. Il avait vu ce que la guerre avait engendré, physiquement et mentalement. Et il avait vu son ancienne élève se jeter corps et âme dans son travail afin d'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur des gens.

\- C'était la guerre Ino, reprit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce que ça signifie. Sakura n'a pas pu sauver cet homme, et l'incompréhension de sa mort l'a poussée à étudier ce cas qui différait de tous les autres. Cependant, au moment où c'est arrivé, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se focaliser sur une personne au détriment des autres.

Le ton détaché de l'Hokage ramena Ino à la très dure réalité. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis au fond de son esprit refirent surface. Elle revit des corps, de partout, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang, entendre les soupirs rauques, les cris désespérés, les hurlements de douleurs, les souffles courts. Shikamaru la ramena à l'instant présent.

\- Nous devons donc chercher dans les dossiers de Sakura ? Vous pensez qu'elle a laissé un rapport ou quelque chose ?

Shizune a affirmé qu'elle l'avait déjà vu travailler sur cette affaire à plusieurs reprises après la guerre. Sakura n'a peut être pas fait le rapprochement entre l'état d'Hinata et celui de cet homme, après tout, c'était il y a trois ans, et elle a dû traiter de nombreux autres cas. Toujours est-il qu'elle doit avoir quelque chose, et nous devons le trouver et le transmettre à Shizune. Ino, tu as accès à la clinique et au bureau de Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, je te confie les recherches. Shikamaru, je voudrais que tu passes en revue les archives. Cherche tout ce que tu pourrais trouver sur une urne sacrée gardée précieusement au Pays de la Foudre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander directement au village de Kumo ?

Le visage de l'Hokage se fit plus grave.

\- J'ai la désagréable impression que le Raikage nous cache quelque chose. Shizune a déjà essayé, mais bien entendu, il n'a apporté aucune réponse concrète sur les pratiques du village d'Aki. Je compte sur toi.

Les deux shinobis sortirent du bureau sans un mot. Quelques pas en arrière, Shikamaru pouvait voir la silhouette élancée de son amie, ses longs cheveux blonds balancer au rythme régulier de ses pas. Ce simple mouvement le berça légèrement, comme d'habitude. Il avait toujours ressenti cette singulière somnolence, dès lors qu'Ino avait commencé à laisser pousser ses cheveux. Il la voyait souvent de dos, traînant la patte pour aller d'un endroit à l'autre. Il la voyait souvent marcher devant lui, et cette longue vague d'or platine lui inspirait un sentiment de sérénité. Pourtant, à cet instant, et sans voir les traits qui dessinaient le visage sans imperfection de la jeune femme, il remarquait son corps tendu. Il sentait son anxiété sans qu'elle n'ait à prononcer le moindre mot.

Et ce silence dura un long moment. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la tour, et leurs pas les avaient menés au travers d'une avenue aux commerces à peine ouverts. Elle avançait, dans sa bulle, comme indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Il la regardait, de la même façon. Les sons de la rue et les effluves se dégageant des jardins et échoppes lui parvenaient à peine. Il n'y avait qu'elle, dans son champ de vision. Elle prenait à elle seule, toute son attention. Il la savait irrésistible. C'était une belle femme, il n'allait pas se mentir. Elle avait de plus en plus de prétendants, au cours des années. Il eût une pensée amusée pour Inoichi. Ce dernier devait sûrement s'arracher les cheveux dans sa tombe, de voir que son bourgeon était devenu une fleur splendide que l'on s'arrachait à tour de bras. Déjà enfant, elle avait toujours été mignonne, elle était avenante, toujours entourée d'amis, et possédait déjà un fort caractère. Ce petit bout de femme était devenu une kunoichi sans précédent. Elle était différente des autres kunoichis qu'il connaissait. Elle n'avait pas la douceur d'Hinata. Pas la force et l'intelligence de Sakura. Elle n'était pas aussi compétitive que Tenten, et elle ne lui inspirait pas les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Temari. Et paradoxalement, elle avait un peu de tout ça à la fois.

\- Pour qui tu t'inquiètes le plus ?

Elle s'arrêta, se tournant à demi vers lui. Il arriva à sa hauteur, ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon, et braqua un regard impassible dans les billes bleues océanes dans lesquelles il s'était noyé plus d'une fois. Ca aussi, ça l'apaisait. C'était en quelque sorte son océan privé, une mer tranquille et sereine, à l'opposé de celle houleuse et tempétueuse qui caractérisait si bien la sœur du Kazekage.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu n'as rien dit depuis vingt minutes.

\- Ah, je pensais à autre chose. Tu me parlais ?

\- A qui tu penses ? Sakura ? Ou Sai ?

Un courant d'air frais vint faire voler quelques longues mèches blondes, et apporta de légers frissons sur la peau claire de la jeune femme.

\- Ben les deux, et Hinata aussi. Cette mission a vraiment mal tourné… Je me demande comment Naruto a réagi, il doit être-

\- Ino.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle semblait perdue. Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps. Presque trois ans, maintenant.

\- Et toi ? Reprit-elle après un moment.

Il la regarda à son tour, attendant la suite.

\- Si Temari-san et moi étions en danger, pour qui t'inquiéterais-tu le plus ?

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, ennuyé. Son amie le fixait avec intensité. Cette situation lui parut pour le coup extrêmement chiante. Il soupira.

\- Toi.

\- Bien sûr.

Ino haussa les épaules et lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

\- Temari est capable de se sortir de toutes les situations.

\- T'es en train de dire que moi, je suis pas foutue de me défendre seule ?!

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais il le pensait, Ino en était persuadée. C'était sûr, Temari était bien plus forte qu'elle. Elle rayonnait par sa perspicacité et son analyse au combat. Elle était l'ambassadrice de Suna depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Partout on connaissait l'envoyée favorite du Kazekage. Les affaires diplomatiques les plus ardues, elle les réglait haut la main. Ino soupira. Elle se sentait fatiguée.

Son travail à la clinique lui bouffait tout son temps, depuis que Sakura était partie. Elle avait beau adorer travailler à la clinique, être au contact des enfants, en comparaison de son amie, elle se sentait parfois inutile. Les enfants ne lui accordaient pas la même confiance qu'à la disciple de Godaime. Le personnel, bien qu'il la respectait, ne lui parlait pas aussi aisément de situations délicates, qu'ils pouvaient le faire avec Sakura.

\- Ino ?

Elle se retourna à nouveau.

\- Je vais à la clinique. On se voit plus tard.

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche, mais seule une explosion retentit à leurs oreilles. Ils écarquillèrent démesurément les yeux dans une parfaite synchronisation. Au loin, une fumée noire s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, signe qu'un incendie s'était déclaré. Se lançant un regard entendu, ils s'élancèrent tous deux sur le toit le plus proche, et coururent en direction de la fumée. Shikamaru se sentit de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'ils approchaient, reconnaissant le quartier. Ils descendirent des toits pour atterrir dans une ruelle bondée, et durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage à travers la mêlée de passants surpris.

Ils déboulèrent devant un immeuble en flammes, aux murs noircis, et à l'odeur insupportable. Shikamaru plaqua une main devant son nez, tâchant de ne pas inspirer trop de toxines. Son regard circula autour du petit immeuble, une partie du mur d'enceinte était tombée, et il aperçut une famille sortant avec difficulté des décombres.

\- Ino ! Appela-t-il en se tournant vers son amie.

Cette dernière suivit son regard, et à la vue des quelques personnes blessées, se précipita sur eux. Les blessures étaient heureusement superficielles.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une explosion… Répondit le père, sans doute, entre deux crises de toux.

Elle leva les yeux vers son coéquipier pour le voir pénétrer en courant dans le bâtiment en flammes. La chaleur était insupportable, mais il n'en avait cure. Il évita tant bien que mal tout ce qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur sa personne, poutres, murs, plafonds, ou encore mobilier. Fort heureusement, le bâtiment n'était pas très fréquenté. Une famille et quelques couples de personnages âgées y vivaient, et il parvint à les évacuer rapidement, avec l'aide d'Ino et quelques Shinobis alertés par la détonation. Une fois les appartements vides, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au dernier étage. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'était probablement désintégrée avec le souffle de l'explosion.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix lui sembla faible, à côté des crépitements qu'il entendait de part et d'autre de l'appartement. Un bruit dans le séjour l'alerta. Le toit s'était complètement effondré et c'était un véritable chantier qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Un large morceau de béton se souleva des décombres. Une chevelure bleue apparut à travers l'épaisse fumée. En quelques pas, le Nara fut à ses côtés.

\- Ca va, rien de cassé ?

\- J'ai l'irrépressible envie de décrire mes symptômes à voix haute.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau en aidant l'ambassadeur à se relever.

\- La grande gueule de Kumo et la fouine d'Iwa n'ont pas été foutues de se mettre d'accord sur le menu du déjeuner, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en direction du canapé, qui fut rapidement envoyé paître plus loin. Une tête blonde passablement décoiffée en sortit. Il sembla à Shikamaru que jamais encore, il n'avait vu la kunoichi du sable aussi énervée. Et pourtant, elle était loin d'être d'un tempérament doucereux.

\- C'est une blague ?

Le regard assassin qu'arborait la blonde fit déglutir les deux hommes. Aucun des deux n'osa moufter. Chojuro espérait pouvoir se fondre dans le sol, et Shikamaru se contenta d'essayer d'accéder à ce qu'il restait de la défunte cuisine. Plus il y pensait, moins il savait comment il allait exposer la situation à l'Hokage. Ca ne faisait même pas une semaine complète que la galère avait commencé, et il y avait déjà eu des dommages collatéraux.

Le regard azuré d'Ino contemplait l'étendue des dégâts, tandis qu'une petite poignée de shinobis éteignaient le feu à grand renfort de techniques suiton. Rassurée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de grands blessés, elle se décida à quitter la ruelle et reprit le chemin de la clinique, songeuse. Evidemment qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Sai. La question ne se posait même pas. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque Kakashi leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle s'était sentie désolée pour Hinata, inquiète pour Sakura, mais un sentiment plus poignant s'était emparé d'elle, lorsqu'elle avait entendu que Sai était également inconscient. Pourtant, Shizune-san assurait qu'il était hors de danger. Elle aurait dû être rassurée, mais il n'en était rien. Elle l'imaginait, étendu dans des draps blancs, relié à tout un matériel médical qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, d'utiliser parfois. Elle imaginait son visage endormi, serein, ses yeux clos, sa peau pâle, sa respiration discrète et régulière. Inexplicablement, elle se sentait triste. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit. Elle le revoyait, possédé par Gengo. Elle revoyait son expression glaciale, tandis qu'il poignardait Temari. Elle le revoyait toiser Sakura, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait plus. Et elle devait bien le reconnaître, ce n'était pas naturel. Il n'était jamais très expressif, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Naruto et Sakura. Il semblait plus tranquille, plus spontané. Ce côté lui plaisait. Elle aurait apprécié qu'il agisse ainsi avec elle, aussi. Pourtant, il restait toujours aussi… Aussi vide. Il était poli, tentait d'être sociable, lui lançait ces sourires figés dont il avait le secret, et n'était pas bien bavard. Cependant, sa présence la contentait malgré tout.

Elle se sentait bien lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Elle retrouvait cette sérénité qu'elle avait en compagnie de Shikamaru et Chôji et qu'elle ne retrouvait chez aucun autre garçon. Un soupir passa ses lèvres rosées tandis qu'elle arrivait à hauteur de la bâtisse. Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte vide, seulement occupée par une jeune réceptionniste qui la salua chaleureusement. Lentement, Ino prit la direction de l'étage, mais s'arrêta avant d'atteindre les marches. Un courant d'air frais vint caresser sa peau et elle tourna les yeux vers la baie vitrée ouverte, donnant sur la petite cour intérieure. Un grand bac à sable et quelques balançoires avaient été installées l'été dernier. De plantureuses pivoines se mêlaient aux hortensias violets et roses qu'elle avait fait planter à l'ouverture de la clinique, et qui bordaient le mur d'enceinte, offrant une vision colorée de l'espace de jeux.

Son regard se posa quelques minutes sur des enfants discutant près des balançoires, puis sur ceux regroupés autour d'un château de sable. Assise à même le sable, Ameno semblait ailleurs, ses beaux yeux bruns fixaient un point invisible avec insistance, tandis que ses doigts se perdaient avec délicatesse dans les grains sablés. Ino sourit en songeant qu'elle ressemblait à une sirène des sables, ainsi prostrée. Elle semblait dans son élément, et offrait une vue plutôt appréciable, avec ce regard perdu mais doux, presque tendre, où l'on pouvait déceler comme une pointe de mélancolie, et autour, des enfants jouant calmement. Si Sai avait été là, il en aurait certainement peint un magnifique tableau. Cette pensée fit disparaître son sourire, et la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle pénétra dans la petite cour.

\- Alors, tu t'en sors avec ces petits monstres ?

Ameno sursauta et le sable qu'elle faisait glisser entre ses doigts retomba immédiatement, se déversant sur sa tunique blanche.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- J'étais ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Eh dis, tu ne veux pas faire une petite pause ?

La kunoichi du sable inclina légèrement la tête. Ino sourit à nouveau et l'invita à la suivre, laissant les enfants sous la surveillance d'une ou deux infirmières.

Le salon de thé n'était ni grand ni petit, la décoration était sobre, mais chaleureuse, remarqua Ameno en s'installant sur une chaise en bois. Elle fut presque émerveillée par le choix important des parfums. En sa qualité de médecin elle connaissait bien évidemment de nombreuses plantes et fruits, et leurs apports bienfaiteurs en infusions, mais le climat du désert ne permettait pas un tel luxe. Les quelques plantes qui parvenaient à pousser étaient rares, ou cultivées sous une serre dont l'accès était réservé aux ninjas médicaux, et à un groupe restreint de marionnettistes.

Elle resta un moment devant la carte, ses prunelles éteintes quelques minutes plus tôt brillaient à présent de fascination et d'envie. Ino s'en amusait, elle avait l'air d'une enfant devant un marchand de glaces.

\- Si Sasuke-kun reste au village, cette fois, tu pourras revenir et goûter tous ces thés.

Ameno leva son museau de sa liste.

\- Pourquoi cette fois ?

Elle paraissait surprise. Ino haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Ce mec est pire qu'un oiseau migrateur. Il ne tient pas en place.

Ameno fronça les sourcils, si bien qu'Ino pensa avoir été peut-être un peu trop sèche dans ses mots. Elle allait se rattraper, mais la brune la coupa :

\- C'est vrai qu'il a un peu une tête de piaf.

Les billes bleues s'écarquillèrent, soufflées par la remarque et le ton amusé mais sérieux de la jeune femme.

\- Enfin, maintenant je ne pourrais plus le traiter de manchot… Tu sais comment il a perdu son bras ?

Ino hésita entre restée choquée ou éclater de rire. Elle opta pour la solution « passer la commande » pour reprendre contenance. Une fois chose faite, elle s'étira sur son siège et planta son regard sur sa comparse. Ameno, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue lors de l'examen Chunin, elle avait eu une envie de meurtre. La brune semblait tellement sûre d'elle, et il y avait de quoi. Elle était une adversaire redoutable, et Ino se fit la remarque que les kunoichis de Suna étaient toutes ainsi. La marionnettiste qu'elle avait affronté n'échappait pas à la règle. Quant à Temari elle ne s'était jamais confrontée à elle, mais vu le fil à retordre qu'elle donnait à Shikamaru, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Ino n'était pas de taille. Qui plus est, elle faisait partie de la garde rapprochée du Kazekage.

\- Il s'est battu contre Naruto. Cette fois, c'est allé loin.

\- Tu dis cette fois, encore. Ils se battent souvent ?

\- Ils se sont affrontés à plusieurs reprises, tu ne le savais pas ? Enfin, vu que tu vis avec lui, je pensais qu'il t'avait un peu parlé de Konoha et de son passé…

Ameno remercia gentiment la serveuse qui déposa devant elle une assiette de dangos à l'allure plus qu'appétissante et une tasse de thé fumante aux effluves forales alléchantes. Elle attrapa une brochette et enfourna une boulette dans sa bouche. Encore une fois, son regard se mit à briller. Ino se fit la remarque qu'heureusement, elle ne possédait pas le sharingan, autrement elle aurait fait une superbe décoration de noël.

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il l'avait perdu au cours d'un combat. Il n'est pas entré dans les détails, mais ce n'est pas important de toute façon.

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse d'en savoir plus sur lui ?

\- S'il avait eu envie de me parler, je pense qu'il l'aurait fait. Et puis…

Elle regarda sa tasse de thé, caressant la surface plane du bout des doigts.

\- Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à tout connaître d'une personne. Ce qui compte, c'est la vie à partir d'une rencontre. Le passé n'a pas d'importance. Il entrave les possibilités d'avenir.

Ino baissa les yeux sur l'assiette posée face à elle, dardant un regard neutre sur les friandises colorées. Elle s'était posée des questions sur le passé de Sai, elle aurait voulu l'interroger, savoir ce qu'il avait vécu, et qu'il partage certaines de ces choses avec elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se confie un peu à elle. Juste le connaître un peu. Un peu plus. Un peu mieux que les autres.

\- Ino-san ?

Elle releva la tête et afficha un sourire rassurant. Elle se perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées, dernièrement. S'accoudant à la table, elle planta ses prunelles océanes dans le regard de la kunoichi du sable.

\- Dis, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Temari-san ?

L'expression d'ordinaire si douce d'Ameno s'assombrit quelque peu. Ce détail n'échappa guère à la blonde, même s'il ne dura que quelques micro secondes.

\- Pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas proches. Je ne suis qu'une chunin parmi tant d'autres, et elle est l'une des meilleures kunoichis du village de Suna.

\- Mais quand même… Sa réaction l'autre soir était-

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que vivre dans le désert nous fait avoir le sang chaud.

Le sourire de la brune rappela à Ino les sourires de Sai. C'était les mêmes. Exactement les mêmes sourires figés, forcés, dénués de toute sincérité.

\- Tu ne me diras rien, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, Ameno but une gorgée brûlante. La chaleur glissant avec délice le long de sa gorge lui rappela les longues et laborieuses missions du désert. Elle prit conscience d'à quel point elle était loin de chez elle. Des terres qui l'avaient vu naître.

\- Enfin, si tu as envie de m'en parler un jour, je serais là.

Elle planta à nouveaux ses yeux bruns dans ceux, d'un bleu apaisant, d'Ino. Elle semblait sincère, et cette dernière put déceler une véritable expression de surprise passer sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis. Ameno baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa tasse. Une sensation bizarre naquit au creux de son ventre. Elle ressassa l'examen chunin, celui-là même où elle avait rencontré Ino, quelques années auparavant. A cette époque, elle était si sereine, si sûre d'elle. Sa stratégie était simple. Son équipe obtiendrait le parchemin du ciel sans avoir à combattre. Ils s'étaient placés tout près d'une des rares oasis du désert. En échange du parchemin, ils laisseraient libre accès au point d'eau et elle soignerait les shinobis blessés. Mais Ino l'avait envoyée balader sans la moindre hésitation. Elle avait engagé les hostilités, et ses équipiers avaient suivis. Et ils les avaient laminés. Elle avait eu à cet instant un aperçu de ce qu'étaient les shinobis de Konoha. Et puis, quelques temps plus tard, le Kazekage avait été enlevé par l'Akatsuki. C'était Konoha, qui l'avait sauvé cette fois-là. Enfin, la guerre s'était déclarée. Et le héros de cet affrontement n'était autre qu'Uzumaki Naruto. Un shinobi de Konoha. Celui qui avait changé le démon du sable, en un dirigeant efficace et respecté. Elle s'était souvent demandée quel genre de personne il pouvait bien être pour réaliser pareils miracles.

\- Ameno-san ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Vous êtes étranges, dans ce village.

\- Ha ?!

\- Je veux dire… Tu te proposes de m'aider, sans rien savoir, sans vraiment me connaître, comme ça, parce que tu en as envie ? C'est étrange.

\- Quand Sakura a été blessée, tu l'as soignée dans la seconde. Tu ne la connaissais pas, et elle ne t'avait rien demandé. Tu ne le savais peut être pas, mais elle était très capable de se soigner toute seule. J'aurais pu le faire aussi.

Ino avait dit cela d'une voix douce. Le flash d'un scorpion géant s'imposa dans l'esprit de la brunette. Elle se souvenait cette panique soudaine lorsqu'elle avait vu cette vitre brisée et s'était rendue compte que des personnes étaient sorties en pleine nuit. La bête avait vite été terrassée par une kunoichi de Taki, et à peine avait-elle vu le bras en sang de Sakura-san que ses instincts de kunoichi médicale reprirent le dessus. C'était une époque où tout ce qui lui importait était la santé d'autrui. Elle n'avait jamais été très ambitieuse. Elle voulait juste faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Ce qui lui était naturel. Les soins. Et pourtant, lorsque la guerre s'était déclarée, elle n'avait pas été envoyée à l'unité médicale.

\- Et au fait, tes coéquipiers, comment ils vont ?

La tasse lui échappa, répandant son contenu sur sa table. Elle se reprit rapidement, épongeant le liquide brun à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- Bien. Ils vont bien.

\- Tant mieux alors. Bon… Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

Ameno hocha la tête et regarda sans la voir la silhouette élancée de la Yamanaka se lever et s'éloigner pour disparaître derrière la porte.

* * *

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Shikamaru tandis qu'il esquivait ce qui devait être la cinquième tentative de meurtre envers sa personne. Il regarda d'un œil terne le lourd bouquin s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Tu es censée les lire, ces bouquins.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?!

\- Parce que. Je te l'ai demandé.

\- Et alors ?!

\- Tu me dois au moins ça.

\- Je te connais pas, et je te dois que dalle !

Arrivant au bout de sa patience légendaire, Shikamaru referma le livre qu'il lisait d'un claquement sec. Il braqua un regard ennuyé sur la kunoichi survoltée face à lui. La salle des archives était sens dessus dessous. Des livres et des parchemins déroulés jonchaient le sol de toute part.

\- Tu me le dois, parce que je l'ai décidé. Parce que j'estime que mettre le feu à un immeuble quand on est invité dans un village, ça ne se fait pas. Parce qu'essayer de crever les yeux de Sasuke, quand on a auparavant tabassé Naruto, ça ne se fait pas non plus. Et parce que-

\- Oh oh oh, je t'arrête de suite ! L'explosion c'était pas de ma faute !

Il soupira. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour tomber à chaque fois sur des nanas galères ? A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais rencontré une seule gonzesse normale. A part peut-être Hinata. Mais toutes celles qu'il fréquentait en général étaient bonnes à enfermer. A commencer par Temari. Franchement, elle n'était pas obligée de lui lancer le canapé à la gueule… Et d'où elle sortait une force pareille aussi ?

\- C'était pas moi, c'était le grille pain. Et c'est pas MA faute si vous nous avez filé du matos pourri !

\- J'aimerais connaître l'histoire de la confiture maudite.

Karui laissa échapper un râle et se laissa tomber sur une pile de bouquins. Elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce village et ses habitants. A commencer par ce type. Il l'énervait tellement il était calme, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Tu me rappelles ce mec…

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil. Elle fronça les siens et pointa sur lui un index accusateur.

\- Ouais, ce type là. Avec le nombril à l'air.

\- … Sai ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais je l'aime pas.

Le Nara cligna des yeux. Bien. Ca, c'était une chose de faite. Il baissa les yeux sur un parchemin. Finalement, il avait laissé à Genma et Kotetsu le soin de raconter à l'Hokage la crise du matin-même, et de reloger les ambassadeurs et les habitants de l'immeuble. Il ne fuyait pas ses responsabilités, il en avait juste d'autres, autrement plus importantes. Apporter son aide à ses camarades en difficulté en réunissant des informations sur le Pays de l'Automne, par exemple. Et cette réunion d'information commençait par une revue expresse des archives. En théorie, emmener Karui dans un tel endroit pouvait être passable d'une peine d'enfermement. Il pouvait être jugé pour diffusion d'informations confidentielles ou pire encore, trahison. D'un autre côté, on avait pardonné à Sasuke d'avoir trahi Konoha, attaqué Naruto et plusieurs de leurs camarades, tué Orochimaru, Itachi et Danzo, avoir ressuscité Orochimaru, avoir tenté de capturer tous les bijuus… Et Si Kiba était là, il ajouterait à cette liste déjà longue le fait d'avoir explosé une météorite de telle sorte que les débris avaient dévié et rasé certains patelins alentours. En résumé, Shikamaru pouvait bien se permettre d'emmener Karui aux archives. Ce que la jeune femme pour sa part, ne comprenait pas.

Elle lança un regard dédaigneux aux étalages de parchemins et en saisit un.

\- Je pourrais m'en servir pour attaquer Konoha au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins. Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien.

\- Toute seule ? Effectivement, pas de quoi avoir peur.

\- Je suis l'ambassadrice de Kumo ! J'ai tout un village avec moi, crétin !

\- Suna et Kumo ne trahiront jamais Konoha.

Karui écarquilla les yeux. Shikamaru n'avait même pas relevé les yeux de sa lecture. Son ton était calme, posé, presque ennuyé. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui que la jeune femme sentit son mépris revenir au galop.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose aussi naïve ?!

\- Les liens.

\- Hein ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux, étrangement dorés de la kunoichi. Cette couleur si particulière, et son tempérament survolté lui rappelait sur bien des points le jinchuriki qui lui servait d'ami. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dégotté là un Naruto au féminin. Il sourit intérieurement en se remémorant la façon dont Temari l'avait surnommée naturellement. « La grande gueule de Kumo. »

\- Les liens. Ceux qui unissent Naruto à Gaara et Killer Bee. Ces liens nous assurent une entente sûre et durable. Certains pensaient que l'Alliance ne fonctionnerait pas. D'autres qu'elle ne tiendrait pas après la guerre. Et pourtant, nous sommes là pour la consolider. Toi, moi, Temari, Kurotsuchi et Chojuro. En nous confiant les préparatifs pour le Festival, ce sont les cinq Kages et nos seigneurs respectifs qui nous soufflent de maintenir l'Alliance pour les années à venir.

Karui fronça les sourcils. Accoudé à son bureau, Shikamaru entrelaça ses doigts.

\- Naruto a aidé Omoi à sauver ton petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu-

\- J'ai lu les rapports de guerre. Tous. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans chaque unité, et à quel moment. Tu as engueulé ton équipier d'avoir quitté son poste à un moment pareil, mais tu étais rassurée, non ?

La lueur si colérique et hautaine qui allumait constamment les orbes d'or vacilla un instant. Elle était troublée. Enfin. C'était le moment ou jamais d'en profiter.

\- Que sais-tu sur les pratiques du village d'Aki ?

Karui souffla. Des souvenirs de guerre avaient envahi sa tête, elle sentait son estomac se comprimer douloureusement, comme ce jour là. Oui, ce jour où Omoi avait quitté les rangs pour venir en aide à ces genins de Kumo, autorisés au ravitaillement, car bourrés de talents, soit disant. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez. Et c'était vrai, Uzumaki Naruto lui avait prêté main forte, même si ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Cet idiot d'Omoi avait buté malencontreusement le clone du jinchuriki. Mais ce dernier l'avait quand même sorti d'affaire. Qui plus est, la loyauté de ce type envers ses camarades était sans borne. Il s'était laissé tabasser sans rien faire, alors qu'il aurait parfaitement pu l'envoyer au tapis, lui, le héros de Konoha. Mais il s'était laissé faire. Et Bee-sama avait accepté de l'entrainer. Il avait joint ses forces aux siennes. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec lui, et avait une confiance désormais aveugle envers ce shinobi venant de Konoha.

\- _Tournent tournent tourbillonnent, les feuilles d'automne, tournent tournent tourbillonnent, le démon s'approvisionne lorsque les âmes elles, s'abandonnent. Tourne tourne tourbillonne, petite feuille d'automne, tourne tourne tourbillonne, avant qu'il ne t'emprisonne._

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil à l'entente de la voix chantonnant ces quelques vers. La rousse termina sa chanson et braqua son regard sur le shinobi.

\- C'est tout ce que je sais. C'est une chanson qu'on apprend à l'académie.

\- Il y a une suite ?

\- Je sais plus exactement.

\- Essaie.

\- Et à quoi ça va te servir ?

\- T'occupes, chante.

Quiconque à Konoha le savait, lorsque Shikamaru demandait quelque chose, mieux valait agir sans essayer de comprendre quelque chose qui de toute manière échappait à tout le monde, sauf lui. Karui soupira.

\- Tu m'as pris pour Bee-sama ?!

\- Chante, j'te dis.

\- T'es chiant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans les méandres de ses souvenirs d'enfant l'air d'une mélodie oubliée depuis des lustres.

\- _Elle s'empoisonne, encore et encore, tu la désarçonnes, cette feuille d'automne, prude espionne, jamais tu ne fanfaronnes, personne ne s'étonne, que jamais plus, tu ne tourbillonnes, petite feuille d'automne…_

Shikamaru avait fermé les yeux, et se concentrait sur les paroles s'échappant de façon mélodieusement rythmée de la bouche de la kunoichi. Si la réponse à ses interrogations n'était pas dans les livres, et rapports, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté de la moindre piste, aussi infime puisse-t-elle être. Porter assistance à ses compagnons était tout ce qui comptait, peu importe la façon, du moment que le résultat était le même.

* * *

Ino voyait également les choses sous cet angle. En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait autorisé que pareille pagaille soit mise, pourtant elle venait de retourner tous les bureaux de la clinique. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'un ouragan avait traversé le bâtiment. Il n'en n'était rien. La kunoichi avait fouillé chaque recoin, sans trouver quoique ce soit pouvant se rapporter au cas d'Hinata. Hinata. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. Réaliser que ses amis étaient partis en mission, une mission sans importance, une mission comme un millier d'autres depuis la guerre. Et qu'ils pourraient ne pas revenir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ne pas revenir. Cette pensée lui noua gorge et estomac. Elle voulait les revoir. Le revoir. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Maintenant. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le savoir blessé, loin d'elle, même si entre les mains de Shizune, il était en sécurité. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Alors elle cherchait. Mécaniquement, elle retournait chaque bureau, chaque pièce, cherchant elle ne savait trop quoi, avec, pour seule pensée, Sai. Hinata était passée au second plan depuis longtemps. Une peur sourde, une véritable panique l'avait prise, et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. C'était insoutenable.

Dans sa précipitation et sa maladresse elle fit tomber tout un étalage. Le sol du bureau de Sakura se retrouva vite jonché par un nombre incalculable de feuilles aux notes compliquées, qu'un classeur mal refermé avait éparpillé dans sa chute. Ino jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était déjà midi passé. Un soupir passa ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux sur le bazar à ses pieds. Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle devait avant tout se calmer. Après quelques minutes à retrouver son sang froid, elle entama le rangement de la pièce. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, au final. Si Sakura avait bel et bien travaillé sur un cas similaire à celui rencontré durant cette mission, il devait forcément y avoir une trace écrite, quelque chose. Sakura était organisée et rigoureuse.

Loin de se laisser décourager, Ino allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'Ameno y pénétra, un dossier dans les bras.

\- Tu es encore ici ? S'étonna cette dernière.

\- Oui, je cherche quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La brune tendit le dossier qu'elle tenait.

\- C'est pour une entrée. Je pose ça ici, Sakura-san le signera lorsqu'elle rentrera ou je te le donne ?

\- Ah… Oui pose ça là, j'y jetterai un œil plus tard, merci.

Ameno s'exécuta et déposa le dossier sur le bureau. Elle n'était pas entrée dans cette pièce depuis que Sasuke était venu la chercher. Son regard se posa sur l'ensemble du lieu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais ça doit être important… Remarqua-t-elle.

Même si Ino avait tout rangé, Ameno remarqua les rangées de livres de travers, les rouleaux mal refermés, les tiroirs et placards encore entrouverts. La blonde soupira.

\- Ouais… Hokage-sama m'a demandé de dénicher des recherches de Sakura. Quelque chose comme un travail pas encore abouti … J'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, et c'est urgent. Je rangerai plus tard.

\- Tu as regardé le gros classeur rouge là-haut ?

Ino regarda la kunoichi sans comprendre. Ameno pointa une étagère de la bibliothèque du doigt, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu cherches. Mais il me semble que Sakura-san a dit que ce classeur comportait des recherches.

A peine eu-t-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle put voir la jeune femme se précipiter sur le classeur et le parcourir d'un regard vif.

\- Ameno-san, t'es géniale !

Elle ne répondit pas, la blonde avait déjà quitté la pièce. Plusieurs infirmières durent se coller précipitamment contre les murs pour laisser le passage à la kunoichi qui sortit en trombe de l'établissement pour s'engager dans les ruelles bondées du village. Elle traversa rapidement la place où un marché reconnu tenait lieu, ignorant sans le vouloir plusieurs commerçants qui la saluèrent au passage, et emprunta de petites ruelles adjacentes, jusqu'à arriver dans une avenue peu fréquentée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus venue par ici. Aussi, lorsque Mebuki l'aperçut au coin de la rue, son visage s'éclaira et elle héla sans gêne la jeune femme. Ino, essoufflée par sa course, prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'avancer à sa rencontre.

\- Ca fait longtemps, Ino ! Comment vas-tu ma grande ? Et ta mère ? Je ne l'ai pas vu au marché ce matin, vraiment je voulais acheter des jonquilles, j'aimerai égayer un peu mon balcon et puis les géraniums commencent à-

\- Haruno-san !

\- Oui ?

\- Auriez vous un double des clés de l'appartement de Sakura ?

La femme parut surprise. Ino comprit son étonnement et continua :

\- Elle est en mission. J'ai besoin d'accéder à son appartement.

Les traits surpris se changèrent en inquiétude. Mebuki, d'ordinaire si insouciante posa une main sur sa poitrine. Un réflexe qui n'échappa pas à Ino, mais qu'elle-même ne remarqua qu'à peine.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Comme on le lui avait appris depuis toujours, Ino resta de marbre, si bien que Mebuki eut beau chercher, aucune émotion ne transparut sur le visage sans imperfection de la kunoichi.

\- Non. Mais nous avons besoin de documents, Haruno-san. Sakura est au courant, c'est elle qui nous a demandé de vérifier quelque chose.

\- Bon… Attends moi là. J'imagine que tu n'as pas le temps de prendre un thé ?

Ino acquiesça et regarda la mère de son amie disparaître dans l'escalier menant à son domicile. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit une clé à laquelle était accroché un porte clé en forme de…Limace ? Drôle de goût.

\- Oh ne fais pas attention au porte clé, Kizashi a déniché ça, il trouve que ça correspond parfaitement à Sakura !

Ino n'osa rien répondre. Elle hésitait entre grimacer et éclater de rire. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Elle aurait tout le temps de se moquer de son amie une fois cette mission terminée. Remerciant Mebuki pour sa coopération, elle quitta l'avenue et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de Sakura.

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, si bien que Genma se demandait si on ne l'entendait pas mastiquer son senbon. Au bout de plusieurs longues, très longues minutes depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, Kakashi prit la parole :

\- Que feraient Gaara, Onoki et Mei-sama, dans une situation semblable, d'après vous ?

Temari arqua un sourcil. Kurotsuchi fronça son petit nez en trompette, réfléchissant franchement à la question, et Chojuro se liquéfia rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser.

\- Bon sang. Ca ne fait pas une semaine que vous êtes ici. Et vous –

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est VOUS qui avait tenu à nous faire cohabiter. Si vous n'êtes pas content du résultat, envisagez donc une autre équation.

Genma mâchouilla avec plus d'ardeur. Face à lui, Kakashi semblait quelque peu décontenancé. Le sourire narquois et l'air hautain de la kunoichi d'Iwa inspiraient la pire des insolences. Kakashi ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir eu de gentils élèves bien obéissants, loin de là, mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu pareille arrogance. Eh bien, ça ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours, au village d'Iwa. Il allait rétorquer, mais Temari le coupa :

\- Pour le coup, elle n'a pas tort. Vous avez tendu la perche pour vous faire battre. Je sais bien que vous aimez lire des cochonneries, mais franchement je vous pensais pas aussi masochiste, Kakashi-san.

Kakashi se demanda brièvement où était passé son « Hokage-sama ». Temari faisait partie de ces gosses qu'il avait vu grandir, même si elle appartenait à un autre village. Pourtant, durant ses autres visites, elle avait toujours été des plus respectueuses.

\- Ha ?! Ca craint pas un peu pour un Kage de lire du porno ? S'exclama Kurotsuchi.

\- Pour un Kage, ouais. Enfin là on parle d'un Hokage, la Godaime est connue pour aimer les paris et bien lever le coude donc bon…

\- Ouais t'as raison ils sont plus à ça près du coup…

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de Genma. Chojuro pour sa part avait déjà mentalement quitté ce monde. Kakashi ignora courageusement les deux kunoichis.

\- Bon. Et où est passée la quatrième ?

\- Shikamaru l'a embarquée.

\- Où ça ?

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Répondit Kurotsuchi.

Cette fois, Genma vit clairement le calme légendaire de son ami se faire la malle, même si ce dernier tentait encore de ne rien laisser transparaître. Et ça devait durer deux mois, cette histoire.

* * *

L'appartement lui avait toujours parut trop sobre. Il n'y avait pas énormément de place dans ce petit studio, pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'avec un peu de bon goût et de volonté, l'endroit aurait pu devenir un petit nid chaleureux et douillet. Seulement ça ne faisait pas partie des priorités de Sakura. Cette dernière avait juste déposé quelques meubles, l'appartement devait être fonctionnel. Un lit, une cuisine plus ou moins équipée – Ino savait que le micro-ondes était le plus fidèle compagnon de la kunoichi – une commode et un bureau. Quelques étagères servaient à entreposer livres et parchemins. Elle les parcourut un à un. Le rapport qu'elle avait trouvé grâce à Ameno ne parlait que vaguement de ce qu'elle recherchait. Sans avoir passé sa matinée à rechercher précisément cette chose, elle serait sans doute passée à côté. Au final, ce fut une simple note en bas de page qui indiquait de se référer au journal qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Sur le coup, elle ne savait pas trop où chercher. Quel journal ? Dans sa tête c'était pourtant clair, c'était sans doute un ouvrage que Sakura gardait à son domicile, où elle rapportait fréquemment le travail qu'elle ne pouvait pas terminer sur place.

Plusieurs paires d'heures passèrent encore. Elle avait parcouru tous les rouleaux, et bouquins à sa disposition. Dépitée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. L'odeur fine, légèrement sucrée, imprégnée dans les draps de Sakura lui emplit les narines. C'était un parfum à peine perceptible de pétale de cerisier mêlé de violette qu'elle pouvait reconnaître avec aisance. Cette eau de toilette, elle la lui avait offerte un jour, il y a quelques mois, sans raison particulière. Sakura travaillait trop, à son goût. Elle voulait la voir sortir, s'amuser un peu. Prendre soin d'elle, ce que toutes les kunoichis de leur « bande » avaient commencé à faire quelques temps après la guerre, même Tenten. Elles n'étaient plus des adolescentes qui pouvaient se permettre d'être un peu négligées. Elles devenaient des femmes. Elles deviendraient des épouses et des mères et devraient faire honneur à leurs hommes. C'était ce qu'avaient décidé Ino et Sakura, alors qu'elles n'étaient encore qu'à l'académie.

Ino roula sur le côté. L'académie. C'était tellement loin, maintenant. Il y avait des souvenirs, par ci par là, des choses heureuses, d'autres tristes. Des situations qui l'avaient fait douter, qui l'avaient mise en colère. D'autres qui l'avaient fait rire, mise en confiance.

Son esprit vagabonda un moment. Elle se rappelait de leur classe, de chaque élève, même ceux qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis l'académie. Des petites pestes, des parfaits cancres qui se moquaient de Naruto mais qui avaient abandonné en cours de route ou n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade de genin. Elle se demanda quel genre d'élève était Sai. Comment auraient été ces années, s'il avait fréquenté l'académie avec eux ? Serait-elle tombée amoureuse de lui, plutôt que de Sasuke ? Il aurait sans doute été l'un des meilleurs élèves. Elle se demandait quel genre d'enfant il avait été. Et la réalité rappliqua. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Encore une fois, cette réflexion lui enserra le cœur.

Son regard bleuté se posa sur le bureau où reposaient des cadres photos. Elle se redressa. Elle n'avait même pas ça. Pas une photo de Sai, pas une seule. Un instant, elle jalousa violemment son amie de se retrouver si proche de lui, presque blottie entre Naruto et lui derrière ce cadre de verre.

\- Sakura… T'as toujours les meilleurs équipiers, c'est rageant…

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, pourtant. Pour elle, jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer Shikamaru et Chôji. Elle avait de la chance de les avoir, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Il n'y avait personne d'aussi gentil que Chôji. Et personne d'aussi intelligent que Shikamaru. Ils la protégeaient toujours, ils l'écoutaient toujours. Ils étaient toujours là pour elle, et pouvaient l'écouter râler durant des heures. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont pouvait se vanter Sakura.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était levée et effleurait à présent du bout des doigts la surface lisse et froide du cadre. Son index survola la joue de Sai. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se rappelait de la chaleur de sa main contre la sienne, lorsqu'elle l'avait tiré des ténèbres menaçant de l'engloutir. Ce contact si agréable, elle ne l'avait plus jamais ressenti. Le sourire sincère qu'il lui avait offert à ce moment, elle ne l'avait plus jamais aperçu. Naïve, elle s'était imaginée que si ce garçon d'ordinaire si distant se livrait un peu à elle, cela signifiait qu'elle était un tant soit peu importante pour lui. La déception due à son indifférence était un désagrément qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à alors. Pas même lorsqu'elle était éprise du beau Sasuke.

Quand avait-elle oublié Sasuke ? Ses sentiments à son égard étaient-ils sincères ? Tout était tellement flou à présent. L'Uchiha restait pour elle un bellâtre inatteignable. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas la patience de se consacrer corps et âme à un homme qui ne remarquait pas son existence, ou qu'à peine. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Et pourtant…

\- Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider… Murmura-t-elle au cadre photo.

Trouver les informations nécessaires pour sauver Hinata. Ainsi, Sai et les autres rentreraient au village. Elle serait à ses côtés. Elle répondrait au moindre de ses désirs, et s'il devait être convalescent, elle irait tous les jours lui rendre visite. Elle égayerait sa chambre de fleurs au parfum délicat, choisies avec soin. Il ne manquerait de rien, et surtout pas d'affection. Elle se sentait capable de tant de tendresse, à cet instant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir autant d'amour à donner. Et ce dernier ne cessait de croître, à chaque seconde, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contenir. Une larme chaude traça un ruban brillant sur sa joue. Elle s'écrasa ensuite sur le cadre qu'elle avait saisi. Un sanglot quitta sa gorge, la surprenant au passage.

Ses nerfs lâchaient. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où elle laissa libre cours à sa tristesse passagère. C'était un chagrin comme un autre, ça passerait, mais ça avait besoin d'être exprimé. Elle se sentirait mieux après. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, la tête appuyée contre un pied du bureau. Elle dut changer de position plusieurs fois, avant que ses yeux gonflés ne se posent sur une boîte cachée sous le lit. Ravalant un sanglot, elle s'avança mécaniquement à quatre pattes, et la tira vers elle. Le couvercle était si poussiéreux qu'elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle avait été abandonnée là-dessous. Lentement, elle l'ouvrit. Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

Du bout des doigts, elle sortit chaque objet que contenait la grosse boîte. De vieux parchemins, des kunais abîmés, des shurikens brisés. Elle s'interrogea brièvement sur la raison qui poussait Sakura à les conserver. Et puis elle comprit. C'était sans doute ses toutes premières armes, pensa-t-elle alors que ses doigts rencontraient un tissu rouge, rendu rêche par les années. Elle tira un peu dessus. Une étrange chaleur s'empara d'elle. Ce ruban était le premier cadeau qu'elle avait fait à Sakura. Ce ruban qu'elle lui avait rendu, quelques années plus tard, alors qu'elle décidait de transformer leur amitié en rivalité. Qui aurait cru que la timide petite Sakura était capable d'une chose pareille ? A l'époque, Ino avait juste encaissé le coup. Elle n'avait pas su réagir comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle avait juste regardé son amie s'éloigner, sûre d'elle. L'équipe sept avait été formée ce jour-là. Elles étaient toutes deux devenues des kunoichis. Et leurs chemins se séparaient pour un temps, un long moment, où chacune grandissait de son côté, évoluait dans une équipe différente, avec un sensei différent. Elles ne s'étaient retrouvées véritablement que quelques années plus tard, sous la tutelle de Tsunade.

Ino était loin de se considérer comme la disciple du Cinquième Hokage. Elle n'avait pas le niveau, elle le savait. Les connaissances acquises à son côté lui étaient encore aujourd'hui très utiles, mais ne faisaient pas d'elle l'une de ses dignes héritières, comme l'étaient Sakura et Shizune. Sans lui en faire part, Tsunade l'avait entraînée dans le but de perfectionner sa maîtrise du chakra, afin de non pas devenir une kunoichi médicale, mais d'affiner les techniques propres à son clan. Elle s'était servie de la rivalité des deux jeunes filles pour les encourager l'une et l'autre, les motiver un maximum. Et ça avait fonctionné. Sakura n'était pas prête de se voir voler la vedette, et Ino était loin de se laisser surpasser de trop par son amie d'enfance.

Un sourire nostalgique étirait ses lèvres. Elle était fière de sa petite Sakura. Cette enfant qui pleurait sans cesse, au fond, était comme ses deux équipiers. Elle ne demandait rien de plus que de l'amour, de la reconnaissance. Elle était victime des moqueries des autres enfants, mais elle avait fini par se relever. Ino avait assisté, aux premières loges à cette métamorphose. Elle avait vu ce petit bourgeon lutter pour éclore. Et devenir une fleur fragile, mais tellement jolie. Puis, elle l'avait vu se flétrir, faner. Pour renaître à nouveau, plus forte, plus belle.

Le souvenir de Sakura se dressant aux côtés de Naruto et Sasuke durant la guerre lui arracha une nouvelle vague de fierté. Elle s'était sentie tellement emportée et enthousiaste, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue se dresser face à Juubi et invoquer Katsuyu. Sa meilleure amie n'avait plus rien à envier à ses équipiers, Ino le savait, même si Sakura en doutait toujours.

Elle déposa le vieux ruban de côté et fouilla plus sérieusement le contenu de la boîte. Elle découvrit plusieurs photos, de vieux bandages sales, son tout premier bandeau frontal, et, enfoui sous une vieille peluche, un vieux journal au cadenas cassé.

Inclinant légèrement la tête, elle l'ouvrit. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les premières lignes. Elles devaient ressembler à toutes les premières lignes des journaux intimes que tenaient les petites filles. Plusieurs pages n'étaient remplies que du prénom de Sasuke et d'un nombre incalculable de cœurs. Quelques insultes à son égard, tirèrent une grimace à la blonde. Elle lui ferait payer ça. Sakura relatait l'examen chunin. Elle y parlait d'Orochimaru, de ses interrogations à son sujet, de ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke. Elle parlait aussi de Kabuto. A cette époque, personne ne s'était douté qu'il était un ennemi se dissimulant sous le bandeau de Konoha.

Puis des pages blanches, nombreuses, furent tournées. Ino songea que son amie n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour raconter le départ de Sasuke, et les évènements qui avaient suivi. Ou simplement, elle avait grandi, et délaissé ce vieux journal. Cependant, quelques pages griffonnées vers la fin attirèrent son attention. Sakura avait, après une très longue pause, tracé quelques lignes. L'écriture était différente. Il n'y avait plus autant de détails. Que des phrases concises, précises.

« Pein a attaqué Konoha. » Puis « Demain sera, le premier jour de la Quatrième Grande Guerre. » Ino fronça les sourcils. Chaque page était datée précisément. Sakura avait semblait-il pris le temps de noter chaque jour quelques lignes au sujet de ce qu'il se passait au front.

« Aujourd'hui, Yota a été ressuscité. » Ino se sentit triste, mais pas autant qu'en lisant la suite. « Neji-san, Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san et tant d'autres nous ont quitté. ». Elle referma le journal. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça. Ces souvenirs douloureux, elle avait fait en sorte de les sceller au plus profond de son esprit.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se décida tout de même à rouvrir l'ouvrage, survolant les dernières pages. « La guerre est terminée. » « Sasuke-kun est parti. » « Naruto a ENFIN capté qu'Hinata l'aime depuis toujours. Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » Elle revint en arrière.

« La guerre est terminée. » Ses orbes bleus parcoururent les lignes suivantes. « Si c'est possible, je voudrais me rendre sur sa tombe. C'est indécent, cependant. Je l'ai laissé mourir. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je l'ai laissé mourir. »

\- Qui ça, Sakura ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se rappela les paroles de Kakashi. Sakura n'avait pas pu sauver un homme. Elle avait dû faire un choix, sans doute. Et ce choix, elle devait probablement le regretter. Ino se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait conscience de toutes les horreurs auxquelles son amie avait dû être confrontée durant la guerre. Ca avait été dur, pour tout le monde. Et ils s'étaient doucement relevés, tous. Enfouissant leurs souvenirs dans un coin de leurs têtes. Parce qu'y faire face de front était bien trop dur. Sakura vivait avec des cicatrices profondes, et invisibles. Si Ino s'en doutait, à présent, elle en était sûre. Et une fois encore, la force incroyable dont son amie faisait preuve l'étonna. Sakura n'avait jamais laissé transparaître la moindre cassure, laissée par la guerre. Elle s'était jetée dans un travail acharné dès le départ de Sasuke. Aidant le village à se remettre sur pied, les shinobis, et les civils qui avaient tant perdu.

Encore une fois, elle revint en arrière. Cherchant le descriptif des journées passées à l'unité médicale. Plusieurs cas avaient été répertoriés méthodiquement. Certains ne tenaient qu'en quelques mots, au maximum une ou deux phrases par cas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Allez Sakura… Tu as bien dû parler de lui…

Une bonne paire d'heures plus tard, elle soupira, refermant le journal dans un claquement. Rien. Elle n'avait strictement rien trouvé de plus. Elle ne savait même plus dire si elle était déçue, déprimée ou en colère. Peut-être tout ça à la fois. Dépitée, frustrée et surtout fatiguée, elle quitta l'appartement. Le soleil avait commencé à décliner, et Ino eut l'horrible impression d'avoir perdu sa journée.

Elle espérait sincèrement que Shikamaru ait trouvé quelque chose de son côté. Pour sa part, c'est bredouille qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour de l'Hokage, qu'elle n'atteignit jamais. Sans rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva attablée devant une coupelle de saké, remplie à ras-bords, sur laquelle elle loucha. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle se décida à ne pas chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle s'était retrouvée là, Ino osa lever les yeux vers la personne assise en face d'elle.

\- Euh…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tsunade-sama… ?

\- Tu en veux encore ?

\- Euh… Non.

La Godaime fit la moue. Elle jeta un regard réprobateur à la coupelle pleine, puis planta ses yeux noisettes dans le regard océan de la kunoichi qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un geste mécanique, elle s'enfila le contenu de la coupelle. Le liquide lui irradia la gorge, et elle dut retenir une grimace de dégoût. Ce genre d'alcool était vraiment trop fort pour ses préférences fruitées.

Heureuse de voir la jeune femme si bien lever le coude, Tsunade lui fit un immense sourire et lui en reversa une dose. Ino n'osa pas refuser. Shizune-san lui avait déjà raconté les terribles crises de colère de leur ancienne Hokage, lorsque que celle-ci était un peu éméchée. Et ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'était, éméchée. Ses joues rosées, ses yeux pétillants et la façon dont elle l'avait limite téléportée dans ce bar en étaient la preuve. Sans compter le nombre de bouteilles vides qui s'entassaient sur la table.

\- Aha. Quand même, Kakashi n'est pas sympa. Refuser de me boire… Enfin de venir boire un verre… Soit disant qu'il a des « responsabilités » pff ! Je suis sûre qu'il veut juste pas que je vois sa frimousse ! Quand j'y pense, déjà gamin il cachait sa bouille ce gosse… Il doit être franchement complexé.

Tsunade semblait réfléchir profondément à la question. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et s'empara d'une bouteille. Elle commença à remplir la coupelle d'Ino et écarquilla les yeux. La jeune blonde blêmit.

\- Mais elle est pleine ! Pourquoi elle est pleine ? Bois !

\- Euh… Je…

\- Bois !

Encore une fois, la Yamanaka s'exécuta. Elle reposa la coupelle avec lenteur mais ne la lâcha pas, de peur que la sennin ne la lui remplisse à nouveau.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- J'ai pas troué Shizune, et je n'ai pas bu Sakura depuis des bustes.

Ino cligna lentement des yeux. Tsunade soutint son regard.

\- J'ai pas trouvé Shizune, et je n'ai pas vu Sakura depuis des lustres.

\- Elles sont en mission au pays de l'Automne…

L'ancienne Hokage sembla reprendre un semblant de conscience.

\- Au pays de l'Automne ?

\- Euh oui, au village d'Aki, plus précisément.

Si Tsunade sembla penser à quelque chose, elle n'en dit pas plus. Ino se demanda si elle arriverait à la faire parler, mais même ivre, la princesse des Limaces pouvait s'avérer très manipulatrice. Autant dire qu'espérer profiter de son état d'ébriété n'était pas une idée sans risques.

\- Et alors, comment ça se passe ? C'est pas habituel de les envoyer en mission ensemble.

\- Elles y sont allées séparément en fait. Sakura est partie la première avec une équipe, et Shizune-san est partie en renfort avec Naruto et Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'elle stoppait son geste visant à porter son breuvage à ses lèvres rouges. Elle reposa lentement la coupelle blanche et posa un regard sérieux sur la jeune femme. D'un ton qu'Ino connaissait bien pour l'avoir entendu maintes fois dans le bureau qu'elle occupait il y avait encore quelques temps, elle ordonna :

\- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Obéissante, Ino fit un rapport aussi détaillé que Kakashi avait bien voulu lui donner de la situation. Tsunade écoutait, silencieuse, et même si l'alcool rendait les paroles de la jeune femme quelques peu somnolentes, elle n'en perdit pas une miette. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ino espéra qu'elle pourrait apporter un semblant d'aide à ses amis. Elle la regarda boire une nouvelle gorgée.

\- J'ai enseigné tout ce que je savais à Sakura. A l'exception de deux choses.

Ino hocha la tête, signe qu'elle était attentive à la suite.

\- Se défendre contre l'amour, et abandonner.

Tsunade plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne lui ai pas enseigné ces choses-là, parce que j'en ai toujours été incapable moi-même.

\- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec la mission, Tsunade-sama…

\- Hinata ne peut pas être sauvée.

La nouvelle tomba avec fracas. Ino écarquilla les yeux mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Tsunade ne lui en laissa de toute façon pas le temps.

\- Mais Sakura a quand même tout tenté pour la maintenir en vie. Quitte à blesser ses compagnons, et elle-même. Ino. Je vais te dire une chose, si tu tiens à elle. Il faut que tu le saches, et Naruto aussi. Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez.

Ino osa à peine lever les yeux vers elle, encore trop abasourdie. Elle l'entendait sans vraiment saisir le sens de ses mots.

\- Le byakugo est une technique que j'ai moi-même mise au point car je n'étais pas capable de maîtriser la résurrection des cellules d'Hashirama. Cette technique est parfaite pour une régénération complète et rapide, et elle ne nécessite aucun mudra. Cependant, elle raccourcit considérablement la durée de vie de son utilisateur.


	10. Chapter 10

**On dit merci à Elnini-chan qui a pris le temps de me laisser un long commentaire (sans fautes) qui m'a suffisamment motivée pour me décider à vous poster la suite. Comme quoi, il suffisait de demander! =D Enjoy!**

* * *

La balle effleura le cou de Sasuke, qui grimaça sous la douleur vive ressentie dans la seconde. Cette dernière fut bien vite remplacée par un endolorissement peu commun, mais pourtant pas inconnu. Il porta une main à sa blessure. Du sang s'en écoulait avec abondance, et déjà dans ses veines, l'Uchiha pouvait ressentir les premiers effets du poison. Avec la vivacité qu'on lui connaissait, il lança une salve de kunais en direction de son agresseur. L'obscurité ne fut en aucun cas un handicap pour les pupilles du jeune homme. Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir touché, une seconde détonation retentit, il sentit la balle passer près de lui et toucher un point derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la victime n'était qu'un clone du Jinchuriki dont le manteau de kyubi s'était déployé afin de protéger leur coéquipière toujours dans ses bras.

Ce dernier grimaça, toujours logé dans le corps de son hôte. Sa voix gronda sourdement aux oreilles de Naruto qui resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme. L'étroitesse de la pièce était handicapante et restreignait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il avait évité de justesse le projectile en se réfugiant à même le plafond. A l'odeur du sang qui emplissait ses narines, Sasuke n'avait pas eu cette chance. Enfin, le principal était de tenir Sakura hors de portée de leur agresseur, il se préoccuperait de la santé de son ami plus tard.

Rapidement, il s'arrangea pour créer un autre clone et l'envoya dans la direction présumée de leur adversaire. Présumée, seulement. Ils avaient été pris de court. Comment ? Ni lui, ni Sasuke n'avaient remarqué une quelconque présence avant l'attaque. Il se repassait la scène encore et encore. Non, il était certain de n'avoir senti aucun chakra étranger. Alors, comment ?

\- Sasuke, tu survis ?

\- La ferme.

Un sourire sauvage qu'Hinata aurait qualifié de ravageur étira les lèvres du blond. Ses pupilles d'or s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de défi. Il n'eût pas besoin d'exposer son plan à Sasuke, celui-ci comprit de lui-même, et recula d'un bond. Face à lui, l'obscurité fut remplacée par la blanche lumière d'un rasengan créé par le clone du jinchuriki. Les deux shinobis profitèrent de l'explosion créée par l'impact pour se faufiler hors de la pièce. Si l'idée de rester et attendre de voir ce qu'il était advenu de leur adversaire leur effleura l'esprit à tous deux, aucun ne s'arrêta. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un combat dans un endroit pareil, où aucune possibilité de fuite n'était envisageable. Ils devaient sortir de là. Retourner à la surface, mettre Sakura en sécurité, et accessoirement songer à arrêter l'hémorragie de Sasuke. Quoiqu'avec son habitude de saigner des mirettes, il n'était plus à ça près. Cette remarqua amusa Naruto autant qu'elle dépita Kurama.

L'Uchiha, même s'il n'en montrait rien, peinait à suivre le rythme soutenu de son ami. Sa vue se faisait trouble, son corps plus lourd, et il sentait que son chakra luttait contre quelque chose, provoquant en lui une brûlure presque insoutenable. Son organisme menait son propre combat, et il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Autant dire que c'était très désagréable, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle.

\- Putain je me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi long ce passage ! Râla Naruto en sautant par-dessus un amas de pierre.

Une fine goutte de sueur perla le long de la tempe de Sasuke.

\- J'y suis pour rien.

Naruto freina sa course. Il se retourna lentement vers son ami, un air dubitatif collé au visage. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi.

\- Putain t'as défoncé le passage ?! Pourquoi t'as défoncé le passage ?!

\- Pourquoi t'as déclenché TOUS les pièges de ce bled, hein ?

\- Répond pas à mes questions par des questions, enfoiré !

\- Alors boucle la et avance, crétin.

\- Si j'avais pas les bras chargés je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se retrouva avec le paquet dans les bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Naruto s'élançait derrière lui. Sasuke n'entendit que trop tard le sifflement caractéristique d'un projectile. Il s'accroupit, tournant le dos au souffle de l'explosion. Par réflexe, il avait resserré sa prise sur la kunoichi, et baissé la tête. Sakura n'avait qu'à peine senti qu'on la soulevait pour la tirer hors de la pièce qui la retenait prisonnière, aussi ne sut-elle pas qu'elle se retrouvait blottie contre le corps protecteur de Sasuke.

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa, et le sharingan chercha longuement mais rapidement une quelconque présence, de préférence la signature de chakra de son ami. Il la trouva en hauteur, accolée au plafond. Naruto fonça, rasenshuriken en main, sur une seconde signature, plus faible, voire tellement insignifiante que Sasuke songea que cette attaque était inutile. Le chakra du vent n'atteignit que l'air et fut stoppé par le sol qui explosa à nouveau. Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous l'étonnement.

\- Putain, mais où il est passé bordel ?!

Ce type ou quoique ce soit d'autre était rapide. Trop. Et en plus, il pouvait masquer sa présence. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. D'autant plus que des pas et des lueurs au loin annonçaient la venue de renforts.

\- Naruto. Faut se tirer.

\- Pars. Je dois retrouver Yamato.

Sasuke se tourna vers le jinchuriki. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, se redressa et se tint immobile au milieu des débris. Il avait cette posture si caractéristique, le dos droit, les épaules tendues, et, même s'il ne pouvait le voir, Sasuke devinait parfaitement son regard déterminé.

\- Occupe-toi de Sakura-chan.

L'armure de Susano recouvrit le corps de l'Uchiha tandis que le jinchuriki se retournait pour lui faire face. Un nouveau rasengan prit naissance dans sa main tandis que trois clones apparaissaient derrière lui. Sasuke se faufila sans difficulté entre les assaillants une fois ceux-ci sur eux. Il entendit Naruto engager les hostilités sans se poser davantage de questions.

* * *

\- Laisse tomber mec, c'est chaud. T'y arriveras pas.

Croisant le regard noir et chargé en ampères de son équipier, Atsui recula prudemment de quelques pas. Il se demanda brièvement à quel moment son ami était devenu si déterminé, lui d'ordinaire si pessimiste. C'était vraiment déstabilisant. Cependant nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient changé depuis la guerre. Il devait se faire une raison, pourtant il avait encore du mal à s'habituer. Le déprimé Omoi était devenu un shinobi confiant, bien que toujours flemmard. Il s'était démarqué durant les conflits tant parmi les ninjas de Kumo que parmi ceux des autres nations. Il arrivait même que ces dernières le demandent personnellement lors de quelques missions impliquant l'Alliance. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il y avait pris goût. Autant dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était son amie qu'on avait envoyée à Konoha et non lui. Sérieusement, Karui était TOUT sauf diplomate. Il s'imaginait déjà la rousse dans tous ses états, essayant de trucider le premier ou la première venue pour une raison débile… Enfin, pour l'heure, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de la santé mentale des habitants de la feuille. Il avait un plus gros problème sur les bras.

Chargeant son katana en chakra, il s'élança à nouveau contre la paroi invisible. Et pour la énième fois, il fut repoussé avec violence. Atsui le regarda tomber au sol dans un bruit mat. Sa peau noire était plus carbonisée que naturelle, et l'électricité statique qui se dégageait de son corps n'était en rien due à son chakra. Il soupira en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

\- Puisque je te dis de laisser tomber… C'est vraiment pas à notre portée.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Las, il tourna les yeux vers sa sœur.

\- Eh soeurette, dis-lui toi !

Samui ne répondit pas. Les deux aigues marines fixaient le ciel dans un silence presque religieux. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures. Depuis que l'Uchiha était parvenu à forcer la barrière, en fait. Le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'il s'était acharné dessus, avec une volonté incompréhensible. Lui qui avait trahi son village, menacé ses anciens camarades, et tué un Hokage. D'où venait cette lueur qu'elle avait pu apercevoir dans ses yeux onyx ? Il n'était qu'un criminel parmi tant d'autres. Son village lui avait passé ses caprices et sauts d'humeur. Mais son village était aussi une chose qui échappait à toute compréhension. Konoha était un village étrange, particulier. Ses eus et coutumes lui échappaient complètement. Elle doutait de pouvoir s'y accommoder un jour.

\- Frangine ! T'es partie dans quel pays, là ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête en direction de son jumeau. Ce dernier affichait son air le plus ennuyé. A ses pieds gisait le corps fumant de son coéquipier. Elle poussa un léger soupir et s'en approcha. Le Raikage lui avait collé deux jeunes chunins, il y avait de cela quelques années. A défaut de lui confier des genins, il lui avait dégotté deux jeunes orphelins recueillis et entraînés par Bee-sama. Elle avait pensé que ce serait une mince affaire. Elle aurait juste à être capitaine de deux shinobis compétents. Les missions seraient exécutées avec brio et rapidité. Elles l'avaient été, certes. Mais Omoi et Karui étaient loin d'être les shinobis auxquels elle s'était attendue. Ils étaient bruyants, intenables par moments, immatures la plupart du temps. Ils étaient impulsifs et inséparables. Ils ne se supportaient pas mais ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient opposés et se ressemblaient. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit, et elle avait l'impression de vivre une éclipse continuelle.

\- Frangine, t'es pas avec moi là ! Il t'arrive quoi ? C'est l'Uchiha qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ?

La jônin impassible qu'elle était avait dû s'habituer aux caractères bien particuliers des deux chunins. Ca n'avait pas été évident. Mais elle s'y était fait, et très vite, ils étaient devenus une partie d'elle. Sa main se posa sur le dos brûlant d'Omoi qui peinait à se redresser. Le jeune homme en était à ramper jusqu'à son sabre tombé un peu plus loin. Atsui le regardait faire, surpris.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes putain !

\- Parce que c'est dans sa nature.

Atsui jeta un regard étonné à sa jumelle. Cette dernière observait le sabreur. Omoi était comme ça. Aux yeux du monde, il passait pour un lâche. Il envisageait toujours le pire, mais ne fuyait jamais. Il n'était pas du genre à se planquer et à attendre que ça passe. Il était un combattant peureux, mais fier. Téméraire.

\- Et de toute façon, on ne peut pas se permettre de rester en arrière. C'est notre urne, c'est à nous de la récupérer.

Le regard si clair de Samui était devenu si déterminé qu'Atsui se sentit contaminé par cette envie irrépressible de détruire ce champ de force.

\- J'suis chaud là. Mais on s'y prend comment ?

Si seulement elle le savait, cela ferait déjà longtemps qu'elle se serait lancée à la poursuite des shinobis de Konoha. Elle avait entendu parler du village d'Aki, malgré tout, les mystères entourant cette contrée sinistre persistaient depuis toujours. On disait qu'il était impossible d'accès aux shinobis de Kumo. Elle avait cru à une rumeur, ou bien un décret diplomatique. Peut-être était-ce le cas, cependant, cette barrière en était sans doute la raison principale. Aussi infime soit-il, les shinobis du village de Kumo possédaient tous un chakra de type foudre, même si certains avaient d'autres éléments de prédilection. Elle connaissait les avantages et inconvénients de ce type de chakra, pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être aussi handicapant. Mais l'Uchiha était passé lui. Elle fronça les sourcils. Aucun shinobi de Kumo n'avait rien à envier à ce type.

* * *

Un froid intense réveilla ses sens. Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur un paysage flou, dont la clarté soudaine l'aurait fait vaciller si elle n'était pas déjà à demie allongée. Non, en fait tout n'était pas si clair. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à ses pupilles pour s'adapter à la faible luminosité. Le ciel était gris, et une fine pluie tombait des nuages qui la surplombaient. Fine et glacée. Elle sentit un manteau de frissons l'envelopper. Ses jambes particulièrement. Machinalement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en position fœtale. Ce geste lui tira une violente douleur, qui éveilla son corps endolori dans son intégralité. Seul un gémissement franchit ses lèvres cependant. Elle se replia un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle était allongée à même le sol. L'herbe mouillée chatouillait ses jambes, sa tempe, sa joue et son cou. Un bruit discret termina d'éveiller son ouïe, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, et son cerveau avait un mal fou à reconnecter ses pensées diffuses avec ses réflexes de ninja.

Une main se posa sur son bras. Lourde. Mais tellement plus chaude que sa température corporelle. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant un maximum de cette source de chaleur inespérée. Elle se laissa pivoter. Dans son dos, l'humidité reprit le dessus, lui arrachant de nouveaux frissons incontrôlés. Quelque chose passa sous sa nuque, puis sous ses genoux. Elle se sentit soulevée, et tenta de recouvrer ses instincts de kunoichi, avec maladresse toutefois. La prise se resserra sur son corps, l'encourageant à gesticuler d'autant plus, malgré la douleur qui tiraillait ses membres.

\- Arrête de gigoter comme ça, c'est pénible.

Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur le visage impassible si souvent contemplé. Croisant le regard perdu de la jeune femme, Sasuke s'accroupit, la déposant sur l'herbe humide, calant un genou replié contre son dos.

\- Naruto est parti chercher Yamato. Reste tranquille, je vais te ramener auprès des shinobis de Kumo.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque la main de Sakura se posa sur sa cuisse pour y prendre appui. A travers le tissu de son pantalon, il pouvait sentir la peau glacée de la kunoichi. Il la regarda essayer de se redresser pour tomber à genoux sur le sol spongieux. Elle semblait lutter contre la lourdeur de son corps. Il la laissa faire un moment, avant de saisir son avant bras. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, qu'il vit se changer en surprise en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Sasuke-kun ?!

\- C'est maintenant que tu percutes ?

Elle se jeta à son cou sans préavis. Pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, non. Elle s'était jetée sur sa blessure. Il était parvenu à sortir de la villa, et se réfugier en forêt, laissant à Naruto le soin de s'occuper des ennemis présents. Il avait déposé le corps de Sakura contre un arbre, et avait entreprit de compresser sa blessure, avant de reprendre sa route et sortir du village. Il l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil reprendre lentement connaissance, et se rouler en boule. Une impression de déjà vu. La seule différence était la chevelure rose éparpillée sur l'herbe, plutôt qu'une brune à moitié ensevelie sous le sable.

\- Sakura-

\- Tais toi. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Il obtempéra, songeant qu'il avait déjà entendu cette phrase, et ce ton sans appel. A moitié collée contre lui, Sakura plaça une main au dessus de la plaie et concentra son chakra dans sa main. Une brûlure insoutenable lui arracha un cri silencieux et Sasuke tourna à peine la tête pour apercevoir un filet de sang s'écouler de ses lèvres.

\- Sakura ?

\- Mon chakra… Haleta-t-elle.

\- Laisse tomber, je vais bien.

Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel Sakura tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Tout était flou, trop flou dans son esprit. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Elle reconnut la veste de Naruto, et fronça les sourcils face à ses jambes dénudées. Par réflexe elle porta une main contre sa poitrine, enserrant entre ses doigts le tissu orangé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle ferma les yeux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle revit rapidement la mission, le corps inerte d'Hinata, le teint blafard de Sai, la chute dans l'océan, et c'était le trou noir, jusqu'à son réveil dans un lit d'hôpital. Puis elle avait senti quelque chose, un chakra particulier, une présence familière. Elle l'avait suivie. Elle avait reconnu Naruto, puis ensuite Sasuke et Yamato. Et elle leur avait emboîté le pas. Puis il y avait eu la barrière que les shinobis de Kumo ne pouvaient franchir. Yamato, Naruto et elle étaient entrés dans la villa, puis Yamato avait disparu et … Elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes.

\- Sakura ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

Sasuke la regarda, surpris. Si elle n'était pas fichue de la savoir, ce n'était lui qui allait lui fournir une réponse. Il soupira.

\- Tu t'es faite enlever. Naruto t'a retrouvée et délivrée.

« Encore » Pensa amèrement Sakura. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roses, les plaçant machinalement en arrière, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se replaceraient d'eux-mêmes. L'absence sous ses doigts de la plaque d'acier arborant l'insigne de Konoha ramena soudain son lot de flashs.

Elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Comme la première fois, lorsqu'il avait enlevé Hinata. Elle avait senti une main s'abattre sur sa bouche et la pointe d'une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cou. Son corps l'avait abandonné dans les bras de ce qui lui semblait être un homme. Elle s'en rappelait, maintenant. C'était flou, mais elle se souvenait de la sensation de chute, de son corps endolori, du bandeau qu'on lui arrachait et des vêtements qu'on lui retirait. Elle se souvenait d'une autre injection. Elle porta machinalement une main à sa cuisse. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua les chaînes enserrant ses poignets. Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa les chaînons. Le fer glacé lui rappela le sol sur lequel elle s'était recroquevillée tandis qu'elle suppliait silencieusement Naruto de la retrouver.

Un voile sombre traversa son regard. Encore et toujours, elle n'avait rien su faire d'autre que prier Naruto et espérer une de ses interventions miraculeuses. Sasuke bougea à côté d'elle. Elle releva à peine la tête pour savoir qu'il s'était relevé. Elle sentait sur elle son regard sombre, ou peut-être l'imaginait-elle seulement. Un sentiment étrange lui vrilla les entrailles. Entre malaise de se sentir fixée et désir d'être enfin remarquée.

\- Sakura.

La voix grave la fit sursauter malgré elle. Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers l'homme qui lui avait toujours fait tourner la tête, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Quand ? Et comment était-elle tombée sous le charme du shinobi qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur ? Elle se sentait écrasée par sa prestance, par tout ce qu'il dégageait et ne put que sentir l'immensité et la profondeur du fossé qui n'avait cessé de se creuser depuis sa désertion. Non. Depuis l'examen chunin. Depuis toujours, en fait. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement proche de Sasuke. Seul Naruto avait réussi à l'être, en fin de compte.

Sasuke soupira doucement. Elle semblait être complètement ailleurs, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en reconnexion. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne se relever par elle-même. Sans plus attendre, il s'éloigna, jetant à peine un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle lui emboîtait bien le pas. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne l'interroge sur leur destination. La réponse qu'il lui donna fit stopper tout mouvement à la jeune femme. Intrigué, l'Uchiha se retourna pour lui faire face. Le regard de la kunoichi n'avait désormais plus rien à envier à celui du jinchuriki. Ils avaient été formés dans le même moule.

* * *

Le silence était une des choses familières qu'il détestait le plus. Pourtant, il l'avait souvent côtoyé, dans son enfance. Partout où il allait, le silence l'accompagnait. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas présent à ses côtés, il l'accueillait, dès lors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il l'avait tellement détesté, mais s'y était pourtant habitué. Faute de mieux. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il l'avait quitté, délaissé pour laisser place à une présence, une douceur et une tendresse sans borne. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas cru le rencontrer à nouveau, et si vite.

Pourtant, c'était bien un silence presque religieux qui accueillit Naruto tandis qu'il foulait à nouveau le sol de la villa délabrée. Le démon renard grondait au fond de ses entrailles. Pour une raison obscure qu'il ne parvint pas à s'expliquer. Il ne chercha pas d'explication, d'ailleurs. Tout son être se tenait prêt, tendu au possible. Ses sens étaient aux aguets du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement, de la moindre odeur. De quoi que ce soit d'anormal et susceptible de venir troubler la tranquillité angoissante des lieux. D'un côté, il espérait ne croiser personne, de l'autre il n'aspirait qu'à rencontrer quelqu'un, ami ou ennemi, pourvu qu'il y ait une présence. C'était paradoxal. Mais tout lui semblait contradictoire depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Cela avait commencé à l'hôpital. Il avait forcé Shizune à s'enquérir de l'état d'Hinata, faisant passer Sakura au second plan. Et il l'avait regretté, à peine l'eu-t-il découverte dans cette cave étroite et glacée. Il aurait voulu la garder près de lui, ne pas la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité, mais l'avait confiée à Sasuke. Bien sûr, elle ne risquait rien à ses côtés. Pourtant il n'était pas tranquille. Inexplicablement. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Sasuke. Mais de lointains souvenirs lui soufflaient que les liens qu'il entretenait avec l'Uchiha lui étaient peut-être exclusifs, malgré tout l'amour que Sakura était prête à lui offrir. Il chassa mentalement ces pensées, tâchant de se concentrer sur son environnement.

« Ne traîne pas trop ici, Naruto. » Gronda une voix dans sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils, continuant d'avancer prudemment dans les couloirs sombres. Au loin résonnaient quelques sinistres grondements. Sous ses pieds il avait l'impression de sentir les vibrations se diffuser à travers les planches sales et vieilles du sol.

\- Je sais. Mais je partirai pas sans Yamato-taichou !

« Cet endroit me hérisse le poil. »

\- Ouais.

Un craquement termina d'accentuer la tension qui le tenaillait déjà. Kunai en main, il se retourna vivement. Ses deux pépites d'or fixaient la pénombre avec insistance. Etre un shiboni, comme disait Ino, signifiait avant tout discrétion et discernement. Patience et anticipation. Pourtant, il n'y tint plus. D'une voix forte, il mit fin à son principal ennemi : ce silence qui n'en finissait plus.

\- Montrez vous !

Il avait réussi à se débarrasser avec une incroyable facilité de la poignée d'assaillants qui avait débarqué dans le passage souterrain. C'en était déconcertant. A travers cette mêlée, cependant, il n'avait su discerner leur premier adversaire, celui là même qui avait lancé les hostilités et blessé Sasuke.

« Naruto. »

Le kunai du Jinchuriki fendit l'air dans un sifflement discret tant il était rapide. L'arme se planta dans le bois de la rambarde d'un escalier qu'il avait déjà monté plus tôt dans la journée. A nouveau, Naruto s'élança et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Une porte claqua sur le palier. Il se tourna précipitamment dans sa direction pour en entendre une autre s'ouvrir sur sa gauche, dans un grincement horripilant.

\- Il se fout de ma gueule, en plus !

« Il joue avec tes nerfs, ne te laisse pas prendre au jeu. »

\- C'est un genjutsu ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise, cette fois-ci. Reste sur tes gardes. »

\- Je sais ! Se renfrogna le blond.

Malgré le temps écoulé, il n'appréciait toujours pas d'être comparé à son rival, et encore moins d'être rabaissé. Ino se serait très probablement éclatée la tête contre mur, si elle avait été présente, songea le blond tandis qu'un de ses rasengans faisait voler en éclat les portes du corridor, les unes après les autres. Naruto pouvait s'avérer très joueur, mais l'heure n'était pas au jeu. Sa seule envie était de rejoindre Sakura, de veiller lui-même à sa sécurité, comme elle avait veillé à celle de son épouse, et de retrouver cette dernière dans les plus brefs délais. Avant ça, il devait retrouver Yamato, en espérant que son ennemi invisible ne lui ait pas fait subir le même sort qu'à son équipière.

\- Je ne me répèterai pas. Sors de ta cachette. Je te trouverai de toute façon. Alors gagnons du temps.

Son ton posé trahissait son impatience et la colère qu'il sentait grimper en flèche en lui. L'image des corps inanimés d'Hinata, Sai, et Sakura se succédait dans son esprit, maintenant son désir d'en finir le plus rapidement avec cette histoire. Il envoya sans plus attendre ses clones à travers toute la maison. Ils fouillèrent sans gêne aucune chaque pièce, chaque recoin. C'était une maison lugubre, mais qui pouvait sous bien apparences ressembler à n'importe quelle autre. Les mieux étaient vieux et abîmés, mais délimitaient chaque pièce de façon significative. Il pénétra dans une chambre sombre, où perçait difficilement un rayon de luminosité entre les volets mal fermés. Ses yeux reprirent un instant leur bleu éclatant, tandis qu'il saisissait une vieille poupée chiffonnée.

\- Une chambre d'enfant hein…

Il arpenta la pièce du regard. Elle ressemblait à une chambre de petite fille. Des voiles poussiéreux tombaient gracieusement jusqu'au lit, les couvertures étaient encore douce et brodées avec soin, et quelques peluches étaient rangées au dessus d'une armoire à la peinture arrachée. Ses doigts effleurèrent les longues lignes irrégulières le long du bois. On aurait dit des griffures. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'était avancé vers la coiffeuse. Il discernait à peine son reflet dans le vieux miroir poussiéreux et fissuré par endroit. Pourtant, il sentit un sentiment lourd étreindre son cœur. Son anxiété s'était mêlée d'un sentiment de tristesse. Ses doigts rendus moites se faufilèrent jusqu'à la poignée en ferraille du tiroir qu'il ouvrit avec lenteur. Un vieux journal attira son attention. Il y lut plusieurs avis de recherche, des personnes avaient disparues durant les dernières décennies. Les disparations allaient du Pays de l'Automne, aux petits pays alentours, et s'arrêtaient à la frontière du Pays de la Foudre. Il regarda rapidement les vieilles photographies presque effacées par le temps. Des jeunes femmes principalement. Même s'il trouvait ça particulièrement glauque, il fut un soupçon rassuré. Yamato avait disparu, mais il restait un homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto avait décidé que les responsables de ces disparations vieilles de plusieurs années se trouvaient à proximité. Il tirait peut être des conclusions hâtives, mais suivait cet instinct qui ne l'avait que rarement trompé par le passé.

Kurama grogna une seconde trop tard. Un reflet venait d'apparaître dans le miroir délabré. Naruto se retourna rapidement mais ne put éviter l'aiguille qui se planta dans son abdomen. Le renard sentit dès lors une présence étrange se répandre à travers le corps de son réceptacle. Et Naruto était bien placé pour savoir que son démon était du genre possessif. Il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Aussi le laissa-t-il se charger de ce poison qui affluait dans ses veines et attaquait son chakra pour se lancer à la poursuite de son agresseur. Encore une fois, ce dernier s'était comme volatilisé.

* * *

La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Elle imprégnait son vêtement, ruisselait le long de ses jambes dénudées, et détrempait ses cheveux dont le rose pâle semblait beaucoup plus sombre. Si elle frissonnait, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle déambulait à travers les ruelles désertes et inondées par endroits. L'eau atteignait ses chevilles, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle semblait errer, chercher quelque chose sans vraiment connaître sa destination.

Finalement, c'était lui qui avait été contraint de lui emboîter le pas. Il avait laissé derrière lui un jinchuriki têtu, pour se retrouver avec une fille pas vraiment différente. Ce constat le ramena plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque de leur enfance. Elle aurait alors été la première à encourager un repli stratégique. Il serait allé à la rescousse de Naruto. Puis elle l'aurait suivie, de toute manière. Elle était comme ça. Elle suivait le mouvement, toujours. Comme si elle ne voulait pas être laissée derrière. Même si elle n'était pas à la hauteur, elle était là. Elle imposait sa présence, où qu'ils aillent et quoiqu'ils fassent.

Un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la ruelle. Il sentit le froid hérisser ses poils et lui donner une chair de poule désagréable malgré ses vêtements et l'épaisse cape de voyage qu'il portait. Devant lui, Sakura sembla à peine vaciller sous le courant d'air. Ses mèches roses voletèrent un instant, s'emmêlant les unes aux autres, et la veste imbibée d'eau lui arrivant à mi-cuisses bougea à peine, lourde qu'elle était. Une enseigne claqua contre le bois d'un porche, un bon mètre au dessus d'eux. Elle leva les yeux. La pancarte indiquait l'entrée d'une taverne dont les portes battantes ne cessaient de grincer sinistrement aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Ce village, elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle ne l'avait foulé qu'une fois, et n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer. Elle était pressée. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, trouver Kiba et récupérer Hinata.

Sasuke la vit s'approcher du battant de bois, avec l'intention d'entrer dans le bar. Il se demanda brièvement si elle était sérieuse. Si elle se rendait bien compte de l'endroit dans lequel elle comptait s'abriter et surtout de l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle. Visiblement, non.

\- C'est vous, la faiseuse de miracles ?

Sakura arrêta son geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte. Elle tourna la tête de côté, et manqua sursauter. Un vieillard était appuyé contre une poutre dont le bois assombri par la pluie renvoyait une odeur désagréable d'humidité, mêlée à celle, fétide, se dégageant de l'homme. Ses yeux étaient petits et la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle s'efforça de rester de marbre face à ce regard qui ne la lâchait pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il ne répondit pas. Son silence mit la kunoichi sur ses gardes. Instinctivement, elle porta une main à la sacoche qu'elle gardait accrochée à sa cuisse droite, et jura mentalement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'y était plus. Ses doigts effleurèrent juste sa peau glacée. Elle était désarmée. Elle recula alors lorsque l'homme enfouit une main dans la poche miteuse de son vêtement sale et décousu. Sur ses gardes, elle s'apprêta à riposter, ou esquiver. Sans se départir de son regard insistant, le vieillard sortit de sous ses vêtements un objet qu'il ne tarda pas à lui tendre. Sakura fronça les sourcils. Un léger couinement attira son attention, et l'homme desserra ses doigts à la peau tachetée et fripée.

\- C'est…

Au creux de la paume, une petite souris noire remua museau et moustache. Sasuke arriva à hauteur des deux individus juste au moment où Sakura baissait sa garde et tendait la main pour récupérer l'animal. Etrange échange, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut le rongeur se dissoudre dans la main de sa coéquipière pour ne laisser qu'une tâche d'encre. Cette dernière se mut en un kanji qui surprit à peine la kunoichi. Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers l'homme.

\- C'est Sai qui vous a donné ça ?

\- Sai… C'est donc le nom de cet artiste ?

Sakura déglutit. Son coéquipier n'était pas du genre à décliner son identité à droite à gauche, il laissait volontiers cela à Naruto. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L'envoyé de Danzo avait bien changé depuis leur rencontre, mais il restait et resterait, elle le savait, une personne discrète et indéchiffrable. Ce que la surprenait en contre partie était le fait que cette souris ne se soit pas dissoute dès lors que Sai eut quitté le village d'Aki. Il était arrivé à sa limite, avait perdu connaissance, et pourtant, une infime partie de son chakra avait subsisté en cette petite souris porteuse d'un message à son attention.

« Aide la. »

Sakura sentit une pointe de tristesse comprimer son cœur tandis qu'elle repensait à son coéquipier. Il était dans un état critique, et pourtant… Elle ferma les yeux. Tout était de sa faute, encore une fois. Si elle n'avait pas paniqué, peut-être aurait-elle vu que sa technique pompait trop de sang, et était de toute façon inefficace. Elle avait voulu sauver Hinata à tout prix. Et elle aurait pu causer la mort de Sai, en échange. Une larme brûlante roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle en arrivait à ce constat. La perle salée se mêla à l'encre ancrée dans le creux de sa main. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux. L'encre de Sai avait pour habitude de disparaître après avoir délivré son message, pour ne laisser aucune trace, aucune preuve, derrière elle. Pourtant, cette fois, elle ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Dans un sens, Sakura sentait que même à plusieurs kilomètres, son coéquipier restait à ses côtés. Lentement, elle braqua son regard dans celui du vieillard.

\- Qui suis-je censée aider ?

Durant ses trois années d'errance, Sasuke avait traversé bien des villages, foulé bien des contrées. Il avait vu de près ce qu'avait engendré la guerre, avait subi les conséquences de ses actes. Il avait rencontré des familles dévastées, des individus délaissés, des enfants abandonnés. Il avait connu le froid, la faim, la soif et la solitude. Il avait contemplé la bassesse de ce monde qui l'avait vu naître. La pauvreté, le malheur et la maladie étaient des choses récurrentes qui frappaient la société sans qu'il ne sache vraiment dire pourquoi, ni même y trouver une solution fiable.

Sakura avait grandi et vécu dans un monde différent. Elle avait toujours connu l'amour et l'amitié, n'avait jamais manqué de rien, si ce n'est de force. Sasuke en était persuadé. Son malaise face à la dépravation qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux en était la preuve formelle. Elle avançait avec si peu d'assurance entre les rues étroites et sombres, que l'Uchiha pensa à plusieurs reprises qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil ou s'enfuir. La ruelle dans laquelle les avait mené le vieillard dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, entre détritus, urine et excréments, auxquels se mêlaient les effluves de pluie et d'alcools. Quelques ivrognes sifflaient au passage de la jeune femme courtement vêtue et relativement débraillée. Les plus sages d'entre eux se contentaient de quelques sifflements, d'autres allaient jusqu'à faire de vulgaires sous-entendus. Les plus téméraires osaient quelques caresses désespérées. Le passage était si étroit qu'ils devaient enjamber les individus avachis au milieu du chemin. Il était facile à n'importe lequel d'entre eux de les toucher, et Sasuke n'échappa pas à l'attention de quelques femmes si dépravées que même l'homme le plus désespéré au monde n'en n'aurait certainement pas voulu. Il ignora les sourires enjôleurs et les mains qui agrippaient sa cape, celles qui passaient en dessous, en songeant amèrement que l'ambassadrice d'Iwa était limite moins dérangeante.

Si ce n'était pas pour Sai, jamais Sakura n'aurait mis un pied dans ce genre de quartiers. Elle l'avait fait, une fois. Elle était alors âgée d'une quinzaine d'années et Shizune l'avait envoyée chercher leur maître sans se douter un instant de traumatisme que cela pourrait provoquer chez l'adolescente. De toute sa vie, Sakura ne s'était intéressée qu'à un seul garçon, et le plus souvent avec des pensées innocentes. Peut-être que si le destin avait été autrement, elle aurait été moins naïve. Elle aurait pensé à des relations plus passionnées que sentimentales. Elle aurait songé à la perversité des hommes. Pour elle, un homme pervers s'arrêtait à Kakashi-sensei et ses lectures d'adultes. Et jamais Kakashi n'avait eu le moindre geste condamnable à son égard. Elle avait toujours été au contact d'hommes appréciables et droits. Cette recherche de Tsunade dans les quartiers chauds de Konoha avait suffi à taire cette innocence.

Si elle n'avait pas été la raisonnée kunoichi qu'elle était, Sakura aurait clairement mis tous les hommes dans le même panier. Elle n'aurait plus jamais permis à aucun d'entre eux de l'approcher. Une voix au fond d'elle lui criait encore qu'elle détestait les hommes. La vérité était qu'elle détestait ce genre d'hommes. Et qu'elle craignait les autres.

« Sai, si tu survis, je te tue. » Pensa-t-elle à l'égard de son compagnon qui l'avait encouragée à suivre le vieillard, pour une raison inconnue. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'une main poisseuse agrippa son poignet. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de frapper cet importuné, bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas. Quelque chose remonta le long de son mollet, s'attarda un instant dans le pli de son genou et continua son ascension jusqu'à sa cuisse. Elle sentit avec horreur des doigts se faufiler sous sa veste lorsqu'un cri aigu lui vrilla les tympans. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'homme bedonnant assis au sol, qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne pas regarder jusque là, pour le voir suffoquer, comme pris par une terreur soudaine. Dans son dos, elle remarqua une présence dont elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur tant elle était proche d'elle. Entre les jambes de l'homme aux mains baladeuses était plantée la larme brillante d'un katana dont le manche tenu par une main bandée laissa Sakura le souffle court.

Le bedonnant tremblait comme une feuille. La lame tranchante n'était qu'à une petite dizaine de centimètres de son entrejambe, autant dire qu'il n'était pas passé loin. Le plus effrayant restait l'œil au coloris mauve et aux spirales étranges que son possesseur posait sur lui.

\- Sasuke-kun… Souffla Sakura du bout des lèvres.

\- Cessez de jouer avec nos nerfs. Si vous avez quelque chose à nous montrer, faîtes-le, et vite.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le vieil homme qui leur servait de guide. Elle braqua sur lui ses yeux vert pâle, attendant qu'il reprenne sa route. Sans grande surprise, il ne trouva rien à redire face au ton glacé qu'avait employé Sasuke. Il recommença à déambuler dans la ruelle, saluant parfois quelques ivrognes, ignorant les autres. Sakura lui emboîta le pas, à peine plus sereine de savoir son équipier derrière elle.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le vieil homme se décala pour laisser passer la kunoichi, après avoir déplacé une vieille planche en bois d'un mur qui tenait debout par elle ne savait quel miracle. Elle s'avança dans la pénombre, refluant une nausée quant à l'odeur pestilentielle qui la prit aux tripes. L'homme alluma une vieille lampe à huile et s'approcha d'un coin au sol, où se trouvait un drap sale et informe. Il s'y accroupit, et découvrit délicatement ce que Sakura distingua être un corps. Un corps abîmé et âgé, mais les années n'expliquaient en rien la trop faible respiration de la femme allongée sous ses yeux. Ni l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, bien qu'elle devinait qu'ainsi alitée, la vieille ne pouvait plus se lever ne serait-ce que pour effectuer les besoins les plus primaires.

Agenouillé près de la malade, le vieillard laissa voir pour la toute première fois une expression sur son visage. Il fixait la femme, et Sakura put voir au travers de son regard un mélange d'émotions intenses alliant tristesse, désespoir, résignation mais aussi une pointe de dégoût, ou peut-être était-ce du mépris.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Sa voix lui parut si lointaine qu'elle eut du mal à croire qu'elle lui appartenait bien. Elle lui paraissait plus distante, plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue qui l'étreignait un peu plus à chaque instant.

\- L'artiste a dit que vous étiez capable de soigner tous les maux.

\- Certains maux sont incurables.

Sasuke assista silencieusement à l'échange, impassible comme à son habitude. Il observa, immobile, la jeune femme s'avancer avec lenteur jusqu'au vieux couple. Elle s'accroupit face à la femme. De son point d'observation, il la vit tendre une main au dessus de la poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté et irrégularité. Elle la retira prestement, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Un soupir passa ses lèvres rendues bleues par le froid. Sakura pesta mentalement. Son corps régissait violemment au moindre malaxage de chakra. Incapable de scanner le corps de la malade à l'aide de ses techniques habituelles, elle entama un examen minutieux typique de la médecine traditionnelle, même si l'idée d'un contact direct avec un individu infecté lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Depuis combien de temps était-elle comme ça ?

Elle avait posé cette question mais n'entendit qu'à peine la réponse. Ses pensées allaient et venaient. Elle se demandait comment Sai était arrivé dans pareil endroit. De son plein gré, l'idée qu'il ait pu suivre ce vieil homme, lui parut totalement absurde. Elle ne connaissait personne d'aussi méfiant que le brun. A part peut-être celui se trouvant derrière elle. Un flash lui apparut soudain en mémoire. Elle revoyait un pont, Sasuke debout face à une jeune femme rousse et prêt à l'achever. Elle se revoyait elle, lui jurant loyauté et amour. Et elle le revoyait, lui, sur le point de lui lancer une attaque mortelle. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Soudain, l'idée de le savoir dans son dos la dérangea. Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était une pensée déplacée. Sasuke n'était plus le même homme. Il ne lui ferait plus de mal. A présent, il était un shinobi de Konoha à part entière. Elle inspira un grand coup et rouvrit les yeux, reportant son attention sur sa patiente. Distraitement, elle commença à poser des questions, sur l'apparition des symptômes, le régime alimentaire, l'environnement. Cela dura un moment, et si Sasuke douta fortement de l'utilité de cet interrogatoire bien qu'il n'intervint pas une seule fois, le vieillard perdit rapidement patience. Autant Naruto avait pour habitude d'exaspérer les gens au point qu'ils perdent toute patience, autant Sasuke ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Sakura se faire engueuler. Les paroles de l'homme étaient devenues si vulgaires et crues, que Sakura ne sut comment réagir. Elle comprit rapidement que le vieillard rejetait l'idée d'une maladie naturelle, que tout était selon lui, la faute d'une entité malfaisante. Un démon, dit-il. Elle fronça les sourcils. En sa qualité de médecin, Sakura ne devait pas croire ce genre d'explication irrationnelle. Elle avait cependant grandi au contact de l'hôte du démon renard, et avait déjà côtoyé d'autres jinchuriki, et combattu des adversaires aussi redoutables que des dieux. En tant que médecin, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. En tant que Kunoichi, elle accordait le bénéfice du doute au vieil homme.

\- Dites moi ce que vous savez sur l'homme qui vit dans cette villa, en retrait du village ?

\- Le prédateur, eh ?

\- Le prédateur ?

L'homme se leva avec lenteur et se dirigea vers un vieux tonna qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué dans tout le bric à braque de la pièce. Il en tira une louche dont il but goulûment le contenu. Sakura devina que le tonneau ne contenait pas d'eau.

\- Ici on l'appelle ainsi. C'est un chasseur de vocation. De père en fils ils le sont. Leur terrain de jeu est la forêt. Et quand la chasse est bonne, ils fournissent tout le village en viande fraîche ! Ah ! A l'époque, ma femme lui soutirait toujours les meilleurs morceaux !

Il avait dit ça comme s'il regrettait cette période, et but une nouvelle louche. Elle reporta son regard sur la femme. Du sang séché tachait l'encolure de sa chemise de nuit, et d'autres taches laissaient à penser qu'elle avait vomi.

\- Le démon a profité de la guerre pour bénir le prédateur.

Elle braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur le vieillard.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Il était pas là avant, gamine. Et maintenant… Maintenant il est là. Il maudit les gens. C'est un fardeau… Un fardeau. La chasse est mauvaise alors… Alors il se venge !

\- Sakura.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle en avait oublié la présence de l'Uchiha.

\- Laisse ces inepties de côté. Tu peux la soigner, ou non ?

\- Son état est beaucoup trop avancé, et je-

\- Oui ou non ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pour toute réponse elle baissa la tête. Sasuke prit cela comme un nom et lui ordonna de se lever. Sous les yeux du vieillard, il l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Elle tenta de s'excuser maladroitement, l'idée d'abandonner ainsi un patient ne l'enchantait guère. Mais Sasuke n'en n'avait rien à cirer, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il la tirait jusque dans la ruelle. Passer à nouveau au milieu de l'allée emplie de dépravés n'était pas envisageable pour le shinobi qui préféra la voie des airs. Sakura le suivit sur le toit le plus proche.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Retrouvons Naruto. L'urne. Et allons-nous-en.

\- Mais enfin, Sasuke-kun…

Il l'ignora. Sakura sentit comme un vide envahir sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu dire des tas de choses, mais elle ne trouvait plus les mots. Elle doutait même que si elle en avait, Sasuke les écoute. Il ne ferait même pas semblant. Elle jeta un dernier regard en contrebas avant de lui emboîter le pas, docile.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, remarqua-t-elle lorsque des voix d'enfants attirèrent son attention. Dans une ruelle, un groupe de quelques bambins chahutait. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour les observer, sans noter que Sasuke avait fait de même, quelques mètres plus loin. Une fillette pleurait, et quelques garçons rigolaient. Cette image lui rappela sa propre enfance, lorsque les enfants de son village se moquaient de son grand front, à une époque où Ino n'était pas encore entrée dans sa vie. Cette petite était comme elle, assise au milieu de l'allée, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et plus elle pleurait, plus les autres riaient.

D'un bond habile, Sakura atterrit près de l'enfant, et lui tapota gentiment la tête avec un sourire rassurant, qui disparut sitôt eu-t-elle tourné la tête vers les garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites comme misères ?! Dit-elle d'un ton faussement colérique.

Les enfants, surpris par l'intervention de la kunoichi étouffèrent un cri, et détalèrent sans préavis, laissant derrière un objet empaqueté, que la petite, trop effrayée n'osa récupérer. Sakura s'interrogea brièvement sur ce qui avait ainsi fait fuir les garnements, et ramassa le paquet. C'était un objet assez gros, soigneusement emballé dans un torchon humide. Elle le soupesa d'une main, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

\- C'est à toi ? Demanda-t-elle en le lui tendant.

La gamine semblait méfiante, mais finit par s'approcher d'elle. Avec une timidité qui lui rappelait celle de sa propre enfance, la fillette attrapa entre ses doigts le tissu froid sur lequel elle tira pour s'approprier le paquet. Ce dernier se défit entre les mains de la kunoichi qui écarquilla les yeux en en découvrant le contenu. Elle se reprit bien vite, désireuse de ne rien laisser voir de son trouble. A l'inverse, elle s'accroupit pour le ramasser et s'excusa auprès de l'enfant qui secoua la tête. La petite lui offrit un sourire timide.

\- C'est pas grave Madame. Je vais pouvoir l'amener à Maman et c'est grâce à vous !

Une perle de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de la kunoichi, qui hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Pourquoi… Ta Maman a-t-elle besoin de ça ?

L'enfant parut surprise. Sakura se traita mentalement d'idiote. Pour toute réponse, elle sentit une petite main enserrer la sienne. Elle se releva, tandis que l'enfant l'entraînait à travers les ruelles du village. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Sasuke descendre du toit et les suivre.

Ils arrivèrent au bas d'un vieil immeuble délabré. Décidément, ce village était vraiment laissé à l'abandon, pensa-t-elle en montant les marches d'un vieil escalier dont la pierre s'effritait à chaque pas. La petite serrait contre elle son paquet, tandis qu'elle tenait de sa main libre, celle de Sakura. Lorsqu'elles furent face à une porte, elle fut contrainte de la lâcher pour y cogner trois coups distincts, à intervalles réguliers. Sakura prit ça pour un coude, et se fit la remarque que les habitants du coin devaient vraiment être méfiants.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Une adolescente sortit sa tête, et ouvrit la porte, juste un peu pour leur permettre d'entrer.

\- Saya ? Qui est-ce ?

L'enfant tendit triomphalement son pactole, avant de raconter toute l'histoire. Les enfants qui l'embêtaient, et comment Sakura l'avait aidé. Si l'adolescente l'en remercia, les deux shinobis n'étaient pas dupes. Ils n'étaient clairement pas les bienvenus en ces lieux. La kunoichi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle était moins sale et encombrée que celle du vieillard, mais tout restait précaire. Un évier sous une fenêtre à demie barricadée semblait être le seul coin d'eau de l'habitation. Sur un petit réchaud trônait une vieille marmite abîmée d'où s'échappait une odeur particulière. Ni agréable, ni désagréable. Sakura comprit vite que ces enfants devaient être livrés à eux-mêmes et que l'adolescente s'occupait des tâches ménagères pour subvenir aux besoins de la plus jeune.

\- Vous êtes toutes seules ici ?

\- Papa va bientôt rentrer ! S'exclama la petite Saya.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de défaire le paquet, et soupesa le contenu qu'il rinça, pour le déposer sur une planche à découper.

\- Vous pouvez rester pour dîner. On n'a pas grand-chose alors ce sera du ragoût de viande.

Tandis que Sakura observait le moindre fait et geste de l'adolescente, Saya observait ceux de Sasuke. Ce grand bonhomme recouvert d'une cape noire de la tête aux pieds l'intriguait. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de voyageurs. Encouragée par la témérité de son jeune âge, elle souleva un pan de la large cape. Sakura choisit ce moment pour jeter un regard à Sasuke et fut amusée par la scène. Cependant l'enfant recula vivement, comme si elle s'était brulée. L'Uchiha ne pipa mot. Il devina qu'elle avait vu le katana attaché à sa ceinture.

\- Saya-chan a dit qu'elle voulait apporter cette viande à sa maman, où se trouve-t-elle ? Demanda Sakura pour détourner l'attention de l'enfant.

Cela fonctionna. Saya s'approcha et vint saisir le bras de la kunoichi pour l'entraîner jusqu'à une porte à la peinture écaillée se trouvant derrière un rideau. Sakura avait pensé que le tissu dissimulait une fenêtre.

\- Saya ! Dit l'adolescente d'un ton réprobateur.

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée. Sakura sentit une atmosphère différente mais pourtant familière. La petite pièce attenante dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui parut étouffante. Il y faisait noir, et elle sentit l'enfant se détacher d'elle. Une faible lueur apparut dans l'obscurité. Saya venait d'allumer une bougie, posée sur une caisse en bois qui devait probablement servir de table de chevet. La même odeur que chez le vieil homme régnait en maître dans la pièce, toutefois plus atténuée. Sakura put apercevoir dans un vieux vase ébréché des fleurs orangées et rouges. En face d'elle, un lit envahit de vieilles couvertures. Elle s'approcha doucement. Saya était appuyée contre le matelas dont les ressors grincèrent.

\- Maman. La dame m'a aidé tout à l'heure.

A la lueur de la bougie, Sakura vit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années peut-être, dont le teint blafard contrastait avec les tâches sombres visibles sur sa peau abimée. A ses oreilles retentit le souffle difficile et la respiration sifflante de la malade, qui tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et Sakura fronça les sourcils en apercevant les nervures rouges qui le constituaient. La femme toussa et une giclée de sang sortit de sa bouche, surprenant l'enfant et la kunoichi. Par réflexe, Sakura fit reculer Saya.

\- Qu'avez-vous ?

La femme sourit à la kunoichi.

\- Depuis quand ta maman est-elle comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement à l'enfant.

\- Trois ans.

Sakura se retourna vers la porte. L'adolescente venait d'entrer, les mains chargées d'une assiette de ragoût fumant et d'un verre d'eau. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, et déposa son fardeau sur la petite caisse, avant d'aider sa mère à s'asseoir.

\- Depuis que les hommes du village ont pillé ceux des frontières. Avant, les malades étaient moins nombreux.

\- Tu dis qu'ils auraient ramené une bactérie ou quelque chose comme ça ?

La jeune fille saisit l'assiette et commença à nourrir sa mère, cuillerée par cuillerée.

\- C'est juste qu'avant, ce n'était pas comme ça.

La conversation se termina ainsi. Bien que la kunoichi tentât de soutirer d'autres informations, elle n'obtint que silence et indifférence. Impuissante, elle se retira. La pièce principale était vide. Mécaniquement, elle quitta l'habitation et sortit de l'immeuble.

\- Madame ! Vous allez où ? Demanda Saya en courant vers elle.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche mais sa voix fut couverte par le vacarme d'une violente explosion dont le souffle se répandit rapidement à travers tout le village, menaçant les fondations, malmenant les enseignes, et faisant voler en éclat les caisses entreposées ici et là. Sur le toit, plusieurs tuiles se détachèrent et se soulevèrent en s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres, avant de retomber bruyamment. Par réflexe, Sasuke s'était protégé d'un bras. Il leva les yeux une fois la puissance du vent diminuée. Son sharingan chercha la source de cette explosion peu commune dont il sentait les émanations de chakra jusqu'ici. Elles arrivaient par vagues, comme une mer déchaînée.

Sakura s'était penchée sur l'enfant, l'entourant de ses bras pour la protéger. Une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, elle lui intima de courir se mettre à l'abri, ce que la fillette ne se fit pas dire deux fois. La kunoichi chercha ensuite des yeux son coéquipier.

\- Sasuke-kun ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. L'onde de choc avait été si puissante qu'il avait senti une décharge s'abattre sur le village dans son entièreté. Quelques éclairs étaient encore perceptibles dans le ciel, et dans l'air, tout autour de lui, l'électricité statique semblait avoir doublé en intensité. Ce qui le dérangea cependant, était ce chakra familier qu'il sentait s'affaiblir imperceptiblement.

* * *

Yamato écarquilla les yeux démesurément. Sous ses pieds, le sol se trouvait recouvert d'un manteau rouge ondulant en fines vaguelettes d'un chakra en ébullition. Il reconnut sans mal le manteau de Kyubi, et alors qu'il songeait à le maitriser grâce à son mokuton, il freina son geste. Cela faisait bien longtemps à présent que Naruto n'avait plus besoin de lui pour dompter le démon qui l'habitait.

\- Tirez vous Yamato-Taichou !

Le capitaine cependant ne bouge pas. La quantité phénoménale de chakra qui se dégageait du champ de bataille le clouait littéralement sur place. Il regarda, effaré, le responsable de toute cette émanation presque maléfique. A quelques mètres de Naruto, un enfant se tenait immobile, devant le porche de sa maison. Dans ses mains, les deux shinobis pouvaient voir une urne aux fioritures précise et finement travaillées. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il s'était débarrassé sans mal de ses assaillants et avait retrouvé Yamato, inconscient dans une des innombrables chambres de la villa. Avec la délicatesse qui lui était propre il l'avait secoué comme un prunier et tiré de son sommeil forcé. Pour le coup, Yamato regretta de ne pas avoir été retrouvé par Sakura. Enfin, ils avaient été surpris par l'apparition d'un gamin au visage fermé.

Il observa plus minutieusement encore l'enfant, cherchant ce qui avait pu mettre le jinchuriki en pareil état. Le mode ermite avait laissé place au mode Bijû. Yamato trouva exagéré d'en venir à ce stade vis-à-vis d'un simple gosse. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que le jinchuriki préparait l'une de ses techniques dévastatrices.

\- Naruto att-

\- Rasenrangan !

Une multitude d'orbes tourbillonnants s'élancèrent en direction de l'enfant sans pour autant l'effleurer une seule fois. Yamato n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ils avaient été déviés ? Comment ? L'enfant n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il en était certain. Naruto pour sa part laissa échapper un juron. Ce gosse était comme le type qui les avait attaqués dans la cave. Le même qui avait dû enlever Sakura. Il ne parvenait pas à ressentir la moindre once de chakra. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à sa vue, son ouïe, et en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas là d'une illusion. Ses rasengans s'écrasèrent contre les parois de la villa et les explosions successives engendrèrent un nuage de fumée et de poussière masquant sa visibilité. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé être doté d'un dojutsu à cet instant. Par réflexe, il fit un bond en arrière de manière à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de Yamato. Ce gamin n'avait rien d'ordinaire, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi.

« Il est sous l'emprise de l'urne, Naruto. »

\- J'avais compris ça ! Mais je peux même pas l'approcher !

« Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais débarrasse-t-en. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai tenir. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. Il sentait le chakra de kyubi s'affaiblir de seconde en seconde, bien que ce ne soit pas forcément visible à l'œil nu. La première fois qu'il avait tenté une approche, l'urne s'était mise à briller et son chakra avait été comme aspiré. Impression étrange mais très désagréable. Et la réaction de Kurama l'avait été d'autant plus que Naruto avait senti son corps en intégralité hurler d'une douleur sourde tandis que le chakra du démon irradiait de l'intérieur, jusqu'à créer une explosion brûlante qui se répercuta hors de son organisme. Sans le savoir, Naruto avait réduit à néant le champ de force qui protégeait le village de toute intrusion. C'est donc effaré, qu'il vit apparaître les shinobis de Kumo, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ses deux coéquipiers.

\- Yo ! Ca a l'air chaud par ici !

\- Atsui ! Reste sur tes gardes ! Tonna la voix glacée de Samui.

Cette dernière analysa brièvement la scène de combat. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant qui apparut à travers la fumée presque entièrement dissipée, son sang se glaça. Omoi fut le premier à remarquer la détresse presque palpable de son capitaine.

\- Samui-san ?

\- C'est elle. C'est bien l'urne volée au village de Kumo.

\- Pas la peine de tirer une tronche pareille soeurette, on va la récupérer vite fait bien fait.

Ce disant, il s'approcha du gosse, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

\- Allez petit, c'est pas un jouet, donne moi-

\- Atsui non !

Le blond fut repoussé avec violence à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Omoi écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait rien vu d'autre qu'une brève étincelle électro statique. Atsui sentit son corps entier se tendre sous la douleur insoutenable. Il avait l'impression qu'on marquait chacune de ses cellules au fer rouge. Des cris silencieux sortaient de sa bouche, tant la sensation était intenable. Sakura voulut se précipiter sur lui mais se souvint qu'elle était incapable de malaxer son chakra. Elle jura mentalement et tourna les yeux vers l'enfant. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la clinique, elle avait vu des gosses. Nombreux étaient ceux qui affichaient une expression si sombre et fermée. Mais celui-là la sidérait tant il lui paraissait effrayant. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix s'éleva à quelques mètres.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Je-

Samui s'était précipitée sur son jumeau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se sentit soulevée par une force invisible et projetée dans les airs, avant d'être accueillie par un éclat de foudre. La décharge lui vrilla les entrailles. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur à peine masqué par les grésillements sinistres du phénomène. Son corps retomba au sol, inerte. Omoi n'avait pas bougé, incapable du moindre mouvement, il ne put que la regarder s'écraser à même la terre boueuse, et disparaître entre les herbes trop hautes.

\- Que…

\- C'était quoi ça ? Osa demander Sakura, trop abasourdie pour sortir autre chose.

Naruto sentit sa colère décupler. Et son chakra continuer de décroître. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Sasuke dont le katana s'abattit juste face à lui, à moins d'un mètre. Naruto reporta son attention sur son ami.

\- Euh ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il avait tenté de couper ce lien invisible qui reliait l'urne au chakra de kyubi, mais sa lame l'avait juste traversé sans le toucher.

« Il l'a remarqué hein… »

Naruto fronça à son tour ses sourcils blonds.

\- Sasuke, prête-moi ton œil s'il te plaît.

Il n'aurait su dire combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où Sasuke l'avait assommé d'une façon si propre à celle de Sakura. Il aurait par contre pu jurer apercevoir une veine rouge clignoter sur la tempe du brun.

\- Crétin !

\- Ca fait mal… Dans tous les cas, Kurama dit qu'il faut détruire cette urne mais…

Naruto entendit le grésillement caractéristique des mille oiseaux. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il aperçut l'attaque en question, toute prête à être lancée.

\- MAIS je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Sakura s'était approchée d'eux. Sasuke ne dit mot, mais Naruto n'était pas dupe à ce silence.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si l'urne est détruite.

L'Uchiha disparut sous leurs yeux, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un léger courant d'air. Sakura se fit la remarque qu'il était encore plus rapide que dans son souvenir. Tandis qu'elle le voyait apparaître à proximité de l'enfant, un bras chaud entoura ses épaules, et l'attira tout contre le corps protecteur de Naruto. Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant, et voulu l'interroger du regard, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le manteau de chakra les entoura tous deux, tandis que les queues de chakra s'étendirent en trois larges bras qui allèrent protéger Yamato, Omoi et les jumeaux. Sakura entendit plus qu'elle ne sentit une très violente décharge s'abattre sur le terrain vague, à plusieurs reprises.

Naruto serra les dents. Il sentait peu à peu son chakra lui être rendu et Kurama récupérer ses forces, mais son cœurs lui procurait une désagréable sensation. Cette dernière s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit sa coéquipière se détacher de lui. Il laissa retomber le manteau de chakra et reprit sa forme originelle, certain qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Le terrain était encombré d'une fumée opaque et quelques éclairs envahissaient parfois encore l'atmosphère. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, espérant ainsi une meilleure visibilité. Elle sentait son cœur marteler avec violence sa poitrine. Où était-il ? Son inquiétude grandissante la poussa à porter une main contre son cœur, comme si ce geste pouvait l'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Sasuke-kun… ?

Il fallut de longues, trop longues minutes au goût de Sakura pour que la fumée ne se dissipe. Enfin, quand ce fut le cas, une silhouette se détacha, immobile, du décor. Elle avança lentement, puis ses pas hésitants foulèrent le sol plus rapidement. Elle arriva en courant jusqu'à lui, Naruto et Omoi sur les talons. La kunoichi s'arrêta cependant en remarquant un corps allongé au sol.

Son regard se figea. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à son niveau et eurent la même réaction. Omoi refoula un haut le cœur, tandis que Naruto détournait légèrement les yeux. La jeune sentit ses jambes l'abandonner et tomba à même le sol. Ses prunelles vertes ne purent se détacher du corps frêle gisant au sol. La terre humide absorbait le liquide sombre qui s'en découlait. Des yeux vides fixaient un point désormais invisible. Une respiration faible, difficile et douloureuse soulevait le torse imbibé de sang sur lequel quelques brisures reposaient. Elle voulut y porter une main, mais arrêta net son geste lorsqu'une giclée de sang vint souiller son propre visage. La lame tranchante du katana venait de se planter dans le cœur de l'enfant, lui arrachant un dernier soubresaut, dernier signe de vie. Elle laissa sa main retomber lourdement contre sa cuisse. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à lever, avec une lenteur déconcertante, les yeux le long de la lame sanglante. Son regard ébahi parcourut les doigts, la main qui tenait le manche, puis remontèrent le long du bras, de la cape, jusqu'à rencontrer le bas du visage impassible, et enfin ces yeux. Ses yeux. Le sharingan et le rinnegan la clouèrent sur place. Elle eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide, de chuter de plusieurs centaines de mètres sans aucun moyen de se raccrocher à quoique ce soit. Elle tombait à pic, et n'entrapercevait même pas la fin de sa chute. Elle avait le vertige, une sensation de malaise, mais ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du sien. Sa voix, tremblante, mal assurée, tenta de prendre le relais.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce ne fut hélas qu'un murmure à peine audible. Elle ne sut pas s'il l'avait entendue, ou si son expression criait d'elle-même son interrogation. Pourtant il lui répondit, d'une voix si détachée qu'elle eut l'impression de n'être qu'une passante à qui il aurait demandé l'heure.

\- Il serait mort, de toute façon.

Sasuke retira sans ménage sa lame du corps sans vie de l'enfant, et la rangea dans son fourreau. Sans un mot, il passa à côté de la kunoichi et s'éloigna. Naruto serra les poings. Après quelques minutes, il s'efforça de poser les yeux sur le corps inerte. Ce gosse ne devait même pas avoir dix ans. Si au fond de lui, il savait que Sasuke avait agi pour leur bien à tous, il n'arrivait pas à accepter que tout se termine de façon si violente. Si macabre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Omoi tourner les talons, tête basse. Le sabreur s'en retourna lentement vers ses coéquipiers, hissa Atsui sur son dos, tandis que Yamato agit de même avec Samui. Pour sa part, il dégluti difficilement. Sa gorge lui parut si sèche qu'il doutât pouvoir en sortir un seul mot. Il s'accroupit aux côtés de son amie, plongée dans un silence qu'il savait torturé et douloureux. Sa main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne réagit pas. Sa seconde main se posa délicatement sur la joue glacée de la jeune femme. Doucement, il la força à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Le regard vide qu'il aperçut lui compressa le coeur avec plus de force encore que tout ce qui avait déjà pu le blesser dans son enfance. Le métal froid de son bandeau frontal se posa contre le front de la kunoichi. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Faut partir, Sakura-chan.

* * *

 **Besoin d'une babysitter ? Envoyez SASUKE au 232810.**

 **(Si quelqu'un a eu la fabuleuse idée d'essayer, je suis curieuse de voir si cette suite de chiffres appartient vraiment à quelqu'un...)**


	11. Chapter 11

\- Vous avez quoi ?!

\- Nous avons détruit l'urne. Répéta Yamato avec calme.

Un mètre derrière lui, Samui baissa les yeux. Elle savait à quel point les colères du Raikage pouvaient être terribles, même si elle n'en n'avait jusque-là jamais fait l'expérience. Ce shinobi de la feuille devait sans doute l'ignorer cependant, car il ne lâcha pas le Kage des yeux. Ou plutôt, il était tellement habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Tsunade, qu'il n'était pas plus surpris que ça. A la surprise générale, le Raikage n'explosa pas la table qui lui faisait face, mais se rassit en soupirant. Un instant, Yamato crut avoir affaire à Kakashi.

\- Je vois. Au moins ça nous enlève une épine du pied si je puis dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien.

\- Qu'importe. Comment va Atsui ? Et Samui tu ne devrais pas aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Je vais bien Raikage-sama.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de Yamato. Il détestait se sentir ignoré, qui plus est par un dirigeant à qu'il faisait son rapport. Une ambiance lourde, étouffante avait régné sur le chemin du retour. L'image de l'enfant assassiné sans la moindre hésitation par Sasuke importunait encore les esprits des shinobis.

Dans un coin du bureau, Naruto soutenait encore Sakura. La jeune femme avait eu du mal à encaisser le choc, il le voyait à travers les traits tirés de son visage, et son silence obstiné. Il avait à ses côtés une femme qu'il lui semblait presque inconnue. Ses billes azurées cherchèrent le regard impassible de Sasuke. Ce dernier était adossé à un mur, bras croisés, comme indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout était bizarre. Trop bizarre. Les réactions des uns et des autres échappaient au Jinchuriki. C'était comme si tout le monde se foutait éperdument de cette mission. Personne ne cherchait véritablement à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. C'était révoltant, mais lui-même se sentait comme vidé de toute volonté.

L'entrée d'un shinobi médical permit à peine de réveiller les esprits. Il venait prévenir que Sai avait repris connaissance. Cette information termina de ramener Naruto à la réalité. Il se jeta sur le pauvre ninja, faisant presque sursauter les autres.

\- Hinata ? Comment va Hinata ?!

\- Euh…

\- Naruto, arrête de le secouer comme ça. Intervint Yamato.

Les pupilles océanes reflétaient toute l'inquiétude que le Jinchuriki avait refoulée durant la mission. Son corps se relâcha peu à peu, même si ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. On l'avait averti que la jeune femme prise en charge par le service hospitalier se trouvait être l'épouse du désormais célèbre Uzumaki Naruto. Il déglutit, et détourna légèrement les yeux en quête d'une aide bienvenue. Le Raikage soupira de plus belle.

\- Aucun changement.

La prise sur les épaules du shinobi se défit lentement, pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Naruto se tourna vers le Raikage. Il avait l'impression de trembler comme une feuille, de mourir de chaud et de froid à la fois, et une pression désagréable martyrisait sa poitrine. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul son.

Sakura fut plus réceptive à l'information. Ses yeux écarquillés en furent la preuve tangible. Son cerveau travaillait à vive allure. Même Shizune n'avait pas… ? C'était impossible.

\- Nous avons demandé à Konoha des informations sur cet état mais-

\- Konoha ?! Mais bon sang vous êtes pas foutu d'avoir un médecin capable de faire son boulot ici ?!

\- Naruto ! Réprimanda Yamato.

Le Raikage darda un regard noir sur le héros de guerre.

\- Shizune-san a dit que Haruno Sakura avait déjà rencontré un cas similaire. Etant donné qu'elle a quitté l'hôpital sans autorisation, nous avons dû nous tourner vers Konoha.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Naruto se retourna lentement vers sa coéquipière, incertain de s'il devait dire quelque chose ou non. Sakura ne le regarda pas, mais sentit son regard brûlant posé sur elle.

\- Je… N'en ai pas le souvenir. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Réfléchis !

Elle sursauta. Jamais encore Naruto ne lui avait parlé sur pareil ton. C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, et Sakura sentit à cet instant plus que jamais qu'il avait tout dont un Hokage devait disposer. La force, la bienveillance, et l'autorité. Pourtant, dans ces yeux si bleus dans lesquels elle s'était si souvent perdue, elle ne voyait aucune bienveillance. Juste un mélange de colère et de déception. Elle recula instinctivement. Son dos rencontra le mur, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait beau chercher encore et encore, fouiller le moindre de ses souvenirs, elle ne se souvenait pas d'un cas similaire. Mais ce n'était pas une réponse qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'apporter à son ami.

\- D'accord… Je vais aller voir Hinata.

Peut-être qu'en se retrouvant face à la jeune femme, elle se souviendrait. C'était ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire. Pourtant, il ne se passa rien. Shizune la réprimanda en la voyant arriver, et Sakura dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il fallait plus d'une journée pour faire le trajet entre Kumo et Aki. La brune avait maintenu Hinata en vie jusque-là, sans bénéficier des pouvoirs du byakugo. Elle était à bout de force, et son chakra s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde. Un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité commença à ronger la kunoichi.

\- Shizune-san…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Sakura, durant la guerre, il y a eu cet homme, tu te souviens ? Il était grièvement blessé, mais tu as réussi à soigner toutes ses blessures. Cependant, tu n'as pas pu lui sauver la vie.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Dans un premier temps, elle ne vit pas à quel cas Shizune voulait faire allusion. Elle avait vu tellement de blessés défiler sous ses yeux à l'époque. Et elle n'avait pas pu tous les sauver.

\- Rappelle-toi de ce shinobi, Sakura !

\- Shizune-san…

\- Je sais que tu t'en souviens. Tu n'as pas pu l'oublier. Pas après ce qu'il t'a dit.

Sakura se sentit prise dans un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi on lui parlait. Elle était étrangère à cette histoire. Et en même temps… En même temps il y avait cette voix. Cette voix entrecoupée qui lui soufflait des mots qu'elle comprenait à peine. Il y avait ce teint cadavérique. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Elle posa les yeux sur Hinata. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer tandis qu'elle fixait la jeune épouse. Epouse. Hinata avait épousé Naruto. Elle était devenue le seul membre de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son rayon de bonheur, après des combats acharnés et une vie dure et sans merci. Même aux portes de la mort, Hinata ressemblait à un ange. Elle avait été un cadeau béni des cieux, pour Naruto. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, sans contrainte, sans restriction. Sakura se rappelait leur enfance. Les rougissements et évanouissements incessants de la brunette, elle se souvenait s'être plusieurs fois sentie épiée lorsqu'elle se baladait avec Naruto. Elle la revoyait se dresser contre Pain, puis contre Toneri. Elle la revoyait encourager Naruto, alors qu'il perdait confiance sur le champ de bataille. Elle revoyait son combat contre Neji et tous ses souvenirs se mélangèrent les uns aux autres pour ne plus voir que le sourire rayonnant de Naruto lorsqu'il parlait de sa fiancée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il avait enduré tant de souffrance, dont elle n'avait même pas idée. Il avait toujours été là pour tout le monde. Mais qui avait été là pour lui ? Elle porta une main à sa poitrine. Ses doigts enserrèrent la veste orangée. La voix de Sasuke remplaça les rires du blond dans son esprit.

« Tu t'es faite enlever. Naruto t'a retrouvée et délivrée. »

C'était toujours le même schéma. Elle était toujours celle qu'il fallait sauver. Naruto était toujours celui sur qui elle pouvait compter. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Sans lui, où en serait-elle à présent ? Sans doute morte depuis longtemps. Entre les mains de Gaara ou Kabuto. Ou n'importe qui d'autres d'ailleurs. Elle était un boulet que ses équipiers traînaient à leurs chevilles. Chaque fois elle promettait au monde entier qu'elle allait changer, les rattraper, et ne plus les gêner. Et chaque fois, elle se montrait plus inefficace encore que la précédente.

Elle regarda à nouveau Hinata. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont son corps avait rejeté le chakra qu'elle avait voulu lui insuffler. Elle se rappelait la douleur qu'elle-même avait ressentie en malaxant son chakra au village d'Aki. Elle n'était sûre de rien. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

\- Shizune-san.

La brune lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais plein d'espoir. Cependant l'expression grave qu'affichait sa comparse fit monter d'un cran sa nervosité.

\- On m'a injecté quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça fonctionne comme une sorte de drogue qui m'empêche de malaxer mon chakra.

Shizune fronça les sourcils. Sakura releva un regard déterminé sur sa senpai.

\- Utilise un échantillon de mon sang… Peut-être que-

\- Hinata a aussi rejeté mon chakra. Il faut maintenir un flux minime et constant sans agresser son organisme si l'on veut pouvoir irriguer son corps en sang. Mais à ce rythme…

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois analyser mon sang ! Il reste sans doute encore des traces de l'injection, si on se dépêche on peut réaliser une formule inverse !

\- Quand bien même ça fonctionnerait… Tu ne peux pas me relayer dans ton état. Et les medic-nins ici n'ont pas un niveau suffisamment élevé pour maintenir Hinata en vie. Ce que je veux dire… C'est que même si on parvient à mettre au point un antidote, on ne peut pas l'injecter à Hinata. Dans son état, son organisme sera dans l'incapacité de se défendre en cas d'échec ! Sans parler des effets secondaires…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut le tester avant.

Shizune ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Sakura ! On ne teste pas une formule sans même avoir pris le temps d'analyser le poison sous toutes les coutures !

\- On n'a pas le temps de prendre le temps !

Naruto sursauta en entendant les voix s'élever à travers la porte. Sa coéquipière avait l'air d'être à cran. Il n'était pas mieux à vrai dire. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi rongé par l'inquiétude. Ce sentiment était le pire qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il songea que même la trahison de Sasuke lui avait parue moins douloureuse.

Ce dernier avait suivi ses coéquipiers jusque devant la chambre d'Hinata. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant renverser Naruto qui se tenait derrière. Ce dernier se retourna, prêt à aboyer sur l'individu mais se figea en croisant le regard de sa coéquipière.

\- Alors ? Comment va Hinata ?

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux Naruto.

\- Ce que tu peux ce n'est pas suffisant ! Il faut la sauver !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Un sourire crispé étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jinchuriki, avant de revêtir une expression plus sereine.

\- D'accord, Naruto. Je la sauverai, je t'en fais la promesse. Jusque-là, reste à son chevet et parle lui.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais la kunoichi le contourna sans un regard de plus, et s'éloigna d'une démarche sûre. Intérieurement, elle était mortifiée.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait sur la pièce. Même Akamaru qui avait pourtant une folle envie de se gratter n'osait pas bouger d'un poil. Kiba enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait tellement espéré que Shikamaru trouve quelque chose. Shikamaru trouvait toujours quelque chose. Il inventait parfois des solutions de nulle part. Même à distance, il était capable de venir en aide à la plus mal en point des équipes. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas de son ressors.

\- Et l'urne ? Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sai se crispa légèrement. Son regard se fit plus sombre encore qu'au naturel. S'il s'était rendu compte plus tôt qu'il s'agissait d'une copie, il aurait au moins, à défaut de ramener son équipe saine et sauve, pu réaliser sa mission avec succès.

\- Sasuke l'a détruite.

« Et le gosse avec. » Pensa amèrement Omoi, qui s'était rendu au chevet de son ancien compagnon de guerre. Il regarda les deux shinobis, tour à tour. Ils semblaient tous les deux extrêmement fatigués, et déprimés aussi. Il connaissait Sai pour avoir combattu à ses côtés, durant la guerre. Il avait entendu les dires des shinobis de Konoha, qui le décrivaient comme un shinobi typique de la Racine, un homme incapable de la moindre émotion. Il l'avait vu, face à son frère réincarné. Il savait que le brun n'était en rien un insensible de première catégorie, bien au contraire. S'il savait masquer ses émotions, Sai n'en n'était pas moins quelqu'un de sensible. Omoi devinait sans mal le malaise qui le rongeait silencieusement. En tant que capitaine d'équipe, il avait échoué. Non seulement en ce qui concernait l'objectif de la mission, mais également en ce qui concernait la santé de son équipe. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Ce fut Akamaru qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère, en laissant échapper un couinement. Kiba releva à peine la tête, mais le jappement de son animal le fit soupirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akamaru ?

L'Inuzuka se leva et se dirigea mollement vers la porte. Une certaine agitation régnait dans le couloir. Quelques membres du personnel soignant s'agitaient autour de la chambre voisine. A travers les odeurs agressives du matériel médical, Kiba reconnut un parfum familier. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'informa Sai.

\- Sakura…

Omoi vit le brun se précipiter hors de son lit, et avant qu'il n'ait pu en caser une, Sai avait déjà poussé Kiba et quelques infirmières pour se hisser jusque dans la chambre. Assise sur le rebord d'un lit parfaitement fait, Sakura le regarda débarquer, étonnée.

\- Sai ?

Un sentiment de soulagement vint alléger la poitrine du jeune homme, tandis qu'il détaillait son équipière avec insistance. Cette dernière se sentit soudain gênée. Elle croisa les bras, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche, tellement fine qu'elle avait l'impression que le tissu était transparent. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, mais Sai ne prêta aucune attention à cette tenue légère. Ses yeux noirs restaient fixés sur les câbles qui reliaient son amie aux machines à proximité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sakura ?

La voix de Kiba le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna un regard surpris vers le maître chien… Dont le chien se fit sauvagement virer par une infirmière outrée. Amusée par la réaction de Kiba à cette scène, et à l'air hébété de Sai, la kunoichi leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Je crois que je sais comment sauver Hinata.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux. Rassuré par les quelques mots échangés, et le sourire rayonnant de la jeune femme, il accéda à la requête de l'infirmière et entraîna Akamaru à l'extérieur. C'était un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret. Un de ceux qui trompait le monde avec aisance. Un de ceux qui n'avait jamais fonctionné avec lui. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais compris pourquoi. Son sourire s'effaça dès lors qu'ils furent seuls. Elle baissa la tête, et son visage fut masqué par les mèches roses encadrant son visage. Il ne dit rien, mais elle devinait tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Franchement, vous êtes pénibles à la Racine… Murmura-t-elle. Tout le monde y croit… Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Parce que tu es pitoyable comme comédienne.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça.

Sai ne répondit pas. Il resta planté au centre de la pièce, immobile. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'un médecin entra avec une seringue, lorsqu'il allongea Sakura sur le lit, ni même lorsqu'il planta l'aiguille dans son avant-bras. L'homme ressortit au bout de plusieurs minutes, les laissant à nouveau seuls tous les deux.

Elle fixait le plafond immaculé. Il fixait un point invisible, quelque part sur le lit. Il ne la regardait pas elle le savait. Elle ne savait cependant pas si cette constatation était agréable ou à l'inverse, désagréable. Elle sentait quelque chose changer en elle. Un picotement. Puis plusieurs. Au bout d'un moment, les fourmillements disparurent.

\- Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ?

Sai rencontra les orbes fatigués de son amie. D'un léger signe de tête, elle l'invita à s'avancer. Pourquoi ? Une voix lui murmurait de le forcer à partir. Mais quelque chose en elle de plus irraisonné lui chuchotait de le garder auprès d'elle. Un pressentiment, ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là. Non. La vérité est qu'elle devait être seule. Elle devait affronter ce qui allait suivre, seule. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur. Elle était partagée entre deux envies, deux nécessités. La présence et l'absence.

Sai s'assit au bord du lit. Elle sentit à peine le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids. Commençait-elle déjà à perdre ses sensations ?

\- Tu as dit que tu savais comment soigner Hinata.

Elle fixa à nouveau son regard sur le plafond.

\- Naruto doit être avec elle en ce moment. Quoiqu'il arrive, Sai. Jure-moi que tu ne le laisseras pas franchir cette porte.

Sai fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien promis. Pourtant, il comprit rapidement le pourquoi de cette demande. A peine une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Sakura avait prononcé ses derniers mots. Les derniers qu'elle fut capable d'articuler convenablement et sereinement.

Ses cris avaient alerté les médecins les plus proches, ainsi que Kiba et Omoi. Ils se répercutaient à travers les murs, envahissaient la pièce et les couloirs, si bien que Sai se demanda si Naruto ne les avait pas déjà entendus. Peut-être la chambre d'Hinata était-elle trop loin pour que la voix déformée par la douleur de Sakura ne l'atteigne.

Les infirmières lui avaient demandé de reculer, pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il observait, impuissant, son amie se tordre avec tant de violence que les infirmières durent l'attacher à l'aide d'une sangle. Spectacle insupportable, pour les shinobis présents qui préférèrent bloquer la kunoichi par leur propre force. Kiba ferma les yeux. Il tenait fermement les épaules de Sakura contre le matelas, mais la sentait se débattre sous son poids. L'heure n'était plus aux pourquoi ni aux comment. Il devinait sans mal ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme. Et il lui en était à la fois reconnaissant et désolé qu'elle en soit arrivée à pareille situation.

\- Sai ! Aide nous au lieu de rester planté là ! S'écria Kiba pour couvrir les hurlements stridents de la jeune femme.

Omoi évita tant bien que mal un coup de genou, et bloqua la taille de la kunoichi sous son poids. Ainsi avachi sur elle, il put sentir à quel point son corps était brûlant. Elle était en nage, et semblait souffrir atrocement. Il jeta un regard effaré à l'ensemble du corps médical réuni dans la chambre.

\- Et vous ! Faites quelque chose ! Donnez lui un antalgique je sais pas moi !

\- Impossible. Shizune-san nous l'a interdit… Répondit un médecin penaud.

\- Quoi ?!

Kiba avait relâché sa prise l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde qui suffit à Sakura pour se redresser et saisir brusquement le col de Sai. Elle haletait. Sa respiration irrégulière et sifflante se répercutait contre le visage du brun. Ses yeux verts étaient ornés de nervures sanguines qui rappelèrent au shinobi la femme mourante du village d'Aki.

Le regard désespéré qu'elle ancra dans ses yeux onyx lui opprima le cœur. Elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses. Qu'elle avait mal. Qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Qu'elle voulait que ça cesse. Qu'on la libère de cette douleur insoutenable. De cette brûlure trop vive pour être supportable. Son corps entier était devenu brasier. Elle avait la sensation que des flammes se répandaient à travers ses veines, ses vaisseaux sanguins. Ses membres la tiraillaient comme si on l'écartelait. Son estomac se contractait avec violence et irrégularité. Son crâne lui offrait par instant un élancement si lancinant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on éclatait sa tête contre du granit. Elle voulait parler, mais seuls des cris parvenaient à franchir ses lèvres. Une nouvelle tentative lui arracha une violente nausée, et la bile qui gicla de ses lèvres fut recueillie in extremis par une infirmière, tandis que Sai écarquillait les yeux en découvrant le contenu du haricot en plastique qu'elle retirait de sous leurs nez.

\- C'était du sang, que son amie venait de vomir ?

\- Bordel… Marmonna Kiba en saisissant à nouveau les épaules devenues bien trop frêles à son goût, de la jeune femme.

Il était habitué à la vue du sang. Il n'en n'avait pas peur, mais détestait le voir s'échapper du corps d'un compagnon. Pire encore lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune blessure externe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui provoque ça… ? Demanda Omoi qui avait relâché la kunoichi.

Déjà parce qu'il ne tenait pas à se faire vomir dessus, ensuite parce qu'elle semblait à présent trop faible pour se débattre. Elle était voutée, recroquevillée entre Kiba et Sai, et tremblait comme une feuille. Cette vision serra les cœurs des deux shinobis de Konoha. D'une délicatesse qui le surprit lui-même, Kiba caressait le dos de Sakura d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours l'une de ses épaules au cas où. Sai pour sa part s'était enquis d'un récipient propre qu'il maintenait sous le visage de son amie.

\- C'est le résultat de l'antidote mis au point par Shizune-san. A partir des échantillons de sang de Sakura-san, nous avons pu découvrir une drogue empêchant la diffusion du chakra quel qu'il soit dans le corps de sa victime. En l'analysant, nous avons pu mettre au point une formule inverse visant à favoriser la diffusion d'un chakra étranger. De cette manière, nous pourrons passer outre le bouclier qui bloque les flux d'Hinata-san.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné l'antidote directement ? De toute façon elle est inconsciente elle n'aurait pas senti la douleur, elle !

\- Parce que la conception de ce sérum a été bâclée. Nous ne connaissons rien des risques encourus. Si ça ne fonctionne pas alors-

\- Alors vous vous êtes dit on va le tester sur Sakura au lieu d'une souris de laboratoire ?! Aboya Kiba soudain hors de lui.

Le médecin déglutit, et détourna les yeux. Omoi se fit la réflexion que tous les mecs de Konoha étaient flippants, une fois énervés.

\- C'était sa décision.

Un espèce de gargouillis indiqua que Sakura était prise d'une nouvelle nausée. Une giclure de sang vint souiller les doigts de Sai, et tacher le drap immaculé. Omoi et le médecin grimacèrent.

\- Ca veut dire que… Sakura … Souffla Kiba en fixant la nuque de la kunoichi qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Son corps pourrait ne pas résister au sérum.

Kiba et Sai écarquillèrent les yeux, ne comprenant que trop bien où voulait en venir leur interlocuteur.

* * *

C'était une décision que Tsunade n'aurait jamais prise. Jamais tolérée. Et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir cédé. Shizune le savait. Et pourtant, elle était intimement convaincue du contraire. C'était un sentiment étrange. Dire non, mais penser oui.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur l'intraveineuse où un liquide écarlate s'écoulait avec lenteur. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses mains tremblèrent un instant, mais elle se rattrapa bien vite. Elle devait rester prudente. Insuffler son chakra par infime quantité, et en continu. Elle n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de tressaillir.

\- C'était quoi ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les poser sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Un sourire forcé étira ses lèvres.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Quelqu'un a crié…

\- Tu dois être fatigué, je n'ai rien entendu.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le visage endormi de sa femme, dont il tenait fermement la main. A nouveau, une voix lointaine se fit entendre. Il releva la tête. Une perle de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de la kunoichi.

\- Quelqu'un a l'air de vachement douiller dans cet hosto…

\- C'est ton imagination, Naruto !

\- Mouais. Fit le Jinchuriki, pas bien convaincu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche Sakura-chan ?! Dans un moment pareil…

« Elle se bat pour tenter de sauver ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux. » Pensa Shizune. Tsunade allait la tuer. Si par miracle, le sérum fonctionnait, elle s'en sortirait peut-être qu'avec un bannissement de Konoha. Elle en doutait cependant.

« Sakura. Tu dois tenir le coup. Je t'en supplie, tiens le coup ma grande. » Cria-t-elle silencieusement. Si sa formule parvenait à combattre la drogue, et permettre la diffusion du chakra, elle pourrait l'injecter à Hinata et ainsi utiliser ses techniques afin d'extraire le poison empêchant la création d'hémoglobine. Oui, mais il fallait avant tout que Sakura tienne le coup jusqu'à ce que le sérum ait pris l'avantage. Un mouvement face à elle la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Naruto avait lâché la main d'Hinata et s'était relevé.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Voir ce que fait ma pseudo coéquipière soit disant partie chercher un remède ! C'est pas possible de mettre autant de temps ! Ragea-t-il.

Si Shizune fut estomaquée devant les termes du jeune homme et le ton presque dédaigneux employé, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Elle t'a demandé de rester ici ! Elle va bientôt revenir. Alors reste tranquille.

\- Comment tu veux que je reste tranquille dans un moment pareil ?!

\- Hinata est peut-être inconsciente mais je suis sûre qu'elle ressent ta présence. Elle a besoin que tu sois ici, à ses côtés ! C'est évident, non ?

Naruto se rassit sur son siège, songeur. Shizune crut un instant avoir gagné cette manche, mais se doutait qu'il reviendrait à l'attaque. Elle s'attendait juste à un peu de répit qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui donner. Le blond se releva et créa un clone sous le regard effaré de la brune. L'original reprit place au chevet de son épouse tandis que le clone se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

\- Naruto ! Non ! Je t'ai dit non tu entends ?! Naru-

La porte s'ouvrit avant que le clone ait pu la toucher. Shizune fronça les sourcils en découvrant une équipe de shinobis médicaux et médecins.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous sommes navrés Shizune-san. Mais à l'unanimité…

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

\- Nous avons décidé de cesser l'approvisionnement sanguin.

Elle plissa les yeux. Bien que désolant, cette décision n'était pas une surprise. Du moins pas pour elle. Face au groupe, Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Votre amie ne fait que gaspiller inutilement nos stocks de sang.

Yamato n'avait pas eu recours à cette technique depuis longtemps. Depuis l'entraînement de Naruto sur l'île de la tortue, en fait. Il ne pensait pas avoir à s'en servir à nouveau un jour, ni même qu'elle serait encore d'une quelconque efficacité sur le jinchuriki. Pourtant, elle lui permit d'allonger la vie de quelques médecins en mauvaise posture. Il s'en félicita mentalement.

Aux prises avec le mokuton, Naruto ne put que lancer des regards assassins autour de lui. Il se débattait sans vraiment de hargne, songeant que si Yamato n'avait pas été là, il aurait probablement eu un geste plus que répréhensible.

Alertés par les soudaines émanations de chakra, Yamato et Sasuke étaient entrés dans la chambre, pour découvrir un Naruto hors de lui menacer un membre du personnel, rasengan en main. Sasuke se fit la réflexion que l'amour pouvait rendre quelqu'un totalement incontrôlable. Il interrogea son ami du regard. Plus besoin de mots entre eux.

\- Ce fils de pute veut tuer Hinata !

\- Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça… Rétorqua le dénommé « fils de pute ».

Sasuke songea que ce type était à deux doigts de mouiller son pantalon, tant il tremblait. Ses collègues ne semblaient pas moins terrifiés que lui.

\- S'il vous faut du sang alors prenez le mien ! Cria le blond.

\- Vous ne…

\- S'il vous plaît.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent en direction de la disciple de Tsunade. Elle leur tournait le dos, concentrée sur le chakra qu'elle insufflait à la jeune femme.

\- Laissez-nous juste un peu plus de temps. Quelques heures suffiront.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de combien de poches de sang vous allez gaspiller pour une cause perdue en quelque heures ?!

Naruto bougea brusquement entre les barreaux de sa cage de bois. L'importun qui avait osé prononcer ces mots sursauta. L'Uchiha s'appuya contre la cage.

\- A votre place, je surveillerais mes paroles.

L'individu laissa échapper un cri tandis qu'un kunai fendait l'air et partait se planter dans le mur derrière lui, non sans avoir au préalable fait disparaître le clone de Naruto. Yamato soupira et demanda calmement des explications qui ne firent qu'accroître la colère du blond.

\- Dans ce cas…

A nouveau, les esprits échauffés furent attirés par Shizune.

\- Préparez-moi le matériel. Je suis du même groupe sanguin qu'Hinata.

* * *

Elle avait froid. Et brûlait de toute part. Comme enterrée sous des mètres et des mètres de neige, attendant impatiemment que la mort vienne la prendre, et l'emmener avec elle. Elle se faisait attendre, cependant. C'était insupportable. Effroyablement sadique. Elle jouait avec elle, avec ses désirs les plus profonds. Elle s'amusait de sa souffrance, de son impuissance.

Sa vision était floue, hachée de flashs lumineux par moments. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient terriblement, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, le silence. Elle essayait d'happer l'air, en vain. Elle se sentait manquer d'oxygène sans savoir comment y remédier. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni même comment elle en était arrivée là. Un seul mot obnubilait son esprit : Souffrance.

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine avec une force incommensurable. Bientôt il se frayerait un passage hors de son corps, elle en était certaine. Il retomberait, inerte, sur le sol, et elle pourrait enfin s'éteindre. Ses douleurs disparaîtraient, ce serait la fin. L'obscurité et le silence l'engloutiraient, elle serait bien. Elle ne sentirait plus cette pression chaude et ferme. Qu'était-ce d'ailleurs ? C'était chaud et moite. Ca la comprimait. Non, ça comprimait une partie d'elle. Laquelle ? Elle papillonna des yeux. Un milliard de billes colorées obstruaient sa vue. Une vive lumière apparut entre elles, mais ses yeux bougèrent à peine. Un brouhaha régnait autour d'elle, accentuant son impression d'engourdissement. Quelque chose d'acide remonta le long de sa gorge, elle se sentit ouvrir la bouche. Son corps bascula sur le côté et elle se déversa sans retenue. Un goût âpre prit place sur son palais et sa langue. Elle avait soif. Et chaud. Trop chaud. Elle voulait de l'air. Elle voulait respirer, mais n'y parvint pas. Alors elle paniqua.

Un tiraillement saisit son corps qui se tendit brusquement. Elle entendit un bruit entre ses bourdonnements, quelque chose qui se brisait. Elle entendit des voix, alors elle voulut leur répondre, les appeler, leur demander de l'aider. Mais elle ne comprenait pas les réponses. Des larmes brûlantes glissèrent le long de ses joues, piquant sa peau en feu, et des sanglots étouffés sortirent de sa gorge, secouant son corps douloureusement contracté.

Dans le couloir, Kiba se laissa glisser contre le mur attenant à la porte. La vision de la jeune femme lui était devenue insupportable au point qu'il ait dû sortir de la pièce. Il entendait malgré tout les pleurs sans retenue de son amie entrecoupés par des cris de souffrance. D'autres sons plus graves témoignaient de chacun de ses vomissements.

La truffe humide qu'Akamaru pressa contre sa cuisse ne le réconforta en rien. Il serra les dents, plongeant sa tête contre ses genoux repliés. Il n'aspirait plus qu'au silence, qu'elle cesse d'hurler ainsi. D'un autre côté, il sentait que son stress deviendrait véritable angoisse s'il ne l'entendait plus. Tant qu'elle se manifestait, cela signifiait que son corps tenait le choc. Mais quel choc ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer pareil état ? Etait-ce vraiment un antidote, qu'on lui avait injecté ? Etait-elle consciente que cela se passerait ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait accepté de servir de cobaye en pleine connaissance des conséquences. Personne ne pouvait subir ça de plein gré.

Omoi sortit des toilettes les plus proches et le rejoignit dans le couloir, une main sur l'estomac qu'il venait de déverser à son tour. Il en avait vu, des compagnons blessés… Il avait vu des shinobis agoniser, mais jamais encore il s'était senti si mal.

Un nouveau hurlement le fit tressaillir. Qu'importe que la lourde porte de la chambre soit fermée, tout le couloir entendait résonner la voix perçante de Sakura. Il ne savait pas comment Sai avait fait pour rester sans faillir dans cette pièce.

Il se laissa choir sur une chaise posée contre le mur. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa nuque, lorsqu'un autre cri retentit. Akamaru se roula en boule contre son maître. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Tout ça était de sa faute. Des flashs de la mission lui apparurent de nouveau. Décidément, il ne cessait de les ressasser encore et encore depuis qu'il était à Kumo. Il se revoyait, avoinant Sakura pour son manque de concentration. Il se revoyait, l'envoyant bouler et les planter, Hinata et elle dans la forêt. Il la revoyait arrivant vers lui essoufflée, et paniquée. Il revoyait son regard chargé de haine, tandis qu'il la plaquait au sol. Il pouvait presque à nouveau sentir la pluie et la douleur due à ses coups à la force herculéenne, mais maîtrisée. Il ressentait toutes ces émotions contradictoires qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'elle avait été blessée et se vidait de son sang sous ses yeux. Puis lorsqu'elle était tombée à l'eau et qu'il l'avait repêché. La peur sourde lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle ne respirait plus.

\- Si j'étais resté avec elles, peut-être que… Souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Sasuke-san ?

La voix d'Omoi et les paroles prononcées lui firent relever lentement la tête. L'Uchiha se tenait là, face à eux les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon tâché de sang par endroit. Un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, songea amèrement le shinobi de la foudre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lança Kiba d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Sakura est à la traîne, et Naruto s'impatiente.

Les deux shinobis froncèrent les sourcils, mais Omoi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, l'Inuzuka plaquait l'Uchiha contre le mur. Il se leva néanmoins, prêt à intervenir si les choses dégénéraient. Akamaru lança un couinement plaintif à la dérobée. Son maître tremblait d'une rage à peine contenue. La poigne griffue qui enserrait le col de Sasuke ne cessait de se resserrer jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Ce dernier resta impassible, comme à son habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Inuzuka ?

\- Que tu-

Les trois hommes sursautèrent. Un cri assourdissant déchira le silence qui s'était établi dans le couloir. Kiba ne remarqua qu'à cet instant, qu'ils avaient cessé durant quelques minutes. Il ferma les yeux, desserrant la prise sur son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier resta stupéfait un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- C'est… Commença Omoi, avant d'être coupé par Kiba.

\- Sakura qui a décidé de prendre son temps et se faire une épilation à la cire. Donc t'es sympa, tu retournes dire à Naruto qu'elle passera voir Hinata quand elle aura fini de se pomponner, d'accord ?!

Omoi regarda le maître chien, choqué. Akamaru gémit discrètement. Et Sasuke ne trouva rien à dire, renforçant le silence gêné qui s'était installé. Tournant le dos aux deux autres, Kiba souffla. Naruto s'impatientait ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Pire encore, si vraiment il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas déplacé de lui-même pour prendre des nouvelles ? Bien sûr qu'il devait rester aux côtés d'Hinata… Mais qu'on ne lui dise pas que Naruto était incapable d'être à deux endroits à la fois. Lui aussi était impatient. Impatient que ça se termine. Et en même temps, terriblement angoissé de la façon dont ça pourrait se terminer. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Il entendit le froissement significatif d'un mouvement, et se plaça juste devant la porte, faisant total obstacle à Sasuke.

\- Ne pense même pas à franchir cette porte.

Il avait été le premier à reprocher à Sakura son amour incompréhensible pour Sasuke. Il lui avait tiré dans les pattes, avait lancé des remarques plus que blessantes, et les coups qu'elle lui avait porté n'étaient qu'un aperçu minime de ce que ses paroles avaient pu provoquer chez elle. Il ne comprenait pas cette affection qu'elle portait à l'Uchiha, cette dévotion démesurée lui échappait complètement. C'était bien au-delà de l'amitié qui liait les membres de l'équipe sept, les uns aux autres. Il avait essayé de la tuer, et pourtant, elle était restée accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était devenue une kunoichi incroyable, mais c'est à peine s'il l'avait remarquée. Non content d'avoir été gracié par le conseil des Kage et de Konoha, il avait quitté le village, laissant encore une fois ses amis derrière lui. Elle avait attendu patiemment. Elle l'avait attendu, durant trois ans, et s'il n'était pas rentré, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait attendu dix ans de plus, s'il avait fallu. Et il s'était ramené, la bouche en cœur, avec une gonzesse sortie d'il ne savait où. Sasuke n'était pas con au point d'ignorer les sentiments de sa coéquipière à son égard. Kiba voulait s'en assurer. Il voulait surtout s'assurer que l'esprit d'équipe et la reconnaissance du déserteur ne se limitait pas à Naruto. Ce n'était cependant ni le moment, ni le lieu.

\- Sai y est déjà, c'est suffisant.

Sasuke aurait pu ne jamais revenir, pour Kiba, ça aurait été suffisant. L'équipe sept avait retrouvé sa joie d'antan, et même le troisième membre de l'équipe s'était créé une place, chaleureusement couvé par ses équipiers. Ils n'avaient pas grandi ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas connus sur les bancs de l'académie, et il avait, aujourd'hui encore, beaucoup de mal à cerner ce disciple de Danzo. Mais Naruto et Sakura avaient une totale confiance en lui, ce détail suffisait largement à tous les autres shinobis de leur groupe. Un groupe de compagnons et d'amis duquel Sasuke n'avait jamais véritablement fait partie, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. C'était autour de Naruto que ce groupe s'était formé peu à peu, et c'était dernier qui avait consolidé les liens de chacun. Après tout, s'il était prêt à aller aussi loin pour un traître, jusqu'où irait-il pour quelqu'un resté à ses côtés durant tant d'années ?

Pas bien loin, songea-t-il avec amertume en remarquant une fois encore son absence dans pareil moment. Sakura endurait milles souffrances pour permettre la guérison d'Hinata, et tout ce que le blond trouvait à faire était d'envoyer Sasuke aux nouvelles. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Kiba se sentit dans une colère noire. Cette situation le dégoûtait.

Impassible face à la réaction du maître-chien, Sasuke allait rétorquer lorsqu'un énième cri se fit entendre par de là la porte. La voix se brisa en sanglots à peine étouffés. Il reconnut sans mal les pleurs caractéristiques de sa coéquipière, et fronça les sourcils.

L'activation de son rinnegan permit à Sasuke d'identifier quelques chakras dans la pièce. Plusieurs insignifiants témoignèrent de la présence du corps médical. Un autre, globalement affaibli, devait être Sai, et le dernier oscillait entre forte et faible intensité, si bien qu'il se demanda ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle irrégularité. C'était pourtant bien un seul et même chakra, qu'il apercevait. Pourtant, c'était comme si deux mers déchaînées s'affrontaient dans un face à face sans merci, visant à engloutir l'autre.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Les deux flux se rencontraient, encore et encore, inlassablement et avec violence, grignotant chacun une parcelle de territoire avant d'être férocement repoussé par l'autre. Une accalmie de quelques minutes suivait alors, avant que le combat ne reprenne de plus belle. Chaque confrontation des deux flux arrachait un cri déformé de douleur à son possesseur.

* * *

Sai épongea doucement le front ruisselant de sueur de son amie d'une main, l'autre étant négligemment appuyée contre sa cuisse dénudée. Elle s'était tant débattue que la fine blouse qu'elle portait s'était déchirée par endroit, et ne masquait à vrai dire plus grand-chose de son corps en nage. Ce n'était plus qu'un bout de tissu collant à sa poitrine couverte de transpiration, qui dévoilait sans pudeur le corps svelte de Sakura. Une vision qui aurait pu en ravir plus d'un, Sai compris, dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Sa pression artérielle est en train de chuter ! Sensei !

\- Quoi ?!

Autour de lui, les machines s'étaient affolées, des sons stridents résonnaient de part et d'autres, et les infirmières tentaient de maintenir les câbles que Sakura avait arrachés entre deux crises. Sai fixait cette poitrine presque visible sous la transparence du tissu, de plus en plus angoissé, même s'il s'efforcé de ne rien montrer. Elle ne se soulevait qu'à peine, et si irrégulièrement qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle cesse tout mouvement d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses doigts se resserrèrent malgré lui sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Ce sacrifice en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il se sentait odieux, mais tellement réaliste. Le sacrifice de Sakura ne servirait pas à sauver Hinata. Quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait entendu les médecins, et il avait voulu croire à leur mauvaise foi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'effectivement, l'état de la brunette n'était pas curable.

Sakura ne criait plus. Des sillons de larmes, encore humides, luisaient sur ses joues rouges, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ni même du moniteur auquel elle était reliée. Il écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'un médecin lui ordonnait de s'écarter d'elle, et que deux autres se précipitèrent pour une réanimation désespérée.

Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit.

Elle n'avait pas le droit.

\- Abandonner maintenant, c'est lâche, Sakura.

Ca l'était, indéniablement.

\- Et que vais-je dire à Naruto ?

Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Pourrait-il seulement soutenir son regard ?

\- A Kakashi, et Ino-san ?

Il ne serait jamais capable de les regarder en face. Il. Encore et toujours il. C'était égoïste. Décourageant. Sa voix tremblait. Sa voix ne tremblait pourtant jamais. Ses yeux obsidienne se rouvrirent. Sa voix cria quelque chose qui n'atteignit même pas son cerveau, tant il se sentait simple spectateur de la scène.

Un bip. Puis un second. Suivi d'un troisième. Les médecins écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis que les infirmières se sentirent respirer de nouveau. La poitrine de la jeune femme se souleva à nouveau, lentement, douloureusement. Ses doigts bougèrent dans un très léger soubresaut, comme par réflexe.

Naruto. Qui devait dire quoi, à Naruto ? Sakura émergea péniblement des brumes qui ensevelissaient son esprit. Elle avait entendu… Non, senti quelque chose. C'était fort, puissant mais tellement irréaliste. C'était quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant une brûlure ardente prendre son corps à nouveau. Ca ne cesserait donc jamais. Pourquoi ? Le visage de Naruto lui apparut clairement. C'était pour lui ? Elle ne savait plus. Peut-être. Sans doute. Pour qui d'autre ?

\- Elle revient à elle !

A qui étaient ces voix ? Elles lui étaient inconnues. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas la voix de Naruto.

\- Sakura.

C'était son nom. Ca, elle en était sûre aussi. Ses yeux émeraude cherchèrent à s'ouvrir. Sa vision floue ne discerna qu'un visage blême, contrastant avec le regard sombre posé sur elle. Ses lèvres remuèrent avec difficulté.

\- Sa…

\- Explique-moi une chose. Depuis quand baisses-tu les bras aussi facilement ?

Le visage de son interlocuteur se précisa légèrement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans un mot. Elle voulut déglutir, mais sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Depuis toujours… Souffla-t-elle.

Sai fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, tu n'aies toujours pas compris.

Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui abandonne au premier échec. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui se laisse distancer. Tu vas toujours au bout de ce que tu entreprends.

« Sauf quand il s'agit de tuer Sasuke. » Songea-t-il sans savoir que Sakura pensait la même chose.

\- Et c'est pour ça, que Naruto a choisi de confier la vie de la personne à qui il tient le plus au monde entre tes mains.

* * *

Sasuke recula d'un pas, surprenant les deux autres, qui suivirent son regard, sans vraiment voir quoique ce soit à travers cette porte close.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? Elle n'a pas crié depuis un moment… C'est bon signe ou… ?

Kiba fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers l'Uchiha.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, terminant de conforter Kiba dans l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter le possesseur du sharingan. Même pas avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant rageusement la porte qu'il claqua au nez des deux autres.

Akamaru poussa un couinement plaintif, tandis qu'Omoi fixait bêtement la porte derrière laquelle le shinobi avait disparu.

Un cri étouffé accueillit l'arrivée de l'Inuzuka, qui fut surpris de la tournure des évènements. Sakura n'était plus vêtue que d'une culotte noire, et la blouse blanche déchirée et imbibée de sueur qu'elle portait cachait à peine sa poitrine. Sai était assis à califourchon sur la jeune femme ainsi dénudée, et maintenait fermement ses poignets contre le matelas. Et le pire, c'était que le groupe médical restait là à se rincer l'œil. Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante, voire même sauter à griffes et crocs déployés sur le jeune homme quand un puissant chakra le fit tressaillir.

Sidéré, il ne put que fixer le corps de Sakura se tendre dans un ultime effort, tandis que de longues lignes noires se traçaient sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

\- Que…

Sai put sentir l'intensité du chakra que sa camarade déployait sous son poids. Son corps étant brûlant, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas due à une simple fièvre, il en était bien conscient. Sakura avait libéré toute la puissance du sceau. Il la sentit se tendre sous lui, et son dos s'arquer avec violence tandis que son chakra se répandait dans la pièce. Il resserra sa prise sur ses poignets menus.

\- T'arrives à voir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? Demanda encore une fois Omoi.

Sasuke l'ignora à nouveau, trop concentré qu'il était pour prononcer un seul mot. Un nouveau chakra, sensiblement proche du premier mais si différent pourtant avait envahi le corps de Sakura. Il s'était immiscé dans ce conflit interne et était en train de balayer les deux protagonistes sans restriction aucune. Sasuke pouvait le voir irradier dans l'organisme de sa coéquipière et se répandre dans les moindres recoins de son corps.

D'où elle sortait une puissance pareille ? Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé sa faiblesse d'il y avait quelques minutes ? Comment c'était possible ? Il repensa brièvement au combat contre Kaguya et au déploiement de chakra qui lui avait permis de sortir de l'une de ses dimensions. Où est-ce qu'elle avait planqué une quantité aussi phénoménale ?

* * *

Shizune vacilla. Son corps tomba de côté sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le retenir, en reprendre le contrôle. Son épaule heurta quelque chose de dur et deux bras l'entourèrent, lui procurant une chaleur que son corps frissonnant et affaibli accueillit avec bonheur.

Yamato fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il l'aidait à se redresser. Shizune reprit doucement contenance et se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir interrompu le flux malgré sa fatigue.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop faible, je vais te remplacer.

\- Yamato-taichou vous êtes du groupe A vous aussi ? Demanda Naruto franchement surpris.

Le capitaine baissa les yeux.

\- Non mais… Pourquoi vous vous manifestez que maintenant ?!

\- Parce que…

Naruto tourna les yeux vers Shizune. Elle était essoufflée, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure qu'il peinait à entendre. Son teint cadavérique n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Hinata.

\- Parce que… Utiliser le sang de Yamato… Est un des interdits… Du ninja médical… Je vais bien.

\- Comment ça un interdit ?!

\- A cause des cellules… D'Hashirama…

\- Mais c'est débile ! Et mon bras il est fait en quoi ? En polystyrène ?! Arrêtez vos conneries ! Ca fait quoi si Hinata a le sang de Yamato ?

Au fond, Naruto savait pourquoi cet interdit avait été mis en place. Il n'y avait qu'à repenser à la dernière guerre, aux capacités de Madara dont les cellules avaient été modifiées par les expérimentations de Kabuto et Orochimaru. Mais Hinata n'était pas comme ces deux là. Elle était incapable de profiter d'un pouvoir qui ne lui appartenait pas pour des desseins cruels.

Un nouvel étourdissement prit la brune. Ses mains, tout comme le reste de son corps étaient pris de tremblements. Naruto supplia Yamato du regard. La brune n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance, c'était évident.

\- Yamato-tai-

La porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin essoufflé dont la blouse était tâchée de sang. Les deux shinobis lui lancèrent un regard intrigué. Il prit un certain temps pour reprendre son souffle et s'approcha de Shizune à qui il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette dernière hocha faiblement la tête. Sans lever les yeux du corps d'Hinata, sa voix s'éleva, aussi audible qu'elle put :

\- Naruto… Je vais avoir… Besoin de ton aide…

L'intéressé déglutit.

\- Je n'ai plus… De chakra… Mais…

Elle ferma les yeux. Le souffle court, elle tentait de rester consciente, repoussant au loin la fatigue qui menaçait de lui faire perdre pied.

\- Je … Donne-moi… Juste un peu…

Ses pensées devinrent incohérentes, et ses paroles incapables de franchir ses lèvres devenues bleues. Yamato commença à paniquer, et le médecin s'empressa de stopper la transfusion.

\- Ne faites… Pas… Ca…

\- Vous allez mourir !

\- J'ai… Juste… Besoin … De chakra…

Le poing de Naruto heurta violemment le mur, attirant sur lui l'attention des deux hommes. Le regard électrique du blond fit frissonner le médecin.

\- Mais bon sang ! Que fout Sakura-chan ?!

\- Euh… Eh bien elle…

\- Taisez-vous !

Le médecin sursauta. Naruto et Yamato lancèrent un regard effaré à la kunoichi. Comprenant que l'heure n'était pas à la conversation, le médecin sortit de sa poche une seringue qu'il planta dans l'avant-bras d'Hinata. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'antidote. Répondit simplement le médecin en s'écartant.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va guérir Hinata ?

Face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, Naruto leva les yeux.

\- Naruto… Appela doucement Shizune.

Il baissa les yeux, et son regard rencontra le sourire las de la brune. Il fronça les sourcils, en songeant que si Tsunade avait été à sa place, elle l'aurait depuis longtemps foutu à la porte. Il se rassit péniblement. Sagement.

\- Naruto.

La voix de Yamato le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu es une réserve de chakra sur pattes, non ? Aide donc Shizune, au lieu de douter de tout le monde.

Naruto encaissa la remarque de plein fouet. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis tout ce temps ? Douter ? Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au ton réprobateur de son capitaine. Il était tellement angoissé par l'idée de perdre Hinata, qu'il en était arrivé à ne même plus faire confiance aux gens qui se démenaient pour elle. Un regard à Shizune lui pinça le cœur. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Ses mains, larges, chaudes, vinrent saisir celles, glacées, de la kunoichi. Cette dernière sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps, lentement, délicatement, jusqu'à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Yamato remarqua la douceur avec laquelle Naruto alimentait le corps de Shizune. La maîtrise du chakra de Kyubi n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Plus aucune entrave. Le médecin quant à lui recula, surpris par cette aura rougeoyante qui entourait désormais le corps de la femme. De ses mains jaillit une nouvelle lueur verte, grossissant peu à peu, à mesure qu'elle se sentait reprendre des forces.

Shizune fronça les sourcils. Sakura avait tenu bon. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller maintenant. Après tout, elle aussi était une disciple de Tsunade. Elle avait été là avant. Elle devait se montrer digne d'être son aînée.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions sur ce chapitre qui met doucement en place le retour de l'équipe sept... Ou pas.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à la revoyure! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

Obscurité, ténèbres, silence. Elle errait dans la noirceur oppressante d'un lieu inconnu et pourtant familier. Le silence l'accablait. Elle ne ressentait rien mais devinait le froid intense qui y régnait. Elle était déjà venue. Elle avait déjà foulé ces limbes. Elle avait déjà senti cette solitude. Elle s'en souvenait, mais ne retrouvait pas la sortie. Alors elle avançait. Elle s'enfonçait plus encore à chaque pas. Elle cherchait, sans vraiment trouver. Elle se perdait, s'égarait. Des portes closes l'obligeaient à continuer sa route, s'éloignant de plus en plus d'une possible sortie. Elle ne chercha pas à les ouvrir. Elle les savait verrouillées à double tour, scellées.

Un vacarme assourdissant dissipa soudainement l'obscurité pour ne laisser place qu'à une luminosité presque agressive. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle mit plusieurs minutes afin de se situer à nouveau. Dans le couloir, des pas précipités. Et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme affolée.

\- Ino-san ! Venez vite !

La blonde se redressa sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assoupie et se leva prestement. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle emboîta le pas de la femme qui courrait presque à travers le couloir. Ce n'est qu'en descendant les marches qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles prenaient la direction du laboratoire de recherches, un endroit où elle ne s'aventurait que rarement. Elle n'était pas franchement branchée sciences et expériences, bien que son amie en soit friande. Elle aimait les choses concrètes, les résultats et laissait volontiers théories et idées innovantes aux autres.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle face à l'attroupement du personnel devant le laboratoire.

Un homme se tourna vers elle, paniqué. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un bruit se rapprochant grandement d'une explosion retentit. Ino écarquilla les yeux. Elle se précipita sur la lourde porte et une fumée épaisse et acre emplit ses poumons et piqua ses yeux. Elle s'efforça de les garder ouverts, et passa la pièce au peigne fin. Des flammes jaillirent de nulle part, elle ordonna le repli de son personnel, trop effaré pour obéir. Une gerbe d'eau apparut alors, se déversant sur les flammes. Un cri aigu perça à travers la fumée qui se dissipa avec lenteur, découvrant le carnage accompli.

Ino se tourna vers la porte et remercia Ameno du regard, tandis que cette dernière devenait le centre d'attention du personnel, agréablement étonné par sa technique suiton. La blonde quant à elle reporta son attention sur les principaux dégâts. Des étagères étaient renversées, des livres étaient brûlés, des contenants brisés, la pièce était saccagée. Et au milieu de tout ce bazar qu'elle mettrait sans doute des heures à réarranger, se tenait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années dont l'air penaud semblait aussi sincère que les sourires de Sai, pour dire.

\- Fubuki-kun… Dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'approcher, le gamin lança quelque chose à même le sol. Surprise, Ino recula tandis qu'une épaisse fumée la prenait à la gorge. Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit passer à côté d'elle en courant et profiter de la confusion générale pour s'échapper. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre. Ce gamin n'était là que depuis quelques jours, et ce n'était pas son premier méfait. C'était Iruka-sensei, qui le lui avait confié le lendemain du départ de Sakura. L'enfant connu pour être turbulent, avait déjà fait quelques séjours à l'hôpital pour blessures légères.

\- Saleté de gosse… Grommela-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la vitre d'un geste brusque. L'appel d'air entraîna une lente dissipation de la fumée. Lorsqu'Ameno reprit possession de ses sens, Ino avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre. La kunoichi atterrit avec légèreté dans la cour, et se concentra jusqu'à percevoir la signature de chakra de l'enfant.

\- Ino-san ?

\- La blonde ne se retourna pas pour savoir qu'Ameno l'avait rejoint à son tour.

\- Ce gosse va finir par me rendre dingue !

C'était tous les jours la même chose, depuis une semaine. Il faisait bêtise sur bêtise, mais cette fois c'était allé trop loin. Ino était fatiguée. Fatiguée par ses nuits blanches, ses angoisses sourdes. Kakashi l'avait informée qu'en dépit de ses recherches infructueuses, Sakura et Shizune étaient parvenues à trouver un remède pour Hinata. Tout le monde allait bien, mais devait encore se remettre de cette épreuve. Jusque là, elle devait continuer de tenir la boutique. Elle savait à quel point il était difficile de gérer toute une structure médicale. Elle avait assisté Sakura depuis le début, alors même qu'il n'y avait encore rien de concret. Et elle comprenait mieux que jamais l'état de fatigue intense continuel de son amie. Sakura ne le montrait jamais, cependant. Elle venait tous les jours travailler comme si de rien n'était, restait aimable et souriante avec son personnel, et avenante et chaleureuse avec ses patients. Ino ne pensait pas qu'elle jouait la comédie, loin de là. Elle savait que son amie était sincère. Mais elle sentait aussi venir le jour où elle ne tiendrait plus la route. Elle avait pensé que cette mission lui ferait peut-être du bien. Sortir du village la changerait un peu de son quotidien. Elle prendrait l'air et reviendrait en pleine forme.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle mettait fin à sa technique de repérage. Elle se tourna vers Ameno.

\- Désolée, je te laisse tout ça…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. File.

Elle hocha la tête et sauta le mur d'enceinte. Sans Ameno à ses côtés durant cette longue semaine, elle aurait sans doute perdu pied. La kunoichi du sable était toujours partante pour se rendre utile. Elle se proposait toujours de l'aider, et, quand elle ne le faisait pas parce qu'elle était occupée à autre chose, elle savait se rendre disponible. Dans un premier temps, Ino y avait vu un désir de s'intégrer, de tout faire pour y parvenir. Mais elle n'avait décelé aucune fausseté dans ses expressions, ses dires ou ses gestes. Ameno respirait la candeur et la sincérité. Et si ces faits l'avaient tout d'abord dérangée, elle s'y était faite. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter en toute circonstance.

\- Ino !

Elle reporta son attention sur la ruelle au-dessus de laquelle elle planait, et s'arrêta sur le toit le plus proche. Ses yeux bleus clignèrent un instant.

\- Chôji ?

L'intéressé la rejoignit d'un bond habile, paquet de chips en main. Elle déclina gentiment l'offre, et commença à lui raconter ses malheurs. Bien évidemment, son ami ne se fit pas prier pour l'aider à rechercher le petit monstre.

\- Il te donne quand même du fil à retordre. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine non ?

\- Quatrième ! Sans compter les bagarres avec les autres enfants ! Les dessins sur les murs ! Il a même inversé les boîtes de médicaments de deux enfants et pillé des plateaux repas !

\- Il me fait un peu penser à Naruto.

Chôji avait dit cela en rigolant, mais Ino parut surprise de la comparaison. Elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement, mais maintenant qu'on le lui disait… Il était vrai que Fubuki ressemblait assez à l'enfant qu'avait été le héros de Konoha. Celui-là alors… Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il deviendrait le héros de toute une génération, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. A l'époque, il était fui de tous, elle compris. Même si elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, on lui avait interdit de s'en approcher, et elle avait obéi. Bien sûr elle avait dû penser à un moment ou un autre que ce n'était pas gentil de laisser ce petit garçon jouer tout seul ou quoi. Mais elle s'était fondue dans la masse. Elle avait fait comme tout le monde. Et puis il était vraiment agaçant. Pas du tout fréquentable et tellement différent des autres garçons qu'elle fréquentait. Il n'était pas intelligent comme Shikamaru, pas gentil comme Chôji. Et n'avait pas la classe inégalée de Sasuke. Jamais elle ne l'aurait voulu dans sa bande. Et puis elle avait grandi, elle était devenue genin, et son groupe d'amis d'enfance s'était scindé. Il y avait ceux qui étaient passés, ceux qui avaient échoué à l'examen, et les enfants qui ne fréquentaient pas l'académie qu'elle ne voyait plus du tout. Et Sakura qui lui avait tourné le dos. Sakura qui, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, était en compagnie de Sasuke. Et Naruto. Ils étaient devenus amis. Parce qu'ils étaient coéquipiers, ils étaient obligés d'être ensemble, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais plus les années avaient passé, plus Ino avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sakura aimait vraiment Naruto. Et lui était prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne souffre jamais.

L'enfant qui passait son temps à s'attirer les foudres des adultes espérait se faire remarquer, par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, afin d'échapper à sa solitude, lui avait un jour confié Sakura. C'était idiot de sa part, mais c'était aussi sa seule option. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, et peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, quand bien même il aurait réfléchi.

Dans son esprit, l'image du Naruto enfant se superposa à celle de Fubuki. Elle plissa les yeux. Et si cet enfant cachait un cœur aussi lourd que celui de Naruto à l'époque ? Son comportement était-il ni plus ni moins qu'un appel au secours ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit fracassant retentit et la fit sursauter. Elle stoppa sa course et lança un regard effaré à Chôji.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Regarde ça Ino !

Elle suivit la direction qu'il lui indiquait et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un geyser se dresser au loin.

* * *

Inspirer. Expirer. Profondément. Très profondément. Réguler sa respiration et se forcer au calme. C'était le précepte de base du shinobi. Oui. Il fallait rester calme et surtout, SURTOUT ne pas céder à un quelconque état émotionnel inapproprié. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la moutarde qu'elle sentait lui monter au nez. Elle était piquante. Brûlante. En dépit de l'eau glacée qui atteignait sa poitrine.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi…

\- C'est pas ma faute.

\- C'est pas la mienne non plus.

Temari envoya paître au loin toutes ses bonnes résolutions et sauta habilement sur la surface de l'eau, concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds pour s'y poser comme s'il s'était agi d'une surface plane. Elle lança un regard morne au saladier qui passa près d'elle en flottant, suivi par Chojuro qui barbotait tranquillement dans le salon. Le salon. Du nouvel appartement du nouvel immeuble dans lequel les avait relogé l'Hokage. Il allait faire une syncope. S'étouffer avec son masque, et pire encore. Elle n'imaginait même pas la tête des hauts dignitaires de Suna si cette histoire arrivait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Déjà, Kankuro se foutrait de sa gueule à vie, mais pire encore elle perdrait sans aucun doute sa crédibilité auprès du Conseil, et ça elle n'y tenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais collectionné les sermons quand elle était gamine, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle était une adulte responsable qu'elle allait commencer. Et certainement pas à cause d'eux.

\- Je veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ni comment c'est arrivé, mais vous allez me nettoyer ce bordel !

\- Et tu veux qu'on s'y prenne comment chérie ? Qu'on la boive ? Rétorqua Kurotsuchi en plongeant une paille dans l'eau qui avait complètement inondé l'appartement.

Elle allait les tuer. Tous les deux. C'est ce à quoi elle pensait lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'un cri retentit. Karui nagea jusqu'à eux et fut accueillie par un « yo » de Kurotsuchi, toute souriante qu'elle était. Elle regarda tour à tour chacun des ambassadeurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez glandé ?

\- Ben…

\- On s'en fout, faut se débarrasser de cette flotte avant que Shikamaru ne débarque !

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de la brune.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait pas énerver ton amoureux.

Temari fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas. Même Karui sentait venir le coup foireux, elle se contenta de soupirer, puis d'assommer Chojuro qui coula à pic.

\- Arrête de barboter mec, t'es pas un canard !

\- Ca prendrait des jours d'éponger ça, si ce type est aussi intelligent qu'il le prétend, il dira la même-

Kurotsuchi ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle fut balayée par une puissante bourrasque qui la propulsa contre le mur. La violence du coup fit voler la fenêtre en milles et éclats et baisser le niveau de l'eau par la même occasion.

\- Ca prendra peut-être moins de temps en fait… Commenta Karui.

\- Ah oui tu veux jouer… Marmonna Kurotsuchi en se redressant.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Les meufs…

\- Si tu le prends comme ça !

Temari se mit en garde, éventail en main tandis que l'ambassadrice d'Iwa exécutait ses mudras. Karui s'élança hors de l'eau en même temps que la blonde.

 _\- Yôton Sekkaigyô no Jutsu_ !

L'eau fut recouverte de chaux, et Chojuro se retrouva prisonnier dans cette matière qu'il commençait à détester profondément.

\- Rah ! Enlevez moi ça !

Une autre bourrasque se fit sentir, et il ferma les yeux. Le coup n'atteignit pas sa cible mais fit voler le mur en morceaux. La brunette trouva refuge sur le toit d'en face.

 _\- Fûton Kakeami_ !

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?! S'écria Karui en voyant des courants d'air se former pour laisser entrevoir une sorte de filet.

Un filet bien tranchant que Kurotsuchi ne put éviter. Les deux autre ambassadeurs assistèrent, impuissants à la scène. Ils virent la brune se faire trancher net par l'attaque de Temari. Cette dernière sourit, satisfaite. Cependant son sourire s'évanouit bien vite lorsque le corps en lambeaux de sa colocataire disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Un clone ?

Temari fronça les sourcils et sauta hors de l'appartement.

\- Où est-elle…

\- En haut ! Temari-san ! Cria Chojuro toujours prisonnier de la chaux.

Temari leva la tête une seconde trop tard, une salve de kunais fondit sur elle, elle en évita une bonne partie mais l'un d'eux effleura son cou, tandis qu'un shuriken se planta dans sa cuisse. Elle grimaça et retira prestement l'arme de sa chair. Une douleur cuisante y prit place.

\- Espèce de !

Loin de se laisser impressionner par le regard assassin de la blonde, Kurotsuchi lança une nouvelle attaque, suiton cette fois, pour rester dans le thème. Temari la contra de son élément vent, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait oublié que la gamine du Tsuchikage avait la capacité de se déplacer dans les airs à sa guise. Connerie.

Dans l'appartement, Chojuro tentait de se sortir de sa prison de ciment à grand coups de « Hnnnn » désespérés. Il abandonna bien vite, tout son corps y était empêtré.

\- Il faut les arrêter, elles vont encore tout casser… Mais où est Shikamaru-san dans un moment pareil ?

\- Il est tombé dans les pommes.

\- Hein ?

L'ambassadeur de Kiri jeta un regard flou à la rousse. Flou. Parce que ses lunettes étaient couvertes de buée et qu'il n'y voyait que dalle. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Bah… Ouais.

\- Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Bah…

Elle pencha la tête, et réfléchit à la question. Comment c'était arrivé déjà ? Il l'avait traîné au marché pour une enquête sur ce que les commerçants attendraient ou non d'un festival dans les rues de Konoha, puis ils s'étaient faits abordés par un agriculteur qui les avait traînés jusqu'à son verger. Entre temps ils s'étaient disputés, elle l'avait poussé, et il était tombé sur amas de pommes fraîchement cueillies. Elle en avait donc profité pour s'échapper.

\- N'empêche, elles sont pas mauvaises ces pommes, t'en veux une ?

Chojuro la regarda comme si elle débarquait du village des mouettes. Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules et mordit dans le fruit coloré.

\- Mais tu… Si tu as le temps de te goinfrer, va les arrêter !

\- Oh ! J'ai pas d'ordre de recevoir d'un ambassadeur de Kiwi !

\- Kiri !

\- Ouais ouais qui rira bien le dernier…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il en avait marre. Juste marre de ces filles, marre de cette mission, de cette colocation forcée. Ce n'était juste pas humain de lui faire subir ça. Si encore Shikamaru-san était là, s'il logeait avec eux, peut être que l'épreuve serait mieux passée. Ils auraient été deux hommes, c'était toujours mieux qu'un seul, face à trois nanas complètement déjantées. Et le pire, c'est qu'il pensait réellement qu'elles n'avaient pas un mauvais fond et qu'avec un peu d'efforts et de diplomatie, elles seraient capables de s'entendre. En l'espace d'une semaine, il avait eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec chacune d'entre elles. Séparément, elles lui étaient plutôt sympathiques. Mais ensemble, c'était un calvaire. Et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

* * *

Kakashi se retourna vivement vers ses jounins. Izumo et Kotetsu déglutirent. Genma n'en menait pas large non plus, fallait bien dire ce qui était, toutefois, ami de longue date de Kakashi, il encaissait un peu mieux les regards assassins.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que les ambassadrices de Suna et Iwa ont détruit une bonne partie du quartier Est du village ?

Les trois shinobis hochèrent la tête.

\- Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous foutez ici plutôt que les maîtriser ?!

\- Ben on pensait qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir… Des ambassadrices qui se battent ça fait désordre… Tenta Izumo.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas à Shikamaru-kun de régler ça normalement ? On l'a pas vu de la journée… Renchérit Kotetsu.

\- La vérité c'est qu'ils ont essayé, mais ils se sont fait lyncher. Coupa Genma, les mains dans les poches.

L'Hokage leur jeta un regard blasé, mais remarqua soudain l'état déplorable des deux chunins. Leurs tenues étaient en lambeaux, leurs bandeaux frontaux éraflés, et un nombre incalculable de coupures légères sur le visage d'Izumo laissait à penser qu'il avait été pris dans l'une des attaques dévastatrices de la kunoichi des sables. Bon sang, pourquoi les Kages ne lui avaient pas envoyé leurs meilleurs diplomates ? Il faudrait qu'ils en discutent au prochain sommet.

* * *

Des tornades tombaient sur le village de Konoha, de même que des torrents d'eau, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, lorsqu'Ameno quitta la clinique. Plusieurs dizaines de shinobis avaient été réquisitionnés pour mettre un terme à cette folie passagère qui pouvait s'avérait bien meurtrière, s'ils n'intervenaient pas très vite. La jeune femme s'était d'ailleurs inquiétée de ce qu'il se passait, mais avait été remise gentiment à sa place par un shinobi déjà sur le coup, qu'elle avait rencontré au détour d'une ruelle. Elle se souvenait vaguement l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Il l'avait marquée, essentiellement par la nuée d'insectes qui voletait autour de sa personne, et qui ne semblait nullement l'incommoder.

\- Ameno-san.

Elle se retourna, surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être appelée au beau milieu des rues du village. Un jeune homme s'avança vers elle, l'air passablement fatigué. Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Oui ?

Elle avait l'air d'hésiter. Il se souvint qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été présentés, et se rattrapa en lui présentant de vagues excuses.

\- Ah, je suis … Un ami d'Ino.

\- Ah ! Shikamaru-san…C'est ça ?

Le shinobi hocha la tête. Il nota que la jeune femme s'était légèrement détendue.

\- Tu rentres seule ?

Shikamaru avait entendu parler d'Ameno. Déjà à l'époque de l'examen chunin, elle s'était démarquée de par ses qualités de médecin, même si ses compétences au combat ne lui avaient pas permis de passer l'examen avec brio. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à se rendre sur les champs de batailles de la grande guerre, et n'avait pas non plus été affectée aux équipes médicales. Un détail qui avait frappé Shikamaru. Lors de la guerre, des unités avaient été formées de manière à être fonctionnelles et efficaces. Des médecins sans aucune compétence au combat avaient rejoint les équipes médicales, et des shinobis capables d'utiliser des techniques médicales avaient été dispersés un peu partout au sein des différentes divisions. Il ne comprenait donc pas que cette fille ait pu être laissée à l'écart, même s'il doutait que le nombre de pertes auraient été moindre si elle avait été présente.

\- Shikamaru-san ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et s'étonna de la voir aussi proche de lui. Elle s'était rapprochée sans qu'il ne la remarque, et se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il eut un réflexe de recul lorsqu'elle leva la main pour la poser délicatement contre sa joue. Un chakra bleu enveloppa bientôt sa main, et il sentit le léger picotement qu'il ressentait jusqu'alors disparaître. Comprenant l'essence de ce geste, il se laissa faire sans broncher, tandis que sa deuxième main remontait lentement le long de son bras et referma une plaie causée par les sabres acérés de Karui. Il se surprit même à fermer les yeux face à tant de délicatesse. La douceur était une chose qui lui était pratiquement inconnue, pour lui qui n'avait toujours été entouré que de femmes caractérielles.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini.

Il rouvrit les yeux, lentement. Effectivement, il ne ressentait plus rien des tiraillements que ses muscles subissaient jusqu'à présent. Il la gratifia d'un sourire, et lui tendit le sac en papier qu'il tenait. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Disons que c'est pour te remercier. Et franchement, je ne saurais pas trop quoi en faire.

Il lui refila son paquet sans plus de cérémonie, et la salua poliment avant de s'éloigner. Elle le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue, et jeta un coup d'œil au contenu du sac. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle songea que décidément, elle avait tendance à sourire bêtement depuis quelques temps.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant d'être capable de se repérer dans ce dédale de ruelles. Elle arrivait à présent à faire le trajet « maison-clinique » sans embûche, notamment grâce aux indications d'Ino. La kunoichi n'avait pas hésité à rire de son manque total de sens de l'orientation. Elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur, cependant. La blonde lui était fort sympathique, elle se sentait à l'aise en sa présence.

Ameno pénétra dans l'appartement vide, et déposa son fardeau sur la table de la cuisine, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire d'autant de pommes. Elle eût un léger rire en repensant au visage du shinobi. Cette façon dont il avait détourné les yeux. Et, avait-elle rêvé ou bien il avait rougi en lui refilant son sac de pommes ? Cette pensée l'amusa. Elle s'empara d'un des fruits qu'elle croqua avec bonheur. Elle adorait les fruits. Ils lui rapportaient parfois quelques souvenirs de son enfance. Lorsque ses parents revenaient de missions dans des contrées lointaines, ils lui rapportaient souvent des pommes, denrées plus résistantes aux longs voyages que d'autres fruits supportant moins bien la chaleur.

D'un pas leste, elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, ni même très chaleureux mais elle s'y était faite. La décoration était sobre et épurée, mais c'était confortable. Elle déposa le fruit sur le rebord du lavabo, tandis qu'elle se préparait un bain. Le reflet qui lui apparut dans le miroir la déstabilisa un court instant. Elle n'avait pas tant changée que ça. Elle était restait la même. Ses traits étaient les mêmes. Elle avait toujours cette peau claire, ces longs cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, mais ses yeux bruns, d'ordinaire vides semblaient briller d'une lueur nouvelle. Presque heureuse.

Elle les ferma presque instantanément, et tourna le dos au miroir. Elle ne fuyait pas le bonheur. Elle n'était pas malheureuse. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. C'est sûr ces bonnes pensées qu'elle se dévêtit avant d'entrer dans l'eau fumante. Ses muscles se détendirent à son contact, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

La journée avait été longue, mais elle ne la regrettait pas. Chaque jour passé au sein de cette clinique lui apportait quelque chose de nouveau. De nouvelles pensées, approches de la vie. Konoha était un village à part, une culture si différente de la sienne. Elle adorait y vivre, malgré les appréhensions qu'elle avait au départ. Elle s'était habituée à l'ouverture d'esprit de ses habitants, au naturel des gens. Et à la douceur du climat.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent délicieusement. La température de l'eau lui était idéale, et la vapeur qui s'en dégageait avait envahi la pièce entière. Un sentiment étrange l'empêcha cependant de profiter pleinement de ce moment intimiste. Lentement, elle se redressa dans sa baignoire et tendit l'oreille, attentive. Le silence était son seul partenaire. Pourtant, cette impression désagréable persistait. Lentement, ses doigts s'approchèrent du lavabo, et saisirent la pomme abandonnée. Ses yeux bruns fixaient la porte avec insistance.

Elle ne s'y trompa pas. Le battant de bois ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et son instinct de Kunoichi reprit le dessus. Si Sasuke évita sans mal la pomme, il eut beaucoup moins de chance avec le dragon d'eau qui le percuta de plein fouet.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Ameno écarquilla les yeux et se rassit prestement dans l'eau chaude, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Sasuke ?

L'intéressé laissa échapper un grognement, tandis qu'il se relevait. L'attaque l'avait pris au dépourvu et envoyer paître deux bons mètres plus loin.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il pénétra à nouveau dans la salle de bain, et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, mal à l'aise.

\- Ca te prend souvent ? Et depuis quand tu maîtrises ce genre de technique ?

Elle eût un rire nerveux.

\- Le lancé de pommes ? Je sais pas, je viens de l'inventer.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans répliquer. A la place il s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire et se laissa glisser le long du rebord. Le sol était trempé mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle ne l'avait pas loupé, la sa…Lamandre. Bien entendu, il aurait pu, à défaut de l'éviter, contrer son attaque. Mais pour sa défense, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire agresser à grand renfort de suiton en passant la porte de sa salle de bain.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Ameno prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider à s'approcher du bord. Sa main sortit de l'eau pour se poser sur le bras bandé que Sasuke avait négligemment posé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Tu pensais que c'était qui ?

Elle retira ses doigts presque immédiatement, et détourna les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, un voyeur.

* * *

La porte claqua doucement. Comme une page qui se tourne. Un livre qui se referme. Une fin amère. C'était l'impression qu'elle en avait. Une impression qui ne l'avait pas quitté de tout le trajet. Le silence l'accueillit comme toujours depuis qu'elle avait pris possession de ce studio. L'obscurité ne laissait voir que la forme des meubles. Elle les contempla un instant, sans vraiment s'y attarder. Ses yeux ternes reflétaient une fatigue profonde, qui mettrait sans doute plusieurs jours avant de disparaître. Des cernes avaient pris place sous ses yeux, et ses traits tirés témoignaient tant d'une faiblesse physique que morale.

Mais c'était fini. Tout était fini. Le mal était passé, et tout irait bien maintenant. La mission n'était pas un succès, mais le pire avait été évité. De justesse, mais il avait été évité. Tout le monde était rentré. Tout le monde était en vie. Tout allait bien. Tout.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent, incapables de supporter son poids plus longtemps. Son dos glissa le long de la porte close. Sa tête cogna contre le battant. Son regard se perdit dans la noirceur de la pièce. Des images affluaient dans son esprit, de manière totalement désorganisée. Elle avait mal. A la tête, au cœur, partout. Son corps s'engourdissait. Elle avait réussi à rentrer au village. Ils avaient tous réussi. Elle doutait cependant que sans le soutien de Sai, qui l'avait portée sur un de ses tigres d'encre, et d'Akamaru, qui avait porté Hinata, ils seraient parvenus à faire le trajet inverse.

L'important était qu'à présent, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. C'était le principal. Et elle était heureuse que tout se finisse bien. Oui. Tout allait bien. Hinata allait bien, et Sai avait récupéré. Naruto était rassuré. Shizune au bout du rouleau. Mais elle s'en remettrait. Ils s'en remettraient tous, sans exception. Oui, tout allait bien.

Alors pourquoi diable ne parvenait-elle pas à sourire ? Pourquoi l'ambiance du retour à Konoha lui avait-elle parue si lourde ? Etait-ce sa faute ? Tout le monde était fatigué, et sans doute pressé de rentrer. Mais ils avaient dû faire de nombreuses pauses sur le chemin. Elle était désolée de la gêne qu'Hinata, Shizune et elle avaient occasionnée. Elle s'était excusée, mais seul Yamato avait répondu que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tout le monde semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas réussi à capter le regard d'un seul de ses équipiers de tout le voyage. Ou peut-être les avait-elle évités. Elle ne savait plus.

Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait refermé sa porte au nez de Sai, qui avait eu la gentillesse de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne savait pas non plus combien de temps elle était restée, assise contre cette porte. Elle se releva avec difficulté, et avança mollement jusqu'au centre de l'unique pièce. Les volets fermés ne laissaient passer qu'une fine lueur. Elle devina qu'il faisait nuit, et que le réverbère illuminait sa rue. Machinalement, elle tourna la tête vers son bureau. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation des deux cadres photos posés dessus. Elle en saisit un, celui dont la photo avait été prise le jour où Kakashi était devenu Hokage.

\- Naruto…

Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle, à peine audible. Sur cette photographie, il avait l'air gêné, mais dégageait cette aura rassurante qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle était au centre de la photo, comme toujours. Elle entourait ses deux coéquipiers de ses bras, et les avait rapprochés d'elle sans aucune pudeur, les étranglant presque. Elle était simplement d'humeur joyeuse. Derrière eux, se tenaient Yamato et Kakashi dans sa toute nouvelle tenue d'Hokage. Cette journée était un agréable souvenir parmi tant d'autres. Elle reposa le cadre, et son regard se posa sur le second, couché.

Elle avança lentement ses doigts jusqu'au cadre, qu'elle remit droit. Cette photo-ci, elle l'avait souvent contemplée. Le verre avait souvent accueilli ses larmes brûlantes. Et passé de si nombreuses nuits, serré contre son cœur. Il avait été l'unique preuve d'une relation avec Sasuke, depuis sa désertion. Les souvenirs qu'elle chérissait, plus le temps passait, plus elle craignait de les voir se dissiper pour ne devenir que néant. Alors, dans ces moments de doute, elle regardait cette photo. Elle la connaissait par cœur et serait capable de la dessiner les yeux fermés. Chaque trait, chaque couleur. Cette image était gravée dans son esprit.

Le rinnegan se superposa aux yeux noirs de l'enfant sur la photo si soudainement qu'elle en lâcha le cadre, qui retomba sur le bureau dans un bruit mat. Le verre se fissura. Sakura porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine, serrant son vêtement entre ses doigts. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, elle se sentait en proie à une panique sourde, incontrôlable. Inexplicable. Un violent frisson la parcourut, et des flashs réapparurent dans son esprit déjà bien éprouvé. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait chasser ces images de sa tête. Elle voulait les enfouir au plus profond d'elle, les oublier à jamais. Elle voulait oublier toute cette mission. Le regard accusateur de Naruto, celui si glacial et indifférent de Sasuke. Elle voulait chasser l'image de cet enfant qu'il avait achevé sans le moindre état d'âme. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Son estomac se contracta violemment, et elle en déversa le faible contenu sur le sol sans avoir pu amorcer un geste en direction de sa salle de bain.

A genoux sur le sol, elle serra les poings. Elle avait froid, claquait des dents et son corps tremblait sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était la température, la fatigue intense, la peur ou la colère qui provoquait pareil état. Des larmes chaudes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait mal. Se sentait mal. Et n'était pas fichue de dire pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tout et rien à la fois. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Elle toussa violemment. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses yeux embués brouillaient sa vue. Des voix martelaient son crâne, se mêlaient les unes aux autres, sans distinction.

\- Naruto…

Des sanglots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. C'était douloureux. Tout autant que les contractions de son abdomen. Elle n'arrivait même plus à vomir. A réfléchir. Elle était juste en proie à une peine intense. Un chagrin immense. Et personne n'était là pour la consoler. Elle se sentait démunie, seule. Comme un enfant victime de peur nocturne, privé de ses parents. Sa poitrine lui arrachait de douloureux gémissements, entrecoupés de hoquets.

\- Je suis … Désolée…

Désolée de ne pas avoir pu protéger Hinata. Désolée d'avoir perdu du temps en allant chercher Kiba plutôt qu'essayer de la retrouver seule. Désolée de ne pas avoir su la soigner. Désolée d'avoir été un poids plus qu'autre chose. Au cours de cette mission, et de toutes les autres. Encore une fois, sans lui, elle ne s'en serait pas sortie. Encore une fois, il était venu à son secours, l'avait tiré des griffes de leurs ennemis, comme il le faisait toujours. Elle était inutile. Incapable de prendre soin d'elle. Pathétique. Et elle refusait de l'admettre, à un tel point qu'elle persistait dans sa bêtise. Et c'était lui qui en payait le prix fort. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Depuis la création de leur équipe, jusqu'à la guerre. Et même après. Même maintenant. Elle avait tout essayé, mais jamais elle n'avait été capable de changer. Jamais. Elle n'était qu'un boulet savamment accroché à sa cheville. Et il avait dû devenir plus fort et redoubler d'efforts pour parvenir à avancer en dépit des circonstances.

Elle était seule. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Ils avaient toujours été seuls. Tous les deux. Naruto et Sasuke. Ils avaient grandi perdus dans cette solitude. Sai aussi. Kakashi et Yamato étaient également passés par là. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette équipe. Elle n'était qu'une pièce de trop, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Un parasite.

L'éternelle gamine optimiste qui pensait que simplement aimer, et prononcer ces simples mots pouvait guérir tous les maux.

« Je t'aime. Ne pars pas. »

Comme si ces mots pouvaient avoir un quelconque impact. Ridicule. Des mots, ce n'était rien. Juste des représentations. Juste une manière de communiquer une idée, de la partager à quelqu'un. Elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, et encore. Eux, n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils n'avaient eu que leurs poings, leurs rages et leurs sentiments. La force de leurs sentiments. Encore une fois, elle était bien faible à côté d'eux.

Elle se revit enfant. Elle revit la petite fille cachée, qui suivait le petit garçon qui la rendait toute chose sans même le savoir. Elle revit l'enfant hautaine et naïve, prête à tout pour se faire remarquer. Elle revit la gamine éplorée, incapable d'agir. Elle revit l'adolescente si faussement déterminée. Tout était vide de sens. Tout. Ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'elle pensait. Ce à quoi elle s'accrochait.

Elle revit l'enfant d'Aki. Son corps inerte. Et le katana de Sasuke se planter dans son petit torse, lui arrachant un dernier soubresaut. Le sang qui coulait à flot. Le regard vitreux. Et un nouveau haut le cœur la pris de toute part. Elle se déversa sur son parquet, y mêlant bile et larmes.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant. S'il leur avait laissé le temps, ils auraient trouvé une autre alternative. Naruto aurait trouvé quelque chose. Il trouvait toujours. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Encore une fois, elle ne jurait que par lui. Incapable de penser par ses moyens propres. De compter sur ses capacités. Son manque crucial de confiance en elle l'accabla. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa tunique, comme si la presser de toutes ses forces pouvait contenir la douleur indescriptible qui écrasait son cœur. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le saisir, le prendre à main nu et le serrer si fort que possible pour en stopper l'hémorragie, pour contenir toute la douleur qui s'en échappait. Elle aurait voulu se l'arracher pour ne plus avoir à sentir ses battements insupportables.

Sa respiration était devenue difficile, ses sanglots irréguliers, elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Elle suffoquait. Elle avait besoin d'oxygène mais ne parvenait pas à s'en procurer. Alors elle pleura. Effrayée, triste, désemparée. Ses sanglots entrecoupés de toux violentes résonnèrent dans le petit studio vide. Ils se répercutaient entre les murs, brisant le silence des lieux. Ils passaient au travers de la porte, et de la fenêtre. Etaient audibles depuis l'extérieur.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Depuis quand était-il devenu comme ça ? Si froid. Depuis toujours. Non. Il avait parfois été comme tous les autres. Il avait parfois eu ces sourires en coin. Ces airs gênés, jaloux. Il avait été fier, et inquiet. En colère, et triste. Ecoeuré et dégoûté. Paniqué et rassuré. Il était enfant. Mais elle se souvenait de chacune de ses expressions. Les avait-elle rêvées? Non. Peut-être. C'était tellement loin. Comme si ça n'avait jamais été réel. Mais c'était arrivé. Ou peut-être pas.

Elle se souvenait de son regard indifférent, vide. Mais ça, c'était lorsqu'il la regardait, elle. Il ne posait ce regard sur personne d'autres, du moins, pas d'autres membres de l'équipe sept. Kakashi avait son respect, Naruto son amitié. Et elle ? Elle était juste là. Elle existait. Elle ou une autre, c'était pareil. Elle était juste plus pénible que la moyenne. Il s'était donné la peine de le lui dire, plusieurs fois.

La dernière en date lui revint à l'esprit, furtive. Traître.

Elle l'avait refoulée. Immédiatement. Elle était passée outre. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas méchant. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était pour la protéger. Pour l'épargner. Pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Qu'elle prenne de risque. Qu'elle soit blessée. Pour toutes ces raisons. C'était pour toutes ces raisons, qu'il l'avait fait. C'était pour ces raisons-là, que Sasuke l'avait plongée dans un genjutsu.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Oui. Sans ça, elle se serait sans doute comportée comme cette fois-ci, sur le toit de l'hôpital. Et cette fois-ci, peut-être que Kakashi-sensei ne serait pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver. L'empêcher d'agir sans réfléchir. Alors Sasuke l'avait plongée dans un sommeil artificiel. Pour la mettre à l'abri.

Trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans, qu'elle se confortait dans cette idée. Parce que c'était plus facile. Parce que c'était mieux. Et tellement plus valorisant. Et puis, il s'était excusé. C'était une preuve suffisante non ? Non. Il lui avait aussi dit ces mots. Ces mots, simples, qui avaient à eux seuls apaisé les maux qu'avait engendrés sa désertion, quelques années plus tôt.

« Je te reverrai bientôt. »

Et il avait eu ce geste étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle s'était souvent interrogée sur sa signification. Elle détestait qu'on lui touche le front. Elle avait toujours haï ça. Tout comme cette partie de son corps. Et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait ou non apprécié ce geste de sa part. Mais…

« Je te reverrai bientôt. »

C'est avec un regard différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors qu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Un regard qu'elle avait espéré revoir dès son retour. Mais qu'est-ce que l'espoir ? Une désillusion. Ni plus ni moins. C'est l'attente d'une chose qu'il nous est impossible d'obtenir.

Un bruit mat retentit dans la pièce. Son corps était devenu trop lourd à porter. Elle était là, allongée sur le flanc, à même le sol. Le visage baigné de larmes dont la source commençait lentement à se tarir. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait l'impression de peser une tonne. C'était le poids de tant d'années perdues, qui la rattrapait. L'étouffait. C'était le temps passé à croire. A prier. A vouloir. Le temps passé à imaginer. A fantasmer. A se leurrer.

« Le sharingan est l'œil de l'amour. Celui qui naît de la perte d'un être cher. » Lui avait un jour dit Tsunade. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. La seule pupille qui prenait forme dans son esprit embrumé était ces cercles concentriques variant entre mauve et gris. Elle se sentit tomber en chute libre, dans un espace sans fond ni lumière. Les souvenirs refoulés tentaient de s'évader. Ils escaladaient les barrières dressées, destinées à les garder prisonniers. Ils se libéraient. Brisaient leurs chaînes. Et entamaient une danse effroyable.

Il était là. Face à elle. Elle voulait l'empêcher de partir. De commettre une folie de plus. Elle voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Même si elle n'y croyait pas. Elle voulait essayer. Lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il était là. Juste là. Elle aurait presque pu le toucher. Et si elle l'avait fait, que ce serait-il passé ? Il était juste là. A quelques mètres. Et la seconde suivante, il n'avait jamais été aussi près. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle n'avait rien senti. Rien d'autre qu'un coup. Une douleur brute. Nette, efficace. Il avait abrégé ces pressions désagréables sur son palpitant. Juste en le transperçant. Encore une fois, il agissait de telle sorte qu'elle ne souffrirait plus.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Le silence avait repris ses droits. Ses yeux gonflés et rouges n'étaient plus en mesure de produire la moindre larme. Ils avaient déversés tout ce dont ils étaient capables. Elle sombrait, tournoyait et virevoltait dans un gouffre obscur. Son rapport à la réalité venait et s'en allait, comme bon lui semblait. Parfois ses yeux distinguaient son environnement, parfois ils ne voyaient que les ténèbres.

Elle tombait. Une lueur discrète la contemplait. Elle observait sa chute, indifférente. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que Sakura ne tende la main vers cette faible lumière. Sa propre image lui apparut alors. C'était bien ses traits. Les mêmes cheveux roses, les mêmes yeux clairs. Et la même voix, qui résonnait dans chaque coin de son esprit. Fantomatique. Elle lui soufflait ce qu'elle refusait d'entendre. Le répétait, un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce que tout ne soit plus que hurlements. Tristesse, détresse, colère, rage.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle voulait la faire taire. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Sa propre gorge était nouée. Aucun son n'en sortait.

« Ca aurait été d'une facilité déconcertante, pour lui ! » Elle ferma lentement les yeux. Peut-être que si elle s'endormait, elle ne l'entendrait plus. Qui sait.

« De toutes les illusions possibles et inimaginables, pourquoi celle-ci ? » Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait plus. Et en même temps, elle était tellement désireuse de comprendre.

\- Parce que je suis lourde… Que je l'ennuie.

Sa gorge était si sèche que ce murmure la brûla. Elle avait trop mal pour tousser. Alors elle déglutit doucement.

\- Et que je ne suis pas indispensable.

« Alors pourquoi un genjutsu ? »

\- Oui… Pourquoi ?

Elle ne valait même pas ça. Ce jour-là, Sasuke l'avait plongée dans un genjutsu. Il avait choisi de lui montrer sa propre mort. Ses orbes verts s'assombrirent.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait… Sasuke-kun ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée directement ? Pensait-il qu'un genjutsu suffirait à l'achever ? Ou ne valait-elle simplement pas la peine qu'il se salisse les mains ? Elle était une perte de temps, tant et si bien que même la mort n'était pas une chose qu'il était prêt à lui accorder. Elle avait essayé de le retenir. Une dernière fois. Par la force des mots.

« Si j'ai encore ne serait-ce qu'une petite place dans ton cœur… »

Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu sortir une ineptie pareille ? Naruto et Kakashi avaient dû s'en mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. L'image de Sasuke s'imposa une fois de plus. Elle plissa les paupières. Aussi fort qu'elle le put.

\- Sors de ma tête… Uchiha. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

* * *

 **Yosh. Parce que j'ai repris l'écriture du chapitre 17, je me suis dit que j'allais prendre ces 20 minutes qui me gonflent généralement pour vous poser le 11... Oui le 11. Je sais en haut c'est marqué 12, mais moins le prologue ça fait 11, CROYEZ EN MON CALCUL!**

 **Si quelqu'un sait comment je peux doc manager un chapitre sans devoir remettre mes tirets de dialogue un à un manuellement à chaque fois - et donc vous poster les chapitres plus régulièrement, manifestez vous!**

 **Sinon, je vous dis, à l'année prochaine =D**


	13. Chapter 13

\- Vous devez vraiment partir ?

\- Oui.

Ino baissa la tête, vaincue. Elle se tenait aux côtés de Shizune, aux portes du village. La brune lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Face à elle se tenait celle qui leur avait tant appris, durant toutes ces années. Elle leur avait enseigné tant de choses, diverses et variées. La détermination. Le contrôle du chakra. Les techniques médicales. La féminité. Elle leur avait appris à grandir, tout simplement. A devenir des femmes respectées dans le monde parfois inégal des shinobis. Elle les avait rassurées, et avait été un soutien, et une source d'inspiration. Elles l'avaient admirée et crainte. Elle se tenait devant elle, droite et fière, comme toujours. Le poids des années n'avait pas laissé une ride sur son visage éternellement jeune, mais ses yeux bruns laissaient transparaître la fatigue accumulée au cours du temps.

Tsunade regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Derrière elle s'étendait le village qui l'avait vue naître et grandir. Le village qui l'avait vue rire et pleurer. Sombrer. Et revenir avec l'intention de le chérir et le protéger au péril de sa vie. Le village qu'avait fondé son grand père au prix de tant de sacrifices. Il était tôt, mais déjà quelques passants se promenaient dans les allées, quelques commerçants commençaient à installer, nettoyer, ouvrir leurs commerces. Le soleil se levait à peine. Elle eût une pensée amusée en songeant à tous les shinobis de sa connaissance qui devaient probablement dormir à poings fermés. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'Ino et Shizune soient venues lui dire au revoir, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait malgré tout quelqu'un qu'elle aurait apprécié de voir.

\- Tsunade-sama ?

La Godaime sortit de sa contemplation silencieuse pour reporter ses yeux bruns sur son assistante. Enfin son ancienne assistante.

\- Ne laisse pas ce garnement de Kakashi te marcher sur les pieds, Shizune !

\- Heu… Entendu.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux femmes. Ino ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Aussi décida-t-elle de le briser.

\- Tsunade-sama…

\- Je lui ai appris beaucoup de choses, coupa l'intéressée. A l'exception des deux choses dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour, Ino.

La Yamanaka planta ses orbes bleus sur son ancien Hokage. Cette dernière fixait à nouveau un point invisible dans son dos.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas le meilleur maître qui soit.

\- Tsunade-sama…

\- Shizune. Et toi aussi Ino.

Les deux kunoichis se tendirent imperceptiblement. Elle avait pris cette voix qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Celle de l'Hokage, dont les ordres étaient indiscutables.

\- Promettez-moi de veiller sur elle.

\- Oui, Tsunade-sama. Répondirent-elles en chœur.

Tsunade ramassa sa valise, celle qu'elle avait abandonnée lorsque Naruto était entré dans sa vie, accompagné par un Jiraiya décidé à tout pour la ramener au village. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer le maître et l'élève. Naruto avait hérité de sa ténacité, et de tellement d'autres choses. Jiraiya obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et Naruto également. Quand on passait du temps avec une personne, c'était ce qui arrivait, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce la clé d'une relation de maître à élève ? Son élève tenait-elle d'elle autant que Naruto tenait de Jiraiya ? D'un point de vue technique, elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Non, elle savait que c'était le cas. Et même qu'elle l'avait déjà dépassée à bien des niveaux. D'un point de vue sentimental, elle priait pour qu'il en soit autrement. Tous les soirs depuis le retour de Shizune du village de l'automne, elle priait silencieusement elle ne savait trop quel Dieu d'épargner cette gamine.

Elle s'éloigna, plongée dans ses pensées. Laissant derrière elle, les deux kunoichis qui la regardèrent disparaître à l'horizon. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis leur retour. Et Shizune lui avait tout raconté. Une lueur de fierté s'était allumée dans son regard, mais son cœur s'était serré considérablement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas revue, cette gamine effrontée qui était un jour venue frapper à sa porte, déterminée à devenir sa disciple.

Ino avait tenté de lui parler. Mais sa porte restait close. Aucune réponse ne vint jamais, si bien qu'elle se demanda si quelqu'un était présent dans l'appartement. Sa technique sensorielle l'avait confortée dans cette idée, mais elle n'avait rien obtenu de plus. Pas un signe de vie, rien. Alors elle s'était tournée vers Naruto et Sai. Elle les avait trouvés bizarres, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. La mission avait été délicate, lui avait confié le brun d'un air détaché. Sakura était fatiguée, physiquement et psychiquement. Ca irait mieux d'ici quelques jours. C'était tout.

Ino emboîta le pas à Shizune, plusieurs minutes après le départ de Tsunade. Elle ne savait rien de ce voyage. Aucune des deux n'avaient répondu à sa curiosité, véritablement. La brune s'était contentée de soupirer, et de sermonner son maître comme si elle partait dans l'intention de vider les caisses de Konoha à travers le monde. Peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout.

\- Shizune-san ? Je vais de ce côté.

Shizune n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles s'étaient enfoncées dans les rues de Konoha. Elle hocha la tête et salua la blonde d'un signe de main. Contre sa poitrine, Tonton remua. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Elle nous a laissés, en fin de compte.

Un gargouillis significatif lui répondit. Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as raison ! On est assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls !

Elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on lui tienne la main. Que son maître soit à ses côtés en permanence. Même si ça la rassurait, elle était depuis longtemps capable d'assurer. De tout assumer. A présent que Tsunade était partie, c'était elle qui prenait les décisions et endossait les responsabilités. Elle était la médecin la plus gradée du village, et devait s'en montrer digne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de passer le flambeau à son tour, elle assumerait chacune de ses nouvelles responsabilités avec brio. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

\- Allez Tonton ! Au travail !

C'est gonflée à bloc qu'elle se rendit à l'hôpital. Après un rapide tour de ses patients, elle se rendit dans le bureau qu'occupait Tsunade, depuis qu'elle avait passé le relais à Kakashi. Elle hésitait à le réaménager à sa sauce. Peut-être le ferait-elle plus tard.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et se plongea dans la lecture des derniers rapports de la mission. L'antidote créé à partir de la substance que l'ennemi avait injecté à Sakura avait permis de combattre celle faite à Hinata. Cela signifiait qu'il devait s'agir de deux substances différentes, pourtant, quelque chose la chagrinait. Les états d'Hinata et Sakura, décrits par cette dernière et ses équipiers, n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Hinata était restée inconsciente, or Sakura avait repris connaissance au bout de quelques heures. La détentrice du Byakugan avait été retrouvée sur un autel, vidée de son sang. Sakura avait été découverte dans une cellule, mais ne semblait pas souffrir de quelconques blessures. Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux parcoururent les deux rapports en parallèle. Le temps estimé entre chacune des découvertes des kunoichis était approximatif. Et ni l'une ni l'autre ne se souvenait avec exactitude de ce qui leur était arrivé, une fois entre les mains de l'ennemi. Hinata avait parlé d'obscurité et de chaînes. Elle se souvenait avoir eu très froid. Comme si elle ne portait rien. Et Sakura avait été retrouvée pratiquement nue, tandis qu'Hinata l'était entièrement lorsqu'elle et Kiba l'avait récupérée.

\- Un autel…

Etait-ce un genre de rituel ? Shizune nota ses idées au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui venaient. Elle souligna quelques mots clés de chaque rapport. Ceux de Sai et Yamato étaient propres et structurés. Elle reconnaissait bien les rapports caractéristiques des forces spéciales, leur éducation carrée, leurs idées soigneusement organisées. Les témoignages écrits de la main de Kiba et de celle de Naruto étaient de véritables foutoirs. Elle sentait l'inexpérience, et le désordre qui les caractérisaient. C'était un exercice que chacun avait déjà réalisé à l'académie. La rédaction d'un rapport de mission. Elle ne les connaissait pas encore à l'époque, mais elle devinait les cancres qu'ils avaient dus être.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Et dire que Naruto voulait devenir Hokage. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, ou bien il faudrait lui engager quelqu'un pour écrire ses rapports à sa place. Elle soupira, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Naruto parlait d'un « champ de force bizarre qui avait projeté Sasuke à plusieurs mètres ». Sans doute la raison qui empêchait officiellement les ninjas de Kumo de pénétrer le territoire. Yamato et Sai relataient la chose autrement. Ce bouclier réagissait à l'affinité raiton uniquement. Elle reprit le rapport du blond. Il y décrivait très brièvement la demeure, et puis « Yamato-taichou a disparu. Et puis après Sakura-chan aussi. » Comment un shinobi sensoriel comme Naruto avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte immédiatement ? « Et un enfant est apparu, je l'ai suivi et quand je me suis réveillé, Sasuke était penché sur moi c'était trop flippant. »

Un léger rire franchit ses lèvres. Elle imaginait la tête qu'avait dû avoir Kakashi en lisant ce rapport. Elle posa les écrits de Naruto et Kiba côte à côte. « Hinata était allongée sur une table en pierre, sculptée bizarrement. » « Sakura-chan était allongée en boule sous un banc, attachée à des chaînes »

\- Une table en pierre…

Hinata avait elle-même parlé de chaines. Mais Kiba et Sakura l'avaient retrouvée simplement allongée dans une salle. Une salle où « Y'avait des instruments bizarres, comme des couteaux et des pinces. » La pièce où Sakura avait été trouvée était « étroite et humide. » Hinata était « inconsciente ». Sakura « a à peine percuté que je l'emmenais ».

Hinata avait dû être blessée avant d'être emmenée dans cette salle. Shizune revint en arrière et parcourut rapidement quelques lignes. « Hinata était allongée sur une table en pierre, sculptée bizarrement. Y'avait une odeur de sang. Et un seau, sous la table. »

\- Un seau… Des instruments…

Assis sur un gros livre, Tonton regardait sa maîtresse se lancer corps et âme dans le décorticage de différents rapports. Comme ces trois derniers jours, elle ne le calculerait qu'à peine. Il poussa un soupir dépité, ce n'était vraiment pas une vie de cochon.

* * *

Naruto poussa également un soupir dépité, à une semaine d'intervalle. Bras croisés, il se tenait adossé à un tronc, vieux comme le monde. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, il pleuvait comme vache qui pissait. Et Sasuke n'avait même pas voulu aller manger chez Ichiraku. Il lança un regard morne autour de lui. Yamato était assis en tailleur à l'ombre d'un arbre. Sai était adossé au même arbre, et gardait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et les yeux fermés. Une attitude qui lui ressemblait si peu que Naruto se demanda s'il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, Kakashi apparut tranquillement, escorté de Sakura.

Naruto pris une profonde inspiration et allait lui hurler dessus qu'il était à la bourre lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Bah ? Sakura-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Kakashi-sensei ?

C'est vrai ça. Que faisait-elle avec Kakashi ? Il était apparu à sa fenêtre, comme ça, dans un nuage de fumée. Et il l'avait embarquée à sa suite. Elle leva ses orbes verts. Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour d'Aki. Elle n'avait pas revu Naruto depuis. Ni les autres d'ailleurs.

Yamato se leva pour venir à leur rencontre, suivi de Sai. Kakashi leur jeta un regard en coin.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là ?

\- Nan, il manque Sasuke ! Ronchonna Naruto.

Sakura se tendit imperceptiblement à cette remarque. Elle ferma les yeux. Le lendemain de leur retour, elle s'était réveillée dans un état déplorable, plus fatiguée encore que si elle avait passée toute une nuit à boire et qu'elle endurait la pire des gueules de bois. C'était encore plus horrible. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Un troupeau d'éléphants, ou même d'avoir été piétinée par Kyubi.

\- Le voilà.

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs et regarda Sai. Ce dernier affichait l'air impassible qui lui était habituel. Une indifférence à toute épreuve.

Naruto prit une nouvelle inspiration, tandis que son ami et rival avançait d'un pas tranquille en direction du groupe. Kakashi le devança cependant, et il manqua trébucher.

\- Tu es en retard, Sasuke.

\- J'ai dû hériter de la ponctualité d'un de mes anciens professeurs…

Kakashi ne dit rien, mais lança un regard mauvais à Naruto et Yamato qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pouffer. Ce dernier s'efforça de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là. On a une annonce importante à faire.

\- Vous allez vous marier ?

Une racine sortit de terre et assomma le Jinchuriki, sous le regard blasé de l'Hokage. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Yamato reprit :

\- Cela vous concerne tous.

\- Allez droit au but. Coupa Sasuke, tandis que Naruto frottait la bosse naissante sur son crâne.

Le capitaine lança un regard encourageant à Kakashi. Ce dernier soupira, et regarda tour à tour chacun des jeunes qui se tenaient alignés face à lui.

\- J'annonce officiellement, la réunification de l'équipe sept. Sasuke réintègre l'équipe dès aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être contents, depuis le temps que vous nous bassinez avec Sasuke ! Dit Yamato, soudain déprimé.

\- Bah c'est que… Il a déjà dit ça avant qu'on parte en mission donc c'est pas tellement une surprise.

Les autres ne répondirent pas mais pensaient la même chose que le blond. Ca se voyait dans leurs yeux. Yamato eut une soudaine envie d'aller s'enterrer dans un coin.

\- J'ai décidé d'officialiser ça.

Les quatre shinobis reportèrent leur attention sur leur Hokage. Ce dernier plongea sa main dans la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture. Un tintement alerta les membres d'origines de l'équipe. Sasuke fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut deux clochettes familières.

\- C'est… Murmura Naruto.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

\- Vous connaissez le principe. Mais pour ceux qui étaient absents à la deuxième session…

Il lança un regard à Sasuke et Sai.

\- Je vais réexpliquer les règles. Le but de cet entraînement est de me subtiliser ces-

\- Vous voulez qu'on choppe vos grelots c'est ça ?

Silence. Court silence. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Sakura tandis qu'elle cachait son visage entre ses mains. Naruto éclata de rire. Yamato se retint de rire. Et Sasuke regarda Sai d'un drôle d'air. Kakashi quant à lui avait la main en l'air, et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Kakashi-sensei vous devriez voir votre tête c'est juste…

Naruto partit dans un fou rire si incontrôlable qu'il en tomba par terre. Ignorant l'effet provoqué, Sai continua sur sa lancée.

\- Mais il n'y en a que deux. Enfin, pas que ce soit anormal. Mais nous sommes quatre.

\- Fine observation, Sai. Naruto, arrête de rire !

\- Je peux pas !

\- Fais un effort.

\- J'ai essayé, j'peux pas !

Kakashi soupira et attacha les grelots à sa taille.

\- Bref, c'est un test. Le secret pour arriver à me subtiliser ces CLOCHETTES, j'insiste, c'est de travailler en-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un courant d'air se fit sentir et l'espace d'une demie seconde plus tard, il parait un coup de genou bien placé. Les clochettes tintèrent à ce geste. Un nouveau coup fendit l'air et Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée, pour réapparaître juste derrière le Jinchuriki, qu'il envoya s'écraser contre Sasuke d'un coup de pied.

\- Attendez au moins que je donne le signal de départ, bon sang ! Au lieu de me sauter dessus comme des malpropres…

\- Faut croire qu'ils sont pressés de les toucher, vos grelots.

\- Clochettes, Sai !

\- Il y a une différence ?

\- C'est politiquement incorrect de chopper les grelots de son Hokage. Tenta Yamato, bras croisés.

Une envolée de kunais vint se loger à leurs pieds. Kakashi avait renoncé à donner un signal de départ, en fin de compte. Ses deux têtes de mules l'acculaient dans des enchaînements de taijutsu et de lancés qui n'avaient rien à envier aux techniques de Lee ou Tenten.

Sasuke avait la vitesse et la précision, Naruto la force et la détermination. Les deux jeunes hommes s'accordaient l'un à l'autre à la perfection. Yamato remarqua que Kakashi ne cessait de parer, esquiver, et reculer sans jamais réussir à contrattaquer. Le duo de choc ne lui laissait pas la moindre faille. Si l'un attaquait, l'autre défendait ses arrières. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot, et lorsque l'Hokage tenta d'intercepter leurs regards, ils cessèrent de s'en lancer.

D'un saut habile, Sasuke évita un coup de kunai, et exécuta une technique katon. Kakashi eut recours à une technique de substitution, tandis que les flammes consumèrent un clone du blond.

\- Oy ! Regarde ce que tu grilles bon sang ! J'ai eu chaud et c'est pas peu de le dire !

\- Laisse pas traîner tes clones, crétin !

\- Ha ?!

Finalement, leur entente avait une durée de vie limitée dans le temps, songea Kakashi. Il engagea un nouveau combat contre une dizaine de clones, chacun armé d'un mini rasengan. C'était sans doute la dernière fois, qu'il leur faisait passer ce test. Leur niveau était devenu bien trop haut pour qu'il puisse se permettre de bouquiner en les combattant. Il savait aussi que le combat ne durerait pas plus d'une journée. Quelle ironie. Il était le sixième Hokage. Et s'il n'était pas attentif, il se ferait sans aucun doute lyncher par ses propres élèves. Il était fier ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Et en même temps, il regrettait l'époque de leur innocence.

Sasuke sortit un shuriken géant et le lança sur son ancien professeur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Sérieusement ?

\- La vache, je sais pas où il l'a planqué celui-là mais ça devait chatouiller.

\- Sai…

C'est sans mal que l'ex ninja copieur évita l'arme lancée à vive allure. Et c'est avec tout autant de facilité qu'il se retourna pour foudroyer Naruto de son Raikiri.

\- Faudrait penser à innover vos tours, les enfants !

Sasuke jura, tandis que le blond vola à dix bons mètres, et s'écrasa lourdement sur le terrain. Il se redressa néanmoins, et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main.

\- Ca fait mal, putain !

\- Il paraît oui. Confirma Kakashi.

Un grésillement strident résonna dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, déviant à défaut de parvenir à bloquer le chidori de Sasuke, contre le sol. D'un coup de genou, il frappa les côtes du brun, qui parvint à se libérer de sa poigne et répliquer d'un coup de coude. Kakashi pivota sur lui-même, de manière à ce que le coup porté ne fasse qu'effleurer les clochettes attachées à sa ceinture. Leur tintement fit froncer les sourcils à l'Uchiha. Kakashi fit de même, mais pour une autre raison.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Vous êtes quatre dans cette équipe, il me semble ! S'écria-t-il suffisamment fort pour couvrir le son horripilant du chidori.

Sakura sursauta. Sai plissa les yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissa le moindre geste.

\- Je vois… Marmonna-t-il en envoyant paître Sasuke un peu plus loin.

Naruto en profita pour revenir à la charge, à grand renfort de rasenshuriken. Son attaque ne toucha que l'air et s'écrasa sur le sol, y laissant une véritable crevasse.

\- Mais !

Yamato fronça les sourcils une fois la fumée dissipée. Sai fut le premier à réagir et sauta sur l'arbre le plus proche, évitant l'attaque raiton qui percuta Sakura de plein fouet sous les yeux d'un Naruto estomaqué.

\- Sakura-chan !

La jeune femme se retrouva à même le sol. Une vive douleur parcourut son dos, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

\- Vous êtes pas bien, Kakashi-sensei ! S'écria l'hôte du démon renard.

Affolé, il se précipita sur sa coéquipière et l'aida à se redresser. Elle chancela et retomba à genoux. Il la soutint comme il put.

\- Il me semblait que c'était trois élèves, que Sandaime m'avait confié.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Et toi descend de là. Danzo n'est-il bon à former que des lâches ?

Si elle se redressa avec effort, Sai ne broncha pas. Il resta impassible à la scène et aux provocations de l'Hokage. Yamato jeta un œil attentif aux deux shinobis. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Sasuke se relever et préparer un jutsu. Mieux valait ne pas rester là.

D'un saut habile, il rejoignit les branchages. Une gerbe de flammes traversa le terrain d'entraînement. Naruto l'évita de justesse, entraînant sa coéquipière avec lui tandis que Kakashi parait avec une technique suiton. Il aurait voulu voir un véritable travail d'équipe. Pas seulement Naruto et Sasuke. Il lança un regard en hauteur et aperçut Yamato. Un soupir se répercuta contre son masque lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Sai. Yamato disparut dans la foulée, laissant Kakashi aux prises avec le trio d'origine.

* * *

Le bois était un bon support pour peindre. Mais ses irrégularités nombreuses étaient un frein à l'inspiration de l'artiste. Sai évita le prolongement du mokuton, et trancha net le bois d'un coup aiguisé de tantô.

 _\- Chôjû Giga !_

Un tigre d'encre s'élança sur les lignes disparates de bois qui fonçaient dans sa direction. Il explosa en une multitude de particules d'encre qui lévitèrent tout autour de leur cible. La cible en question écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est nouveau, ça ?

Les billes d'encre s'alignèrent face à Yamato et lui explosèrent à la figure. Privé de sa vue, l'ANBU tomba en chute libre et s'écrasa à même le sol. La douleur lui coupa le souffle un court instant. Il entendit nettement son adversaire atterrir non loin de lui et se redressa. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya les yeux. Sa vue trouble revint progressivement, lui permettant de discerner la silhouette droite qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Tu es vexé ?

Sai ne rétorqua pas, se contentant de poser sur son capitaine un regard neutre. Yamato retint un soupir. Ce manque total d'expressivité ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il était également passé par là, et aujourd'hui encore Kakashi lui reprochait parfois de cacher un peu trop ses émotions.

\- Par ce que Kakashi-senpai a dit.

Les orbes noirs restèrent obstinément vides, si bien que Yamato se demanda comment réussir à arracher une quelconque émotion sur ce visage figé, et si jeune. Car Sai était jeune. A ses yeux, ce n'était toujours qu'un gamin, formaté dans un but des plus sombres et sordides. Un gamin qui tentait de s'extraire de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, mais qui replongeait parfois, sans savoir réellement comment s'échapper.

Le silence était d'or, c'était l'un des premiers préceptes des forces spéciales. Ils étaient formés, entrainés pour résister aux interrogatoires les plus poussés. Les provocations ne les atteignaient pas, et ça, Kakashi pour avoir fait partie des leurs devait le savoir. Pourtant il avait essayé de faire participer le brun en lui lançant une remarque désobligeante, sans doute pas pour le plaisir. C'était devenu un accord tacite qu'ils avaient toujours su respecter. Depuis la mort de Danzô, et même avant, Sai était considéré comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe Kakashi. Le nom même de Danzô ne fut plus prononcé en présence de Sai, de même que les agissements de ce dernier allant à l'encontre des décisions de l'Hokage.

Après ce décès prématuré, Sai avait été libéré du sceau qui l'emprisonnait et le liait au silence. Cependant, il n'avait jamais profité de ce fait pour se défaire totalement de l'emprise que le vieil homme avait su avoir sur lui. Yamato pouvait dire que Kakashi et lui avaient longtemps attendu que le jeune homme fasse le premier pas vers une libération totale de son âme. Ils étaient prêts à l'accueillir, bras ouverts. Sai n'était jamais venu. Et lorsque Kakashi l'avait envoyé au Pays du Silence, ils avaient senti l'un et l'autre que cela pourrait être une page critique dans la vie du shinobi.

\- Dis-moi une chose, Sai… Comment appréhendes-tu le retour de Sasuke-kun ?

La bombe avait été lâchée. Yamato sentit son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il fixait le visage de son vis-à-vis, à la recherche du moindre changement. Il n'en vit aucun. Comme si Sai s'attendait à cette question. Ou bien comme si elle ne l'atteignait pas. Peut-être les deux à la fois.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, Yamato vit Sai tourner les talons. Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Cet entraînement n'a aucun intérêt, je rentre.

\- Tu te trompes, il en a un, et il est de taille.

\- Dans le code militaire du shinobi, l'unité parfaite est constituée de quatre personnes. Cette matrice peut différer selon la mission mais en terme général chaque individu correspond à une fonctionnalité préétablie.

Yamato fronça les sourcils.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Dans cette équipe, les fonctionnalités sont multiples par individus. A lui seul, Naruto peut coordonner, défendre, attaquer et surveiller. Sasuke-kun aussi, autrement dit, une telle unité n'a pas lieu d'être.

Yamato parut réfléchir profondément à la question. Il était vrai que ces deux-là avaient déjà dépassé depuis longtemps le niveau des shinobis les plus gradés du village, mais à son sens, il leur manquait encore une chose.

\- C'est vrai, mais il leur manque une chose, Sai.

\- Un cerveau ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui… Une équipe est constituée de quatre personnes parce que le schéma est quasiment toujours le même. Il faut un shinobi offensif. Un shinobi défensif. Un shinobi informatif. Et-

Et une violente onde de choc vint mettre un terme à leur discussion. Le sol se fendit sous leurs pieds, surprenant Yamato qui perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'il sautait sur une branche, Sai en profita pour filer sans demander son reste. Le capitaine étouffa un juron et se retourna en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, là-bas ?

* * *

Naruto lança un regard ahuri à l'énorme tas de gravats. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il tenta bien de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Sors-moi de là au lieu de te marrer, crétin !

Le Jinchuriki éclata de rire. Du tas de rochers dépassait uniquement la tête de son ami, le reste de son corps était prisonnier de l'avalanche de caillasses qui s'était déversée sur lui.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est le meilleur jour de ma vie !

Ses rires redoublèrent tant et si bien qu'il manqua tomber à la renverse. Ses bras serraient son abdomen, tant il avait mal aux côtes. Las, Sasuke souffla sur sa frange. Ce geste fit rire son ami encore plus fort, mais ce dernier se calma rapidement en croisant le kaléidoscope hypnotique. Il déglutit et s'approcha.

\- J'y pense, tu t'étais pas déjà retrouvé comme ça, la première fois ?

\- Ferme-la.

\- Roh, caractériel.

D'un coup de rasengan, Naruto fit voler en éclat le tas de rochers, et libéra un Sasuke passablement de mauvaise humeur. Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard. En fait, ses yeux étaient trop choqués par le cratère qui avait remplacé leur terrain d'entraînement pour se focaliser sur autre chose. Naruto s'accroupit au bord.

\- Tu crois qu'il va survivre, Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Naruto !

L'intéressé releva la tête pour voir Yamato accourir dans leur direction.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ben…

Naruto fit une moue qui aurait fait craquer Hinata si elle avait été présente. Il se repassa les dernières minutes. Sasuke avait lancé un katon, Kakashi s'était réfugié comme à son habitude sous terre pour l'éviter. Sakura avait soigné ses blessures, pendant que lui-même s'était placé devant elle en lui ordonnant de rester derrière lui. Elle avait frappé le sol, qui s'était ouvert sous leurs pieds, Kakashi en était sorti, et avait répliqué avec un chidori. Puis Sakura avait soulevé un énorme rocher, qu'elle avait pulvérisé en mille morceaux. Morceaux qui tombèrent sur Sasuke. Puis elle s'était jetée sur Kakashi et depuis, plus de nouvelles.

Yamato le regarda un moment avant de pousser un long soupir. Sai avait raison sur un point : Cette équipe n'avait pas lieu d'être si elle n'était pas foutue de combattre sans refaire intégralement la topographie de la région. Bon Dieu.

Sasuke releva la tête une seconde trop tard. Un vacarme assourdissant fit sursauter les deux autres, et un nuage de poussière s'éleva entre eux. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, le sharingan se posa sur une touffe rose éparpillée entre les gravats. Naruto et Yamato écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Sakura-chan ?!

\- Sakura !

\- Bon. Fin de l'entraînement les jeunes. Déclara Kakashi en atterrissant tranquillement à leurs côtés.

Naruto saisit son ancien professeur par le col.

\- Vous avez fait quoi à Sakura-chan ?! Elle est pas tombée du ciel toute seule ! Si ?!

\- Si.

\- Ah…

\- Parce que tu le crois en plus… Marmonna Sasuke.

Le blond cligna des yeux. Puis, comprenant le sens des paroles de son rival, allait reprendre sa gueulante lorsque Sakura se redressa, mal en point. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, et fronça les sourcils. De longues lignes noires se résorbèrent sur ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait déjà vu ça à maintes reprises. C'était la technique de mamie Tsunade.

Kakashi fixa son élève. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la savoir à bout de force, épuisée physiquement et moralement. Elle haletait, et ses membres la tiraillaient de toute part. Il devait le reconnaître, elle lui avait mené la vie dure. En à peine dix minutes, il avait eu l'impression qu'une tigresse se jetait sur lui, toutes griffes dehors avec pour seule intention, lui sauter à la gorge et le vider de son sang. La hargne qu'il avait vue dans les yeux d'ordinaires si doux de la jeune femme, lui était jusque-là totalement inconnue. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

\- Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Naruto, Sasuke. Emmenez Sakura à Shizune.

L'Hokage disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant le trio seul avec Yamato qui ne tarda pas à disparaître à son tour. Naruto lâcha une injure très fruitée, et se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

\- Eh, t'as deux bras alors sers-t-en ! Aide-moi à la soulever ! Lança-t-il à Sasuke.

Ce dernier hésita quelques minutes. Déjà parce qu'il serait mal venu pour lui de faire une remarque sur les bras, ensuite parce qu'il espérait que Naruto se rende compte tout seul qu'il venait, en gros, de traiter leur équipière de ... De fille assez difficile à soulever par la seule force d'un homme.

Après ces quelques instants de réflexion, il s'accroupit à son tour et attrapa nonchalamment un bras de la jeune femme qu'il passa derrière sa nuque. Cette dernière sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il passa son second bras autour de sa taille. Son corps entier se raidit à son contact. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais bouscula Naruto qui la soutenait de l'autre côté.

\- Ola, doucement Sakura-chan.

Elle avait chaud, et froid à la fois. Chaud parce qu'elle sentait le corps de l'Uchiha contre le sien. La chaleur qui émanait du bras contre le bas de son dos. De sa main posée sur sa taille. Et froid pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Encore.

\- Je vais bien. Murmura-t-elle.

Naruto tendit l'oreille.

\- Hein ?

\- Je peux y aller seule, lâchez moi.

Il arqua un sourcil et raffermit son étreinte.

\- Pas question, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et puis franchement c'est pas génial de se faire escorter par deux beaux mâles comme nous ? Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sasuke resta de marbre, et ils quittèrent rapidement le terrain dévasté pour rejoindre le village.

* * *

Lorsque Kakashi pénétra dans son bureau et y découvrit Genma, il n'eût qu'une envie, et ce fut de faire demi-tour. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs, percutant brusquement Yamato qui arrivait derrière. Pris en sandwich, il soupira, et traversa la pièce pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Quelle tare d'être Hokage. Il se demandait encore quelle drogue il avait bien pu prendre le jour où il avait accepté cette charge.

On ne pouvait décemment pas être à la fois le superviseur de l'équipe sept, et le chef du village. C'était deux fonctions qui demandaient autant de temps et de savoir-faire l'une que l'autre. Il avait su tenir ces deux rôles jusque-là. Mais il déchantait de plus en plus, depuis que Sasuke avait pointé le bout de son sharingan.

Passant ses mains sur son visage, il s'efforça de reprendre contenance. Il était vidé. Ces gosses l'avaient vidé, et même s'il n'avait pas utilisé pleinement ses capacités, c'était un combat sérieux, qu'il avait dû pratiquer aujourd'hui. Son corps entier le lui faisait à présent savoir, mais c'était une bonne chose. Hokage ou non, il se devait de garder la forme, de toute manière. Même s'il ne partait plus en mission et qu'il était confiné à ce bureau, il était le responsable de chaque vie appartenant à ce village. S'il devait se battre pour les protéger, il le ferait, et se montrerait digne de la confiance qu'on lui accordait. Par contre, pour ce qui était de l'administration et tout le reste… C'était une autre histoire. Il n'était certes pas aussi désintéressé que Tsunade, mais il n'était pas loin derrière. Si sa prédécesseur adorait l'alcool et les paris, lui appréciait la lecture et les rêvasseries. Chacun son truc. Dans l'immédiat, sa tranquillité, il se devait d'y renoncer, songea-t-il en levant un regard morne sur le jônin.

\- Bon je t'écoute. Qu'ont-ils détruit cette fois ?

\- Pourquoi tu penses de suite que je viens t'annoncer une catastrophe ?

L'air faussement surpris de Genma lui tira un micro sourire.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à les faire vivre ensemble.

\- On pensait qu'ils seraient plus productifs comme ça.

\- On ?

Kakashi soupira et s'adossa contre le dossier confortable de son siège.

\- Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que certaines nations minoritaires n'ayant pas pris part à la quatrième grande guerre, voient d'un mauvais œil la pérennité de cette Alliance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils craignent un retournement de situation en leur défaveur. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, du moins pas sans raison. Intervint Yamato.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, resserrer nos liens avec les quatre autres grandes nations restent notre priorité. Ce serait bête que la paix si durement gagnée soit menacée par de nouveaux combats entre nos pays respectifs. Veiller à respecter les identités de chaque village ne doit pas être une source de conflit.

\- D'accord, mais le rapport avec ces quatre…

Genma retint le flot d'insultes qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Quatre adorables jeunes gens bourrés de talents et de belles promesses pour l'avenir ?

\- Ils sont d'après leurs Kages, les plus à même d'être un jour à la tête de leurs villages respectifs. Ce sont tous des shinobis prometteurs, qui ont la confiance de leurs chefs. Par conséquent, ça en fait des ambassadeurs tous désignés d'office. Plus le lien qui les unit sera profond et fort, et mieux ils seront à même de convaincre leurs Conseils si jamais un nouveau conflit devait voir le jour et menacer l'Alliance.

\- Pour l'instant la seule chose qui menace l'Alliance c'est leur incapacité à rester ensemble plus de dix minutes sans qu'il ne se passe une catastrophe. Grinça Genma.

\- Donc t'es bien venu m'annoncer une catastrophe.

L'intéressé claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Je les ai relogés, comme tu m'as demandé.

\- Bien.

\- D'ailleurs ils ont trouvé le quartier très sympathique, et ton immeuble très agréable.

\- Parfait.

Genma tourna les talons et salua les deux hommes à la dérobée avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Yamato vit Kakashi se décomposer à vue d'œil.

\- Que… QUOI ?!

D'un bond, l'ex ninja copieur se leva et frappa son bureau de ses mains, comme en proie à une panique extrême.

\- Genma ? Genma !

Une goutte d'eau apparut sur le crâne de Yamato, qui tenta, en vain, de rassurer l'Hokage. Hokage qui se rassit, déprimé. En prenant ses fonctions d'Hokage, il avait refusé le logement de fonction qui était normalement attribué au chef du village, préférant la tranquillité de son petit appartement. Puis l'idée de vivre sur son lieu de travail ne l'enchantait guère. Bientôt, peut-être n'aurait-il plus le choix.

\- Allons ça pourrait être pire….

\- Je vois pas comment.

\- Bah… Tu imagines une collocation avec l'équipe sept, dans le même immeuble ?

Kakashi blêmit. Il imagina brièvement la scène. Et secoua vivement la tête. Non. Mieux valait ne pas imaginer. Ce serait un désastre. Et en parlant de désastre, il reprit un air sérieux.

\- Tu as pu rattraper Sai ?

Yamato se défit de son sourire de circonstance et de son attitude décontractée pour en choisir une plus conforme à la situation.

\- Ca a été plutôt expéditif, comme tu t'en doutes.

\- Je vois…

Un silence lourd de sous-entendus pour l'un et pour l'autre prit place. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir que l'autre pensait exactement la même chose. L'équipe qui pourrait être la meilleure au monde était en train de sombrer avant même sa réunification officielle. La mission au pays de l'automne avait été un véritable fiasco, et Sai pour avoir été le capitaine de la première équipe en ressortait avec de nouvelles cicatrices qu'il se ferait un devoir de camoufler au monde entier. Naruto avait à nouveau montré qu'il était un véritable bourrin, et Sasuke, au plus grand damne de Kakashi avait fait preuve de l'individualisme qu'il redoutait tant.

L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait terminé d'achever les espoirs de l'Hokage, les réduisant à néant. La seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter pour solidariser et consolider son équipe s'isolait. Sakura était dans sa bulle, avait-il remarqué durant l'entraînement. Elle n'y avait pris part qu'une fois qu'il l'avait attaquée, ou plutôt, lorsque Naruto s'était interposé entre elle et lui. Un autre détail avait marqué Kakashi. C'était les regards fuyants qu'elle jetait parfois à ses coéquipiers.

\- Yamato, je crois qu'on a un problème.

\- Je vais tenter à nouveau de parler à Sai.

\- Non. Je veux dire, il y a autre chose.

Yamato fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement son aîné. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, et entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Comment ça… Sakura aurait peur de Sasuke-kun ?

Kakashi ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y croire non plus. Plus il y pensait pourtant, plus ça devenait limpide. Il avait observé le moindre de ses faits et gestes durant ces quelques heures. Ses conduites d'évitement vis-à-vis de Sasuke étaient indéniables. Il se demanda cependant si ce dernier les avait remarquées autant que lui.

\- Si c'est vraiment le cas… Ca pourrait poser problème, effectivement. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas leur confier des missions simples pour commencer ?

\- Comme quoi ? Naruto n'acceptera jamais d'aller me ramasser des chats. Je ne te parle même pas de Sasuke.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à leur niveau, mais qui ne demande pas trop de… Enfin je sais pas, trouve quelque chose !

Kakashi soupira à nouveau. Il ouvrit un dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et entreprit de trouver une mission pas trop compliquée mais qui pourrait convenir à son équipe. Quelque chose qui demande la mise en commun des capacités de chacun…

\- Voyons voir… Mission agriculture au village des Pommiers…

\- J'imagine mal Sasuke-kun avec un chapeau de paille et un râteau…

\- Si tu ne m'aides pas mieux que ça, je les fais tous passer ANBU, et tu en prends la charge.

Yamato devint blanc comme un linge. Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur le dossier que lui tendait Kakashi et commença à le parcourir avec attention.

* * *

Un son reconnaissable entre mille attira l'attention de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle traversait le couloir. Doucement, elle poussa la porte des toilettes communes. Une voix douce se fit entendre, elle s'y repéra pour toquer à l'une des portes, alignées les unes à côté des autres. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

\- Qui est là ? Appela-t-elle.

Un autre bruit suivi d'un sanglot étouffé lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la porte, et y découvrit Ameno, accroupie près d'une enfant, caressant son dos d'une main tandis qu'elle tenait ses cheveux ébène de l'autre. La petite déversa le maigre contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette, sans que cela ne semble déranger le moins du monde la jeune femme.

C'était le quotidien d'un personnel médical, mais Ino pour sa part avait toujours eu du mal avec certains aspects du métier. L'expression sereine qu'arborait la kunoichi du sable la culpabilisa un peu. Cette dernière leva finalement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Ah, Ino-san.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Ameno haussa les épaules. Evidemment, Ino aurait dû se douter que la petite Sôki ne se plaindrait d'aucune douleur. Depuis qu'elle était ici, jamais elle n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Elle se tenait le plus souvent à l'écart des autres, et n'avait aucun intérêt pour les activités qu'on lui présentait. Seules les venues de Sai attiraient son attention. Elle s'approchait et pouvait passer des heures à le regarder dessiner. C'était une chose que même Ino n'arrivait pas à faire plus de dix minutes.

Alors un jour, Sakura lui avait apporté un carnet vierge et des crayons de couleurs, juste pour elle. Mais personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait réussi à jeter un œil à ses dessins. Elle refusait obstinément de les montrer, pas même à Sai. Et Sakura refusait de les lui prendre contre son gré. Elle attendait patiemment que l'enfant se prête au jeu, d'elle-même.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres. Sakura n'était pas venue, aujourd'hui non plus. Depuis le retour de cette mission, tout le monde se comportait étrangement, avait remarqué la blonde. L'ambiance était lourde, pesante, mais elle avait préféré mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée. Elle aurait cependant aimé qu'on lui parle. Que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle aurait aimé comprendre ce qui avait pu à ce point renfermer Sakura sur elle-même. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu son amie se replier ainsi. Pas même après le départ de Sasuke. Pas même après l'avoir revu, au repaire d'Orochimaru. Et même après la guerre, lorsqu'il était reparti et qu'elle s'était lancée corps et âme dans son travail, jamais elle n'avait eu l'air si déprimée. Jamais au point de manquer une journée de travail. Même fatiguée, au bout du rouleau, elle venait. Elle venait toujours.

Mais elle n'était pas venue depuis son retour. Elle n'était même pas venue dire au revoir à Tsunade-sama.

\- Ino-san ?

Ino sortit de ses pensées. Ameno s'était redressée, et l'enfant avait semble-t-il quitté la pièce depuis un moment. La brune afficha une mine légèrement inquiète qui fit sourire Ino. Il fallait le reconnaître, cette fille était vraiment jolie. Elle était douce, aimable, douée, et avait un succès fou auprès des enfants. Elle avait vraiment tout pour plaire.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je… Je peux te poser une question ?

La kunoichi du sable hocha la tête.

\- Sasuke-kun… Comment est Sasuke-kun ?

Ameno parut surprise de la question. Ino reprit :

\- Je veux dire… Depuis qu'il est rentré de mission ?

\- Pénible.

Ino écarquilla les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Ameno ne se rende compte que ses paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. Elle émit un léger rire.

\- Euh… Je veux dire… Comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

Ino baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer, ni même s'il était judicieux d'en parler à Ameno. Après tout, elle n'était pas originaire de Konoha. C'était une étrangère qu'elle connaissait à peine. Et en même temps, elle lui inspirait tellement de confiance. A ses côtés, elle se sentait plus adulte, comme enveloppée par son aura. C'était un sentiment étrange, envoûtant en quelque sorte. Elle se demanda si Ameno avait conscience de l'effet apaisant qu'elle avait sur les gens.

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour Sakura. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas se montrer. Je veux dire… Je me disais qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose durant la mission…

Ameno inclina légèrement la tête. Plusieurs jours s'étaient effectivement écoulés depuis le retour de Sasuke. Si dans un premier temps elle s'était un peu inquiétée de se retrouver seule dans un village inconnu, elle s'était rapidement adaptée à Konoha, du moins en apparence. Elle avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper agréablement, dans cette clinique, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile, et que certains cas à traiter étaient délicats, elle appréciait d'être ici et de participer à ce programme. Elle avait toujours eu ce désir d'aider, de se rendre utile.

Alors l'absence de son compagnon ne l'avait pas dérangée plus que ça. Bien sûr, elle s'égarait assez facilement, mais finissait par retrouver son chemin au bout d'un moment. Cependant, elle était loin d'imaginer que son retour l'embête à ce point. Même si elle tâchait de ne rien laisser paraître, soit il l'avait remarqué et passait outre, soit il était terriblement incapable de lire l'atmosphère.

Toujours était-il que s'il lui avait pardonné l'inondation prématurée de la salle de bain, il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire concernant ce qui avait pu la pousser à faire preuve de pareille « paranoïa ». Evidemment, il n'était pas du genre bavard. Mais ses regards insistants suffisaient à rendre la kunoichi mal à l'aise. C'était assez explicite pour qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Ses conduites d'évitement pour sa part l'étaient également. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle se dévoile. Il allait attendre un moment.

Elle était décidée à ne pas céder. A lui tenir tête. Pourtant sa détermination l'avait poussée sur un chemin bien éloigné de celui qu'elle prenait d'ordinaire pour rentrer chez elle. Le quartier était différent du reste du village qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Elle se demanda un instant où elle s'était aventurée. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était une chunin affirmée. Sasuke lui-même pouvait témoigner qu'elle était capable d'assurer sa protection toute seule. Enfin, ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés tous les deux. Ameno doutait d'être capable de rivaliser avec son compagnon.

Un homme la siffla tandis qu'elle passait devant lui. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Pas plus qu'elle ne réagit lorsqu'il lança sur elle une canette de bière vide. Elle continua son avancée, se repérant au morceau de papier qu'elle tenait dans une main.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était proposée. Décidément, elle se proposait pour bien des choses, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce village. Elle avait toujours été serviable, mais cela dépassait l'entendement. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Enfin, un immeuble se dressa devant elle. Le quartier était totalement en opposé avec celui où elle vivait. Les bâtiments étaient vieux, les ruelles encombrées de sacs poubelles, et les villageois semblaient peu avenants. Elle s'aventura dans un escalier en fer dont les marches grincèrent sinistrement sous son poids. Sa main courut le long de la rampe froide.

Prenant une grande inspiration, et après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois l'adresse et le numéro de l'appartement, elle toqua à la porte. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Elle réitéra son geste à deux reprises. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Un visage terne apparut dans l'encadrement. Ameno esquissa un sourire dont elle avait le secret.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avant que la question ne soit posée. Son interlocutrice darda sur elle un regard inexpressif, qu'Ameno fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

\- Ca m'étonne que tu vives dans un quartier pareil.

\- Le loyer est acceptable.

\- Je vois.

\- Dis à Ino que je vais bien. Je reviendrai demain.

La porte claqua subitement. C'était l'entretien le plus expéditif qu'Ameno n'ait jamais conduit. Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, immobile derrière le battant, sans trop savoir si elle devait frapper à nouveau et tenter sa chance une seconde fois ou accepter sa défaite totale et quitter les lieux. Ne parvenant à trouver aucune réponse, même après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle se demanda ce qu'elle préférerait, si elle était de l'autre côté de cette porte. Voudrait-elle qu'on insiste ? Ou qu'on la laisse seule ? Sa raison lui indiquait que tout dépendait du contexte, des facteurs. Qui serait venu la voir ? Et pour quelles raisons s'isolerait-elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Des voix retentirent, lointaines, dans son esprit. Puis le silence. La solitude. Le désarroi. Les regrets. La consternation. Elle les rouvrit brusquement, comme si ce simple geste pouvait envoyer au loin ces bribes de souvenirs.

* * *

L'isolation à déplorer de l'appartement permit à Sakura d'entendre son homologue s'éloigner et descendre l'escalier en ferraille dont l'infernal bruit était devenu une habitude. Elle se décolla de la porte contre laquelle elle était adossée et se dirigea mollement vers sa salle de bain. L'image que lui renvoya son miroir la désola un peu plus. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle. C'était pourtant les mêmes cheveux roses. Les mêmes yeux verts. Lentement, elle se dévêtit, et tourna le dos au miroir. Tournant légèrement la tête pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil, elle put apercevoir la marque encore présente bien qu'atténuée par les soins de Shizune, du chidori. Elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Kakashi l'avait attaquée. Dans le dos. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Ou peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'il n'oserait pas. Mais il l'avait fait. Elle avait entendu le grésillement si désagréable de son attaque. Et il l'avait touchée de plein fouet. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas mis toute sa puissance. Elle ne serait certainement plus là autrement.

Elle se repassa la scène à nouveau. L'image de Sasuke se superposa à celle de Kakashi. Le terrain d'entraînement devint un pont en ruine. Ce jour-là aussi, elle tournait le dos à l'adversaire. Ce jour-là aussi, elle avait entendu ce grésillement. Et ce jour-là aussi, elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Mais qui était-elle pour penser ça ? Pour juger de ce que les gens pouvaient ou non faire ? Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Elle croyait juste que quelque chose les empêcherait pour une raison x ou y, d'avoir tel ou tel geste. Une logique, une règle implicite, tacite. Une conscience, tout simplement.

Ce jour-là, l'attaque foudroyante ne l'avait pas touchée. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la brûlure infernale qui avait vrillé sa chair durant l'entraînement. Pour l'heure, elle ne sentait plus la douleur, mais s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle s'en souviendrait probablement toute sa vie, même si elle oubliait la sensation électrisante, elle retiendrait à jamais à quel point elle avait été foudroyante. Puissante. Insupportable. Et tellement humiliante.

Elle enfila un peignoir. Son poing heurta le miroir qui se brisa en mille éclats. Elle en saisit quelques-uns machinalement et les pressa dans sa paume. Elle les sentit s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Juste un picotement, léger. Ca ne serait jamais comparable. Rien ne pouvait égaler ce qui la tourmentait. Rien ne pouvait concurrencer la douleur insoutenable mais pourtant tellement conceptuelle qu'elle en était rageante.

Elle était en colère. Contre tellement de gens et de choses, qu'elle ne savait en fait pas vraiment dire qui ou quoi exactement. C'était plusieurs petites choses ici et là qui s'étaient unies pour former un tout. Un ensemble qui altérait sa vision des choses, son jugement. Qui influait sur son humeur, ses envies. Qui la prenait tout entière, l'engloutissait. Elle s'efforçait de ne plus y penser, et pourtant voulait tellement s'y accrocher. En même temps que le refouler. Parce que le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, lui susurrait une vérité encore plus vraie que toutes les autres : Parfois, il est plus simple d'être en colère que triste. La colère était un état d'énervement qui lui permettait de continuer à vivre malgré tout. Malgré toutes ces petites choses qu'elle n'aimait pas. Qui l'embêtaient, pour une raison ou une autre. La tristesse la rendait indifférente à son environnement. A tout, et tout le monde. La colère la maintenait en état d'alerte. En vie. Elle ressentait les choses. Autre chose que l'unique envie de pleurer. Mais sa colère nécessitait des objets. Des cibles sur lesquelles la rediriger. Elle se devait de les définir. Ca aurait dû être évident, c'était pourtant bien difficile. Et ça aussi, ça l'énervait. Ca l'énervait tant qu'elle avait envie de hurler. De casser tout ce qui était autour d'elle. Son poing heurta le rebord du lavabo où une fissure apparut sur la porcelaine blanche. D'autres brisures se plantèrent dans sa peau. Elle les sentit à peine.

Elle aurait pu se blesser. Elle aurait voulu ressentir une plus vive douleur physique. Pour atténuer le mal qui persistait à grandir en elle. Un mal invisible, indétectable, même pour la talentueuse ninja médicale qu'elle était. Un mal auquel elle ne savait trop quel nom lui donner et qu'elle était incapable de guérir. Trouver un remède aurait dû être sa priorité. Elle n'en fit rien. Ou plutôt, elle devait trouver comment l'alimenter. Entretenir cette flamme qui brûlait en elle. En faire un véritable brasier qui parviendrait à réchauffer son âme.

Sans le savoir, elle venait d'entamer la route que Sasuke avait choisi d'emprunter il y a bien longtemps. Le chemin escarpé qui ne la mènerait probablement nulle part. De l'amour à la haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Elle venait de le franchir, sans même s'en apercevoir.

* * *

 **Eeeeeh nah, j'suis pas mourue. Déçus hein?**

 **La prochaine fois dans Des mots pour des maux ...**

\- Allez… Accroche-toi.

Un nouvel arbre tomba à même le sol, et de nouvelles flammes jaillirent, menaçant quelques mèches roses. Sakura souffla. Elle commençait à manquer d'air. Levant la tête, elle chercha un échappatoire. Le ciel bleu était masqué par l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait de la forêt réduite à néant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un message d'Hokage-sama. Il nous demande de rentrer au village.

\- Tu peux pas me faire ça. Allez bébé, respire !

\- C'est impossible, Madara est mort.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors comment…

 **A la prochaine ~ N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur twitter (Voir profil) j'écris aussi des reviews d'animes et dramas, des points culture et puis de toute façon vieeeeens, on est bieeeeen!**


End file.
